Where Griffon's Fly
by SnowHelm
Summary: The griffons are thought to be extinct, but Thedas is not the only continent. When Flemeth invokes the call of the Guardians in a time of Blight, the Wardens receive some unexpected help. (AU)
1. The Call

_**Author Note: **This idea has been running around in my mind for some time now. I hope you enjoy. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Dragon Age Origins, Awakenings, DA2 or any of their characters. _

**xXx**

The dragon set down on the snowy ledge and surveyed all that lay before her. From here the land was quiet; calm even, but it was a lie, a mask to hide the darkness massing beneath the earth. The dragon shimmered and took her human form. A woman who had lived a life span that outstretched most creatures in Thedas. She moved with purpose along a small trail that wound higher still towards the peak of the Frostback Mountains. Flemeth could have flown there directly; but the journey itself was to prepare her, the Call was no easy magic to perform, made more difficult by the fact that Morgan would likely try to silence it.

Flemeth clenched her fists; she could not abide such foolishness. Once long ago she and Morgan had worked together to protect the world they had been born into. They had taken on the burden of their brother's sin. He had fallen to darkness and he and others like him had desecrated the Golden City and brought great evil to the world. They had never been able to find Corypheus and presumed he had perished.

Halting for a moment Flemeth's memories took her back to the moment when the world had shuddered as the Golden City was torn asunder and corrupted. She and Morgan had made the ultimate sacrifice, binding themselves so that they would live until the evil was cleansed. As the years turned to decades and decades to centuries they changed. Hardened by battle and hardship mere mortals would never understand.

Both had known they stood no chance alone and so they set out to find a way to stem the tide of corruption. Flemeth delved into ancient magic and found a way to combine the very essence of the Darkspawn evil into a potion that would grant immunity and great power, but the price was horrific. As the first Blight began to tear Thedas apart the first Wardens were created, men and women dedicated to defending their home and making whatever sacrifice was necessary, even their very soul.

Morgan sought out a magic and a people as ancient as the dragons. She crossed the Volca Sea to Melchrest and met with the priestesses of the land. She discovered those with the gift of transformation. A people who were ready to fight and die in the protection of their world, the Guardians. They came to Ferelden in the hundreds, the sky darkening at their approach, the beat of their wings like thunder. Each swore themselves to the Warden cause, offering their bond. Separately the two were formidable, but together Warden and Griffon were nearly unstoppable. When bonded; a Griffon and Warden were as one, their strength and resilience magnified. They drove back the Archdemon and its minions, their sacrifice making them heros. Many chose to stay in Thedas, the bond with their Warden was not entered into lightly and was not easily broken. Their constant fight against the Darkspawn decreased their numbers and by the end of the third blight there were so few left in Ferelden that Flemeth feared their end was near.

When the fourth blight erupted she called to Morgan who had remained in Melcrest, using the Eluvian to contact her sister and asked again for the Guardians. The Call had been listened to with reluctance, but Tristan the Kings son rallied the Guardians and once more the Griffons took flight, returning to Thedas. The numbers of Griffons in Thedas were less than twenty and those who made the journey from Melcrest were barely double that number, but they were fierce warriors and mages. They stood proudly with the Wardens and despite their many sacrifices they prevailed.

Morgan was both powerful and revered in Melchrest and as the survivors of the fourth blight returned, she wept for their sacrifice. In a moment of grief shared by the nation she turned from Flemeth and the Wardens; Melchrest had its own enemies, Thedas was on its own. She gave the Eluvian into the keeping of one of the most trusted priestesses who wrapped it within the veil of the Fade where no mortal could tread.

Morgan felt the darkness approaching and knew her sister would call soon. This time there would be no response. The last of the Guardians in Thedas had returned to their Gods and as Morgan felt the shiver on the winds and felt the tang of her sisters magic she swore that no Guardian would set foot on Thedas again. They had sacrificed enough because of her.

Flemeth slowly climbed the steps to the Eluvian. It's magic kept it shrouded from all but those who knew its secrets. Flemeth had been there at its creation and she and Morgan alone knew just how truly powerful they were. She pressed her fingertips to the shimmering surface, her words whispered on the currents of magic. She stood back and waited, a sinking feeling slowly churning in the pit of her stomach. As the coldness settled around her, seeping into her bones, it was joined by a coldness just as cutting, there was no answer. Flemeth felt rage darken her heart and using her most powerful magic she sent the Call again, praying that some Guardians would at least would hear her. A blizzard set in; but this was of magics creation and her words, like her magic dissolved into the storm. Flemeth battled against the magic and sent out the Call a third and final time; sending it as far reaching as possible, Morgan was not powerful enough to silence all of it.

**xXx**

Aeronwen sat on the bank of the River Numueian and trailed her fingers in its cool waters, softly humming and occasionally breaking into song. She chuckled to herself; here in the Wilds she could sing as loud as she liked and not fear being mocked by her brothers, but even so she kept her voice low, she had no wish to disturb nature with her less than melodic singing. She glanced to the book on her lap; as important as it was to be able to fight, she also knew how important it was to understand her heritage. To understand the Wardens and their enemy the Darkspawn. She fiddled absently with the silver griffon necklace she had been given when she had achieved her Guardian status. It had been a great honour, only three others were given the rank and they had all been given assignments in different sections of their land. Aeronwen pursed her lips, she knew well why she stayed while the others had left and it gave her no comfort. She had been born for battle and instead a life at court and eventually marriage to one of the nobles loomed in her future. She gave a deep sigh; it had been a long time since any of her line had crossed the Volca Sea to Thedas and she wondered as she often had, why it was Thedas alone seemed cursed with the Blights.

She paused hearing a voice calling from beyond the valley. Aeronwen struggled to hear the words, but clearly heard the expression of need. It filled her with an urgency that brought her sharply to her feet. The call ended abruptly. Aeronwen waited; the noises of the valley and forest returning, but the echo of the woman's voice remaining in her mind. Aeronwen ran back down the trail, following the rivers course as it flowed past the Temple, her heart pounding in her ears. Running up the steps she bowed low to the Priestesses who had gathered speaking in hushed voices. Morgan watched her approach and greeted her warmly.

"Are you well dear one?"

"I am thank you. I heard the call; but it ended unexpectedly, I felt sure there was more, though I could not distinguish all of the words."

Morgan eyed Aeronwen and sighed regretfully, she had hoped to cut off the call before any of the Guardians had heard. "It is unimportant Aeronwen, you may return to whatever you were doing."

"Have others been assigned?" Aeronwen was concerned; she had never known Morgan to be so dismissive.

"No, nor shall there be."

Aeronwen looked at the priestess puzzled. "It was a call for the Guardians was it not?"

"Child this is not your concern. I have dealt with it, now..." She stopped; Aeronwen was glaring at her, hands on her hips, lips pursed in frustration and annoyance.

"Who sent the call?" Aeronwen commanded. She tended to avoid using her position of being of the Royal line, but the call had ignited a fire within her and she could not be denied.

Morgan saw the change within her and a grim look marred her features. "Thedas once more is faced with a Blight and our aid has been requested."

Aeronwen nodded. "I ask to be assigned." Morgan glanced at her a deep frown creasing her face. "I am ready to serve." Aeronwen added determinedly.

"No Princess. Thedas has had the blood of the Guardians time and time again. When Tristan returned after their fourth Blight it was agreed that no more aid would be given."

Aeronwen knew well the legend of Tristan and Garahel. The bond between Warden and Guardian was intense and romantic relationships had been forbidden due to the devastation of a surviving partner. Tristan and Garahel had ignored this rule, but it was Tristan who paid the price having watched his beloved fall in slaying the Archdemon. "We have never stood by when those of Thedas or Andrana have needed us. Thedas has proven itself many times over, we cannot abandon it!"

"They squandered what was given to them!"

"If Thedas falls; what is to say Melchrest will not fall next. How many must die before we will act?"

Morgan turned to the priestesses watching their heated discussion. "Thedas has taken what was so generously given and extinguished the light of the Guardians in their part of our world. I invoke the fourth ruling. Guardians are forbidden to journey to Thedas." She turned meaningfully to Aeronwen. "To disobey is to be banished."

**xXx**

Aeronwen ran on through the marsh; her armour feeling heavier than usual, as though weighed down by the mists itself. She wore simple leather breeches with a chain mail tunic; its links woven into intricate patterns of the runes of power, serving to add increased protection, speed and endurance. Plate armour protected her shoulders and sections of her arms and legs. She wore knee high boots of thick hide, dyed black. Her long ebony braids were hidden beneath the griffin wing helmet. Aeronwen was furious, no amount of persuasion had brought Morgan to her way of thinking and she had refused to assign any of the Guardians. She heard movement behind her and quickened her pace, racing on ignoring the suction of the mud against her feet.

"Aeronwen for the love of the Gods stop!" She turned startled as her brother Finn caught up to her, Asher and Brom reaching them moments later. Finn was breathing heavily, his heavy armour covered in sludge where he had fallen. "Why do you tempt the priestesses wrath?"

"Thedas would not call idly. They have need of our help. If they do not succeed in stopping the Blight we could all be endangered."

"The priestess's magic will protect us." Brom countered.

Aeronwen sighed. "That is not a certainty, besides those of our line have always been Guardians. Our House swore an oath to protect this world. The same oath I swore when I came of age. How can I ignore my duty?"

"Your duty is to your country." Asher interrupted.

"Asher we have been over this, my duty as Guardian supersedes..."

"Aeronwen you are the first in line to the throne!"

"Asher you would make a better King than I would make a Queen. Besides I gave up that right when I became a Guardian."

Brom shook his head. "You were given the title in name only."

Aeronwen felt the flush of anger. "I earned my place!"

Brom paled. "I did not mean … Aeronwen if anyone deserves to be a Guardian it is you and you have more than proven yourself, but we all know Morgan will never let you leave."

"I will not give her a choice."

Finn gazed at his sister and sighed. "How can you hope to do anything by yourself? No-one but you it seems will go against the ruling."

Aeronwen glared. "I have the utmost respect for Morgan, but she has no right to invoke that ruling. Father will …"

"Father agreed with her." Asher said quietly, wincing at his sister's look of shock.

Aeronwen felt a dull pain in her chest, beginning to realise the full weight of the choice she intended to make. "I must try. Some help is surely better than none."

Asher gazed at her miserably. "If you go you will be banished."

Aeronwen lowered her head and then moved to Asher, clasping his arm. "Then this is goodbye brother."

She was hugged by each of her brothers, Finn pulling her tight to him. "I will find a way to make Morgan see reason and have the ruling revoked."

Aeronwen grinned. Morgan was centuries old at least and not inclined to see reason; particularly from those who spanned only twenty three years, however Finn had a deep bond with her. "If anyone can it would be you."

**xXx**

Aeronwen reached the edge of the mist and called upon the Keeper of Gates. Sarazen moved out of the mist, shrouded in robes of lilac. "Child of the House of Undran, you called me."

"I did Keeper. I ask to be allowed use of the Eluvian to journey to Thedas."

"You chose exile then."

Aeronwen rolled back her shoulders and stood as straight as possible. "I cannot abandon Thedas."

"I see the courage and resilience within you, but you have never faced the horror of a Blight."

"I will not face it alone. I will stand with the Wardens as the Guardians always have."

"Do not expect things to be as the tales you love so much. Reality is often more base, shocking and sadly disappointing. If you search for glory you may find it absent."

"I do not search for glory, or a name for myself. I am a Guardian and I _will_ fulfill my duty."

Sarazen nodded and with a swift flick of her hand the Eluvian formed before them. Stone steps led up to what appeared to be a mirror, its surface a swirling pink rather than glass. The frame was of silverwood, intricately carved with a Griffin on one side and a dragon on the opposite. "Go then daughter of Kings and seek your destiny."

Aeronwen walked slowly up the steps, her heart heavy. She loved her home and her people, but she saw the potential of the Blight to destroy all that she loved and that gave her the strength to move to the final step. She reached out her hand, her fingers trailing across the liquid surface. "Forgive me." She whispered as she stepped through the doorway.


	2. Timing Is Everything

Aeronwen felt the rush of air; the sharp pain as her lungs were denied oxygen and then she was on her knees, gasping and clutching her chest, waiting for the dizziness and nausea to dissipate. Glancing up she gazed at the battlefield before her in dismay, the torrential rain causing a river of blood to flow passed her. The cries of the dying silenced as they were dragged beneath the surface by the Darkspawn. She remained still, momentarily paralysed with the horror of the devastation before her. A silence fell, the dark of night closing in on her. As the rain finally began to ease she moved cautiously through the dead; shifting her pack on her shoulders, gripping her sword in one hand and a dagger in the other. She was searching for the Warden uniform, and swallowed hard as she found Warden after Warden, their blood feeding the earth they lay upon. She shuddered; why had the Call come so late, too late for there to be any hope of helping. She closed her eyes wondering if Morgan had dared to interfere with her journey. She clenched her fists. Surely these were not the only Wardens; and she would not rest until the Blight was defeated, that was her oath and she would not run from it now. Aeronwen could not tend to all of the dead; but she was determined to ensure the Wardens would not be desecrated by the Darkspawn so she dragged their bodies away from the mass of dead. As she worked she saw movement and a huge dog approached her; it's lips curled into a snarl, the hackles of its creamy brown fur raised, its body streaked with blood though none of it appeared to be its own. She reached for her dagger, remaining in her hunkered position watching the beast approach.

The mabari regarded her for several moments realising that she was not harming the Wardens and continued her search, moving to each of the Wardens in turn. She was relieved that her Aedan was not among them. Flax sat down and watched the woman continue to lay out the dead in as respectful a manner as she was able, given the circumstances.

Aeronwen relaxed as the dog sniffed the Wardens clearly looking for someone. She gathered what wood she could although it was sodden. She carefully laid them out; taking from them jewelry and any papers, though leaving each one with their Warden's Oath, the locket each Warden was given containing a drop of the blood used at their joining. She added the items to her pack to hand into their base, assuming they had one. She removed a tiny vial from her pack and stepped back, she glanced to the mabari making sure it was well back and tossed the vial into the pyre. She folded her arms across her chest and bowed as the flames rippled across the surface of the bark. "In war, victory. In peace, vigilance. In death, sacrifice." She continued to watch as the flames devoured the Wardens, the smoke rising into the night air as though freeing their spirits into their afterlife. She turned then to the two dwarven bodies; there was no time to bury them, but she covered them with rocks, hoping this would somehow be enough to return them to the stone and their Ancestors.

Flax sat next to her watching the flames spit and hiss as the rain continued into a dismal drizzle. She looked up at the human making a low whine. Aeronwen's hand instinctively moved to her head, sinking into the fur. Flax pushed against her and she stroked down the length of her back and hunkered down to face her.

"I can only assume whoever you were looking for is not here." Flax barked once, wagging her tail. Aeronwen smiled. "Then perhaps some Wardens still live, yes?" Flax barked happily wagging her tail in excitement. "Well then; as I am looking for Wardens and so are you, I propose we look together." Flax licked her face. "I will take that as a yes." She glanced once more to the pyre and then set off towards the small hill to her right.

Moving swiftly up the incline Aeronwen headed towards the ruins that stood like the bones of giants above her. Since the creatures had departed nothing moved on the field below and regret washed over her. Flax whined sensing her dipping mood and pressed against her again. Aeronwen smiled and patted her shoulder; they would find Wardens, whatever it took.

Aeronwen and Flax walked on through the night. She had no idea where she was going, but assumed the road would lead her somewhere. She could not return home so she was left with doing whatever she could, her first task was to find out where in Thedas she was. Howls echoed out in the night; she glanced curiously into the shadows, but kept to the centre of the road, her weapons drawn, grateful that Flax remained at her side.

**xXx**

As the sun started to shed the first of its pale light; Aeronwen and Flax caught up to a group of three wagons that were moving slowly, a mixture of old women and young children sat in the wagons, or walked beside them. Aeronwen nodded a greeting, the women and children eyed her suspiciously, the women pulled the children away from her.

"Traitor." She heard one woman say in a harsh guttural voice. Startled she moved on quickly catching up to a lone wagon and intending to move passed when the dwarf holding the reins smiled.

"Good morning."

Aeronwen returned his smile. "Good morning."

"Ah yesterday was a sad day for Ferelden. Good King Maric and the Wardens lost in battle; the army destroyed." He shook his head overwhelmed by the enormity of the defeat.

"Were there no survivors?"

"Teyrn Loghain and his men survived. Passed me not long after dark yesterday."

"What do you know of this Teyrn Loghain?"

"Well he is the Teyrn of Gwaren. He was a man of common origins raised to Teyrn after he helped King Maric drive out the Orlesian occupation." Bodhan scrunched his nose. "That would be nigh on thirty years ago now. He is also known as the Hero of River Dane for his bravery and role in the resistance at that time."

"He knows war then?"

"Indeed yes. He was King Maric's right hand."

"Where would he be headed?"

"Denerim I would imagine."

"Did he have any Warden's with him?" Flax pricked up her ears wagging her tail slightly.

"By the Paragons no! He claims the Wardens led the King to his death and got themselves killed in the bargain. He has placed a bounty on any surviving Wardens, though the possibility of them surviving when they were in the thick of battle is slim at best." He eyed her with curiosity. "Are you a Warden?" She shook her head and he nodded satisfied. "Then I would take that helmet off, sign of a Warden that is." Aeronwen bit back the groan, politics was a poison a time of blight could do without. She reluctantly removed the helmet; her braids shaking loose, and stowed it in her pack. "I'm Bodahn Feddic and this is my son Sandal. If I might be so bold, would you mind telling me your name."

"Aeronwen." She turned and shook his hand; smiling at Sandal, who gave her a glazed expression. "Is your son well?"

"Oh don't mind my boy. His mind will be on his enchantments. He is a savant of the runecraft."

Aeronwen smiled. "An enchanter." Sandel locked his eyes with her and gave her a wonderful smile. "It is my honour to meet you Bodahn and Sandal Feddic."

"Would you like to travel with us, we are headed for Lothering and from there onto Denerim?" Aeronwen nodded and accepted Bodahn's hand as he helped her into the wagon, Flax running alongside them.

**xXx**

Flemeth watched as her daughter Morrigan tended to the wounds of the youngest Cousland; a deep gash across his chest, the puncture wounds of arrows taking too long to heal suggestive that the tips had been poisoned. The young trainee templar also remained unconscious from the head wound he had sustained.

"Thank you for your help Flemeth."

She turned to the Warden Commander and nodded as they moved outside. "Your thanks might be better served when they are recovered."

"I can't believe Maric is dead, or that Loghain left him to die!" He stared at Flemeth brokenly. "He left us both to die!" Duncan was in a state of shock, he had been friends with both men and now one was dead and the other had betrayed them.

"Men's hearts hold dark shadows Duncan. There is more sacrifice to come. When you leave here Morrigan will accompany you, your own mages were lost in the battle and I have other matters to attend to and I would not have her remain here alone."

Duncan nodded, given that the Witch had rescued them and tended to their wounds he felt unable to deny her. "The throne will likely fall under Loghain's influence." Duncan muttered his thoughts turning dark.

"Not all is lost I sent out the call for the Guardians. There is still a chance they will come."

Duncan looked at her in surprise. "The griffons died out two centuries ago."

Flemeth smirked at Duncan's dismissive attitude. "Have a little faith Commander."

"I won't hold my breath. If there were any left surely they would have arrived for the battle." Flemeth said nothing, but he knew she was thinking the same. He began thumbing thumbed through the recently retrieved treaties trying to decided what to do next.

"So what now?" A gruff voice rumbled as the red haired dwarf emerged from the trees.

Duncan glanced to his fellow Warden. "When they are well enough to travel we will leave for Lothering and see what news we can find."

Oghren grunted and sat with his back against a tree slowly sharpening his axe. "We were bloody lucky to make it out of there Commander." He stopped unable to go on, his wife Branka having fallen to the Darkspawn in the battle.

Duncan patted his shoulder having no idea what would ease the pain of his fellow Warden. He watched as Oghren took a deep swig of whisky and groaned, a drunk dwarf was all he needed.

**xXx**

Morrigan knew she would be leaving the Wilds soon and excitement coursed through her body. She rubbed a salve on Alistair's head wound, smirking a little as he woke wincing in pain.

"Oww." He grumbled as she continued to roughly apply the salve.

"Do not expect gentleness from me Templar."

"I'm not a Templar." He winced, grabbing her wrist preventing her from applying any more salve.

"Lies! I can sense Templars."

Alistair sighed. "I was training as a Templar, but Duncan recruited me before my final initiation into the order."

"Why would he want_ you_?"

Alistair fixed his hazel eyes on her and glared. "I'm not without skill and he needed Wardens."

Morrigan looked at him and frowned. "Necessity makes people do the strangest things."

Alistair watched the witch cautiously as she pulled her wrist from his grasp and moved over to Aedan. He scowled as she tended to his wounds gently and realised as she cast him a glance that she was doing it to annoy him, rather than to be kind to his brother Warden. Alistair glared and got to his feet, grasping at the wall as the room spun around him and his legs seemed to lack any sense of co-ordination.

Morrigan hissed in anger and gripped his arm, pulling him back onto the bed. "Fool!"

Alistair couldn't respond, his head was swimming and his tongue seemed too thick for his mouth. Morrigan roughly forced a potion passed his cracked; painful lips that Alistair struggled to keep down. He put his head in his hands and groaned as a sharp pain seemed to slice into his head. He needed air, the small hut suddenly seemed too confining and being in the witch's presence was almost as bad as the pain currently splitting his skull. Morrigan watched impatiently as Alistair forced himself to get back to his feet and lurched to the door. He leaned heavily against the wall catching his breath before practically falling through the doorway.

Duncan turned to him startled and caught the young Warden as he stumbled. "Alistair you shouldn't be up." His stern tone a comfort to Alistair.

"I'm fine." He mumbled, slowly becoming aware that the only reason he was still standing was because Duncan was holding him up. Duncan led him over to a fallen tree and seated him carefully, joining him as Flemeth moved into the hut. Alistair glanced up wincing at the sunlight that seemed too bright to his sensitised eyes. "What happened?"

Duncan smiled warmly. "You saved my life." Alistair shook his head; a low whimper leaving his mouth as he clutched his head, hammer blows pounding on the base of his skull. Duncan gripped his shoulder squeezing gently. "Easy Alistair, you took quite a blow to the head."

"I remember an ogre coming towards us." Alistair forced himself to look at his Commander, trying to ignore the pain.

"If not for you that ogre would have crushed me."

Alistair had a vague recollection of driving his sword through the wrist of the hand gripping Duncan, of his Commander falling to the floor and then the rush as he was hurled through the air, his head slamming against stone. "And my father?"

Duncan lowered his eyes, gripping Alistair's shoulder tighter. "I'm sorry Alistair, Maric fell during the battle."

Alistair felt the grief tear through his body and pushed it away. The father he had never known, the father who had stood by while he had been given to the Chantry. The father he had met only two days ago; who had gripped his shoulder just as Duncan was, his eyes filled with regret. The father who had begged him for some time after the battle to talk. The talk that would now never happen. Alistair shuddered and angrily wiped away his silent tears.

"Alistair it is natural to grieve."

"I didn't know him, he was nothing to me." Neither man believed the lie.

**xXx**

Aedan gazed up at the dark haired woman who was gently tending to his wounds. His eyes lingered on the graceful arch of her neck; her skin a pale pink with a deeper flush at her cheeks, her full red lips and then he was gazing into golden eyes and his breath caught. He didn't notice the cold gaze, only the heat of his own body in her presence.

"Rest Warden." She murmured, glancing up as her mother entered.

Flemeth smiled, although Aedan found himself thinking it was more the smile he imagined a wolf would give its prey. Flemeth spoke softly to her daughter, words that Aedan was unable to decipher. He found his eyelids growing heavy and despite struggling to remain awake he found himself lulled to sleep by a gentle voice urging him to rest.

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** As you can see I am once again taking huge liberties in the Dragon Age world. Alistair's past is slightly darker so don't be surprised at some unexpected behaviour from him in future chapters. _

_I hope you enjoyed and I hope you will continue to read and enjoy the ride. Reviews are always appreciated._


	3. Survivors

With the army decimated and Loghain leaving the battlefield with his troops, those few who had survived the slaughter scattered with the simple aim of staying ahead of the horde and surviving. Garrett and Carver Hawke had escaped the battle of Ostagar and were relaying events to their parents and sister Bethany. Malcolm hugged his sons; deeply relieved that they had survived, shaking hands with their Captain who had also escaped the massacre with them.

"Father we need to leave Lothering, we are directly in the path of the Darkspawn." Garrett insisted.

Malcolm nodded. "We gather what we can carry and tomorrow we get out of here."

"To where?" Liandra was almost weeping at the thought of moving yet again.

"Perhaps Denerim?" Bethany suggested.

"I have lodgings in Denerim if you need shelter."

Malcolm turned to the Captain. "I would not take advantage of your generosity my Lord Cousland."

Fergus sighed. "Malcolm you are hardly taking advantage if I have offered. Besides your sons saved my life, that is a debt that cannot be repaid. I must send word to Highever and Malcolm, as I have asked on several other occasions please call me Fergus."

Malcolm gave a warm smile. "Very well then Fergus, Denerim it is." He directed his children to gather what supplies they could from the fields and the merchants in town, while he and Liandra set about packing up their home. Fergus accompanied the Hawke brothers intending to find a messenger. When they had gone Malcolm gently consoled his wife, her bitterness and fear making her wretched.

"Another move!"

"It is that or face the horde love."

"Darkspawn! Templars! Will there ever be a time when we can stop running."

Malcolm winced, it was an old argument and one he was growing tired of hearing. "Liandra this is the life you accepted."

She sank onto the chair rubbing at her hands. "Yes, I did."

Malcolm sighed, her bitter tone not lost on him. "Come, we have much to do and little time to do it."

Liandra rose to her feet and began packing torturing herself with the life she could have had if she had never met the dashing mage who had swept her from her feet and promised love and adventure. She glanced to Malcolm; the man she had married, the mage she loved and sighed, sometimes the price they had paid to be together seemed far too high.

**xXx**

Aeronwen helped Bodahn and Sandal set up camp on the outskirts of town near a small farmstead and wandered back into town with Flax at her heel. She tried to ignore the looks people were giving her, but it was uncomfortable. She wasn't sure if it was her armour or something else about her that was drawing curious looks from those she passed. Spying the Chantry she hurried in hoping to speak with a priestess. She realised immediately the Chantry was very different to the Temples of her own homeland and instinctively moved away from them retracing her steps to the main doors, she had enough trouble with her own Gods without dealing with theirs. She exited the building shortly after a man in armour and burgundy robe looked at her with undisguised concern. Purchasing an apple, bread and first aid supplies with coin taken from bandits who had attacked her on the outskirts of Lothering, she headed back towards Bodahn and Sandal. She stopped by a field seeing a young woman struggling to dig up potatoes. Her frantic movements were causing her more hindrance. "Need some help?"

Bethany glanced up startled to see a woman in armour watching her. She felt a twinge of nerves, but relaxed a little when Flax gave her a bark in greeting. "You don't look like the farming type." Bethany pointed out.

Aeronwen smiled and climbed over the fence. She began pulling up potatoes filling the basket nearest to her. It felt good to smell the rich earth and took off a gauntlet feeling its soft texture against her fingers.

Bethany watched the stranger work, fascinated by the unusual armour and the sword and dagger at her waist with griffons at the hilt. "I'm Bethany."

"Aeronwen, pleased to meet you."

The two women worked in silence for several more moments before Bethany plucked up the courage to speak again, curiosity getting the better of her. "Where are you headed?"

Aeronwen glanced up wiping the sweat from her brow. "I am travelling with a dwarven merchant and his son, we are heading to Denerim."

Bethany nodded a plan forming. "Do they have a wagon?"

Aeronwen nodded. "Are you in need of a ride?"

"My family and I are leaving tomorrow. Given the threat of darkspawn a bigger group is less likely to encounter trouble."

Aeronwen smiled at the logic. "I would have to speak to Bodahn; but I doubt he would have a problem with you traveling with us, especially as we are going in the same direction."

**xXx**

Garrett, Carver and Fergus returned just prior to evening meal; bags laden with healing potions, poisons, bread and cheeses. Fergus had found no one who would carry a message and determined that once they reached Denerim he could despatch someone from the estate. They stopped and gazed at the young woman at the table with Bethany, belatedly realising there were also two dwarfs. The woman turned and glanced at them curiously. Her black hair was tied back in a complicated series of braids, keeping it from her face and neck. Her skin was olive in complexion and her colbalt blue eyes sparkled. They noticed the mabari at her side who took one look at Fergus and leapt to her feet.

"Flax!" Fergus spluttered in astonishment as the mabari jumped around him in excitement.

"A fine name." Aeronwen stated smiling at Fergus warmly. "But I think she still looks for someone else."

Fergus was kneeling on the floor ruffling Flax's thick coat. "Flax is my brothers mabari." He paled. "Why is she with you?"

"I believe your brother and Flax must have been separated at Ostagar. I am looking for the Wardens so we decided to travel together until we find them. Your brother was not among the slayen, we remain hopeful that he yet lives."

Fergus paled and looked at her in confusion. "Aedan was not at Ostagar, nor is he a Warden. He was to remain at Highever, it was father who was to come to Ostagar."

Aeronwen regarded Fergus calmly. "Perhaps Flax accompanied your father, or perhaps plans changed and your brother took his place. All I know is Flax would not have left with me if your brother was on that battlefield."

Fergus eyed her warily; but relaxed when Flex moved back over to her, resting her head on Aeronwen's knee. He flushed realising he hadn't even introduced himself. "My name is Fergus, and yours is?"

"Aeronwen."

Bethany quickly introduced Aeronwen to her brothers as she explained they would be traveling to Denerim together.

Garrett raised an eyebrow. "No offence, but how do we know you can be trusted?"

"Trusted with what?" Aeronwen looked at him curiously.

"Easy Garrett, Aeronwen is no threat to us." Garrett turned to his father with a questioning look.

Aeronwen got up from the chair in a graceful movement. "Thank you for your hospitality, we will leave you to talk." She smiled at Malcolm. "As Bodahn has said we leave at dawn; if you are still of a mind to accompany us we will see you then, if not, safe travels."

Flax gave a soft whine and nuzzled Fergus's hand, before glancing back to Aeronwen looking torn.

Aeronwen hunkered down and gently ran her fingers over Flax's ears. "You have found part of your family; you should stay with Fergus, I can take care of myself."

Flax got to her feet as Aeronwen and the dwarves left, glancing up to Fergus.

Fergus raised an eyebrow. "You think we should travel with them girl?"

Flax gave a happy bark; before trotting out, breaking into a bound to catch up to Aeronwen.

Fergus rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Well she certainly made an impression."

Garrett turned to his father. "You never trust anyone so quickly, who is she?"

"Just a traveller as we all are. I sense a power within her Garrett, she would not betray us." Garrett was not pacified, he had spent too much of his life shielding his father and sister from the Templars to trust so easily and their talk continued throughout evening meal as they laid out their plans. In the end they agreed to join the Aeronwen and dwarfs, the luxury of the wagon and Flax's reaction being the deciding factors.

**xXx**

Bodahn finished putting away the bed rolls when he saw the Hawkes approach them. He smiled and helped Liandra into the wagon, while the others packed their belongings as neatly into the wagon as possible.

As they left Lothering; Aeronwen noticed the sadness on all, but Fergus who seemed eager to leave. She found herself walking next to him and smiled. "You seem more eager than your family to leave."

Fergus looked at her startled, realising she had mistaken him for a Hawke. "I should have clarified, I am Captain Fergus Cousland. Garrett and Carver are under my command."

Aeronwen flushed. "My apologies, I should not have assumed."

Fergus shrugged. "No harm done. May I ask why you are traveling to Denerim?"

"That is where the survivors of the battle seem to be heading. Bodahn mentioned a Teyrn Loghain was leading what is left of the army there, I am assuming someone will know of any surviving Wardens." She was startled by the sharp hiss of breath from Fergus.

"He betrayed us. He left the King and Wardens to die. He left all of us to die." Everyone had stopped, watching uneasily as Fergus clenched his fists shaking with rage.

"Why would he betray the King?" Her voice was so soft Fergus barely heard her. The faces of the Wardens she had committed to the flame etched in her memory rising up before her as nameless ghosts.

He shook his head, his grief welling within his throat. "I do not know, but he will die a traitor's death I swear it." Malcolm placed his hand placating on Fergus's shoulder and he forced himself to calm down. He returned to look back to Aeronwen. "You were not in the army, yet you are dressed for battle."

"Was it so small an army you knew every individual in it?"

Fergus flushed at her questioning tone. "We do not have so many female fighters, and not ones with armour such as yours."

"I was too late. I was seeking the Wardens, but when I arrived there was no one left alive. I did not realise at that time that your King had also fallen."

Fergus was startled and curious that she did not consider Maric her King; wondering where she came from, it was enough to still his anger and inspire instead his curiosity. "You are a Warden then?" Unable to place her accent and presuming she came from the North. Aeronwen shook her head, remaining silent. "Maric was a good King, I cannot believe he is gone from us." Fergus finally said to fill the silence.

"You knew him?"

Fergus nodded, but did not elaborate. He swallowed hard, Maric had held him in his arms when he was a baby; taught him to hunt and gave him his first bow, now he was gone, it seemed unreal.

Aeronwen noted his air of sadness and did not press him. They walked on in silence for several moments, confusion waging a war in Aeronwen's mind. "May I ask something?" She asked hesitantly, unsure of Fergus's temperament and unwilling to escalate his anger. He nodded, watching her. "If this Loghain betrayed the King, he is unlikely to open his arms to those who saw his betrayal. That being the case, why are you set on going where he is?"

Fergus's eyes darkened with anger. "Would you have his crimes go unanswered?"

"No, that is not what I meant. By yourself you are an easy target. Is there no one who will lend you support to help bring him to justice?"

Fergus knew she was right, but was too angry to acknowledge it. Malcolm once more placed his hand on Fergus's shoulder. "The young lady has a point Fergus. Loghain is likely to see any who survived out with his own regiment as a potential threat."

"What are we to do then?" Fergus hissed bitterly looking to Malcolm. "All of the forces were committed to Ostagar."

"The Arl of Redcliffe's men didn't come through Lothering." Bethany pointed out gently.

Fergus looked to her startled. "I did not see any of his men, or banner at the battle it's true. Redcliffe is closer than Denerim and they will have messengers that can be sent to Highever. My father did not arrive at Ostagar though I cannot imagine what would have delayed him, however he will not stand for this." Fergus turned to the Hawke's. "I must go to Redcliffe, I will give you a letter giving you access to the estate in Denerim."

"I will accompany you." Aeronwen said firmly.

Fergus stared at her alarmed. "I do not have time to babysit you." He said crossly.

"I am hardly defenceless Captain. However we need not travel together. I'm sure the Arl would have time to speak to both of us."

Malcolm glanced between the two and shook his head it was like watching his children fight. "Might I suggest we all travel to Redcliffe, we are safer as a group and I do not wish my sons targeted as they likely will be." Fergus paled at the thought and nodded.

"Redcliffe then Denerim." Bodhan said brightly, turning around the wagon a broad smile on his face, he enjoyed traveling with others. Aeronwen grinned, glad not to be parted from the merchant and his son.

**xXx**

They were barely three miles out of Lothering now heading for Redcliffe when the first group of bandits attacked. They leapt out of the trees yelling a variety of curses. Aeronwen narrowed her eyes, they were clearly opportunists and poorly armed. Flax gave a soft growl at her side and she nodded. "Fools." Fergus stared startled as she darted forward withdrawing her sword and driving it in a sweeping upward arc through the chest of the man heading towards her, he didn't have the chance to defend against the blade before he was sinking to the floor. Aeronwen span and drove her dagger into the gut of the next bandit, continuing the spin and disarming the man next to him before driving her blade across his throat. Flax had taken down another assailant who was heading for the wagon.

Garrett unsheathed his sword. "Better get in there before she takes them all out herself." Yelling loudly and charging into the fight. Fergus and Carver rushed into the fray just behind. Liandra watched from the wagon a dagger in her hand, she would defend what meager supplies they had, though no bandit had a chance to get close to the wagon.

Malcolm and Bethany froze those moving towards them. A fierce back kick from Aeronwen shattered the bandit Bethany had frozen and the two women glanced at each other, Bethany feeling relieved at Aeronwen's grin. She clearly wasn't a mage hater, she had promise.

The last bandit ran off screaming; taken down by Flax who was enjoying herself a little too much, trotting back looking thoroughly pleased with herself. She moved to Aeronwen who knelt down and glanced over her. "You are a fine warrior." Flax barked happily and pushed against her. Aeronwen giggled. "Softy." She murmured.

Bodhan and Aeronwen stripped the bodies taking anything useful and leaving the corpses out of the way to let nature take its course, none were inclined to build a pyre for them. Bodahn was quite impressed with the collection of clothes, weapons and trinkets he was building up since meeting Aeronwen, taking it as a good omen.

**xXx**

Aeronwen walked next to Bethany after the first attack, curious about her abilities. "You are very talented."

Bethany flushed. "Thanks."

"Are you well? You seem a little nervous. Were you injured?"

"No, it's just I'm not used to talking about my magic with people I don't really know."

"Really. I would have imagined a talent such as yours would be the talk of the village." Bethany stared open mouthed at her smile, which faltered at Bethany's look. "Did I say something amiss?"

"You don't come from here do you?" Bethany regarded her curiously.

Aeronwen shook her head. "My homeland is far from here."

"Magic isn't celebrated here. If you have magic and are caught they lock you in a tower for the rest of your life." Bethany sighed. "I guess its better that you know you have mages traveling with you in case we encounter Templars."

"Templars?"

Bethany looked perplexed. "You know mage hunters." Bethany attempted to clarify at Aeronwen's blank look.

Aeronwen's eyes widened in surprise. She had thought the Templars were simply a story told to frighten her as a child. To know that they were real meant that the stories about the Chantry were also real. She was glad she had left the building when she did.

"Where are you from?" Bethany whispered.

"Secrill on the east coast of Melchrest."

Bethany frowned. "I've never heard of that before. Is it in Antiva, or Orlais maybe?"

Aeronwen looked at her in surprise. "It's …" She was stopped from saying anything as they were attacked for the second time.

**xXx**

By nightfall they had dispatched three groups of bandits. Malcolm who was familiar with the land directed them to a river and they set up camp next to a small grove of trees allowing the two mules to rest and eat their fill of the long thick grass. Aeronwen, Bethany and Liandra went down to the river first leaving the men to gather firewood and set up camp. In return they would make a meal while the men washed. Liandra believed this to be mutually beneficial since she hated chopping wood and she believed none of her men could make a decent meal.

Aeronwen stripped off her armour cleaning it while Liandra and Bethany bathed. As Liandra returned to camp Aeronwen completed her task and slid into the cool water. She winced at the bruises on her ribs where a blow with a shield had made its mark.

"I could heal that if you'd like." Bethany said shyly.

Aeronwen shook her head with a smile. "They are simply bruises; no real damage, your mana is far too precious to waste on that."

Bethany was a little startled and pouted. "It's my mana and I'm offering."

Aeronwen couldn't help the chuckle and nodded. "Then I would be most grateful for your assistance Bethany." Aeronwen sighed as the magic trickled over her skin like warm breath; moving over the bruises like the softest of fingers, sinking into her repairing the damage. Aeronwen flushed as a soft moan left her lips.

Bethany giggled. "Feels good does it?"

Aeronwen opened one eye glancing at her, not sure when she had closed her eyes. "Indeed."

Bethany moved behind her gently placing her hands on her shoulders startled by the tension in her muscles. Aeronwen didn't bother to try and stifle the moan as she relaxed. Bethany continued to gently knead the stubborn muscles, gently filtering her magic to Aerowen's neck, allowing it to flow down her spine. She felt the woman shiver against her and sigh contentedly. Bethany gently pulled away from Aeronwen who relaxed into the water. "I don't think that much tension was from those fights."

Aeronwen glanced at her. "I am far from my home Bethany and the people I came to help I find slaughtered. It is little wonder I am tense."

Bethany flushed. "Sorry .. I didn't mean …"

Aeronwen smiled, unbraiding her hair and washing out the blood. "At least I am not traveling alone."

Bethany wished she would stop blushing and ducked under the water to rinse her own hair. "So you never did say where Melchrest is."

"West across the Volic Sea." She smiled dreamily. "It is a beautiful land, warm and fertile."

Bethany stared at her curiously. "You came all the way here to see the Wardens?"

Aeronwen nodded, her fingers unconsciously moving to the griffon necklace. "I …"

"Come on you two. This meal won't make itself and there are others in need of a wash!"

Bethany giggled and moved out of the water Aeronwen following. "Can you cook?"

Aeronwen grinned. "Probably as well as your brothers!"

Bethany laughed. "Oh mother is going to love you!"

**xXx**

Malcolm had set up protection glyphs around the camp, but Carver, Garrett and Fergus insisted that they take a rotating watch. They ate their stew around the campfire laughing and chatting as though this was a camping trip rather than fleeing a horde of Darkspawn.

Aeronwen stretched out and gazed up at the stars, the constellations unknown to her. She had a sudden deep ache for home that threatened to overwhelm her. She swallowed the rush of tears and clenched her fists to control her anger that she had been too late. She moved out of the camp wandering back down to the river, staring at the reflection of the moon on the shimmering surface of the river. She sat on the bank; letting her feet dip into the cool water, her fingers moving restlessly over the grass, until her fingers sank into the rich, fragrant soil.

"Nimue please guide me. I have no idea if any Warden's yet live, how can I help stop this blight?"

The surface of the water rippled rising and taking the form of a woman. Nimue's image seemed to shimmer as the water moulded to her will. Auburn hair spilling across the water, her emerald eyes locking with Aeronwen. Her robes made of the very water she used to take her form. "Do not lose hope child or Ferelden and by extension Thedas is truly lost. Beware the hero he is treacherous and his snake companion will seek to end the ones you will hold dear to your heart. Have courage child, you will need it."

"Nimue how are you here?"

"Morgan may think she has domain over all in our land, but some of us are older even than she. Heed my words child and do not judge the Warden Commander too harshly. Grief clouds his heart."

As Nimue sank back into the river Aeronwen was left with a sense of uncertainty, though knowing the Warden Commander still lived gave her hope. She moved back from the water turning, her hand flying to her mouth to stop her cry of alarm as Sandal was watching her.

"Enchantment." He said softly, holding up what appeared to be a stone with the colouring of carnelian.

She forced herself to breathe and slowly her heartbeat returned to normal. She fingered the smooth surface and felt the fire energy within it. "Sandel could you put this into my dagger?" He grinned nodding, the pair walking back to the camp. Aeronwen tried to give Bodahn payment, but he refused.

"You have kept us safe, that is payment enough."

Aeronwen bowed in thanks and settled down into her bed roll, her mind pondering Nimue's words.


	4. Leliana's Lyra

By the time they reached Lothering, Duncan was at the point of strangling Morrigan. She constantly berated and belittled Alistair for no other reason it seemed than he had received training as a Templar. He understood there would likely be some tension between the two, but the vicious comments were unwarranted. It seemed to be almost a sport for her and while Alistair held his tongue admirably, he knew the young Warden was close to breaking point. The Witch seemed to know exactly what remarks would be most painful. Aedan had tried to distract her, but Morrigan was persistent. "Morrigan enough!" Duncan snarled, well aware of the haughty look she gave him. Despite Flemeth's help in saving the lives of his newest Wardens, he would not be opposed at this point to leaving Morrigan in Lothering.

"Perhaps while we are here we could drop Alistair off at the Chantry, I'm sure he would feel more at home there." Morrigan smirked.

No one expected Alistair to grip her by the throat and slam her against the stone wall of the walkway, least of all Alistair. "You know nothing of me Morrigan." He hissed into her ear, his breath sending shivers through her body. "I am no threat to you unless you make it so. I am not a Templar, but rile me further and I may forget that." He pulled back walking away from them, leaving Morrigan rubbing her bruising throat. She glanced to Duncan who shook his head.

"Leave him be Morrigan, the Chantry can be brutal to those who serve it as well as those it seeks to enslave."

Morrigan glanced from Duncan to Alistair who had almost reached the main gate and lowered her eyes deep in thought as they moved into the village.

**xXx**

Alistair wandered into the small tavern eager to get away from the witch who seemed to have made it her mission to annoy him to death. He was not used to losing his temper, but the Chantry was a painful issue and the thought of going back made his blood run cold. Still he was ashamed that he had lost control and knew it would only lead to further problems between them. His attention was caught by a soft melody being played. He glanced over to the corner and saw a stunning red head in a pale blue dress that brought out her azure eyes. She was singing; it seemed to herself, her skilful fingers moving swiftly over the cords of the lyre on her lap. Alistair watched transfixed, thinking he had never seen a more beautiful sight. He suddenly realised she was returning his gaze and he flushed turning away. Moments later he glanced back in her direction, a thrill running through his body when he realised she was looking at him as she sang. In a moment of boldness he ordered a bottle of wine and wound his way over to her having no idea what he was going to say. He just needed one moment to feel normal. He felt sweat trickle down his back and realised as he moved towards her that his day was probably going to get a lot worse and end up with a lot of people laughing at him. He sighed; but his feet continued to move, he supposed his humiliation would give Morrigan something else to bitch about. He noticed the woman had finished her song and glanced up at his approach. "That was beautiful. Would … would you mind if I joined you?" He relaxed a little at the warm smile he received.

"I would not mind; but if you intend to share your wine you should have brought something to drink it from, unless we are to drink it directly from the bottle." Alistair was sure his face looked like it was about to explode he imagined it so red. She smiled indulgently and waved to the barman who brought over two drinking vessels, chuckling as he returned to the bar. "Please sit." Alistair was thinking more of bolting, but he found himself sitting down. "You truly liked my singing?"

"You are very talented."

She smiled at the flush that stained his cheeks; her companions would tease him mercilessly, but she always preferred the softer approach to obtain something she wanted. "My name is Leliana. In case you were wondering."

Alistair grinned. "I would have got there eventually. I'm Alistair."

Leliana allowed her own flush to rush to her cheeks as he took her hand, his lips pressing against her fingers. "Tell me Alistair, why are you in Lothering?"

"We are just resupplying." A frown darkened his face. "You really should leave here soon, the Darkspawn horde is on the move and it is likely Lothering will be in their direct path."

Leliana nodded regarding him seriously. "Indeed, I agreed with Dwin over there." She inclined her head towards the innkeeper. "That I would play tonight before leaving." She took a sip of the wine and smiled. "My favourite."

"You're just saying that aren't you?"

Leliana giggled. "No, Dwin picked it I presume?" Alistair nodded. "He would not have chosen a wine I disliked." Alistair relaxed a little; and they drank in silence, though he suddenly realised that his eyes had been focused on her lips for some time. He flushed again and lowered his eyes thinking he should leave and soon before he made even more of a fool of himself. Leliana grinned and placed her hand over his, leaning towards him. "See something you like?" Alistair swallowed hard and opened his mouth, but words eluded him. Leilana couldn't help herself and leaned over a little further pressing her lips to his in a soft kiss.

Alistair froze in shock, he couldn't understand why this beautiful woman was talking to him and now she was actually kissing him. He wondered if Morrigan had somehow set this up, but thoughts of the witch vanished as soft lips tasting sweet like the wine, pressed insistently against his own. He felt her tongue flick against his lips before sinking into his more than willing mouth and moaned softly. He felt her fingers gently resting on his cheek as she deepened their kiss.

Leliana sighed happily as Alistair's tongue explored her mouth with increasing enthusiasm. Finally she pulled back, her cheeks now flushed with desire, aware that the patrons of the establishment were flashing her crude smirks. She ignored them, gazing deeply into hazel eyes.

"I...um...wow." Alistair sighed.

Leliana chuckled and pulled him to his feet. "Walk with me Alistair." Leliana took his hand and led them out of the tavern, wandering towards the fields. The sun was sinking and she turned to him; cupping his cheek and gently kissing him again, delighting in the taste of him. "I hope we meet again Alistair." She said softly pulling away from him with a sigh.

"Wait, you don't have to go yet do you?"

Leliana smiled resting her hand on Alistair's arm. "I'm afraid I do."

"Then I too hope we meet again and soon." He smiled hopefully.

"Goodbye Alistair, may the Maker watch over you."

"And you Leliana." He watched her until she was out of sight and then turned and walked back towards the tavern, a smile lighting his face.

**xXx**

Leliana met with Tug and Sketch just outside of Lothering. Tug grinned at her as he leaned against the wall; his auburn hair cut short, his beard neatly trimmed and his moustache kept in place with leather ties. He fixed her with his blue eyes and chuckled. "Catch yourself something Lel?"

The young bard grinned. "A girl's allowed to kiss without it being a job Tug."

"Oh I'm disappointed, all your skills and you came away with nothing." Leliana shook her head laughing; still feeling the warm kiss on her lips, definitely not with nothing.

"We should get going." Sketch muttered nervously not wanting to linger, the young elf running his fingers through his russet hair in agitation. He shifted his staff, his dark brown eyes pleading with Leliana. She nodded and quickly changed into her lightweight leather armour carefully folding the dress and putting it into the pack along with the lyre.

"To Redcliffe then, Zevran should be close and I would rather be on a ship to Antiva then linger here while the Blight devours Ferelden." Her companions nodded and they slipped off into the night, the shadows holding no fear for them.

**xXx**

Duncan was pleased to see Alistair looking in a better mood when he entered the tavern. They had just arrived themselves and he was startled to see the smirks that accompanied the young Warden's arrival. Smirks Alistair paid no attention to which was odd in itself.

Alistair sat next to Duncan, regarding Morrigan coldly waiting for her next spiteful comment. He was a little surprised when she remained silent and having no wish to antagonise her, he ignored her.

"It would seem Loghain has begun rumours that Wardens led Maric into a trap, which got both King and Wardens killed. There is an added complication of a bounty on any surviving Warden." Duncan informed him.

Alistair was suddenly profoundly happy that their armour had been so damaged it had no longer been usable. "Makers breath why would he do that?"

"To take suspicion from himself, why else." Morrigan snapped. Duncan flashed Morrigan a warning glance and she unconsciously rubbed her throat.

Alistair noted the gesture and flushed in shame. "I'm sorry about earlier." His tone soft and remorseful.

Morrigan glanced at him in distaste; his apology proving to her he was weak. She turned from him thoroughly annoyed to be in his presence.

Duncan sighed; he found Morrigan's fickle moods tiresome. "We will head to Redcliffe and seek support from the Arl. Though I am not sure where his support will lie. If Loghain has Prince Cailan's backing we may receive none." Duncan did not continue the thought that the young prince was very gullible. Alistair scowled, his mood abruptly darkening once more. Duncan was well aware of the young Warden's chequered past with the Arl, but he felt they had little choice.

**xXx**

The Wardens camped just outside of Lothering, each taking a two hour watch. Aedan's mind pulled him mercilessly back to the events at Highever, tormenting his waking hours as well as infiltrating his dreams. He missed Flax and wept for her as much as his slaughtered family. His screams in sleep caused only in part by the Archdemon.

Duncan's thoughts lingered on the massacre at Ostagar and their now significantly reduced numbers, realising he would have to somehow retrieve the Joining potion from the cache at Denerim and recruit as they travelled. He mourned the loss of his fellow Wardens, some having taken their Joining at the same time as him over twenty years ago.

Morrigan scowled into the fire she had built separately to the Wardens; wishing for the hundredth time that her mother had allowed her to either stay in the Wilds, or accompany her. She was uncomfortable with these men. She tucked herself into her bedroll and glared into the night, she had ignored the Wardens attempts to include her in conversation and it had not been long before they took the hint.

Oghren gazed into his ale and shuddered, all he could see was the bolt from the Emissary and the hole in Branka's chest. He took another drink, praying that by the time he went to sleep it would be dreamless.

Alistair pondered his imminent return to Redcliffe with unease, wondering if Duncan would allow him to remain in the village while they went to the castle. The thought struck him that he was no longer the helpless child he had been and became determined to walk into the castle head held high, showing the Arl he had found his place. Alistair was the only one to fall asleep with a smile gracing his lips that night, his last thoughts of Leliana and his first kiss.

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed._

_As I mentioned at the end of chapter two Alistair has a somewhat darker past in this story, so some of his reactions may be unexpected. _


	5. Poisons Are A Noble's Best Friend

Zevran tapped his fingers restlessly on the table and took another sip of the poor wine, longing for Antiva. Lloyd was glaring at him from the bar; he couldn't blame the barkeep, he had been nursing the same drink for over an hour. He raised his head hopefully when the door opened and smiled in relief to see the familiar redhead and her entourage.

Leliana grinned and hugged Zevran sitting down next to him. "Did all go well at Denerim?" She asked softly.

"The Arl's package was successfully delivered." Zevran replied licking his lips and giving her a smile. "I received an unexpected second package from his associate." Leliana raised an eyebrow in surprise. "This is to be delivered directly to the Arl."

Leliana shook her head chuckling, there was no one more devious than a noble bidding for power. "Then let us get this done, I long to be introduced to your homeland."

Zevran moved slightly closer. "And your detour to Lothering?"

Leliana flushed slightly. "He lives."

"Ah the Arl will be most displeased. Were you not to take care of that?"

Leliana smiled smugly. "I think the game would be best served if a certain illegitimate heir was alive to play it."

Zevran chuckled. "Be careful my dear or I will think you have been smitten."

Leliana smiled. "I am merely obeying the instructions of the Empress." She whispered. "I believe she outranks an Arl."

Zevran smiled, not quite believing her. "Indeed. Well, we should not keep the Arl waiting."

Leliana nodded and turned to Tug and Sketch. "Wait here for us, we will not be long."

Both men nodded although they were not happy about being left behind. Zevran rested his hands on Sketch's shoulders and gave his ear a playful nip. "I will be back soon." Sketch couldn't help the shiver of delight at Zevran's soft purr.

**xXx**

Arl Eamon met with his visitors in his private study. He sat behind his desk, fingers steepled pressed to his chin as he regarded them. "Report." His voice was harsh and cold.

"The package was delivered as per your requirements." Zevran informed him keeping the formality in place.

Eamon nodded; his guards were ready to take them into custody for execution, he hated loose ends. "Good. My guards will see to your payment." Zevran and Leliana almost laughed at Eamon's clear deception. "And the other matter?"

"There was no sign of him my Lord." Leliana almost wished he would survive this encounter just to see how things would play out.

Eamon's eyes darkened. "It is too much to hope he met his end at Ostagar, he always was a slippery one."

Zevran coughed politely, pulling the Arl from his thoughts. "My Lord, your associate sends his regards and requests your attention to his letter immediately." Zevran passed over the parchment. "We are to await an answer." This last was a lie, but would give them the time they needed.

Eamon frowned and grabbed the parchment, ripping open the seal scowling at its tacky texture. He read through the contents, his scowl deepening. "Extra payment from my associate." He snarled tossing a small velvet pouch across the desk that had been nestled within the parchment. Neither Leliana or Zevran made a move to pick up the pouch. Eamon glanced up indicating for them to take it. They remained still watching him coldly. The Arl shuddered his face turning a deep red as he struggled to loosen his collar. He failed miserably and his face hit the desk with a sickening thump.

Still Zevran and Leliana waited until the redness had gone from his cheeks. They carefully sat him up careful to not touch his skin, tossing the letter and pouch into the fire flickering in the hearth followed swiftly by the gloves they were wearing. They made a show of thanking the Arl for his time and left the study.

"The Arl said you would have our payment." Zevran purred. They followed the guards, well aware they were heading towards the dungeons. They resisted only enough for the guards to believe they had caught them.

Leliana sighed when they were alone, both getting to work on the locks of the cells. "You know Zev, this cross and double cross and then triple cross is getting a little boring."

"Come now my dear Leliana, you live for the game." Leliana chuckled and conceded. Their laughter stopped as a scream echoed down from the upper floors. "Found so soon." Zevran muttered, redoubling his efforts on the lock, which was being particularly stubborn. He glanced up moments later due to a strangled cry from Leliana. His blood ran cold as a skeleton; probably left in the corner to unnerve prisoners, had got to its feet and was watching him, or at least the skull was turned in his direction. Zevran stopped working on the lock and backed away to the far corner of the cell, no longer quite so eager to leave.

**xXx**

Tug and Sketch were getting restless, they had expected their companions back hours ago and instead they were being ejected from the tavern by Lloyd who was sick of their lack of drinking. Feeling the first real pangs of concern they headed down into the village thinking perhaps the duo had gone for supplies. Tug left Sketch to check the blacksmiths while he wandered into the Chantry. Leliana had an almost perverse need to enter these places. They gave him the creeps, but he dutifully searched for the redhead chuckling as one of the priests glowered at him. So much for the Chantry's attempts at inclusion, he wondered if the priests ever got that particular message. They met back in the village square as darkness was falling and headed back up the hill stopping as screams flowed down from by the mill.

The hours until dawn were a mess of chaos and confusion. Monstrous creatures flowed down the hillside, an unstoppable tide of murder. Villagers were cut down and the walkways to the lake became saturated with blood. In desperation as many people as possible ran to the Chantry for sanctuary, the knights and militia their only protection. As the first of the sun's rays gleamed on the surface of the lake, now tinged a pale pink the creatures retreated leaving the screams of the injured and dying behind them.

Tug and Sketch were resting on the steps of the Chantry, staring in a semi daze at the death and destruction surrounding them. They had been in the thick of battle for most of the night and were still stunned that they were alive. They watched the traveller's approach, horror unconcealed on their faces.

Bethany and Malcolm began to move among the injured helping to heal where they could without being obvious about their use of magic given they were just outside a Chantry, Liandra moving with them cleaning wounds and comforting the dying.

Fergus, Garrett and Carver went to speak to the knights and militia while Aeronwen walked over to the Chantry stopping at the steps, her eyes locked on the elf and dwarf. "Are you injured?"

Tug and Sketch gazed up at her and shook their heads. "We've already been tended to."

They sounded exhausted and Aeronwen knelt down beside them. "What happened here?"

Sketch shivered as the memories of the night bombarded him. "Things of rotting flesh poured out of the Castle. They were set on killing us all. Only the daylight put them in retreat. They were hideous." He shuddered. "They didn't make a sound, even when being hacked to pieces."

**xXx**

Fergus was quickly recognised by Murdock the town Mayor and head of the militia. Fergus was a popular and deeply respected military figure and they were soon deep in discussion about what needed to be done, having accepted that the village needed to be fortified before darkness fell fearing another attack. Garrett suggested they split into two groups; one to infiltrate the castle and find out what was going on, the other to help safeguard the village. That had been the plan, but the Knights pointed out the only way to the Castle was through the as yet locked gate and without another entrance all they could hope for was to defend the village.

As the sun dipped below the horizon and the shadows lengthened those villagers who were too injured to fight sought safety within the walls of the Chantry. The Knights remained at the pass; Garrett, Carver, Fergus and Malcolm with them. Liandra, Bodhan and Sandal were safely in the Chantry and Aeronwen, Bethany, Flax, Tug and Sketch were in the village with the militia.

As the last rays of daylight began to fade that was the point a Templar decided that Bethany was too much of a risk, recognising her for an apostate and grabbed her. Tug and Sketch watched in annoyance, but did not interfere least Sketch also be taken.

Aeronwen felt her anger stir and inserted herself between the Templar and Bethany, gripping his wrist tight enough to break his hold on Bethany. "Go to your father and stay there." She said quickly giving Bethany a little push. Bethany hesitated before running. The Templar moved to go after her angered when Aeronwen barred his way.

"Get out of the way sympathiser."

"Do you have any sense of perspective? We are about to be under attack by the walking dead. You would think you would be grateful for the aid of magic."

"The Chantry says..."

"I do not care what the Chantry says." Aeronwen interrupted. "It will not matter what it says if we are dead!"

The Templar regarded her coldly. "I am simply doing my duty."

"No, you are being a zealot. Now get inside the Chantry and protect those inside as you were assigned!"

"Do not speak to me in that manner!" He snarled raising his hand as though to strike her.

Aeronwen moved so close to him their noses were almost touching. "Strike me Templar and you will not live to see the undead reach the village." He backed away startled and returned to the Chantry, Aeronwen shaking her head. She was unaware that her companions had witnessed her altercation with the Templar.

Fergus allowed himself a small smile, she had spirit he would give her that.

**xXx**

It was barely an hour later that an eerie silence seemed to descend and Aeronwen glanced up to the hillside as a mist began to pour down the slope. She noticed the same mist roll out over the lake and gripped her sword and dagger. Flax gave a low whine and she rested her hand reassuringly on her back. She heard shouting and the explosions of fireballs, the light expanding over the hillside in brief flashes before there was the clash of steel. The militia stood fast and then came the first cry of alarm as rotting corpses shambled towards them. The one at the front stopped and crooked its head as though regarding them thoughtfully, then with a whirl of limbs they found themselves besieged on all sides, the foul creatures moving so fast the militia found itself swiftly backed against the Chantry.

Aeronwen saw the dipping moral, her eyes searching out Sketch and nodding. He had reluctantly revealed himself to be a mage after seeing her defence of Bethany, startled by her delight and relief. He froze those nearest to them and she flashed him a thankful smile and proceeded to shatter as many as she could, the militia following suit. She roared a battle cry and flung herself into the middle of the loathsome abominations. She whirled around building up enough momentum to knock the creatures back into each other giving them at least a little space. Flax tore away limbs and remained close to Aeronwen, though out of reach of her blades. Slowly they took back the ground they had lost. The militia let fly a volley of arrows which sank into the creatures just ahead of Aeronwen. Although they fell they were quick to get up again. The militia were losing men all around them and the air rippled with desperation.

Aeronwen was tackled by three of the undead, her sword skittering out of reach; her dagger still in her hand, but her wrist pinned to the floor by a foot dripping with gore. Aeronwen felt the bile rise in her throat as it lowered its head staring at her with cataract eyes. For a moment they shimmered black and Aeronwen was aware of something looking through the creature. She heard a hissing noise and its hand moved to cover her face to suffocate her. She struggled still being held by all three creatures. She couldn't breathe; the panic was crippling, she couldn't even scream. There was a hideous squelching noise as Flax crushed a skull in her powerful jaws and the remaining two walking corpses were torn from her, Aeronwen gasping for the air denied her. She coughed violently and was pulled to her feet by a horrified looking Fergus. "Are you okay?" She nodded, swaying unsteadily coughing again and blocking a sword with her dagger, Fergus taking her attackers head from its shoulders. Garrett had retrieved her sword and they were given no further time for comfort, or recovery as a second wave hit them.

**xXx**

Duncan halted his small group as the clash of steel rang in front of them. They unsheathed their weapons, Morrigan giving a practice twirl of her staff, her hands giving off a faint blue glow. They moved forward cautiously astonished as rotting corpses poured out of the gate leading to the pathway to the Castle. Alistair gave a fierce battle cry and launched into them driving them back with his shield, driving his sword into the chest of the leader. Morrigan wrapped the hideous creatures in a variety of hexes, some disintegrating on the spot. Duncan and Aedan flowed around the monsters, seeming to vanish and reappear leaving a trail of dismembered limbs in their wake. Oghren gave a manic laugh and drove his axe up into a skull, satisfied by the feeling of steel cutting through bone. Alistair turned and bashed one of the creatures with his shield before it managed to reach Morrigan. The Witch looked slightly startled before turning her attention back to the fight, Alistair had already moved on. The fight took them towards the stationed Knights who were grateful for their timely help. The Wardens were urged to continue down the bank while they remained at their post, the sounds of fierce fighting drifting up to them.

**xXx **

Aedan gave a cry of joy and alarm seeing Fergus and without thought rushed to join him. Fergus felt a wave of relief move through him before they were once more fighting for their lives. The brothers fought back to back, a style they had perfected through hours of training.

Aedan caught sight of a mabari fighting at the side of a young woman. The mabari looked so much like Flax his breath caught in his throat. The woman gave a fierce roar and launched into a group of the creatures, the mabari finishing off any that survived her blades. The two worked so effectively together he felt a tight spasm of anguish. He forced aside his grief, returning his attention to the battle.

The militia were bolstered by the reinforcements though few in number and finally the village fell silent apart from ragged breaths as they took a moment to rest praying the assault was over. Fergus and Aedan hugged tightly. "What are you doing here?" Fergus questioned eyeing his brother curiously.

Aedan shook his head. "Not here brother, there is much to tell and I have not the stomach for it." Fergus gripped his arm in concern. He was knocked out of the way almost immediately as Flax hurtled into Aedan knocking him to the floor and licking his face enthusiastically. "Flax?" Aedan gasped in astonishment. Flax barked happily, then continuing to lick his face.

Aeronwen grinned and walked over, Flax running to her and then back to Aedan barking happily. "So this is who you were looking for."

Flax barked and rubbed herself against Aedan, who held out his hand. "I'm Aedan."

Aeronwen clasped his hand. "Aeronwen. Very pleased to meet you."

Aedan was grinning broadly hugging Flax enthusiastically, until his brother coughed impatiently. "Oh right, Fergus this is Duncan the Commander of the Grey Wardens." Aeronwen felt relief flood her as she watched the two men shake hands, he was alive. "Oghren over there is also a Grey Warden and that's Morrigan." He pointed to the dark haired mage pointedly ignoring them. Her heart almost stopped as a young man moved towards them smiling and shaking hands with Fergus. "And this is Alistair, also a Grey Warden."

The Warden looked so much like Asher he took her breath away. Same build; same dark blond hair, same charming smile, though Ashers skin and eye colour were a shade or two darker. He also carried a sword and shield. Aeronwen turned slightly feeling the ache for her brothers tear into her. She wanted to speak to the Wardens, but she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. "Prepare yourselves." She hissed as more creatures surged up from the lake.

**xXx**

Murdock surveyed the scene as the sun finally rose. There had been no corpses to return to the lake, they had slaughtered them all and were now constructing huge pyres to burn them to ensure they could not reanimate. He shook hands with Fergus his relief palpable. "We are still back in the same situation, without a way into the Castle we are likely to face the same again tonight."

Alistair whispered something to Aedan and he in turn pulled his brother to one side. Fergus smiled grimly. "Prepare the village in case of another assault Murdock, we will do what we can." The companions and Wardens climbed the hill, Tug and Sketch following them realising they must have a way in. They stopped by the mill, which held a secret entrance. They had no key, but brute force would have to suffice.

"I suggest a small team to take this way into the Castle and get the gate open, the rest of us can be ready at the gate with the Knights and deal with whatever is going on up there." Fergus still maintaining command of the situation.

Duncan shifted his weight restlessly unhappy about the diversion from Blight matters, however after a whispered conversation with Aedan and an acknowledgement that the Arl's men would be needed, if any survived, Duncan agreed to the plan.

Alistair was put in charge of the team to enter the Castle as he knew the layout having lived there as a boy; he did not look particularly happy about it, but agreed. Sketch and Tug demanded to go pointing out they had friends trapped in the Castle and they had useful skills, not least of which was Sketch's magic. Aeronwen volunteered to go; being next to Alistair was like having her brother with her for a short time at least and despite being painful, it also made her feel a little better. Garrett rolled his eyes and agreed to accompany them at his father's silent suggestion. Malcolm did not wish Aeronwen unprotected, despite having clearly demonstrated considerable skill.

**xXx**

It took more than brute force to gain them access to the secret passageway; it required the magical talents of Malcolm, Morrigan, Sketch and Bethany to blow the hatch apart. Alistair took the lead with Aeronwen behind him, Tug then Sketch and Garrett bringing up the rear. Alistair cautiously opened up the door ahead of them and yelled a warning as more undead turned to face them.

Sketch froze as many as he could; Aeronwen racing down the passage with Alistair taking down everything in their path, Garrett getting in some exceptional shots with his bow. As Sketch finished the last with a well-timed fire bolt, Tug gave a cry of delight seeing Leliana and Zevran alive. The two quickly exited their cells, relieved to not have to fight through the mass of undead.

Leliana caught Alistair's astonished glance and found herself in his arms, laughing in delight at seeing him again and catching his lips in a kiss that left them breathless.

Aeronwen couldn't help the grin spreading across her face and caught a cheeky wink from Zevran. "I take it they know each other?" She whispered with a chuckle.

"A relatively new acquaintance I believe." Zervan purred, his eyes devouring the smiling woman. He turned as Sketch moved towards him and gripped him firmly around the waist. "Ah my dear Sketch, you took your time."

Sketch paled. "I .. I didn't know .."

Zevran raised an eyebrow and gave a wicked smile. "I am teasing." He whispered, brushing Sketch's ear with his lips making the elf tremble.

"Hey guys." Garrett finally interrupted. "Gate to open!"

Alistair pulled back flushed, his arms staying around Leliana. "Go back through this tunnel and you will be safe." He said gently, his fingers gently caressing her cheek. Tug, Sketch and Zevran glanced at Leliana having the sinking feeling they would not be let off that easily.

"No, we will help."

"Why were you in the cell?" Alistair asked almost as an afterthought.

"Double crossed." Zevran said smoothly. "We did a job for the Arl and he did not wish to pay."

"He always was a bastard." Alistair muttered, deciding he didn't really want to know.

**xXx**

Zevran flitted across the courtyard opening the gate as the others distracted the walking dead. It was a brief fight given the additional support that entered through the gate and they made their way swiftly into the Castle concerned by the lack of guards inside and fearing that meant they had killed most of them.

Zevran and Leliana gave a startled gasp to see the Arl sitting on his seat in the main hall; his son Conner at his feet, his wife Isolde on his lap and his younger brother Teagan standing behind the chair. He stared at them with black eyes; cocking his head to one side just as the corpse had, making Aeronwen shudder.

"Demon." Morrigan hissed.

"Welcome to my home." The Arl rasped. He waved his arm and enthralled guards blocked each exit. "To what do I owe this honour?" Fergus paled having no idea how to deal with a demon.

"I always knew you were part demon old man." Alistair hissed.

The demon laughed in delight. "Not until very recently." He moved Isolde from him and stood, slowly walking down the steps towards them. "Will you kill me Alistair? I feel your desire, your need to kill this body." Alistair growled and shifted his stance. "Kill me and the others will also die." The demon glanced back to the Arl's family. "We are bound, would you see them die for your need for revenge?" Silence filled the hall.

"What do you want demon?" Fergus asked at last, disturbed by the look on Alistair's face.

The demon chuckled. "I want to live, to taste the pleasures of this world. The Arl was dead when I took him, I killed no one."

"What about those killed in the village?" Aeronwen shot the demon a vicious look.

"Oh now that was for fun." It moved closer, eyeing her curiously. "Didn't I kill you already? Ah never mind, there will be time for that later." Aeronwen tightened her grip on her dagger, glancing around her as the Arl returned to his seat. "Shall we have some fun?" The demon purred.

Leliana gave a hiss of shock as Alistair collapsed to the floor followed by Fergus, Aeronwen and Bethany. She knelt beside Alistair, her heart thudding painfully.

Malcolm moved to his daughter gently taking her hand, glancing in concern to Aeronwen. "They are in the Fade."

"How do we get them out?" Aedan hissed as he checked over his brother, terrified that after everything they had met up again only for him to lose him.

"They play my game." The demon hissed, regarding the weapons pointed at it with amusement. "If you harm me, they die."

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Please review, your comments are very valuable and very much appreciated. _


	6. Within The Fade

A white light blinded them for a moment and Bethany and Fergus found themselves in the hall alone. The air seemed to shift around them and Bethany gave a low whimper. "It's the Fade."

Fergus groaned he had no idea how to cope with any of this, only slightly reassured as Bethany gave him an encouraging smile. The heat of her body as she moved closer to him making him realise just how cold he felt. "Well there must be some way out of here." He grumbled.

Bethany suppressed the smile. The Captain was a handsome man and she had cautiously allowed herself the occasional fantasy that he would sweep her off her feet, despite the reality that he had a wife and son. Carver had even pointed them out when she had visited her brothers in Denerim. Bethany however understood reality all too well and even if the Captain had no family she was still a mage and what future Teyrn would want a mage. She glanced at him and felt the familiar warmth flood her body. It would be so much easier if he wasn't so damn nice to her. "Come on Captain, I'm sure between us we can figure this out."

Fergus glanced to Bethany and gave a slight smile. "Well at least I'm here with you." Bethany felt the flush colour her cheeks, Fergus clearing his throat uneasily. "I … I simply meant because you are a mage and … and you understand such things."

Bethany forced herself to smile. "Lucky for you."

Fergus turned to hide the flush of his own cheeks. "Lucky me." He murmured. Fergus loved his wife and would never be unfaithful to her, but Bethany Hawke did not make his vows easy to keep. Not only was she a beautiful young woman, she had one of the purest hearts he had ever known and the moment he met her he had felt the urge to protect her. He turned and smiled. "Shall we Milady Hawke?"

Bethany chuckled. "Get moving Captain."

"Yes ma'am."

**xXx**

Aeronwen glanced around uneasily, feeling the world of the spirit wrapping around her. She was in the Palace, which she knew couldn't possibly be real. She moved cautiously through the empty rooms feeling the growing anxiety churning her stomach. _This cannot be real_. Swallowing hard she shouted for the members of her family, but only silence answered her. Turning sharply at a scream of pain Aeronwen ran towards the sound; racing through the gardens, her heart thudding in her chest, her throat dry with fear. She froze as she reached the gates and clung to the wall staring out over the once lush green grass that was now bloodied and littered with corpses. Aeronwen felt her legs grow weak but she forced herself to move. _My body is in Ferelden, this is a trick of the demon_. The cry sounded again and Aeronwen caught sight of Lia, Asher's betrothed. She was clutching a body and Aeronwen felt a cold seep through her limbs. She stumbled towards them, her vision blurring with tears. "Asher." The low moan leaving her lips as she sank to her knees next to Lia. She shuddered as Finn and Brom's twisted bodies lay nearby.

"How could you leave us?" Lia sobbed.

Aeronwen stared at her lost for words. _This cannot be real; please Ancestors let this be some awful dream. _Aeronwen forced herself to her feet, backing away from the battlefield. She turned and ran, if anywhere would hold answers it would be the Temple.

**xXx**

Fergus glanced around him in surprise. They had headed for the main door and as they had walked through they had found themselves in Highever. He grinned as Oren gave a delighted squeal and ran into his arms. "Papa!"

Bethany shivered. How was she to tell him the child in his arms was a demon. She glanced up as Oriana sauntered towards them, Bethany's eyes narrowing as she saw the demon for what it was. "Fergus listen to me. We are in the Fade; they are not your family."

Fergus glanced at her startled, turning back to Oren as the boy tugged his tunic. "Do not listen to her papa, she is jealous."

Bethany glared. "Get away from him demon!"

"Bethany!" Fergus hissed. "For Makers sake this is my son."

Bethany stamped her foot in impatience. "We are at Redcliffe; just how do you think we managed to get to Highever by walking through a door, think about it."

"Fergus my love, your friend seems unsettled." Oriana gently rested her hand on Fergus's shoulder, casting Bethany a venomous look.

"Of course I'm unsettled." Bethany muttered. "You're a demon."

Fergus stood up his eyes dark with anger. "You will address my wife properly or not at all." He snapped.

Bethany paled and swallowed. "Fergus please, think about this."

"You allow her to be so familiar with you?" Oriana asked in mock surprise, grinning wickedly as Fergus turned to Bethany.

Fergus glanced to Bethany and felt sick, her eyes pleading with him to believe her. He shuddered knowing Bethany would never lie to him, but that meant something beyond his comprehension. He had of course been taught about demons, but he thought that was something only mages had to deal with. He found himself having a new respect for Malcolm and Bethany that they could resist, he realised if she was not with him he would have believed the lie. "Bethany your behaviour is inappropriate. I would speak with you." He gripped her arm and pulled her away from the demons. "Forgive me." He whispered. "How do we get out of here?"

Bethany gave a sigh of relief. "I will do what must be done, but do not turn around."

Fergus shivered. "You will kill them."

"They are demons Fergus, you understand that right?"

Fergus shivered. "Yes. Can … can you do this on your own?"

Bethany smiled. "My father taught me well." She moved from Fergus. "Remember keep your eyes averted."

Fergus nodded. He could feel the tang of magical discharge, the heat of flame, the crackle and hiss as it hit its target and the screams as the demons were defeated. He turned unable to help himself, his eyes widening as the forms of his wife and son were engulfed in flames, transforming into their demon forms at the last moment.

Bethany gripped his arm. "Fergus, please I told you not to look."

"I … Maker I never understood what mages face."

Bethany smiled gently. "It's not like this all the time and father taught me to be strong and how to defend myself."

Fergus gripped her hand squeezing gently, before remembering himself and moving back slightly. "Does killing the demon not mean we should be free?"

Bethany chewed her lip. "I do not think that was the demon controlling the Arl, perhaps they were its servants."

Fergus groaned wondering how many demons they would have to kill to be free. Turning startled; his arm reaching for her as Bethany gave a scream of terror, the floor vanishing beneath them, darkness enveloping them.

**xXx**

Alistair looked around him in awe. His gaze swept over the mountains, lush fields and forest land and believed he had never seen anywhere so beautiful. He had found himself standing by the bank of a river, his feet taking him down a small trail; he hesitated staring at the white marble building within the trees. Alistair moved cautiously into the building, his eyes resting on the woman sitting on the steps. He frowned trying to remember her name, it was unusual or at least he had never heard it before. He moved closer wanting to say something when he froze as a woman who looked astonishingly similar to Flemeth moved towards the young woman.

"I warned you not to leave!"

Aeronwen glanced up and Alistair realised she had been crying. "How could I have known?" She wept.

Morgan stared at her coldly. "As you went off to fight the Blight your own home fell. You should have been here to protect your own people!"

Aeronwen shuddered. "I thought I was protecting them!" She cried out in alarm as Morgan dragged her to her feet.

"You choose to leave us and because of that all you ever knew is destroyed. I strip you of your house, your name and your status." She ripped the Griffon from her neck, Aeronwen fighting her and managing to reclaim the necklace and break free.

"You cannot take what was not given by you!"

"All you will find is death Aeronwen and you are welcome to it!"

Aeronwen jumped as a hand rested on her shoulder and she found herself gazing into hazel eyes.

"This is the Fade and whoever you think that is, it's a demon. We have to kill it to get free."

Aeronwen stared at Alistair in shock. "Kill her?"

"No, kill _it_. It's a demon."

"I am no demon." Morgan raged. "You would believe a man you do not know over me?"

Aeronwen glanced between then and swallowed unsheathing her dagger. "I am in Ferelden therefore I cannot be here. None of this is real." Her voice wavered slightly.

Morgan snarled and lunged for Aeronwen sending them hurtling into a wall. "You have brought shame to your house, to your family!"

Aeronwen barely held back the cry of alarm as Alistair plunged his sword into the demon, barely missing her.

Alistair grinned sheepishly. "Bit too close?"

"Just a bit." Aeronwen stared as the demon faded. "What just happened?"

Alistair glanced about uneasily. "We are in the Fade."

"You said that, but how do we get out?" Aeronwen kept her voice low.

"We kill the demon." Alistair said firmly.

"Am I missing something, did you not just kill the demon?" Aeronwen shivered with the cold that descended and Alistair darted forward gripping her arm as the floor began to fall away from them.

**xXx**

Bethany was running from Templars yet again. She raced through the dark streets having no idea where she was going; lost, alone and afraid. She ran into a dead end and cried out in terror as two Templars advanced towards her. They gripped her viciously, threatening her in low hissing voices.

The Templars were dragged from her; Fergus enraged killing both demons with his bare hands. He turned to Bethany; she was physically unharmed, but tears streaked her cheeks and she was shaking. He held her gently doing his best to calm her. "They are gone now Bethany." He swallowed hard. "Was that a memory?" Bethany nodded shivering. "What happened?"

"Garrett saved me, he hit them so hard he killed them and we had to leave our home again." She sobbed dismally. "We could never stay anywhere too long. I wish I'd never been born with magic. Garrett and Carver would have had much better lives if I'd never been born."

Fergus gripped her firmly and gently tilted her chin until she looked at him. "Bethany I happen to know your brothers adore you and are very proud of your abilities as a mage. They do not regret your birth and neither should you."

Bethany sniffed and forced a smile. "We should get moving."

They both turned hearing a soft sobbing. Bethany clutched Fergus's hand and they moved along the alleyway finding a small boy huddled in a doorway. Fergus hesitated. "Is that a demon?"

Bethany shook her head. "No, he's trapped like us."

Fergus gave a sigh of relief. "Connor."

Connor raised his eyes and shuddered. "My … my lord Cousland." He managed through tears.

Fergus pulled the boy gently to him, holding him tightly as Connor almost collapsed against him.

Bethany glanced around her and cried out in alarm as she saw a man in the building opposite. His fists slamming against the window as he tried to get their attention.

Fergus glanced up. "Teagan!"

"Please help." Connor sobbed.

Fergus handed the boy to Bethany and moved swiftly to the house driving himself against the door until it opened with a splintering of wood. He coughed violently as smoke poured out of the doorway followed by a rushing noise, Fergus dropping to the floor as flames rushed towards him. The flames receded slightly and he covered his mouth running in and grabbing Teagan who was almost unconscious on the floor and dragged him out.

Connor clutched Teagan as Bethany began to use her healing magic. "Please papa don't die." Connor sobbed.

Fergus stared at the boy startled. "Connor?"

Connor looked up wide eyed. "Please don't tell anyone, mama would send papa away."

Fergus turned to Teagan as he gave a groan and helped his friend to sit up; Conner wrapping his arms around Teagan's waist, Teagan holding him tight to him. "Connor is yours?"

Teagan gave a soft sigh. "Connor I need you to sit with this young lady while I speak to Fergus." Connor reluctantly relinquished his hold on his father; Fergus helping his friend to his feet, walking far enough that Connor could see them, but not hear them. "Eamon and Isolde were unable to conceive a child. He was afraid that the King would force an annulment of their marriage." He glanced back to the burning building and shuddered. "Eamon pointed out I owed him my life, despite the fire being his fault. My brother always was a vicious man and I will not go into the details, but he forcefully persuaded me to help Isolde conceive a child." Teagan shuddered. "He may be my brother but …." Teagan leaned against the wall. "I've always tried to be there for Connor."

"How does Connor know?"

"The demon told him and he knew by my face it was the truth. He is a smart boy and suspected anyway."

Fergus gripped his arm. "Teagan you could have told me."

"I was too afraid. My brother is quick to dispatch any he feels are a threat to him. I would not risk you or your family my friend."

Fergus sighed. "Eamon has a lot to answer for."

Connor suddenly moved passed him and wrapped his arms around Teagan's waist. "I feel funny papa."

Teagan glanced at him in concern and gripped him tightly as the Fade shifted around them. Fergus cried out in alarm, but Bethany gripped his arm.

"I believe they have woken."

**xXx**

Aeronwen woke up to find herself lying on a stone floor. She groaned and sat up frowning as she heard a whimper. A harsh voice was telling whoever had made the noise to be quiet. Aeronwen inched forward and clasped her hands over her mouth to stop the gasp. Alistair was kneeling on the floor; his wrists bound behind his back, three Templars standing around him. The Templar standing behind him drove the lash against his back again; the skin tearing, blood flowing. "Mage sympathiser." The Templar hissed. Aerowen noticed the body of a mage on the floor, Alistair's eyes fixed on him in horror and pain.

Rage consumed her and Aeronwen was moving before she had really thought about what she could do. She slammed into the Templar with the lash, slamming his head against the stone floor. She gripped his sword and drove it into the gut of the second, bringing the sword out in a sweeping arc that beheaded the third. She dropped the sword and hurried to untie Alistair who was shivering violently. She kissed the top of his head gently and rubbed his arms soothingly.

"Please don't tell anyone." He whispered. His voice choked, horrified that someone else knew what was kept locked within him.

"I swear." She said gently, hugging him as he continued to tremble.

"Weak, pathetic boy!"

Aeronwan glanced up startled feeling Alistair freeze in her arms. She slowly stood and moved towards the doorway, glancing back to Alistair who hadn't moved from where he was kneeling. Aeronwen gripped her dagger and gave a sharp hiss. The Arl's wife was driving a lash against a young boys back, his sobs of pain making her drive the lash harder against his bare skin.

"You should be thankful we put up with you; you are a bastard, worthless!"

"Please Lady Isolde." The boy sobbed.

"Silence! Do not speak to me!" She raised her arm to strike again when Aeronwen gripped her arm and shoved her hard, putting herself in between the woman and the boy.

"Get back demon!"

"That's not a demon."

Aeronwen turned to Alistair, the sadness in his voice making her ache for him. "But …" She glanced at the boy and then at Alistair her eyes widening. The boy faded and she turned to Isolde. "You monster!" She gasped.

Isolde glared at Aeronwen. "It was my right."

Aeronwen gripped her shoulder and shoved her hard against the wall. "You never treat children like that, do you do that to your own son?"

Isolde glared. "Of course not! He would never do anything to deserve a lashing." She pointed to Alistair. "He deliberately goaded me!"

Aeronwen's fists clenched. "You are a disgrace to your title and to humanity. There is no excuse to harm a child!"

"You protect the bastard you deserve the same fate!" Isolde spat.

Aeronwen drove her fist against the Arlessa's jaw, watching her slump to the floor before she faded. She turned to Alistair who was watching her in stunned awe. Aeronwen rubbed the back of her neck and winced. "Sorry, I just … she was so awful and I thought if she lost consciousness here she might wake up."

"So you hit her?"

Aeronwen glanced at her feet, shifting uneasily. "I'm not a bad person I swear, but …. well she really did deserve that."

Alistair smiled and moved closer to her gently taking her hand. "I've never had anyone protect me from her before."

Aeronwen glanced at him startled. "Why did the Arl allow her to do that to you?"

Alistair shrugged. "He was worse."

Aeronwen impulsively wrapped her arms around Alistair and held him. "I won't let anyone hurt you Alistair, I swear."

Alistair smiled in bemusement and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Good to know."

Aeronwen laughed and pulled back slightly. "Come on, we need to find this demon and end it."

**xXx**

The four trapped in the Fade found themselves in a room resembling the hall at Redcliffe, the demon on a throne at the far side of the room.

"My; my, such an entertaining group. I think I might keep you here."

"This ends now!" Fergus snarled, startled to see Alistair and Aeronwen.

The demon realised its mistake too late, having used images to weaken them, it had instead brought them them together and they gave the demon little chance to bargain. Steel sank through twisted flesh and flame brought the finality of death. It fell back against the throne, one demon that would never look through the eyes of mortals again.

Alistair gave a low groan and slowly opened his eyes, accepting Duncan's arm as he was helped to his feet. He smiled in relief and flushed slightly as Leliana greeted him enthusiastically with a kiss that made his toes curl. He glanced to the others, Aedan was helping Fergus to his feet and Malcolm was checking on Bethany and Aeronwen. Alistair's gaze moved to the Arl's body on the floor, being held by a sobbing Isolde.

Isolde raised her eyes fixing him with a hate filled stare. "You killed him." She sobbed.

"I wish." Alistair muttered under his breath.

"He did no such thing." Leliana said angrily, Zevran casting her a warning glance.

Teagan held Connor in his arms, Isolde ignoring them both. His mind was spinning as he tried to figure out how to deal with the aftermath of his brother's death. He caught Alistair's eye and sighed deeply, just one more person his brother had hurt. He rose to his feet and moved across the hall to him, Connor keeping a tight grip on his hand. "Alistair, I..."

Alistair gave him a boyish smile and gripped his arm. "I've missed you Teagan."

The older man relaxed and pulled Alistair into a firm embrace. "Missed you too kid."

**xXx**

_**Author's Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Please review and let me know your thoughts. _


	7. Regrets

Aedan paced the study having no idea where to start. He had requested privacy to speak with his brother; he could not keep the truth from him any longer. The night Howe had betrayed them was burned into his mind, but putting the horrific images into words was proving an almost impossible task. He hadn't realised tears were streaming down his face until Fergus was gripping his arms, stopping him from moving.

"Aedan, for the love of the Maker tell me what is going on. Is it mother? Father?"

Aedan gave an agonised growl. "They are all...dead." He managed to gasp out, his heart feeling crushed.

Fergus stared at him unable to comprehend the words. "Oriana and Oren?"

"Murdered. Howe betrayed us. I am only alive because Duncan recruited me into the Wardens." Aedan sank onto the seat burying his face into his hands; unable to look at his brother, his guilt at failing his family too intense. "I should have stayed, died defending them. Oriana and Oren were dead before I knew what was happening. I managed to get mother to the servant's entrance and we found father in a pool of his own blood. The bastards had stabbed him and left him to die slowly. Duncan had found him … tried to help him." He let out a shuddering breath, struggling to get out the words as his throat constricted. "They made me leave, but I should have stayed."

Fergus held him as he let out great gasping sobs. "Then I would be mourning you too brother."

"Better to be dead than live with my betrayal."

Fergus forced Aedan to look at him. "You betrayed no one. Howe that snake bastard was the only one to betray our family. They will be avenged Aedan, I swear it." The words finally began to sink in to Fergus that he would never see his wife and son again and he sank to his knees clutching his chest. The last memories of them were a demons creation and grief, bitterness and rage swelled within him. He squeezed his eyes shut; but the tears fell heedless, followed by choked gasps and strangled breaths as Fergus tried and failed to suppress his grief. He clung to his brother as images of Oren and Oriana crippled him. Those final goodbyes before he had left for Ostagar, Oriana's disquiet and his reassurances that he would return. He let out a howl of pain so deep he felt his heart torn apart. When they had needed him he had not been there, but he would avenge them.

There in the study the brothers swore an oath; that no matter what duty drove them, Howe would pay for the lives he had taken.

**xXx**

Aeronwen had been watching Isolde since their return from the Fade; thought she was careful not to draw attention to herself, or the anger burning within her. She had been horrified by all she had witnessed in the Fade, but seeing what had happened to Alistair awoke a fury in her she was struggling to contain. His words that the Arl had been worse had chilled her. Watching the Arlessa and allowing the anger to course through her helped to stem the gut wrenching fear that in coming to Ferelden she had made a huge mistake.

Isolde glanced up as Teagan finally managed to coax her away from the body of her husband so it could be prepared for the pyre and glared at Aeronwen. The icy look she received in return made her boil. The Arlessa stormed towards her. "How dare you judge me! You … you thug!"

Alistair got to his feet, but Leliana caught his hand. "Wait."

"But …"

"Just wait." Leliana knew enough nobles to know that Aeronwen was high born, though she had no idea where from and was curious to see how she would handle the Arlessa.

Dealing with people like Isolde had been part of daily court life and despite her status as Guardian; as the first in line to the throne, Aeronwen had been expected to continue to deal with them. She preferred dealing with things as a Guardian, that could usually involve weapons. She held herself straight and gave Isolde the look she reserved for the more arrogant of the courtiers. "Arlessa you demean yourself behaving in this manner. I believe I have already expressed by discontent and disgust at your behaviour and there is nothing more to be said on the matter. Unless of course you wish to apologise to Alistair."

Leliana glanced to Alistair who was staring at Aeronwen in astonishment, wondering just what had happened in the Fade.

Isolde shook with rage. "Who are you to speak to me in that manner?" Aeronwen had to bite back exactly who she was, it would hardly matter here and Isolde clearly did not intend to wait for an answer. "I will have you thrown in the dungeon for assaulting me and I will never apologise to the bastard!" Isolde gave a snarl of rage wincing as Aeronwen caught her wrist as she moved to slap her.

"I suggest you restrain yourself Arlessa, I am no child." For a moment Aeronwen pulled the Arlessa closer to her. "In my country you would be forced to experience yourself the brutality you handed out and I would be happy to be the one to educate you."

Isolde snatched away her arm and stormed over to Teagan. "I want her out of here immediately!"

Aeronwen rolled her eyes, but decided to make it easier on the soon to be new Arl. "I will seek accommodation in the village."

Teagan held up his hand. "That will not be necessary my lady." He turned to Isolde, lowering his voice though it could still be heard. "You and Eamon have done enough to ruin my family name, no more. You will control yourself Isolde, or it will be you that will be removed."

Isolde paled and stammered something in her native tongue before sweeping out of the room, glaring daggers at Aeronwen.

Teagan smiled and winked at Aeronwen. "I have wanted to do that for a very long time."

Aeronwen smirked before growing serious. "Truly I did not mean to cause trouble; I will happily seek other accommodation for the evening."

"I will be offended if you leave."

Aeronwen chuckled. "I certainly would not wish to offend you."

Teagan beamed and moved away to inform the servants to make up rooms for their guests.

Duncan watched the exchange with mild curiosity, before being pulled into a discussion with Oghren and paying Aeronwen no further mind.

**xXx**

Aeronwen cautiously approached Alistair who glanced at her almost shyly. "Could we speak for a moment?" She refused to flinch beneath Leliana's piercing stare.

"Of course."

They moved out onto the battlement, Aeronwen grateful for the cool air. She ached for her homeland and her family and now that Alistair had seen it she found herself wanting to speak to him, to tell him about her home to make it seem close for just a few more moments.

Alistair waited patiently realising Aeronwen seemed to be having some kind of internal dialogue and was loath to distract her from whatever she was thinking. He glanced out over the place he had once called home. Bitterness washed his tongue with its foul taste, this place had never been a home. "She's always been a bitch." He ventured at last. "I'm glad Teagan stopped her from making you leave."

Aeronwen smiled. "She is a dreadful woman." She glanced to the Warden and licked her lips nervously. "About the Fade." She felt Alistair stiffen and gazed out over the village. "I just wanted you to know if you want to talk about it …" She stopped; why would he want to talk to her, he didn't know her. She swallowed hard and feeling foolish she turned to Alistair to apologise.

"Why were you banished and from where?" His voice though gentle was deep with curiosity.

Aeronwen suddenly felt very vulnerable. She met his gaze, but no words formed. Flushing she looked away, horrified with herself as she choked back tears.

Alistair paled at her obvious distress and gently rested his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Aeronwen gazed at the wall, her fingers gripping the stone. "I chose to follow my conscience and do my duty. In choosing that I was exiled from my homeland ... from Secrill ….. in Melchrest." She bowed her head, saying the words out loud made it seem real and horrifyingly final.

Alistair raked his fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry." He shifted slightly and leaned against the wall. "You came to help us with the Blight?"

"Yes."

Alistair shifted again when she said nothing else. "I've never heard of Secrill or Melchrest, is that where we were?"

Aeronwen simply nodded her throat constricting so tightly she struggled to swallow. She blinked her eyes rapidly, turning to Alistair. She wanted to tell him who she was, why she was here and how alone she felt.

The Commanders voice carried to them calling for Alistair. The young Warden could have throttled Duncan for his timing as Aeronwen closed her mouth and gave a rueful smile.

"Perhaps we could speak another time."

Alistair smiled. "I'd like that."

**xXx**

As night drew in silence settled over Redcliffe, as people took stock of their losses and held onto those that still lived. Those at the Castle had eaten a simple meal, the Arlessa refusing to eat at the same table as Aeronwen and Alistair. Teagan had informed her that she could eat in her room if she was so inclined. He had no doubt he would pay for it, but he would deal with that later.

Aedan and Fergus had finally emerged from the study, Bethany concerned at how pale they both were, eyes raw and puffy with spent grief. Flax was stuck to Aedan's leg, nudging his hand occasionally to let him know she was there for him. Aedan smiled adoringly at her profoundly grateful that they had found each other again. Fergus had spoken to Malcolm in hushed tones and the sadness on his face and the way her father clasped Fergus's arm told Bethany something awful had happened. She settled next to Aeronwen who was staring into the fire lost in her thoughts. "Can I ask you something?"

Aeronwen glanced up and smiled. "Of course."

"When you were in the Fade, what did you see?"

Aeronwen shuddered. "My family were dead." Her voice little more than a whisper.

Bethany chewed her lip. "Are they dead? It's just the demon made me relive an awful memory."

"My family were very much alive when I left. I am hoping it was simply preying on my fears." She took a deep breath. "Are you alright after the experience?"

Bethany nodded. "Having Fergus with me made it a lot easier." She glanced towards Alistair who was with the other Wardens, Fergus and Teagan in deep discussion about what to do next. "So, Alistair is cute."

Aeronwen glanced at Bethany startled and smiled. "I believe he is already involved with the stunning red head."

Bethany glanced at Leliana and nodded thoughtfully. "Yes you might have competition there."

Aeronwen flushed and shook her head. "Bethany that is not going to happen."

"I think it might." Bethany teased.

Aeronwen shook her head. "Bethany!"

"Fine, fine." Bethany held up her hands in mock surrender. "If you want red to have him it's no skin off my nose."

With a sigh Aeronwen returned her gaze to the fire. Love was dangerous and she had no intention of indulging in any kind of intimate relationship. She was a Guardian and her Duty would always come first.

**xXx**

Leliana glanced at Aeronwen and turned to Zevran. "What do you think of her?"

Zevran gave a wicked smile. "She is dangerous, I like her."

Leliana rolled her eyes. "Be serious Zev."

"I am my dear. I find myself very curious about her, but what I think you are really asking is if she has designs on your bastard Prince."

Leliana flushed and scowled. "I do not …"

"Ah Leliana fool yourself if you must. If it will put you at ease I believe she is not interested in the young Warden." Leliana relaxed slightly, much to Zevran's amusement. He leaned over and whispered into Sketch's ear; the elf flushing furiously, before the pair stood and headed towards their room.

Leliana chuckled to herself and glanced towards Alistair, wondering if she would be so lucky tonight.

**xXx**

Duncan sighed. "So much was lost at Ostagar. We didn't even have the opportunity to give Maric and our Wardens a fitting send off to the Maker." Teagan gripped his shoulder in silent comfort, each man bowed down with his own grief.

Aeronwen watched the Wardens feeling her anxiety increase. She had spent her whole life dreaming of this moment, of meeting the Grey Wardens and now her courage was failing her. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something about the Commander made her hesitate. She had a flash of inspiration and rummaged in her pack until she found the small leather pouch she had put the fallen Wardens belongings into.

"What's that?" Bethany's curiosity overwhelming her.

"Items belonging to the Wardens. Given the Commander is here it seems appropriate to return them."

Bethany nodded. "I would imagine he would be grateful for their return."

Aeronwen approached the men, grateful for the warm smile Alistair gave her. "Warden Commander."

Duncan turned to her, his dark eyes fixing her with a piercing stare. "We are busy." He said a little harshly.

Aeronwen froze; her heart pounding feeling the flush rise on her cheeks, her thoughts of introducing herself dying on her lips at his clear annoyance at her approach. "I just thought you might want this." She stated hurriedly placing the pouch on the table between them, retreating swiftly to the courtyard and onto the battlements where she had stood with Alistair. She took a deep breath of the cool night air. Aeronwen hadn't expected fanfares at her arrival, but civility would have been nice.

Duncan opened the pouch and emptied the contents on the desk, his breath lodging in his throat. There were various papers and trinkets and he recognised them all. "Excuse me gentlemen." He hissed barely able to contain his anger and strode out after her. Alistair also recognised some of the items and hurried out after him trying not to draw attention to himself. Oghren stared at the gold band that had been Branka's wedding ring. He picked it up with shaking fingers and attached it to the chain his Warden's Oath was on.

Duncan advanced on Aeronwen as she stood on the battlements overlooking the village. It's devastation did not look so bad from this viewpoint, the worst of the damage cloaked in shadows. "Do you make a habit of pillaging the dead?" Duncan snarled, grabbing her wrist and turning her to face him.

Aeronwen's eyes widened in horror, momentarily regretting taking the items from the deceased Wardens. "No, that was not …. that is not what happened." She felt like a child again beneath his furious gaze and realised she was trembling. "When I arrived at Ostagar everyone was dead. I did not want the Darkspawn to desecrate their bodies so I took the papers and valuables to hand into the Warden base before I built them a funeral pyre. Apart from the two dwarfs who I covered with rocks." Duncan listened in astonishment at the rush of words pouring from her mouth. "I did not remove the Warden's Oath, but I thought the other items might be needed or wanted by those who survived." Duncan faltered, why would she take the time to build a funeral pyre and how did she know about the Warden's Oath. "I did not mean offence." She whispered, trying not to wince at the vice like grip he still held on her wrist.

Duncan noticed her discomfort and dropped her arm quickly, a little ashamed of himself as she rubbed the bruising skin. "Who are you?"

"My name is Aeronwen." The rest of her explanation stuck in her throat; she had no intention of telling the fierce Commander who she was, already feeling inadequate and foolish beneath his gaze.

Duncan shifted uneasily, he had many questions but somehow it seemed inappropriate to ask them. "Thank you ... for returning the items and for doing what we could not."

Aeronwen nodded and was relieved when he turned and walked back into the Castle. Alistair cast her a nervous smile before turning and following the Commander. She watched the dwarf approach her and prepared herself for another tongue lashing. Instead he gripped her hand.

"Thank you lass." She noticed the tears in his eyes and he cleared his throat loudly. "Means a lot what you did. The burial and … well thanks." He turned and wandered back into the Castle, fingering the ring at his neck.

**xXx**

Loghain stared moodily into the flames that flickered restlessly in the hearth in his private chambers. Cailan's cries of pain could not penetrate this room and for that Loghain was deeply thankful. When he and Eamon had discovered Cailan's letters to Empress Celine there had been a moment of sheer panic. The prince although twenty-six was still unwed and the content of the letters had suggested at a possible relationship between the two. Loghain and Eamon had gone to Maric and were surprised at his attitude. The war was over and he wanted his son to be happy in a marriage. The two men had stared at their King in disbelief and in that moment realised that Maric was no longer fit to rule.

The Blight had come at a most opportune time affording them the opportunity to despatch the King in battle without having to get their hands dirty. Cailan on the other hand required more planning.

Loghain shifted restlessly in his seat, the poison should have done its work by now, yet the prince who should be King lay writhing in agony and had been for over a week now. He had considered slitting his throat; suffocating him with a pillow and at this point it seemed more a mercy, but he knew he must remain above suspicion.

He could allow no loose ties and had instructed the assassin to give Eamon a parting gift, including a little something for the elf. He however selected the poison himself, wanting something quick acting and efficient. Eamon had chosen the poison for Cailan and he wondered now at the brutality of the man. Cailan's descent towards death was slow and tortuous. Despite the fact that his being alive threatened the security of Ferelden, Loghain had wished him a more dignified end than this. He had considered giving Eamon the same end; which he reflected would be fitting, but he needed Eamon gone. He had been surprised at Eamon, so quick to deny Cailan when he himself had a viperous Orlesian in his own bed. He had never trusted Eamon because of his wife, but he would make a fitting scapegoat.

He glanced to the portrait of his wife and daughter, both now at the Makers side. He bowed his head his grief washing over him. He shuddered berating himself for his moment of weakness. Both had been killed by Orlesian assassins ten years ago. He had never remarried, instead nurturing his hatred until he was almost suffocated by it. He clenched his fist, Ferelden would not fall to the Orlesians while he still had breath.

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. I look forwards to your thoughts which are always appreciated. _


	8. The Chosen Path

Morrigan moved restlessly in the room she was sharing with Aeronwen. She hated sharing and was becoming extremely annoyed that her roommate seemed so relaxed with the arrangements. Aeronwen was sitting quietly on a sofa reading a book she had picked off the shelf. Morrigan settled down opposite her and tried to determine what it was about this woman that set her teeth on edge. She was no mage, but there was something. Perhaps she was simply a mage blood child like Carver and Garrett Hawke, though the energy she sensed in them was nothing like the energy she sensed around Aeronwen. She drummed her fingers on the chair, pausing only when Aeronwen looked up from the book.

"You seem unsettled."

Morrigan scowled. "I prefer the Wilds to these places."

Aeronwen smiled and put down the book, keeping her finger between the pages to keep her place. "I know what you mean. At home I spend as much time as I can get in the forests and mountains."

"Why are you here and not there?"

"I answered the …. I came to see if I could help. If the Blight is left unchecked nowhere will be safe."

Morrigan narrowed her eyes. "You came alone? What help did you think one person would be?"

Aeronwen looked over the witch curiously, her golden eyes reminding her of Morgan. "Perhaps it was foolish." She stated returning to her book.

Morrigan's fingers twitched; desperate to use her magic to reveal whatever secrets the woman before her had, but she restrained herself, there would be time.

**xXx**

Breakfast was as subdued as the previous evening meal had been. Isolde made a grand appearance in a dress of black that was so elaborate it looked as though it was for a ball, not a funeral. Her hate filled eyes locked on Alistair; who shuddered and looked away, locking them next on Aeronwen who met her stare with cold contempt.

Zevran smirked to himself as Aeronwen began to play with the butter knife, twirling it around her fingers, before catching the handle and driving it into the butter. The Arlessa did not look at her again during the meal.

Aeronwen caught Zevran's gaze and shrugged giving him a cheeky smile the delighted assassin returned. She glanced towards the far end of the table and realised the Warden Commander was watching her. Aeronwen swallowed trying to push back the lump in her throat and concentrated on trying to eat, though her appetite had fled. She had spent a restless night deep in thought; her place was with the Wardens, but talking to the Commander was not something she was eager to do. She had thought about speaking first to Alistair, but she did not wish to put him in a difficult situation. Aeronwen inclined her head to Teagan and left the table; moving to her room she picked up her pack and searched through it, finally finding what she was looking for.

When Aeronwen had been seven years old she had declared her intention to become a Guardian to the astonishment of her family. Her betrothed, Gawain De'Long had also expressed a desire to be a Guardian and the two had planned their life of adventuring before settling down to rule the Kingdom in the way children do. They trained hard, until the childhood wish became their vocation and their duty. Aeronwen held the small book in her hand and opened the first page breathing in the scent of the scarlet flower pressed between the pages. After seven years its smell was as potent as the day Gawain had given it to her. With a determined sigh she closed the book and placed it into the pack. Her discomfort was a small price to pay to perform her duty and she would not let herself down, nor would she bring shame to Gawain's memory. Aeronwen took a deep breath; Gawain had returned to the Ancestors little over seven years ago, just prior to them turning eighteen. He had been her best friend, her confidant and the bravest person she had ever known. Her resolve set she returned to the hall as everyone was gathering to say their final respects to the Arl.

**xXx**

Alistair watched the flames consume the Arl's body and felt only relief, despite having been away from Redcliffe for many years the place and the Arl had haunted his waking moments along with his nightmares. He glanced to the Arlessa who was on her knees wailing and he fantasized about driving his sword through her. He caught Teagan's eye and flushed, but realised that by the look on Teagan's face his thoughts had been on similar lines. Connor was holding Teagan's hand watching his mother with a mixture of concern and distaste. Alistair found himself praying that Connor's years had been vastly different to his own within those walls. He glanced to Aeronwen who was keeping well back, wondering at how quickly he had felt at ease with her and how much he wanted to be around her. She was very attractive, but that wasn't it. There was simply something about her he felt drawn too. He slipped over to her tugging her arm and together they walked down to the lake, unaware that both Duncan and Leliana were watching them leave.

Aeronwen settled down by the lakeside and took off her boots, dipping her feet into the water. Alistair grinned and joined her. "It's a long time since I've done this."

Aeronwen flicked him with water and chuckled at his shocked look. "It is nice simply to take a moment to be still."

Alistair trailed his fingers in the water, making a cup of his palm. He glance to Aeronwen; her face tilted towards the sun, her eyes closed and let the water trickle from his fingers. "You didn't actually expect her to apologise did you?"

Aeronwen gave a deep sigh. "No, but I hoped."

"Why?"

"You deserve better."

Alistair nudged her gently making Aeronwen open her eyes and look at him. "You don't know me."

Aeronwen allowed a small smile to curl her lips. "True, but what I saw was enough. No child deserves that."

Alistair glanced away. "She was right. There were times when I deliberately provoked her. I hated her and I thought if she hurt me badly enough someone would notice, do something."

Aeronwen slowly reached out and nervously placed her hand on his giving a gentle squeeze. "She is no longer in a position to hurt you. You are not that child. You are an accomplished warrior, a Grey Warden despite what she did to you. Take pride in how far you have come and show her she did not break you."

Alistair grinned. "You sound like Duncan."

Aeronwen almost choked. "Ancestors save me!"

"He's a good man." Alistair chided gently.

Aeronwen stared out across the water, the image of Gawain flaring in her mind. "Alistair I deeply offended him with my actions. I swear I did not mean offense. I thought I was honouring your fallen, not ..." She turned startled as Alistair intertwined his fingers with hers and squeezed reassuringly.

"Duncan misunderstood and his grief fueled his anger. Believe me he will be ashamed of how he acted. Besides, you gave Oghren some level of peace and that alone will make Duncan grateful."

"Alistair I came here to help defeat the Blight, but now I am unsure as to how to approach the Commander."

Alistair looked at her in surprise. "You wish to become a Warden?"

Aeronwen shook her head. "No; I am already part of an Order, but we have always supported the Wardens."

Alistair frowned slightly, moistening his lower lip. "I've never heard of an Order supporting the Wardens. The only support we ever had were the Griffons and they have been gone for over two hundred years."

Aeronwen realised she was gazing into Alistair's eyes and found herself struggling to turn away. She wondered if Alistair would accept the bond and felt herself flush at the thought, though she had no idea why. "And if they were still here?"

"Are you kidding? Riding into battle on a Griffon, who would turn that down!"

Aeronwen chuckled as Alistair's eyes lit up, his whole face beaming with excitement. "You know the bond with a Griffon is a sacred one."

Alistair grinned wickedly. "Of course, but it's also about kicking Darkspawn ass on a Griffon!" He hesitated, but his curiosity urged him to continue their conversation. "This Order of yours; is that why you were exiled, you left them to help us and they didn't want you to?"

"The woman you saw is Morgan a very powerful mage, she has been advisor to my people for many centuries."

"Wait; whoa, did you just say centuries?"

"Indeed. She is greatly revered among my people."

"She looked like Flemeth, Morrigan's mother." He muttered.

Aeronwen looked to Alistair the name Flemeth seemed somehow familiar. Aeronwen felt her heart begin to thud realising she would have exercise caution around the Witch of the Wilds. "Is Morrigan's mother also centuries old?" She half teased.

Alistair shrugged. "Legend says she is, but who knows. So tell me about this Order of yours, what's it called?"

Aeronwen fingered the griffon pendant. "We are simply known as the Guardians."

"Guardians of what?"

Aeronwen smiled. "Of life."

"Wow and I thought fighting the Blight was big."

Aeronwen laughed at Alistair's teasing tone. "I suppose it does sound a bit grandiose."

"Well Aeronwen; Guardian of Life, shall we return I believe I see Duncan trying to attract my attention?"

Aeronwen allowed Alistair to help her to her feet and pulled on her boots. "Come then, we would not want to keep him waiting."

Alistair grinned and nudged her playfully before the two began to trek back towards the others.

**xXx**

Isolde glared at Teagan and slammed her fist on the desk. "You have just been waiting for him to die to take his place. How do I know you are not responsible for his death?"

Teagan rose to his feet glaring at his sister in law. "Watch your tongue Isolde. I have never desired Redcliffe and despite some of his less than honourable actions towards me I have never wished my brother's death."

"His body is only just burned and you sit in his seat!" She snarled.

"Someone must run Redcliffe until Connor is of age and no one will accept your rule as an Orlesian."

"Ferelden dog!" She snarled.

"I was good enough for you to share a bed with to conceive a child."

Isolde gave a cruel smile. "Very well Teagan; I shall return to Orlais, but Connor will be coming with me. You will never see your son again!"

Teagan's cheeks flushed with rage. "You will not take my son from me! I have spent too long apart from him."

Isolde laughed and settled down on a seat. "Then let us discuss the future Teagan. I refuse to lose what is rightfully mine. We will wait an appropriate length of time and then we will marry. If you refuse you will never see Connor again." She rose to her feet. "I hold all the cards Teagan, I suggest you remember that."

Teagan watched her sweep from the room for the first time seriously considering hiring an assassin to kill her.

**xXx**

Zevran glanced to Aeronwen as the Arlessa swept passed them, they had both heard the argument. Aeronwen glanced to Zevran. "What we need right now is an assassin."

Zevran hid his surprise with a broad smile, her look told him without a doubt she knew his profession. "Such a shame there is not one available."

Aeronwen fixed him with a look that made him realise she knew the game as well as he. "What would it take I wonder for an assassin to become available?"

Zevran continued to lounge against the wall, his liking for Aeronwen growing by the minute. "Assassins, good ones usually have very high fees."

"And if money was readily available?"

Zevran surprised himself as moved towards her. "Be careful, the Arlessa has connections that would be displeased should she meet an untimely end."

Aeronwen sighed and moved from the wall. "Forgive me, I sometimes forget where I am. Had I been in my own country I would have her executed; she is a clear threat, but I am not at home and this is not my business."

"Aeronwen may I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"What gave me away?"

Aeronwen grinned. "The way you move, the way the shadows seem to wrap around you and conceal you from sight. The way you carry yourself and that you have more weapons concealed around your body than you have on show."

"You are very observant." Zevran purred.

"That and I did some of my training with assassins. You are a Master of your profession Zevran, I have no doubt of that."

**xXx**

Duncan rubbed his forehead and glared at the map; several routes were open to them, but traveling across the country would be time consuming and he was looking for the most effective route. He gave a deep sigh coming to his decision. He looked up as his Wardens waited for instruction. "It would seem sensible to head to the Circle first; from there we head north to Soldiers Peak. It will make a good base of operations. We will then head to Denerim, there are things in the base there we need that will no longer be safe if Loghain has his way. From there we will detour south to the Brecilian Forest and then head West to Orzammar."

"Why not go to Orzammar after the Circle?" Alistair's curiosity mirrored his brothers in arms.

"We must go to Denerim prior to Orzammar."

The Wardens nodded knowing from past experience Duncan would not tell them anything before it was necessary. "Well we are a large group so that might make the Darkspawn think twice." Alistair grinned.

Duncan scowled. "I see no reason to continue to travel with those beyond our initial group."

Aeronwen had gathered her courage and approached the Wardens placing her hands on the desk looking directly at Duncan. "Other than this is a group of extremely talented and skilled individuals and you need all the help you can get at the moment Commander. Do not be so quick to turn away help."

Duncan shifted uneasily his scowl deepening. "We cannot protect …"

"We have no need of your protection Commander. Alistair is right, as a larger group we will have more chance of defeating anything that crosses our path. The Blight affects us all, I suggest cooperation."

Duncan gave a grunt of ascent and watched as Aeronwen nodded and moved back towards the others. "As if we do not have enough to put up with!" He grumbled.

Alistair raised an eyebrow. "Aeronwen is nice; it wouldn't hurt you to get to know her."

Duncan glared at Alistair and was met by the cool look of one who has seen enough not to be intimidated easily. "It would seem I do not have a choice."

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. _

_I never liked Isolde which is probably showing._


	9. On The Road

It was a day's journey to the Circle and they were making good time. Duncan was not happy about the civilians in their group and uncertain about Fergus joining them, but none could be persuaded to remain at Redcliffe. It worried him having so many people who were not under his command. He had lost so many and those with them served to remind him of that. He shied away from the joking comments and teasing conversations that seemed so out of place after so much death, but he held his tongue knowing they served to boost morale. So much had changed.

He glanced to Alistair who was having an animated conversation with Leliana. He allowed his heart to soften for a moment; the boy deserved what happiness he could find. He caught himself; Alistair was hardly a boy anymore. He glared at the ground and pressed on. He had failed Alistair in more ways than he could ever atone for and to top it off he had taken from him any chance of a normal life and presented it to him as his chance of freedom.

There were days when he hated what he had become. The taint claimed more of him with each passing day. The nightmares had reached an intensity he had never experienced before. He heard the Archdemon call his name in his dreams and he was finding it harder to resist the call. Duncan took a deep breath to steady himself. The sooner they killed the thing the sooner he could find peace.

**xXx**

They made a brief stop at midday to rest and grab a bite to eat. Aedan had spent most of his time at Fergus's side; taking what time he could with his brother before they parted, however his eyes strayed to Morrigan and patting his brother on the shoulder he rose and wandered towards her. The witch was a mystery to him. Beautiful; powerful, aloof but he sensed in her a deep loneliness. He leaned against a tree and glanced in her direction.

"You have something to say Warden?"

Her tone though icy did nothing to cool the hot rush of his blood as her golden eyes fixed on him. "You always remain apart from the group, why?"

Morrigan fixed him with a withering stare. "What business is it of yours?"

"Merely curious."

Morrigan shifted her stance and moved seductively towards Aedan, resting her hand lightly on his chest. Her tone considerably softened when she spoke. "Are you aware of what curiosity did to the cat?"

Aedan allowed a grin to curl his lips, meeting her stare. "I am no cat."

Morrigan's lips twitched in a smile she refused herself and she withdrew her hand. "Indeed." She turned and walked away, knowing he watched her until she was out of sight. Morrigan smiled to herself, the youngest Cousland would suit her purposes nicely.

**xXx**

Aeronwen couldn't help smiling when she saw Bethany making her way towards her. The Guardian had spent much of her life training for battle or navigating life in Court. Neither had afforded her the opportunity of many friends. She gave an involuntary shudder remembering the false smiles of the women, all desperate to gain her good graces so that she could encourage the idea of marriage to her brothers. The men were little better, Gawain had barely been returned to the earth a month and the suitors were knocking on her door. Seven years of keeping back men who held no interest in her, their eyes fixed firmly on the Crown. Bethany however was Bethany, no hidden agenda that she could detect. She was someone that Aeronwen felt she could be herself with.

Bethany settled next to Aeronwen and tilted her head towards the sun, closing her eyes and feeling the warmth on her skin. "You could almost forget there is a Blight."

Aeronwen glanced to her and smiled. "Almost. So tell me about this Circle."

Bethany shivered. "It is my worst nightmare. Remember when I told you they lock mages up, this is where they go. Once you go in there, you don't come out."

"It is good then that you are not going in there."

Bethany sighed. "I just think of all those mages in there and I'm out here free. Even if one mage could be freed from there, just one …" Her voice tailed off with a note of despair.

"Well the Wardens are looking to recruit, so with any luck more than one mage will leave those walls."

Bethany nodded and allowed a sad smile. "If the Templars let them go."

"Wardens have the right of conscription and I do not think Duncan is the kind of man to back away from getting what he wants."

"He does seem rather fierce." Bethany whispered.

Aeronwen couldn't help but agree. "The life of a Warden is about duty and sacrifice. He will have survived horrors we cannot begin to imagine. He is who his life has shaped him to be and given what we face; fierce may be a necessity, I believe he will see Ferelden through this."

Bethany gave her a sideways look. "Does he scare you?"

"Terrifies me." There was a hesitation before both women laughed. Aeronwen glanced to the Commander. _But I will follow wherever he leads, my duty demands no less._

"So … Alistair."

Aeronwen rolled her eyes and shook her head at the mischievous grin. "Bethany Hawke if you do not desist I will begin to believe you have eyes for the Warden."

Bethany giggled. "Maker no. I mean Alistair is good looking and I like him but he isn't Fer …. isn't my type."

Aeronwen raised an eyebrow and glanced to Fergus who was leaning against a tree biting into an apple, a deep sadness never leaving his eyes. She turned her gaze to Bethany who seemed mesmerised. "You have good taste."

Bethany felt her cheeks burn and looked at her hands. "Please don't say anything. He's just lost his whole family and besides nothing could ever happen between us with me being a mage."

Aeronwen made a frustrated tutting sound. "What does being a mage have to do with anything?"

"Oh Aeronwen you really are clueless. He is a noble for a start and as I've already told you mages are imprisoned."

"It is ridiculous."

"Yes, but neither you or I will ever change that."

Aeronwen glanced to the spire of the Tower in the distance wondering what they would find.

**xXx**

Alistair lay on the grass, his head in Leliana's lap and sighed contentedly. Despite the taint that flowed through him and the Darkspawn ravaging the land, this moment was perfect. He glanced up to Leliana feeling swallowed by her azure eyes and grinned as she leaned over and placed a soft kiss to his lips. They were slightly apart from the group, taking a moment simply to be together. Alistair sighed happily, perfect.

Leliana gently ran her fingers through his hair. He had clearly been starved of affection and she was using that to her full advantage, though to her immense frustration she had yet to persuade him to join her in bed. She was walking the thin line between accomplished fighter with just enough damsel requiring protection to have Alistair barely leaving her side. If the Arl had of had his way Alistair would be dead and Leliana congratulated herself fully for ensuring the Arl did not get his way.

She pursed her lips, assuming they survived the Blight she would persuade him to journey with her to Orlais. She glanced to Alistair who was now dozing, that would be simplicity itself and the Empress would put him to good use. Leliana smiled, Ferelden would return to its rightful place under Orlesian rule and Alistair would help to make that happen. She allowed herself to daydream, wondering if the Empress had spoken truly and she would be allowed to join their puppet prince on the throne. A wicked smile crossed her face, on that day certain Ferelden nobles would understand the true power of Orlais and she would have her vengeance.

**xXx**

Fergus stared into the distance unseeing. His mind swamped with the grief that he was barely holding in check. Aedan's presence was a comfort, at least someone had survived. He tossed away the apple core and gazed idly at his hands, locking on his wedding ring. He gently rubbed his fingertips against the band feeling his heartache swell.

He was journeying with the Wardens for two reasons, he did not wish to be parted from Aedan so quickly and they were heading to Denerim. He had spoken with Teagan at length who had not only stated Redcliffe's troops would support them in the Blight, but he would also help Fergus to retake Highever. Fergus needed to get to Denerim and despite the dangers inherent in that course of action he needed to see what other help he could rally. The Blight he understood was the priority, there would not be much point in taking Highever for it to fall to the Darkspawn, but most of all he needed information on Howe and then he would avenge his family. He closed his eyes in pain as a memory surfaced of Oren racing around the great hall, bumping into Howe and giggling as the Arl had helped him back to his feet. How could their oldest of family friends become their most hated enemy. He shuddered, Howe would pay and only his blood soaking the ground would appease him.

**xXx**

Oghren walked the perimeter of their resting place and took a swig from his flask. The alcohol burned his throat, but it helped to dull the pain. He tucked the flask back into his pack and glared at the fields they had been traveling through. Branka had loved the surface, she had said it was clean and fresh and smelt good. He had never understood that, he liked the reassurance of stone above and below him. The heat of the lava pools and the noise of blacksmiths as they created weapons that he would carry into battle. He shook his head; she had always been a bit strange, but that hadn't stopped him loving her, didn't make him hesitate when he proposed and in turn when he had been tainted and taken in by the Wardens she hadn't hesitated to follow him. Pledging herself to the order as he had.

He smiled gruffly, they had seen and done things even he couldn't quite believe and now Branka had returned to the stone without him. He gazed at the dagger at his belt. One swift movement and he could follow her, but he knew he would never dishonour them in such a way. He retrieved the flask she had given him and took another swig. "Soon Branka and I'll have a few tales to tell you."

**xXx**

Malcolm glanced to his wife and sighed, her scowl was almost permanent these days. He had made an offer to the Commander that they would remain at Soldiers Peak to help sort things out there. He had hoped that would appease his wife as well, it would be relatively safe and they could stop moving around. Liandra had agreed but she was making sure her husband was aware how unhappy she was about this whole situation. He smiled as his sons settled next to him.

Garrett squirmed slightly. "So … about mother."

Malcolm sighed. "I am hoping she will be more relaxed when we reach the Peak."

"She was really angry about Bethany being pulled into the Fade." Carver murmured, glancing towards his twin who was laughing with Aeronwen.

Malcolm glanced at his daughter and her new friend. Liandra had made it more that clear to Bethany that she did not want her anywhere near Aeronwen. Liandra did not want her daughter fighting or anywhere near danger. Malcolm smiled to herself, Bethany had inherited his wifes stubborn streak and had informed her mother that Aeronwen was her friend and that wasn't going to change any time soon.

Malcolm had always known there was this side to his wife, the nobility in her would sometimes rear its snobbish head and at those times he almost detested her and he would have to actively remind himself of why he loved her. Liandra Amell; the beauty who had caught his heart, who didn't care that he was a mage and left with him into the unknown for the chance to love. It hurt that she regretted the decision to leave Kirkwall with him. That she regretted him. He still loved her, but he knew she stayed with him only out of a sense of duty to their children and that she had nowhere else to go. Once this Blight was over he had decided he would help her return to Kirkwall, her brother still had the estate as far as they were aware and she could return to her life of nobility without the ties of a mage. He bit his lip to stop the shuddering breath, his heart clawing at his chest.

"Father are you okay?" Garrett's hand rested lightly on Malcolms shoulder.

Malcolm smiled, whatever happened he had his children and he was proud of all three. "I'm fine Garrett."

**xXx**

Sketch was watching Zevran, the assassin's eyes constantly moving around their surroundings. "Maker Zev don't you ever relax." He muttered nervously.

Zevran smiled and settled next to him, draping an arm over his shoulder. "The day you relax my dear Sketch is the day someone puts a knife in your back."

"You say the nicest things!" Sketch grumbled. "I'm not sure why I put up with you."

Zevran chuckled and caught Sketch's chin, tugging him to face him and kissing him with a passion that always left Sketch breathless and trembling. "I believe that is why." He purred softly.

Sketch knew he was powerless to resist. "Damn you." He muttered, willingly sinking into another kiss. He glanced at Zevran when he pulled back, the assassin's eyes seeking out Leliana. "Zev?"

"What game do you suppose our delightful Leliana is playing with the young Warden?"

Sketch swallowed nervously. "Who knows with Leliana, she tells us one thing but has so many schemes moving at the same time I can't keep up."

"This time I believe she plays with fire."

"She's always playing with fire." Sketch muttered dismissively. "What she did to Marjolaine is proof enough of that!"

Zevran narrowed his eyes. He had known Leliana a long time; long enough to call her as close to a friend as he had ever had, but he did not completely trust her. She was loyal to Orlais and that made her dangerous to the young man in her arms. He had no intention of personally interfering, yet there was something about Alistair that was deeply compelling. He shook his head, he had aided in the poisoning of one prince and had no idea why he wanted to protect the other. He glanced to Aeronwen and smiled to himself. Through her he could perhaps protect the youngest of Maric's son's.

**xXx**

Tug pulled at his beard and glared in Leliana's direction. Usually he had no problems with her methods; but whatever was going on was not a job, this had a personal element and that made it dangerous. He was grateful he knew little of her plans, he had the distinct impression that anyone who knew too much would be disposed of. He was tired of the games and intrigue. He didn't care about Orlais, didn't even really care about Ferelden. He lived for the fight, for the roar of battle and the moment where he sank his blade into another. He cracked his neck and rolled back his shoulders. She was playing a game he had lost interest in and he realised that she had been going down a dark path for some time and had been taking them with her. He had once been proud to call her friend, now he wasn't sure what they were. He supposed she had always had that ruthless edge, but over the last two years that side to her nature had grown in dominance. She hid it well; but he knew it was there, simmering just beneath the surface.

He shuddered; she had not just killed Marjolaine, she had tortured her, made her suffer and finally when the master of Bards had begged for death Leliana had given her a cold look, her eyes never leaving her face as she was torn apart by the dogs. It had been a brutal death and Tug realised seeing the ice of her gaze was the moment he knew he was afraid of her. He glanced to Alistair and shook his head; he had no idea what her plans were, but he doubted the young man would fare well in them.

He slowly sharpened his axe and glanced to the Warden Commander. He appeared a worthy man; battle hardened and dedicated, that was a man he could follow. Tug concentrated on the task in hand and pondered the possibility of joining the Wardens.

**xXx**

The ferry came into sight as the sky was beginning to darken, the company being alerted to fighting by the clash of steel. Aeronwen's sharp eyesight took in the Qunari fighting for their lives against the Darkspawn. She didn't hesitate; unsheathing her sword she raced down the slope, Duncan and his Wardens following her, the others still some way behind them.

Sten clutched his side and struggled to stand, panic rose in him so strongly he felt choked by it. He was without his sword, his soul. The grunts and gasps of fighting reached him and as his vision focused he saw a warrior driving hard against an Alpha who was wielding his sword. Sten felt enraged that such a beast would lay its hands upon Asala. He watched with some satisfaction as the warriors blade sank deep into twisted flesh and the Alpha collapsed.

Aeronwen withdrew her sword gasping and wiping her hand across her forehead. She felt exhausted, but it was worth it. She carefully picked up the Qunari blade, struggling beneath the weight of it and moved towards Sten. She hesitated when his enraged eyes locked on her. Aeronwen forced herself to move forward, showing fear would not help in this situation. "Sten of the Berasad, I believe this is yours."

Sten forced back the rising panic, the engulfing rage and reached out to take back the sword that had been extended towards him. As his fingers wrapped around the hilt he felt a calm return to his tense body and he relaxed slightly. He stared at the woman and was astonished to see within her a child he had once known.

"Kadan." He said almost tenderly.

Aeronwen smiled and gripped his arm in greeting. "I thought perhaps you did not recognise me Sten."

"You are older."

"As is the way of all things. It is good to see you again."

Sten glanced at the group watching them, his eyes narrowing. "Where are your guards?"

"I have none; I am here to help defeat the Blight."

Sten shook his head. "So you attained status as Sataareth."

"It is my honour to serve."

"It is not right."

Aeronwen inwardly smiled, it was an old argument. Standing straight she fixed Sten with a piercing look. "Sten of the Berasad this is my role and you of all people should understand duty."

Sten matched her gaze, but nodded slightly. "Your circumstances are ... unusual." He stated grudgingly. "Where are the other Sataareth?"

"There are none here that I know of, I came alone."

"Your people would not have risked your life."

Aeronwen lowered her voice. "My duty to the Order came first Sten, I am in exile."

Something akin to disgust crossed his face. "Foolishness. This is Morgan's doing I take it."

"I believe she thought it would make me stay."

"She does not understand duty. She is unworthy."

"Do not let her hear you say that!"

"She should be properly leashed!"

True anger flashed in Aeronwen's eyes. "Parshaara!"

A low growl rumbled in Sten's chest. "I see your views on magic have not changed."

"It is a gift Sten. There are mages in this group and should you attempt to harm them in any way I will be forced to take action."

Sten nodded. "We shall see." He sheathed his sword. "Those I came here with are dead. I will accompany you if you wish it and ensure you reach your goal."

Aeronwen gripped Sten's arm once more. "I would be honoured to have you by my side."

Sten squeezed her arm, his voice almost soft. "It is good to see you again Kadan."

Alistair glanced to Zevran. "That was ... a little ... odd."

Zevran raised an eyebrow. "Odd does not begin to cover that exchange my friend."

**xXx**

_**Author Note: **__Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. I wanted to spend a little time looking at the characters and their motivations before we reach the Circle. I'd love to know your thoughts. _

_**Kadan**__ - "person one cares about"_

_**Sataareth - **__defender / enforcer / that which upholds. _

_**Parshaara - **__enough_


	10. When Mages Fall

First Enchanter Irving carefully shut the door of his study and smiled, everything was in place. His former student and now colleague; brother in the fight against Templar rule and lover, Uldred, had assured him all was ready. He sat at his desk and gazed at the books that had found their way to him over the years. Books of knowledge and power that had helped him shape a generation of mages in the Circle. For over twenty years Irving has held his current position. He had nurtured the mages, guided them in the way of power and concealment of that power. He had subtly encouraged the hatred of Templars and now, finally there were enough dedicated mages with the necessary skills and power to finally bring to fruition their vengeance. He picked up the athame and placed it reverently into the book prepared for its carriage. Today the balance between mages and Templars would shift and no longer would mages be second class citizens, no longer would they be imprisoned and be at the beck and call of Templar whims. Irving smiled, today he and his fellow mages would finally take into themselves their true power and nothing would stop them.

**xXx**

Rolling back his shoulders to ease the growing tension Knight Commander Greagoir presided over a thankfully successful Harrowing. Jowan lay unconscious on the floor and Greagoir instructed two of the Templars to return him to his bunk. He hadn't been sure the mage was ready, but at twenty they couldn't put off the test any longer.

Jowan had caught the Knight Commander's attention at a young age. He was a mischievous child and had found in Anders a kindred spirit. Greagoir prided himself on his unyielding attention to duty, but where those two mages were concerned he realised they had managed to do what no other mage had done; they had reminded him they were boys as well as mages. Greagoir had watched their progress with concealed pride, Anders had a gift for Creation Magic becoming an accomplished healer and Jowan excelled in elemental magic. However both young men hated being confined in the tower and had attempted to escape on numerous occasions, they had even made it to Denerim once.

Greagoir rubbed his forehead, this time Jowan had been brought back alone and Greagoir knew when Anders was found, this time imprisonment would not be enough. He found himself hoping that the mage would stay out of trouble and go undetected, but his phylactery would give him away wherever he hid and he would be brought back to face the rite of Tranquility.

**xXx**

Irving gazed at the mages joining him for this most special of meetings and gave a benevolent smile. "My fellow mages; friends, brothers and sisters. Long have we bowed beneath Templar rule. I say no more. It is time to throw off these shackles and grasp the future and shape it with our will. No more will we suffer Templar brutality. No more will we be forced to bow to their rule. They say that blood magic is evil, but we know the truth. It is power, a power they fear and all we have to do is harness that power my friends and freedom is ours." He placed the athame on the table. "Are we ready?" He smiled as each head bowed in deference to him. His eyes locked with Uldred their hands clasping for a moment beneath the table. Finally true freedom would be theirs. Irving picked up the athame. "Then let my blood be the doorway to our freedom." He winced slightly as he drew the blade along his arm taking strength from Uldred's passionate gaze. He drew on the power within his blood and that was when things went very wrong.

**xXx**

Bethany stared at the Tower and shivered, jumping slightly as Carvers arm draped over her shoulders. "Carver!" She growled.

Carver grinned and gave her a quick hug. "Don't worry sis, you will never end up in there."

"I hope not." She mumbled. "I don't like even being this close."

Carver pulled her closer, turned her around and walked with her back up the hill towards their small campsite.

Duncan and Alistair had already taken the ferry along with Aeronwen who was curious about the Circle and Sten who was apparently refusing to leave her side.

Zevran moved across the campsite and settled himself beside Bethany, surprising the young mage as she glanced at him curiously. "You are friends with the delightful Aeronwen, yes?"

"Yes."

"I have a wonder if you will indulge me?"

"That depends."

Zevran gave her a delighted smile. "That Aeronwen would likely have guards is perhaps not so surprising she is clearly of nobility, but the Sten's words intrigued me. Sataareth is a defender, what is it do you think she is defending and why is she in exile?"

Bethany gave him a cool glance. "The truth Zevran is I haven't the slightest idea." She leaned forward conspiratorially. "Though I will ask her if you will answer something for me."

Zevran inched closer his curiosity flaring. "Ask away my sweet bird of prey."

Bethany chuckled. "I know you have some kind of history with Leliana, but there is something about her I do not trust. My question is, are her intentions towards Alistair good or bad?"

"You have a particular interest in the young Warden?"

"The interest is not for me."

Zevran furrowed his brows. "I have not noticed anyone else expressing an interest in him."

Bethany grinned wickedly. "She just doesn't realise she is interested, yet."

Zevran chuckled. "You speak of course of our defender. You know her well enough to create a match for her?"

Bethany shrugged. "I just planted the seeds; I think they are well matched, but you have not answered my question."

"In truth I do not know; but as you will endeavour to sate my curiosity, I will do what I can to alleviate yours."

**xXx**

Ulred felt the ripple of power; felt his heart soar and then come crashing down as Irving clutched at his chest his body distorting, extending and twisting into something grotesque. Uldred let a low whimper escape his lips before Irving's hands were wrapped around his throat. He struggled, managed a few gasping pleads to his lover before he felt a darkness fill him as a demon slipped into his body, flexing itself into him as though trying on a robe. Uldred felt himself drowning in hatred and the thirst for blood and found himself swept along in the desire to kill, to tear apart and destroy. He died moments later with Greagoir's sword buried in his chest, cursing Templars with his final breath.

**xXx**

Aeronwen stepped into the ferry and settled next to Alistair gazing up at the tower. She gently squeezed his hand. "Are you well?"

Alistair realised she was concerned given what she had seen in the Fade and gently squeezed her hand in return. "I'm fine. How do you know Sten?" He whispered. His query was one of genuine curiosity, but he also wanted his mind taken off where they were going.

Aeronwen grinned. "I was barely five when I encountered my first Qunari. I was playing by the river and lost my footing. I was pulled from the water by what I thought was a giant and dangled in front of his face. I had never seen anyone like him and probably to his horror I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek."

"Repeatedly." Sten growled; but there was no hint of anger or disgust, only affection.

Aeronwen grinned. "Sten took me back to the pal … to my father, who spoke to me sternly about playing by the river. Sten suggested I required discipline."

Alistair shuddered. "You were only five."

Aeronwen grinned. "The Qunari are a wonderful people Alistair. Perhaps a little harsh and unyielding at times; but their society works to improve the lives of all within it, not just the few at the top. From that year on I spent three months of the year with the Qunari." She smiled happily. "It was thrilling; enlightening, hard work but taught me many things."

"You were an attentive student."

Aeronwen cast Sten a delighted smile. "And you Sten were a most generous teacher."

**xXx**

Jowan woke up to the sounds of screaming, wondering if he was still in his Harrowing. He blinked sleepily and froze as the door was literally torn open and Marie was thrown against the wall, her body limp leaving a bloody trail as she slumped to the floor. Jowan stared wide eyed at the monstrosity that stepped into the room. He had never witnessed an abomination before, but he knew that was what he was looking at. He carefully moved off the bed and inched his way along the wall until he could slip behind one of the chests. The abomination seemed to be gathering Marie's blood. Jowan swallowed hard before summoning his magic and hitting it with Rockfist. That just antagonised it and Jowan sent lightning straight at its chest; unable to hold in his stomach contents as the thing exploded, covering the walls and floor in gore.

Jowan stumbled towards the door, darting back and flattened himself under the bed as a blood curdling scream vibrated around the walls and a Templar was torn in half before his eyes. Jowan shivered, he didn't like the Templars but no one deserved to die like that. When the corridor fell silent he inched out of his hiding place and made his way towards the library. He stared horrified as a small group of younger mages pleaded with a group of Templars for their lives. Jowan heard the words that almost paralysed him with fear. The Circle was being annulled; the Templars would kill them all. He gave a strangled gasp as they were cut down and did the only thing he could think to do, he fled towards the main doors.

**xXx**

Duncan felt the oppressive atmosphere swamp them the moment they entered the Circle. Knight Commander Greagoir greeted them a little stiffly, he looked exhausted. Blood splattered his uniform and sword and his eyes held deep grief. "Trouble?"

Greagoir raked his gauntleted fingers through his grey hair, thinking idly it needed to be cut. "You have come to the Circle at a dark time Warden Commander. First Enchanter Irving revealed himself to be a blood mage. Maker I never suspected corruption would run so deep." He took a deep shuddering breath. "We had no choice I have invoked the Rite of Annulment. It is brutal work, but had to be done."

Duncan glanced around him in concern. "You have regained control?"

"There are few mages left and they are being sought out and dealt with. Those Templars who were enthralled have also been sent to the Makers side may they forgive me. Long have I known Irving, I even respected him. These are dark days indeed."

They looked up startled as a young man in a robe raced out of the double doors, his eyes wide with terror, tears blinding his vision and making him stumble. Aeronwen reached out to steady him; Bethanys words screamed in her mind, if even one mage could be saved.

"Please!" He gasped. "They are killing us all. I didn't do anything wrong."

Fury surged through Aeronwen and she moved to shield the mage as two Templars ran into the entrance hall.

"Aeronwen it is not our place to interfere." Duncan hissed angrily.

Aeronwen glared at the Commander. "Stand there and allow this atrocity to take place if you wish, but do not expect me to follow your lead."

"The Circle has been annulled, the mage must die." The Templar closest to them stated fiercely.

Aeronwen drew her blade moving the trembling mage towards the door. "You cannot have him!"

"Kadan." Sten stated urgently. "Your mission cannot be jeopardised for one mage."

Aeronwen let a low growl escape her lips. "I will not let them kill him because of the actions of others."

"Hold!" Knight Commander Greagoir had watched the scene with some astonishment, perhaps there was a way out for Jowan afterall. "Jowan has been a faithful servant of the Circle. He was unconscious from his Harrowing when this started; he is not part of this. I will allow him to leave with you, but I must demand a Templar accompany you to supervise him."

Jowan shrank against Aeronwen, his whole body trembling. Aeronwen re-sheathed her sword. "I will accept responsibility for the mage, there is no need for Templar supervision."

The Knight Commander glanced to Alistair recognising him and gave him an almost pleading look.

Alistair swallowed hard and glanced to Duncan before moving next to Aeronwen. "Knight Commander I will support Aeronwen in supervising this mage."

"You will not!" Duncan thundered. "Has it escaped your memory you are a Warden not a Templar."

Alistair turned to Duncan. "Weren't we here to recruit mages? He is a mage! I don't see the problem."

Duncan clenched his jaw, he was never one to turn away mage help and he knew he was being deliberately stubborn because of Aeronwen. He finally nodded. "Very well, the mage will come with us and Alistair will supervise him."

Greagoir nodded in satisfaction. "Warden Commander I assume you have come for aid with the Blight, but as you can see we cannot aid you at this time. Jowan is all I can give you."

"You have enforced the Rite of Annulment, this Circle will not have need of all of its Templars for some time."

Greagoir sighed. "Many have been slain in the fight, but if any can be spared we will join you. We should talk in private."

Aeronwen glanced to Jowan. "Are you harmed?"

Jowan shook his head furiously. "Please, just take me away from here." Aeronwen gently guided the distraught mage from building.

**xXx**

Jowan took several large gasps of fresh air and sank to the ground shivering. Aeronwen had intended to wait for the others, but instead she gently pulled Jowan to his feet and led him to the ferry. By the time they reached the bank a little colour had returned to his cheeks and though still shivering, it was not as violent. He stumbled out of the ferry and watched it glide back over the water to pick up the others. He turned to the woman who had risked her own life to save him and gazed awkwardly. "Thank you."

"Do you want to talk about what happened?"

"They imprison us all of our lives and then wonder why some people rebel. It was awful, there were demons and abominations everywhere. My friends ... all gone." Tears slipped down his face as he sank once more to the floor and accepted her embrace as he wept.

"You were the only one in there to survive?"

Jowan sniffed and glanced up. "Anders escaped last week. I just keep hoping he's out there somewhere alive."

Aeronwen noticed how Jowan's eyes lit up at the mention of his friend. "Tell me about him."

Jowan allowed a smile to sweep across his face. "Anders is … he's funny and fearless and the best friend I've ever had."

"Why didn't you escape with him?"

"I tried but was caught."

"And he just left you?"

"No, it … it wasn't like that. He was going to give himself up, but seeing him escape gave me hope so I yelled at him to keep running. He didn't want to leave me. Maker I hope he's okay."

**xXx**

Aeronwen helped Jowan back to the camp and briefly explained to Bethany what had happened. She immediately took Jowan under her wing and settled him next to the fire getting him something to eat. Aeronwen smiled and helped herself to a bowl of stew, glancing in the direction of the ferry.

"The others remain in the tower?" Zevran murmured moving to her side.

"Jowan needed to get out of there." Aeronwen shuddered. "They killed them all Zevran, he was the only one to escape. They didn't care about the innocent mages, they slaughtered them."

"The Rite of Annulment?"

Aeronwen nodded. "The First Enchanter himself succombed to blood magic. From what little Jowan told me it was a mess."

"How might I ask was one mage allowed to go free?"

Aeronwen winced slightly. "I drew my sword on the Templars trying to kill him."

Zevran raised an eyebrow. "Defender indeed."

"Ah, you heard Sten."

"It was difficult not to be intrigued by your fascinating conversation."

Aeronwen smiled, despite knowing Zevran was an assassin she was drawn to him and was somewhat startled to realise she trusted him. "Well my actions have alienated me further from the Warden Commander, particularly when Alistair agreed to supervise Jowan."

"The Commander is a man with a great weight on his heart."

"He is and I certainly do not wish to add to it." She gave another sigh then turned to her companion. "Tell me of Antiva Zevran, it is a place I have always wished to visit."

Zevran grinned. "Ah Antiva, I believe you would find it fascinating." He linked her arm and drew her towards the fire. "I can tell you best of my homeland with my initiation into the Crows. I was very young and stunningly gorgeous even then."

Aeronwen grinned and settled back to listen. Yes, she liked Zevran very much.

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Please review and let me know what you think. _


	11. Moonlight Bathing

Duncan had been less than impressed with their support from the Circle. One mage and the possible promise of Templar support if they could spare them. He shook his head in agitation, why did no one seem to recognise that they were in the middle of a Blight! The Knight Commander had assured him Jowan was an accomplished elemental mage and would be an asset to their cause. He had his doubts; the mage still looked terrified, but it was little wonder given what he had been through.

They had set off at first light, Duncan wanting to reach Soldiers Peak as soon as possible, though the trip was still likely to take several days. They had plenty of supplies and bandits seemed to avoid their expanding group and despite his misgivings Duncan began to appreciate having the extra bodies. His gaze fell on Aeronwen, feeling the reflexive clenching of his jaw. He couldn't put his finger on just why she provoked such an intense reaction from him.

"She is an exotic creature is she not?"

Duncan glanced to Zevran who was allowing his eyes to wander over Aeronwen. He felt an intense urge to tell the elf to avert his gaze and simply scowled.

"Oh come my dear Commander. Even if your tastes lie elsewhere you cannot help but appreciate such a lithe form. Those delightful curves though I admit her armour does much to hide them."

"If they are hidden how do you know of them." Duncan growled softly.

Zevran flashed him a cunning grin. "The women bathe Duncan and I happened to be passing by." He held up his hands at Duncan's fierce look. "I did not linger my dear Warden, both Aeronwen and Bethany are accomplished in their areas of expertise and I would wish to anger neither of them."

Duncan grudgingly glanced back to Aeronwen finding his mind wondering about those curves._ Damn elf! _He glared as Zevran moved off a self-satisfied smile plastered on his face.

Zevran glanced back flashing him a wicked grin. "You and I both know Commander that you were having those thoughts _before_ I suggested it."

Duncan felt heat flood his face and deepened his scowl. This only seemed to delight the elf who caught up to Aeronwen. Duncan felt his stomach clench as she looked back in his direction. He decided he was going to kill the elf and spent the remainder of the day's journey fantasising about how he was going to do it.

**xXx**

As night approached Duncan finally called for camp to be set up. He had kept them walking knowing of a campsite that afforded cover; protection and fresh water so he had endured the grumbles, feeling a sense of smugness at the change in attitude once they reached their goal.

The campsite in a flurry of activity as tents were put up; wood was gathered and Zevran, Aedan and Fergus went to hunt for their evening meal wanting to conserve their rations as much as possible. The women took themselves off to the river to bathe first. No-one tended to argue with Liandra, as long as she was cooking they were guaranteed a decent meal.

When Liandra returned Duncan took this as a sign that the other women would soon follow and needing a moment to his own thoughts he walked through the undergrowth sighing in agitation as he heard laughter and realised he had strayed closer to the women than anticipated. He shifted direction heading north upstream and froze. Soft moonlight spilled its silver radiance on the shimmering water's surface and on the woman who was bathing in its depths. Wet strands of ebony hair spilled down her back, her arms lifted towards the moon, her face tilted upwards, water glistening on skin he should not be seeing. Duncan swallowed and edged backwards silently, his heart thudding painfully. _Damn elf!_

**xXx**

Aeronwen loved moon bathing, her whole body feeling rejuvenated. She heard a giggle and opened her eyes realising Bethany and Leliana were watching her. Morrigan was pretending as usual not to be part of their small group; remaining aloof.

"Aeronwen what are you doing?" Bethany asked curiously.

"Have you never simply bathed in moonlight?"

"Never."

Aeronwen beckoned to them and Bethany joined her; mimicking Aeronwen's movements, startled to feel a sense of stillness and the edge of something powerful.

That was destroyed moments later as Morrigan moved closer to Leliana. "Such a primitive practice."

Aeronwen glanced to her surprised. "Come now Morrigan, I do not believe for one moment you have not stood beneath the moon and felt its power."

"If I did it was for curiosity's sake. A notion that was quickly sated."

Aeronwen smiled. "No matter the reason you will have received her gifts."

Bethany moved closer to Aeronwen. "Whose gifts?"

"Eluren."

Morrigan snorted. "Someone of religious significance no doubt."

"Not religious exactly. Eluren is no Goddess; more a revered ancestor, the first of my kind. We feel her blessings in the moonlight. She can be called upon at times of need."

"Does she answer?" Bethany asked shyly.

Morrigan gave an impatient clicking noise and moved slightly away from them though remained in hearing distance.

"Eluren's voice can be heard in the playful breeze; or raging wind, felt in the touch of water or the heat of fire. She is within all things; returned to the nature she was part of, just as we all will when our souls leave these mortal vessels. For those who know how to listen she is a guide."

"It sounds very romantic." Bethany murmured.

Leliana watched Aeronwen closely wondering what she had meant by 'first of my kind'. She glanced to Morrigan; the two women sharing a moment of combined purpose before all four women returned to the bank, dressed and returned to the camp.

**xXx**

Aeronwen moved into her tent and pulled out the book Gawain had given her using a simple runestone to shed a little light on the pages. As always she inhaled deeply of the flower. She closed her eyes allowing memories to surface; the softness of tender lips, the trail of fingers exploring, heat and love and a feeling of completeness. She shuddered as she relived the moment her world changed, the moment Gawain was taken from her. She forced back the intrusive memory and instead turned to the book The Tao of The Guardians. Within its pages were the knowledge of Guardians passed; the collective wisdom of a people dedicated to service, to protect life where they could. She had read the Tao cover to cover many times and now chose pages on instinct, taking what was offered from its vast wealth of information. Aeronwen closed the book without reading and simply held it to her heart. She could almost feel the energy of those who had added to its pages, the lingering sensation of Gawain's fingers ghosting over hers as he placed it into her hands, his wedding gift. Aeronwen realised she needed the moonlight and stars and still grasping the book she left the tent and wandered beyond the camp perimeter climbing a small hill and sitting on the soft grass, more than enough moonlight to allow her to read, yet she left the book closed, content to feel the texture of its binding beneath her fingertips. She closed her eyes and tilted her face to the moon.

"_Aeronwen be on your guard!" _

Aeronwen's eyes flew open, glancing around her willing her heart to calm. Then she saw it, the glint of moonlight on steel as soldiers crept towards their camp. Aeronwen slipped the book beneath her armour and moved down the hill, grateful there was enough foliage to hide her movements. She slipped behind the soldiers gripping her dagger as one talked about taking the Warden's heads to Loghain.

Aeronwen slipped into the shadows, her blade silent as she slit the throat of the soldier who had spoken. Three more fell to her blade before they realised something was amiss and made enough noise to alert those at camp.

Sten, Duncan and Alistair broke into the small clearing seeing Aeronwen slammed against a tree, a hiss of pain leaving her lips. She struck out with foot and fist before driving her dagger into her attackers throat. Oghren; Aedan, Garrett and Carver caught up to them realising Loghain's soldiers were spread out in the undergrowth and quickly set up pursuit.

The woods surrounding the camp erupted into grunts of pain, the clash of steel and the sounds of running. Sten followed Aeronwen who had broken into a run following a soldier who was racing back the way they had come. Lightening and fireballs lit up the woods, but all Aeronwen could hear was the pounding of her own heart as she flowed through the trees intent on her prey. Bloodlust thundered through her; her eyes darkening as she ran, her body aching to transform. The soldier burst into his own camp sending out the alarm to those who had stayed behind.

Aeronwen allowed her muscles to flood with power, her body like liquid moulding into its alternate form.

The soldiers stared in stunned amazement as a creature broke from the trees, clutching their ears at its shriek. Liquid black eyes glared at them, razor sharp beak opened letting out another blood chilling cry. Amber feathers tailed off at the chest into cream fur, rising again in a huge wingspan of amber feathers from its broad back. Huge claws sank deep into the earth, a long tail flicking in agitation. Aeronwen broke on the soldiers tearing into them. They were a direct threat to the Wardens and that was unacceptable.

Sten remained within the treeline watching, knowing better than to get involved. He felt a rush of pride as Aeronwen dealt effectively with their enemy. He bowed in a gesture of deep respect when she returned to her usual form, her eyes still darkened from the transformation. Aeronwen stared at the devastation around her, but felt only disgust that they would dare to intend harm on the Wardens. They both turned at the sound of running, weapons raised as the Wardens and Hawkes reached them.

Duncan stared in stunned awe at Aeronwen amidst so much death; her armour drenched in blood, her chest still heaving from the fight, her eyes looking almost black. "Are you injured?" He managed to ask.

"No Commander, I had the element of surprise."

Sten actually smirked. "Come Kadan, we must fortify the camp." Aeronwen nodded moving after him leaving the men to simply watch them leave.

Duncan glanced at the sheer number of dead and glanced at Aeronwen's retreating form. "I wish I had that much of an element of surprise."

**xXx**

"They do not know?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I am not sure I can explain."

"You are afraid."

Aeronwen flushed in shame, turning to Sten. "Yes."

Sten nodded. "Without fear we would never find our true potential."

Aeronwen gazed at Sten, her eyes having returned to their natural blue. They walked in companionable silence, Aeronwen jumping at the cry of horror.

Bethany rushed to her friend, her hands already glowing blue. "Are you hurt?" She panicked.

"I am unharmed Bethany, besides which I heal quickly."

Bethany pouted. "No more leaving camp by yourself."

"Bethany I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"No-one is to leave alone." Duncan stated walking into the camp. "Who knows how many more of Loghain's men are coming after us."

"If I may." Zevran purred. "If Aeronwen had not gone for her walk, we would perhaps have not been alerted to their presence in such a timely fashion."

"Granted." Duncan stated evenly. "However now we are aware I would like us to reach the Peak in one piece."

Aeronwen glanced to Duncan and relented. "Must I be chaperoned to bathe?"

Zevran cast the Warden Commander a wicked grin before turning to her and giving a slight bow. "I will volunteer to guard you."

To the surprise of both men Sten let out a deep growl. "I will attend."

Aeronwen chuckled and as she passed him she leaned to Zevran's ear. "Nice try."

**xXx**

Aeronwen slipped into the river shivering at the cold, but quickly adjusting to the temperature. Her muscles ached with tension and she gave a soft groan of discomfort. She felt the ripples of water as Sten entered the water, moving silently for someone of his considerable size. Aeronwen sighed as strong fingers manipulated the muscles of her neck and shoulders, moving slowly down her back. Each movement was with purpose, knotted muscles released beneath adept fingers.

"Kadan." A soft whisper of tenderness.

Aeronwen gazed at their reflections in the water. "Sten?"

"Gawain died bravely."

Aeronwen sucked in a breath, feeling her body tremble. "He did."

"Yet you fight against this truth. You struggle against acceptance."

Aeronwen closed her eyes. "I honour his memory."

"Struggle is an illusion. The tide rises, the tide falls, but the sea is changeless. There is nothing to struggle against."** ***

Aeronwen turned to Sten, tears gleaming in her eyes. "Nothing but my own heart."

Sten gently pulled her to him. "Cease this struggle, and find peace."

Aeronwen moved into his embrace; wrapping her arms around his waist, resting her cheek against his chest. Despite their distinct lack of clothing; theirs was a chaste relationship, one of mutual trust and respect, a friendship born of a child's innocence and a soldier's wish to guide. "I miss him so much."

"I know."

Moonlight spilled like liquid silver over their bodies, carrying Eluren's whispers and her blessing.

**xXx**

_**Author Note: **Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Zevran is such a tease, I do love writing him!_

_*** **__ 'Struggle is an illusion. The tide rises, the tide falls, but the sea is changeless. There is nothing to struggle against. - Shok ebasit hissra. Meraad astaarit, meraad itwasit, aban aqun. Maraas shokra.' - Extract from the Qun from Qunari Prayers for the Dead. _


	12. The Peak (Part I)

When Duncan had informed the group that the Peak was reached through a series of caves and tunnels he had ignored the collective groans, but one thing he could not ignore was the look on Aeronwen's face. For a moment she had looked terrified before she had mastered herself. Duncan forced himself to approach her well aware of Zevran's cheeky grin. "Aeronwen I would speak with you."

"Of course Commander."

He gestured her to follow him out of earshot of the others. "I noticed you looked …. uncomfortable at the idea of entering the tunnels."

Aeronwen flushed. "I will be fine Commander."

"Aeronwen I need to know if there will be a problem."

"No problem." She buckled under his stern gaze. "I do not like confined dark spaces, but I am sure the tunnels will be ... large."

Duncan nodded, many people had such fears. "Very well. Stay near Bethany, I'm sure she could do something to help calm you if required."

Aeronwen nodded thinking that was actually a very good idea.

**xXx**

The only problem with Duncan's good idea was Bethany didn't care for dark enclosed spaces either. Knowing of Bethany's fear Garrett and Carver were staying close, which helped to reassure Aeronwen a little. The tunnels were thankfully large, wide enough for Bodahn's cart and another side by side. Bodahn was whistling happily to himself as they wound their way through long twisting tunnels, Oghren picking up the tune until they began singing a dwarven mining song. Aeronwen wasn't sure of everything they were singing, but trying to figure it out took her mind from where they were. She jumped slightly when Jowan tugged her arm to gain her attention. He looked as nervous as she felt and she gave him what she hoped was a comforting smile. In the few days they had travelled together Aeronwen had started to see glimmers of his true personality; the mischievous young man who was currently buried beneath survivor guilt, fear that the Templars would still come for him and uncertainty about the group he now travelled with. Thankfully he and Bethany seemed to get on well and despite Alistair's prior Templar training, Jowan had found the Warden to be acceptable company.

"So … um these tunnels … do you think they will be ending soon?"

Aeronwen found it increasingly difficult to breathe, feeling the walls closing in. She forced herself to calm. "Tell me about your magic Jowan, what can you do?"

Jowan suddenly realised she was as uncomfortable as he and dived into what he hoped was an interesting explanation of elemental magic. Aeronwen found their conversation fascinating having a deep link with the elements herself, though in a non-magical way. They continued to chat until finally they reached daylight and a monstrous incline to stairs leading to the main gate. Duncan was explaining a slightly different route up for the cart to Bodahn, who was to wait at the bottom of the incline with Sandel and Liandra until they gave him the all clear. Aeronwen shivered and pulled her cloak out of her pack, wondering just where they had travelled to through the underground maze. The ground had a thick layer of snow, Aeronwen's boots sinking into it suggesting it had recently fallen. She glanced up as tiny snowflakes began to fall, taking off a gauntlet and holding out her hand shivering at their icy touch.

"Anyone would think you had never seen snow." Morrigan muttered striding passed.

Aeronwen shrugged. "I have not." Following her up the incline.

Bethany caught up to her. "What do you mean you've never seen snow?"

"The climate in my country is mild to hot, and when I stayed with the Qunari it was never in the winter."

Bethany gave her brothers a wicked grin. "Well the first thing you have to learn in the snow is to duck."

Aeronwen turned to her startled. "What am I ducking?" Gasping as the three Hawke siblings sent three snowballs with precision at her face. She stood utterly stunned for one moment before she knelt down and picked up a handful of snow compacting it into a ball. She gave a grin that easily matched Bethany's for mischief and sent the snowball hurtling towards Bethany who ducked. Alistair yelped as it hit him square in the face. Aeronwen cried out a giggled apology before Alistair was creating his own snowballs throwing them towards Bethany and Aeronwen simultaneously. Bethany burst into laughter as the snowball hit off her arm. Aeronwen ducked this time and Jowan gave a cry as the cold wet hit him in the face. Duncan watched in amusement; as for a few moments the group descended into chaos, before making snowballs himself and launching them at anyone moving, which of course was everyone. When they finally came back to themselves the tension that had been boiling since they entered the tunnels evaporated and most wore a grin apart from Morrigan; whose hair was plastered to her face in a very undignified manner, the only one who had not joined in.

"Keep your wits about you." Duncan commanded as they entered the Peak.

**xXx**

The air whistled around them and the courtyard was suddenly filled with the apparitions of soldiers. Duncan shuddered at the scene of the betrayal and entrapment of the Wardens; it boded ill for what they would encounter within. The apparition faded leaving them all a little off balance.

Malcolm moved to the Commander's side. "The Veil here is stretched almost to breaking point. I suggest caution, more than ghosts may walk these grounds." He was deeply grateful Liandra had remained with Bodahn.

Aeronwen was no stranger to spirits, but these were mere echoes of the dead and there was no way to interact with those who had long since turned to bone and dust. She gripped her sword trying to suppress the gut wrenching fear that things were about to get very dangerous.

Weapons at the ready the group slowly moved forward. Bethany gave a startled cry as skeletons rose from the ground, the scraping of rusted blades and shields against weathered bones echoing in the courtyard. The mages quickly retreated to the gate. Bethany and Sketch concentrated on healing, while Jowan supported with fireballs and lightning, Malcolm laying down a variety of glyphs from repulsion to protection. Morrigan was the only mage who did not retreat and to everyone's stunned amazement she turned into a huge spider taking down several of the walking dead effortlessly. Sten was clearing a path towards the stairs; Oghren doing the same to his right with Zevran darting between them, Leliana providing suppressive fire with her bow. Duncan, Aedan and Fergus were dealing with those lumbering towards them from the large space to the right of the Courtyard. Flax darting around dragging away leg bones from body's that should have been long laid to rest. Aeronwen caught a flash of sunlight on steel and changed direction running up a slight incline to the left; Garrett, Carver and Tug following her, removing the heads of several skeletons, but for each one they dispatched another would rise in its place.

"How can we stop this onslaught?" Duncan roared to Malcolm.

"We have to find the source." He yelled back. "My bet is it's in the Peak itself."

"Damn it. You hold them here; I'll take a small group into the Peak with me."

Malcolm was startled to realise he had somehow been put in charge. "Hurry Commander!"

Duncan nodded. "Alistair; Aedan, Oghren and Morrigan you're with me. The rest of you protect each other."

Aedan turned to Flax. "Protect Fergus." She whined softly bumping into him. "Flax please, protect Fergus." Flax barked fiercely, a clear warning that he better come back alive.

Aeronwen reluctantly watched the Wardens enter the building without her, but swiftly turned her attention to the creatures trying to separate the group.

**xXx**

Duncan's group slammed the great doors shut behind them to keep out the worsening weather, immediately encountering another ghostly vision. A female Warden was rallying the troops.

"Makers breath that's Sophia Dryden." Duncan gasped. "She was Warden Commander in King Arlands time, these are events from over two hundred years ago!"

Morrigan watched unimpressed. "They are long dead, we should move on."

Duncan refused to move until the scene had faded, wanting to gain as much knowledge as he could about what had happened within the Warden base.

They moved cautiously through each room, assaulted anew with each opened door. The undead were relentless. They resorted to throwing the bones into one room before they managed to reanimate and barring the door, locking the weapons and scraps of armour in another room. The sounds of thumping on the door following them as they proceeded to the next floor of the building.

**xXx**

Bethany screamed out a warning to her brothers and Tug who were slowly being herded towards the far end of the courtyard. Jowan threw out a lightning spell that shattered the bodies giving them a chance to get back to the others. Aeronwen and Sten darted forward retrieving the creature's weapons, they now had a substantial pile. The courtyard fell into a few moments of silence, but they knew it would not last.

Downing a lyrium potion each; Malcolm set up their perimeter of protection glyphs, while Jowan manifested rocks at various strategic points to provide cover. The ground trembled slightly, a sure sign the bones would rise again, only this time blessedly without the aid of weapons. They watched in fascinated horror as the bones started to gravitate towards each other, rising into a distorted mass that vaguely looked like a body that towered above them.

"Holy Maker!" The Ferelden's muttered.

"Ebost issala." Sten snarled. He turned to Aeronwen raising Asala. "Ataash varin kata."

Aeronwen unsheathed her sword. "Eluren protect us."

**xXx**

Despite their fatigue Duncan could afford them no rest; those in the courtyard would have none until they destroyed whatever was driving this. Their way was barred by some kind of spirit magic, leaving Duncan snarling in frustration. Despite Morrigan's best efforts the spell would not be dispersed. Duncan spied a room they had yet to enter and motioned to the group. They silently stepped through the doorway startled to see a woman standing by the fireplace clad in the old style Warden Commander's armour.

"Sophia Dryden." Duncan gasped as he took a step forward, horrified by what remained of the late Commander. Skin grey and blotched with decay, hair thin and clumped into a matted mess. Cataract eyes swallowed him as the demon purred in delight.

"Sophia's body perhaps, but she has not been here for centuries. I took residence when they failed."

"Why are you still in her body after all this time?" Duncan spluttered.

"I have no wish to return to the Fade. I would see this world, but I am kept trapped within these walls. Free me and I will help you close the tear in the Veil. My brethren are massing and all will break through soon. Not even that fool mage will hold them back for much longer."

"We do not deal with Demons." Duncan snarled.

The demon laughed. "Do not be so naive Commander. You know as well as I Wardens do what they must, _whatever_ that is."

Duncan gripped the hilt of his sword. "_I_ do not make deals with demons!" He thundered.

"Let us see how well you hold to your ideals at the end." The demon hissed; flashing a piercing look to Morrigan, who glared back with icy contempt.

The room became a chaos of rising skeletons and the demon in Sophia's body lurched forward striking at Duncan. He was eye to eye with the demon as the steel of their swords rang out. "In the end you will take the deal offered." She hissed.

Duncan drove his sword through her chest; and decapitated her just to be sure, though given what they had seen that did not mean the corpse would stay down. Duncan wiped the sweat from his brow and they barred the room just incase, finding the spirit shield was no longer sealing the door to the tower.

The icy wind hit them as soon as they stepped onto the bridge, a brief flurry of hailstones following. They glanced down to the courtyard Duncan's heart almost stopping at the monstrosity facing Malcolm and those with him.

"Maker we need to help them." Alistair gasped.

"That would be futile." Morrigan hissed. "We need to seal the Veil that is the only way we can help them."

Duncan gripped both Aedan and Alistair who were staring in horror. "Morrigan is right. Move both of you before there is no one left to help."

That got them moving and they ran across the remainder of the bridge almost breaking down the door to the tower, dispatching the few walking dead loitering in the room before moving into the upper chamber.

Standing in the centre of the room watching them approach was an ancient mage; his cheeks sunken in, his body appearing frail, but the light of his eyes told the truth that despite appearances he was still extremely powerful.

Alistair felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up and gripped Duncan's arm. "Be careful he is a blood mage."

Duncan nodded stepping forward. "I am the Warden Commander of Ferelden and I need your help to reclaim the Peak and seal the Veil."

Avernus gave a wide smile. "About bloody time!"

**xXx**

The creature of bone moved forward, the ground shaking beneath each step. Leliana and Zevran were firing arrows; the mages manifesting what magic they could to keep it back from them, but nothing seemed to stop its terrifying advance.

Sten looked the creature over. "We take out its legs. Shatter the bones before it can reform, it is the only way."

"Sure; break its legs, no problem." Tug grinned brandishing his axe.

Aeronwen gave him a cheeky grin. "Race you; first one to take out a leg is relieved of washing up duty for two weeks."

Carver grinned. "I'll take that bet." Swinging his sword and sprinting after Aeronwen and Tug, swiftly followed by Sten, Garrett and Fergus.

Zevran dropped the bow in disgust and unsheathed his daggers, glancing to Leliana. "Let us show them how it is done."

Leliana grinned and the assassin and bard ran across the courtyard, ducking the flailing bone limbs as they sought to loosen the bones from each other.

Fergus hissed in pain as a bone limb smashed down against his shoulder. He felt the burst of healing energy and then found himself sprawled on the floor with Carver on top of him, another bone limb missing them by inches. "Thanks." He gasped out, winded.

Carver dragged him to one side as he clutched his injured shoulder. "Bethany see to Fergus." He yelled.

Aeronwen winced as Zevran was sent flying backwards as a limb caught him in the stomach. She managed to get him over to the mages. Glaring at the creature she took a deep breath."Sten give me a boost!"

Sten turned; resheathed Asala in one swift movement and cupped his hands just as Aeronwen reached him, catching her foot as she leapt propelling her upwards. Aeronwen climbed her way into what she took to be a rib cage, the huge bone limbs smashing into itself to try and reach her. She kept changing positions, shattered bones striking her armour as the creature began to destroy itself to reach her. She managed to squeeze out through the back as a limb punched the entire way through, shattering the spine. The body quickly disintegrated, Aeronwen hitting the ground with a painful thump trying to shield herself from the bones raining down on her. Strong arms grabbed her and dragged her from beneath the remnants of the creature. Aeronwen shook her head, gingerly standing and rolling back what was probably a very bruised shoulder.

"That was awesome!" Carver grinned.

Aeronwen was still just managing to catch her breath. "You can do that next time."

"To the Void with that!" Garrett hissed. He grabbed a mallet discarded by one of the creatures and set about shattering the bones.

Finally they all collapsed on the ground, grinning at each other. Then Flax gave a soft whine and the ground began to tremble.

**xXx**

Avernus didn't give them a chance to speak moving passed them and heading back across the bridge seeming to not even notice the cold. "Only one way to repair the Veil." He shouted over his shoulder. "I will unravel the summoning circles I weaved so long ago and you kill anything that emerges from the tear."

Duncan glanced to Morrigan. "Will that work?"

"Of course it will work!" Avernus snapped glancing over the bridge. "Ooh; nice move to shatter the bones, of course it won't help with what comes next."

Alistair gripped his arm. "What comes next?"

"Death of course, unless you unhand me and we repair the Veil." Alistair released his grip and they followed the mage back into the main hall.

Avernus was speaking his incantation before he had reached a circle leaving the Wardens and Morrigan little time to prepare. With each circle unravelled, demons of rage and desire poured out of the rift, whispering their veiled threats and empty promises. Morrigan's magic tore through the lesser demons with little effort, steel finishing whatever magic left behind. As the final summoning Circle unravelled a demon of desire stepped out of the rift. She stared straight at Morrigan and smiled.

Morrigan glared. "Turn your eyes from me demon, I will not fall to your whims."

"So powerful; yet such a desire for more power, a desire to take your mothers place, to have men and women fall at your feet in worship. I can give you that Morrigan. I can grant any desire you may have, simply allow me to join you. Together we will show those who have threatened and opposed you exactly why they should fear mages."

Alistair hit the demon with a staggering Smite that sent it slamming back into a wall before he drove his sword through her chest. "Not today demon."

"It is done." Avernus said happily. "Though you do know the desire demon was simply a diversion don't you." He chuckled at Duncan's startled look. "I would check on your friends if I were you."

They ran for the main doors, Avernus's laughter following them.

**xXx**

_**Author Note: **Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. I'd love to know your thoughts so please leave a review. _

_1) Ebost issala - return to dust._

_2) Ataash varin kata - In the end lies glory. _


	13. The Peak (Part II)

Sketch gripped Zevran's arm pulling him backwards, his face white with fear. The head of the demon looked almost skeletal and drew attention due to the flames buried deep within the eye sockets. The mouth gaping open releasing a scream that chilled their blood. It's muscled body was over three times the size of Sten, flames rippling just beneath the flesh. It carried a long sword that shimmered with runes, flames igniting down the blade at its command. Huge wings of flame unfolded from its back and it flicked out its tongue tasting the mortal world. It turned to them, grinning. "Who will face me?"

Sten took a step forward, Aeronwen gripping his arm. She knew well this demon though had never encountered it personally. "We must fight as one to succeed."

"As you wish Kadan."

Aeronwen stood level with Sten the others following her example, weapons drawn.

The demon began to laugh, a vicious sound that tore through their minds. He pointed to Aeronwen. "I have faced your kind before,_ all_ have fallen before me."

Aeronwen glared, looking for any weak spots though there appeared to be none. "Uthanan Demon of the Forgotten." Her voice trembling with rage.

"You know that thing?" Tug exclaimed loudly.

The demon hissed in pleasure at the acknowledgement. "Aeronwen; daughter of Roldan, son of Ethalin, son of Corvis, son of Maverin."

"Oh well this just keeps getting better, you on personal terms? How about you tell him to go back to whatever Void he crawled out of."

Sketch nudged him in agitation and moved behind Aeronwen whispering in her ear. "Keep distracting it, we will open the Fade and send the bastard back through it."

"You had better hurry." She focused on the demon. "My lineage is older even than you demon." She stated with confidence. "You are little more than the echoes of those who came before you twisted into this pitiful form."

The demon gave a bellow of rage, flames engulfing its body. It lowered its body into a crouch so they were eye level. "Maverin was strong, but I still tore out his throat. It tasted delicious. I wonder how you will taste?"

"Yup that's about as personal as it gets." Tug muttered gripping his axe.

Aeronwen felt the bloodlust hum through her body demanding vengeance. She strode forward, her eyes darkening. "Today I will avenge my House!" Aeronwen dodged the blade as Sten joined her, swiftly followed by Carver and Garrett trying desperately to keep it distracted. Tug surrendering to his own blood lust aimed his axe straight for its head. Leliana and Zevran had taken up bows once more, but the arrows were consumed by the flames and fell as ash to the ground.

"You think to trap me!" Uthanan roared, charging for the mages.

"Jowan freeze him!" Aeronwen cried out as the huge hand grabbed at Sketch hurling the mage towards the rift they had created.

Sten managed to catch the mage rolling him on the ground to put out the flames.

Zevran felt fury race through him and as Jowan exhausted himself to freeze the demon Zevran leapt at its head driving his blade through the skull. As he dropped to the floor he was horrified to realise the spell was wearing off and their actions had simply served to further anger the enraged demon.

"Keep it frozen!" Aeronwen screamed as she grabbed a discarded mallet trying to smash it.

Malcolm took over, driving his magic into the core of the demon freezing it from the inside out. He collapsed to his knees in minutes, drained completely but it gave them some time, weapons hacking into the frozen muscle.

Sten took the mallet from Aeronwen and began to drive his powerful swings towards the head, yet the demon stubbornly refused to shatter.

Aeronwen began to panic as Malcolm's spell began to wear off; her heart racing, as she saw the flame re-ignite within the demon. Uthanan broke free of its frozen prison and sent Carver and Garrett hurtling into the wall, both men laying where they had fallen.

Aeronwen gave a snarl of rage and re-sheathed her sword drawing on her link to the elements. "Nimue we need your help."

Sten grabbed her arm. "No Kadan, it is too dangerous."

Aeronwen wrenched her arm free as Leliana gave a scream of pain as flames glanced off her arm. "What choice do we have? We cannot afford people to die here, not for this!"

Sten suppressed the inner war and nodded slightly.

Aeronwen glanced to Jowan who was forcing himself to consume one final lyrium potion. "Jowan make water, lots of water!"

He looked at her startled but complied, opening up a storm around her.

The demon was distracted and Aeronwen drew on her link again. "Nimue I call on the bond forged between our peoples at the first dawn." Seeing Zevran hauled into the air she clenched her fists and screamed into the storm raging around her. "I call you as the darkness shows a face to this world. I offer myself as a vessel. Please Nimue help me now." Aeronwen felt as though her body had turned to ice; the air swirled around her, the water forming a shield as the form of a woman shimmered over hers.

Nimue and Uthanan locked eyes; the demon screaming in rage as the water became as hard as rock, hurtling into it with crushing force, Zevran dropped to the ground the flames extinguished before they had reached his skin. Aeronwen gasped at the flashing images of her as a child seen through Nimue's memories. Trembling as she felt Nimue's emotions, the laughter of a child reminding the ancient spirit of the joy of life. In this moment however Nimue was hard; the crushing, violent force of the raging sea, the onslaught of the storm driving the demon back towards the Fade.

Uthanan let out an enraged scream; extending his wings, fire surging towards Aeronwen. Nimue sent forth a tidal wave, the two elements clashing with tremendous force. Aeronwen felt her strength begin to fail and she collapsed to her knees. Nimue paid little attention she was an unstoppable force of nature and wrapped the demon in a vortex of water that crushed against him extinguishing his flames. Nimue looked to Sten. "Take its head."

Sten didn't hesitate, racing across the courtyard he leaped through the vortex that had no effect on him and drove Asala through the twisted flesh. Jowan's storm faded as he sank to the ground gasping painfully.

Bethany was almost too stunned to move; but with a yell from Leliana she quickly repaired the tear in the Veil, as demons could be seen on the other side moving towards it.

Aeronwen remained kneeling; lacking the strength to stand shivering as Nimue turned to her, her eyes wild and unyielding. "I cannot come to you again Aeronwen. You made your choice, now you must live with the consequences. _None_ of us may aid you."

Aeronwen struggled to breathe, fighting against the anger and grief. She had simply never realised the true consequences of disobeying Morgan. "I … I do not understand." Aeronwen whispered, her voice trembling. "Nimue please …"

Bethany almost wept for her friend as the elemental ignored her and turned to Sten.

"Sten of the Beresaad. It is in your care I place Aeronwen. You are now her shield; her sword, protector and friend, just as you were when she was a child. You are now as you were then Kalsren."

Nimue turned back to Aeronwen. "Never in my long years have I had to break a bond. I hope this was worth your sacrifice."

Aeronwen's eyes widened before she gave a choked sob, clutching her chest in pain. As Nimue faded Jowan moved to Aeronwen's side wrapping his cloak around her and guiding her to a rock sitting her down and rubbing her hands to bring her some warmth. Aeronwen was like ice, silent tears continuing to fall.

Malcolm had raced to his sons while urging Bethany to see to Sketch.

Sten glanced up as Duncan; Alistair, Aedan and Morrigan raced out of the doors, freezing at the sight that met their eyes. No-one was without injury. Their eyes drawn to the huge demon before it faded to nothing.

Malcolm was trying to revive his sons who both remained unconscious. Zevran was clutching Sketch, Tug pacing beside them as Bethany tried to tend to the burns.

Aedan raced down the steps moving to Flax who was lying next to his brother. Fergus was breathing heavily, his arm limp at his side. Flax raised her head; her fur matted with blood and gently licked Aedan's hand, struggling to get up as her leg buckled beneath her.

Alistair moved to Leliana who was was shaking violently; burying her face against his chest, hugging her arm to her chest. Her tears were genuine, as was the need to seek comfort from the young Warden.

Duncan approached Aeronwen; Morrigan following him, she appeared to be in deep shock. Jowan was whispering softly, but she didn't seem to hear him. "What happened?"

Jowan paled having no intention of being the one to inform the Commander that a non-mage apparently had the power to take a spirit into herself to enable a demon to be killed. "She's freezing Commander, I think we should get everyone inside and get some heat if the building is safe."

Duncan nodded. "It should be safe now."

**xXx**

Liandra was horrified by the sight that met her eyes and immediately set to work bringing order to the chaos. The Wardens were patched up and told in no uncertain terms that every corpse and stray bone was to be removed from the Keep before nightfall and destroyed. Fresh water; healing potions, bandages and beds were made available to the mini infirmary in the corner of the great hall. The huge fireplace now hosted a flourishing fire that was warming the icy room. Liandra helped Malcolm tend to the injured, relieved when Carver and Garrett returned to consciousness. Garrett had a concussion and Carvers arm had been broken; both of which Malcolm was able to deal with, both brothers feeling they had got off lightly.

Zevran was pacing the floor watching Bethany and Jowan tend to the terrible burns suffered by Sketch. He was unconscious, his face so pale he looked deathly, his chest raw and bleeding. He jumped as Malcolm gently gripped his arm and guided him to a bench, taking care of the headwound and dislocated shoulder while talking to him soothingly.

Morrigan was gently applying a salve to Leliana's arm, speaking in soft whispers about the demon and how it was defeated. Morrigan's gaze fixed on Aeronwen determined more than ever to find out who she was.

Aeronwen lay shivering beneath a pile of blankets. She had been helped out of her armour by Sten and given a thick tunic from Alistairs pack to wear, that reached her knees. Bodahn had given her a runestone Sandel had enchanted which gave off heat. She wrapped her arms around it; curling her knees to her chest, tears still slipping down her cheeks. She glanced up as Liandra brushed back a few stray strands of hair from her face and gently helped her to drink something from a small vial. "It will help you sleep." Liandra continued to gently stroke her hair until her eyes were too heavy to keep open.

**xXx**

Duncan turned to Malcolm once the badly injured had been made comfortable. "What happened?"

Malcolm explained as best he could, still not quite sure what had happened with Aeronwen.

"She is no mage" Duncan muttered in confusion.

Sten growled and rose to his feet from where he was guarding Aeronwen's sleeping form. "Nimue is no demon. She is one of the few surviving elementals that walked this world long before either of our kind."

Duncan raised an eyebrow. "I was under the impression the Qunari did not tolerate such things."

"Aeronwen's culture is as strange to me as yours is. She has spoken to the spirits and elementals since she was a child, as most of her kind do. They understand worlds that we have no concept of. That is their gift and their burden. There is a price paid with all such summoning's and Aeronwen has paid her price, this will be discussed no further." Sten turned from the Warden Commander effectively ending the discussion and gently pulled the blanket up over Aeronwen's shoulders as she shivered in her sleep.

Duncan stared at him open mouthed before realising he had no choice, but to accept the Qunari's words. It was only then that he remembered about Avernus.

**xXx**

Duncan took his Wardens and Morrigan with him and returned to the Tower. Avernus was bent over a desk scribbling notes.

"I do not have much time, unravelling the circles weakened me more than I had anticipated." He held up a large stoppered bottle, a dark crimson liquid swirling within it. "This is an experimental potion to augment Warden abilities. Feel free to take it. I have made also made copious notes on how to improve the Joining Potion; you may wish to take notice of them when making a new batch." He glanced to Duncan. "You above all others should consider taking the potion, it will hold off the Calling long enough for you to end this Blight. None of this was as I intended, but I wish you luck brother. Now, finally I will join the others."

Duncan darted forward catching his body as he collapsed to the floor, his body crumbling to dust.

**xXx**

Aeronwen became aware of the chatter of softly spoken voices, focusing in on what sounded like the crackle of flame. Her body cried out for warmth feeling as though her blood had been replaced with ice. She slowly opened her eyes and with a soft moan of discomfort forced herself into a sitting position, wrapping the blankets tightly around her. She met Sten's gaze and sighed. "I know."

"Your actions were foolish."

Aeronwen slowly got to her feet. "Can you yell at me near the fire, I am freezing."

Sten followed her, remaining standing as she knelt staring deeply into the flames. "I am sorry Kadan."

Aeronwen gave a shuddering sigh, her head bowing. "Nimue has always come for the fallen." She wiped the tears from her eyes. "When I die she will not come for me. Even in death I will not return to my homeland."

Sten knelt beside her and gently tilted her face towards him. "Should you fall before I, I will carry your body back to the Valien Valley. I will bear you to the Peak of Galiran where your body will be released in fire, your ashes returned to the elements. You may have been exiled from your people and home in life, but nothing can stop your return to them in death. The Ancestors themselves will embrace you and you of all people should know that Eluren would never abandon one of her own."

Aeronwen stared at Sten for several moments before she pressed tightly to his chest. "Thank you my friend, my Kalsren."

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. _


	14. The Games We Play

The fire was still roaring in the hearth from the previous night; and everyone was beginning to rise, though none had felt completely settled within the walls of the Peak.

Aeronwen winced at the tightness of her shoulder, moving it in circles to try and release the protesting muscles. The ache of her heart throbbed painfully, so she concentrated on the pain of her shoulder to ignore it.

"Are you injured?" Sten enquired watching her.

She fell into the well-practiced art of hiding what she was experiencing, locking away the pain until it could be dealt with unseen by others. "My shoulder is simply knotted." She glanced to Zevran who was in much better spirits as Sketch had regained consciousness and his pain levels were tolerable. She gave a warm smile she did not feel. "Perhaps Zevran could massage my aches away." Winking at the amused assassin. Aeronwen let out a pained yelp as Sten gripped her shoulder and arm and tugged, satisfied with the sharp crack.

"Better?"

Aeronwen glared, but couldn't deny her shoulder was much improved. "I would have preferred a gentle massage."

"Preference is irrelevant."

"Sten you are no fun!"

"Fun is irrelevant."

"Then tell me Sten, what in your opinion is relevant?"

"Being fit enough for battle."

"Precisely my point. Yesterday was … difficult. To be at our best for battle we would benefit from rest and relaxation, even if it is just for one day!"

Malcolm was watching their exchange with some amusement, realising that the Qunari's overprotectiveness was coming out in some unexpected ways.

Sten made a disgusted noise in the back of his throat. "I will meet you in the training yard."

To their astonishment Leandra intervened. "I'm afraid that is not possible, Aeronwen will be helping me today. She is a young woman and all of this fighting is not womanly."

Sten looked like he was going to explode. "She is no woman!"

Aeronwen opened her mouth to protest, but thought better of it and settled for rolling her eyes. She moved over to Alistair who was leaning on the wall a huge grin on his face. "Ancestors this should be interesting."

Leandra was undeterred. "She most certainly is a woman and as such she should have a grounding in basic skills, her cooking has a lot to be desired."

Sten let out a low growl. "Do you intend her to serve a pot of stew to the Archdemon?"

"Maker I would hope she is not going anywhere near that thing!"

Bethany had slipped over to Aeronwen as the argument continued. She was concerned about her friend; doubting that she could have gotten over something so intense so quickly, but followed her lead needing something light hearted herself. "So, you're not a woman huh?"

Aeronwen smirked. "Apparently not."

"Because you have really impressive breasts for a man."

Alistair let out a muffled snort, Aeronwen promptly elbowing him in the ribs. "Hush the pair of you."

Sten drew himself up to his full height and glared down at Liandra who put her hands on her hips looking up unimpressed. "This is irrelevant; she will spend the day training."

Leandra prodded Sten's armour glaring up at the Qunari. "You do not impress me and your lack of concern for her wellbeing is utterly offensive. Aeronwen was almost killed yesterday in case you failed to notice. There will be no fighting today!"

Sten shifted his stance slightly realising Leandra's eyes had taken on an almost predatory look, like a wolf protecting her cubs. He considered his options and bowed slightly. "As you wish." He turned and marched out of the room leaving Aeronwen staring after him in stunned silence. She swallowed hard as Leandra turned to her, the same look pinning her to the spot before softening slightly. "Well, to the kitchen with you."

Bethany chuckled and linked her arm pulling her out of the room. "I think you have just officially been adopted."

Malcolm moved over to Leandra and smiled. "I thought you disapproved of her? And given what she did yesterday ..."

Leandra looked slightly ashamed. "I have been so selfish lately Malcolm, I'm so very sorry. We almost lost the boys and I know something about being cut off from my family, only I was lucky enough to gain you four. Aeronwen has no-one apart from that grumpy Qunari, and whatever she did yesterday ensured Garrett and Carver have had the opportunity to recover. The least we can do is make her feel a part of a family even if it isn't her own."

Malcolm pulled Leandra into his arms and kissed her gently, seeing the loving generous soul he had married in the woman in his arms. "I'm proud of you." He murmured.

Leandra flushed and patted his arm. "Well best get to it."

**xXx**

The kitchen was thankfully usable since the Wardens had removed the bones and corpses from its floor. Leandra elicited the help of Alistair; Garrett and Carver to remove the broken furniture and turn it into firewood, while Aeronwen and Bethany salvaged what cooking equipment they could. Within the hour a large amount of wood filled the nook in the wall created for its storage, inches from the fire but protecting the wood from any sparks. The food preparation table was filled with every assortment of cooking utensil ever created and Leandra had expressed her satisfaction that she could turn this into a 'proper' kitchen. Leandra then had all five cleaning until the kitchen was sparkling. Leaving them too it she had gone to speak to Bodahn regarding food supplies, delighted when he was able to supply her with a range of dried herbs and spices, dried meat and an assortment of vegetables. He was aware Leandra and Malcolm intended to stay at the Peak to begin the process of making it into a usable base and suggested she draw him up a list of necessary supplies which he would be happy to pick up in Denerim.

When Leandra returned she dedicated the following hour to preparing lunch, Aeronwen following her instructions to the letter. Alistair was also hovering around trying to pick up some tips, but mostly it was because he was worried about Aeronwen and he didn't want to be too far from her. Leandra soon had him roped in with the cooking, the pair distracting her enough that her own children were able to escape the kitchen.

Bethany chuckled. "We are so mean to leave them with mother."

Garrett grinned. "Alistair and Aeronwen can hold their own, besides I didn't see them complaining."

Bethany grinned smugly. "No, they weren't."

Carver noticed the gleam in her eye and nudged his sister playfully. "Sis if you are matchmaking again can I just point out the Peaches fiasco. Not to mention Alistair is with Leliana and if my eyesight wasn't playing tricks on me I think there is something going on with Aeronwen and the big guy."

Bethany's jaw dropped. "Sten?!"

"Yup, they were looking pretty friendly in the river a few nights back."

Gripping Carvers arm she propelled him towards the table and sat him down. "Tell me exactly what you saw."

Carver grinned realising he was foiling her plans. "He was massaging her back."

Bethany rolled her eyes. "I've done that Carver, doesn't mean I'm sharing her bed."

"Well then there was the cuddle and just to remind you Bethany they were in the river so it was a naked cuddle!"

"I wonder if what is in his pants matches his …. stature."

Carver gave a disgusted sigh. "Bethany I don't need to hear this from my own sister."

"Come on Carver; you guys have bathed together, you must have seen."

"I have not!" He sputtered indignantly.

"Well I have." Garrett murmured sitting next to them. "And if those two are together; as long as he knows what to do with it, I would say she is one happy woman, though I think she would be walking slightly differently." He chuckled at Bethany's flush. "You started this Be."

Bethany cleared her throat. "And um Alistair; is he, you know … um …"

Garrett grinned. "I would say when he finally gets around to the deed, Leliana is going to be more than satisfied."

Bethany sighed. "Come on you two; you can feel it too I know you can, there is something off about that woman."

"You just want him free so you can pair him up with Aeronwen."

"Well yes there is that, but it's the way she looks at him. It predatory and not in a sexy I want to spend the night giving you pleasure kind of look. It's more of a I'm going to make you do exactly what I want whether you want to or not."

"Isn't that how all women look at men?" Garrett teased accepting her punch to his arm good naturedly. "Besides, Alistair doesn't seem to mind."

Bethany snorted in impatience. "He doesn't see it! She's all sweet around him."

"Bethany I would leave well alone. Let them figure it out themselves. Has Aeronwen actually expressed an interest in him, or Alistair for her come to think of it?"

"Well no, but just look at them."

Garrett glanced up as Alistair and Aeronwen walked into the room, laughing and carrying huge plates of steaming food. He grinned wickedly. "Ah, at last the poison has arrived."

Aeronwen grinned. "Watch your tongue Garrett, or I will make you eat a second helping."

"Mercy milady!"

"Sorry, all out of that today."

As she walked back to the kitchen, Alistair once more at her side the pair talking animatedly Garrett turned to Bethany. "Okay so there is definitely something there; but really Be, let them figure it out, I wouldn't like to get in Leliana's way. Even her own guys are tending to avoid her at the moment."

Bethany gave a dramatic sigh. "All is fair in love and war."

"Yeh, it's the war part that worries me." Garrett murmured, noticing the look on Leliana's face as Alistair and Aeronwen returned to the kitchen.

**xXx**

After the trauma of the day before; everyone sitting around the huge table laughing, teasing and eating a good meal was something of a gift. Aeronwen and Alistair were teased mercilessly about potentially poisoning them all, though the two took it in their stride and it was eventually silenced by Leandra who had taken something of a motherly role with the pair, much to the Hawke siblings delight who teased them even more moments later.

Malcolm and Leandra spoke with Duncan as conversations started up in smaller groups, confirming their intention to remain at the Peak and bring working order back to the building. Duncan also mentioned to Malcolm Avernus had some research he would like him to take a look at.

Morrigan was deep in thought about the amber feather currently hidden in her pack. She had never seen anything quite like it. It had been attached to armour salvaged by Bohdan from the soldiers taken down by Aeronwen and Sten. She was determined to discover its secrets and after yesterday she was more convinced than ever that it was connected to her. She fell into step with Leliana as they carried the dirty plates into the kitchen. "T'is curious is it not, how close Alistair and Aeronwen have become; especially as he seems to be enjoying your company."

Leliana raised an eyebrow. "Why the interest?"

Morrigan smirked. "T'is simply a wonder."

"I admit I am finding it somewhat unsettling. Though he maintains they are friends, nothing more."

"It would be an unusual man who would seek only friendship with a woman."

Leliana rolled her eyes. "He_ is_ unusual. The only man to have turned down the offer to join me in bed infact!"

Morrigan had known about it, but had never expected Leliana to tell her. She had seen the bumbling fool blush his way through politely declining. Morrigan raised an eyebrow feigning ignorance. "He has not yet sucombed to your charms?"

"Urgh, he wants to wait for the right moment."

"Why do you bother with him?"

"I have my reasons."

"They must be important indeed to suffer that fool." When Leliana did not answer Morrigan smirked. "We could help each other. I wish to know who Aeronwen is and I believe Alistair can help with that, with your persuasion. I can then make sure she gets no closer to him. I could also make him more amenable to joining you in your bedroll, if you wish."

Leliana glanced at her. "What do you need me to do?"

Morrigan smiled smugly. "There is a book I have noticed her carrying, I wish to know what it is."

"Sounds simple enough, you suspect it will tell you something about her?"

"Something held that close has to have some significance, I would know what it is. You know as well as I Leliana that knowledge is power."

**xXx**

Alistair settled down next to Aeronwen and grinned. "Whatcha reading?"

Leliana almost choked; he was as subtle as a brick, but to her relief Aeronwen looked up and smiled.

"I think this is Leandra's way of making me a lady." Aeronwen leaned closer showing him the book. She found Liandra's attempts highly amusing, wondering what she would think if she became aware of her origins.

"Embroidery will make you a Lady?"

"Apparently embroidery is the art of any accomplished lady."

"She carries around sewing books. No never mind, not important. Urgh I can't even sew a button on my tunic."

Aeronwen giggled. "I happen to be quite the accomplished embroider of cushions, but do not breathe a word of that."

Alistair raised an eyebrow. "Why are you keeping it a secret?" He whispered.

"She is being nice to me. It is … appreciated."

Grinning Alistair lifted the book read a few sentences and handed it back to her. "Dull, there's no story line." Aeronwen clamped her hand to her mouth to stifle the unladylike snort, leaving Alistair grinning like a Cheshire cat. "So you like reading then?"

"I do. There is knowledge in books."

"A little knowledge is dangerous."

"That Alistair is why I like to read a lot."

"I had a book once."

Aeronwen glanced at him when he did not continue, startled to see sadness had replaced the teasing twinkle of his eyes. "What was it about?" She asked gently.

Alistair seemed to pull himself back from wherever he had gone the smile returning. "It was about the Grey Wardens actually and dragons and griffons. All very exciting stuff, but probably not much of it based in fact." He shuddered. "It sure didn't prepare me for becoming a Warden, believe me there is nothing glorious involved." He shook his head. "Teagan gave it to me for my name day, I was six. I remember all of his presents." He glanced up shyly. "They were the only ones I ever got."

Aeronwen resisted the temptation to hug him given Leliana was watching them without trying to be seen watching them and settled for squeezing his hand. "Teagan seems like a nice man."

Alistair nodded his head enthusiastically. "He is. I don't envy him having to put up with Isolde now."

"I still think she needs assassinating." Aeronwen murmured turning onto the next page.

Alistair glanced over to Zevran who was openly fussing over Sketch, much to the mages amusement and delight. "I thought about asking Zev, but I doubt I have enough coin."

"He already mentioned she has high connections and it would be unwise."

Alistair gaped at her. "You already asked him, for real?"

"She is an unpleasant woman without conscience or care and she is dangerous. She was brutal to you and she has a grip on Teagan that she will use to her own ends. So yes, I enquired. You disapprove?"

"No I just …. it's just … you're not like anyone I've ever met before." They sat in companionable silence for several moments before Alistair brought himself around to asking Leliana's question. He had no idea why she wanted to know about the book, but given he was curious himself he was not averse to asking. "So you and reading."

Aeronwen chuckled. "Alistair if you have something you wish to ask please ask."

Alistair flushed slightly. "It's really none of my business, but I've seen you reading the same book several times. You kind of look all sad and serious when you read it and I wondered why you would read something that makes you sad. Does it remind you of home?"

Aeronwen blinked rapidly and forced a smile. "I did not realise I was being observed."

"Oh I wasn't observing. I mean I was, but not in a creepy way." Alistair's flush deepened. "I just watch out for my friends is all and every time you read that book you take yourself away from camp and come back looking more determined, but as though you have the weight of the world on your shoulders."

Aeronwen smiled warmly. "I am honoured you are watching out for me." She chuckled at the deepening flush. "It is a book dear to my heart; not only because of what is written in it, but also because of who gave it to me."

Alistair waited and realised she was not going to volunteer any further information. "Was it a gift from family?" He asked hesitantly.

"It was from my … from someone very dear to me, who has since returned to the Ancestors."

Alistair noticed the slight tremble of her hand and felt a tremor of panic. "I'm sorry I never know when to shut up do I and I just ask the wrong things and end up upsetting you."

Aeronwen squeezed his hand again, effectively silencing him. "I will tell you one day Alistair, but I simply cannot bear to speak of it today. Not … not after yesterday."

Alistair gripped her hand and pulled her to her feet. "Then how about we indulge in a very unladylike game of Wicked Grace."

"Wicked what?"

Alistair grinned. "You're going to love it!"

**xXx**

It didn't take long for Aeronwen to realise that along with cooking and singing, cards were not her forte. Of course not that it would stop her doing it, to her mind she simply needed more practice. She glanced over to where Oghren was sitting by the fire. It was unusual for him to ignore a card game and the look on his face had her concerned. Paying her dues she left the table and moved over to Bodahn.

Oghren was agitated and needed a drink; but for once he didn't want to drink alone, but neither did he want to play cards. He just wanted to drink and forget. "Come on you nug humpers." He muttered glaring in particular at the Wardens. "Join me in a drink."

Alistair shook his head with a chuckle. "The last time I joined you for a drink I was unconscious for three days!"

Oghren actually chuckled. "Good times!"

Aeronwen watched as each gave their excuses not to drink, the mood of the grieving dwarf becoming more sullen. Bodahn had returned from retrieving the item she had requested and Aeronwen exchanged money for a bottle of something called Mackay's Epic Single Malt and wandered over to Oghren. Her experience with Nimue had deepened her ache for home and she hoped indulging in alcohol would give her respite, however brief from her grieving heart. "Is that drink on offer to everyone." She flashed the bottle. "I come bearing gifts."

Oghren glanced up and raised an eyebrow at the expensive liquor. "Sure, sit your pretty ass down." A wicked grin lit his face. "First we start with this." He poured an amber liquid into a mug from a bottle labelled 'Dragons Piss'.

Aeronwen inspected the contents, knowing Oghren was waiting for her reaction. She brought the mug to her lips and drank the shot, grinning and licking her lips. "Passable."

Oghren grinned perhaps someone worthy of his special brew. "One for the hard stuff are you?"

"That depends."

Oghren pulled out a flask from his pack and poured the slightly darker liquid into their mugs. "Hirol's Lava Burst, get your tongue around that!"

"Um Aeronwen." Alistair leaned back on his chair watching them. "You might not want to drink that!"

Aeronwen lifted the mug her eyes watering just from the smell. "Ancestors what is this?"

"A way to forget." Oghren mumbled drinking it down in one go. "Even if it is just one night."

Aeronwen glanced at him in concern. "Oghren."

"No talking." He grumbled. "Just drinking."

Aeronwen glanced to Alistair who was shaking his head; but she wanted to forget too and knocked back the drink as quickly as she could, only just managing to restrain herself from coughing as the liquid burned a trail down her throat. Alistair flung up his hands and returned to the game though kept glancing over.

"You can take it, I'll give you that." Oghren opened the bottle she had brought and poured them another shot. "Where'd you learn to drink?"

"I have three brothers; I learned to hold my own."

Oghren chuckled. "Keeping up with the older brothers eh?"

"As it happens I am the oldest. Sometimes drinking is the only way to keep you men out of trouble."

Oghren caught the twinkle in her eyes and smirked. He forgot his no talking rule. They didn't touch on Branka, but Oghren happily described his life as a warrior. "So I was providing protection for a group heading into the Deep Roads when things got a bit dicey. The Darkspawn were waiting for us and it went from bad to worse. I was the only one to survive and they had got me with the taint. The Wardens found me and the rest is history. What about you nuglet?"

Aeronwen glanced up from whatever spirit he had given her to try. "What about me?"

Oghren was still sober enough not to touch on the events of yesterday, but drunk enough to push a little. "Well you ain't from here. What's your story? Where you from?"

Aeronwen propped her chin on her hand and sighed. "My home is in Melchrest. You should see it Oghren, it is so beautiful at this time of year. My home is nestled in the Valien Valley. Rich farmland; stunning mountains and close to the sea, the best of all worlds."

Oghren downed his mug. "Never heard of it."

Aeronwen shook her head. "Nobody apart from Sten seems to. You would think none of you ever venture over the Volca Sea."

"They don't!" Sten muttered.

Aeronwen caught the tone of agitation and patted a seat next to her. "Join us Sten."

"I do not drink."

"You do not have to drink to sit down and talk."

"You are drunk and will make little sense."

Aeronwen leaned over to Oghren. "Back in a minute." Gracefully she stood up and walked over to him.

Duncan realised with a growing sense of discomfort he was mesmerised by her swaying hips. Finding himself wondering if she always walked like that, appreciating those curves that tunic and breeches showed more clearly than her armour. _Damn elf!_

"Sten do you disapprove of my drinking?"

"It does not serve you!"

"Sten sometimes you just need to relax." She placed a hand on his chest plate, gazing up at him. "Stop struggling."

"See." Carver hissed under his breath to Bethany. "There is definitely something going on between those two."

Alistair glanced to Sten and Aeronwen and back to Carver. "Really?"

Bethany kicked Carver's shin making him yelp. "Of course not!"

"Cause he's a big guy." Alistair flushed. "Not that I was looking or anything. I'm just going to shut up now."

"This is not what I meant." Sten retorted ignoring the conversation at the table.

Aeronwen smiled. "I know just what would relax you."

Duncan realised he was holding his breath, as was Bethany, Carver and Alistair.

Sten scowled. "I doubt that."

"You hardly broke a sweat fighting the undead and demons yesterday. You need a more intensive workout."

"You are inebriated."

"That's usually the best time." Oghren chuckled. "Makes them more flexible and adventurous."

Through the haze of alcohol Aeronwen suddenly realised they were talking about very different things. "I was talking about sparring!" Aeronwen stated with as much dignity as she could muster.

"Sure you were." Oghren teased. "I like sparring between the sheets myself."

Aeronwen could feel herself flush. Stens face remained impassive; but she knew the tell-tale signs, the slight curve of his lip and the slightly more relaxed stance. She glared at him accusingly. "You are finding this amusing."

"Continue your drinking." Sten grumbled. "You amuse the dwarf."

Aeronwen wondered if she could even salvage her dignity at this point and decided another drink would help and sauntered across the room taking the seat once more next to Oghren, casting Sten a look that told him they would be sparring tomorrow and she would not be going easy on him. "Where were we?"

"You were rambling about Melchrest. Here try this, my own special brew."

Alistair scraped his chair back, making enough noise to catch Aeronwen's attention. He was shaking his head and making elaborate gestures with his hands that she supposed was to stop her from drinking whatever Oghren had put in her mug. She tentatively sniffed, swirling the liquid in the mug. "Rambling huh."

"Yup."

She downed the drink; only vaguely aware of the choked noise Alistair seemed to be making, watching curiously as the world seemed to bevel, widening her eyes until two Oghren's finally settled back into one. "Why did you not ssstart with thisss." She slurred, shaking her head and watching startled as a kaleidoscope of colours seemed to explode before her eyes.

Oghren leaned forward a huge smile on his face. "Always save the best for last princess."

Aeronwen managed to focus on him. "How did you know?" She managed to whisper.

"Know what?"

She leaned forward conspiratorially, whispering so only Oghren could here. "That I am a .." She hiccuped and grinned. "...a princess?"

Oghren blinked. "Man you are drunk."

"You … have no … no um … yes." Aeronwen smiled, pressing her finger to her lips. "Sssssh, it is a secret."

Oghren chuckled; before belching, licking his lips and passing out.

"No way you out drank Oghren!" Alistair gasped. There was a moment of stunned silence as Aeronwen leaned over the chair looking at the dwarf before getting up and although very unsteady on her feet started to drag the loudly snoring dwarf towards his bedroll.

Alistair joined her and helped get the dwarf to the other side of the room, grinning as Aeronwen kept bumping into him and slurring her apologies. "Do you need help getting to your bed?" He teased.

Aeronwen was quite sure her cheeks were crimson. "No thank you!" She managed in her most courtly voice, drawing herself up and walking slowly but steadily back towards the table and the card game.

Alistair jogged to her side and grinned. "Fine, I can take all your money."

Aeronwen glanced at him and grinned. "It is ssssso on!"

"She's going to pass out any minute now." Aedan chuckled. "Bless him, Ali is such a knight in shining armour."

Bethany had been smiling when she noticed Alistair's arm wind around Aeronwen's waist and as if on cue, her legs gave way, Alistair lifting her effortlessly into his arms turning and walking back to the bedrolls. "How did you know?"

"It happened to us all the only time we were daft enough to drink that stuff, Maker knows what he puts in it. She lasted longer than me I'll give her that." He grinned. "Ali did the same for me, but he wasn't quite as gentle." He chuckled raising his voice to ensure Alistair heard.

Alistair grinned, pulled a blanket over Aeronwen and returned to the table. "You're not as pretty."

Aedan clutched his chest. "You wound me Ali; all those nights sharing a tent, I thought I meant something to you."

Alistair grinned. "Shut up you ass."

"I always knew you liked my ass, some say it's my best feature."

"Just deal." Alistair chuckled.

Leliana had glanced to Morrigan at their teasing and found herself wondering if there was a rather important fact about the young Warden she had failed to see, which would certainly explain his reluctance to join her in bed.

Bethany was also considering their teasing and decided if anyone could find out Alistair's true preferences it would be Zevran.

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed._

_I wanted to make this chapter a little more lighthearted and I thought with everything that had happened Liandra would have a reality check and realise just how lucky she is. I also love writing banter between the Hawke siblings. I hope you were as amused reading it as i was writing it. _


	15. Interesting Observations

Aeronwen became aware of a persistent banging that set every nerve on fire. Opening only one eye she attempted to seek out the offending noise. She glanced upwards to see Sten bending over her tapping a dagger against his armour. Aeronwen pulled the blanket over her head mumbling something about getting up in a few moments.

Sten bent low, his voice a deep rumbling growl. "You will get up immediately, or I will take you out into the courtyard and dump you naked in the snow."

Aeronwen slowly pulled back the blankets assessing his face; to her horror realising he was perfectly serious. Restraining the groan she got to her feet realising she was still wearing the clothes from the night before and wondering how she had even got to her bedroll.

Sten shoved her sword into her hands. "Courtyard." Heading off assuming she would follow him.

Aeronwen glanced to Oghren who was sitting at the table grinning.

"Morning Princess."

"You and I will have words later dwarf." Wincing at Oghren's bellowing laugh.

"Have fun, try not to get knocked on your ass too many times."

Rolling back her shoulders and clicking her neck Aeronwen fixed him with a piercing stare. "Can your axe keep up with your mouth?"

Oghren raised an eyebrow. "You challenging me?"

"I'll bet you a bottle of your choice of alcohol; for a flask of whatever void inspired drink you gave me last night, that I can put you on your ass before you can put me on mine."

Oghren grinned broadly. "Deal. You need time to recover from your hangover princess?"

"I think I will manage just fine." Walking out of the room with just enough sway in her step to make Oghren think he might just have made a mistake.

**xXx**

The thing about being the heir to the throne; a Guardian, having three younger brothers, not to mention a handful of cousins who were all male, was you had to keep up appearances for the court as the sophisticated princess who would one day inspire the loyalty of a nation, while being able to drink a room full of men under the table and appear unencumbered by a hangover the next morning, as well as retain the ability to defeat anyone who challenged you.

By the time Aeronwen reached the courtyard she had the nausea under control, the dizziness was barely a hindrance and she had convinced herself that noise was a good thing. Sten was waiting with barely concealed impatience.

They were circling each other when Oghren and the other Wardens who had decided to watch walked down the steps. Sten sent Asala hurtling towards Aeronwen with terrifying speed, wrenching his arm as Aeronwen flowed out of his reach.

Aedan watched the fight in fascination thinking Aeronwen was more like a dancer than a fighter. Wherever Sten's sword was, Aeronwen was elsewhere. She weaved, ducked and slid out of his range.

"Good. Now, disarm me."

They began to circle again, Aeronwen settling into hunter mode. Sten's movements seemed to slow; Asala gleaming in the early morning sunlight, the Guardian stepping out of the path of its glare. She smiled; one of the most important things Gawain had taught her was how to play dirty without appearing to. She brought her own blade into the path of the sun in a swift move that caught Sten unawares, Aeronwen locking her leg behind his and sending him sprawling to the ground, driving the butt of her dagger against his wrist making him lose his grip on his sword, Aeronwen kicking it out of his reach as her dagger pressed tightly to his throat.

Sten remained still, waiting for her eyes to lighten in colour. That was why he liked to spar with Aeronwen, she never dealt in half measures. "You continue to improve."

"As it should be." She moved away from him slipping into a defensive stance.

Sten caught sight of Oghren sneaking up on Aeronwen and took a step back.

Aeronwen felt the shift of air as the axe whistled towards her spinning and blocking it with her sword, sending the dwarf sprawling into the snow with a kick to the gut. "Are we playing dirty Oghren?" She purred.

Oghren looked up and shook his head to clear his vision realising he was in deep trouble. "Only way to play Princess."

Aeronwen grinned. "I agree."

Alistair's eyes widened as Oghren and Sten attacked Aeronwen, their weapons clashing together as Aeronwen slipped out of their range.

"Tut tut boys; two against one, so unfair."

Sten nodded. "You are correct. Warden Commander would you care to join us?"

Duncan had fully intended to say no, but he realised he was already holding his sword and dagger and advancing towards her.

Aeronwen shifted her stance slightly; Duncan was brutal, merciless and she knew she would have to ensure she did not fall into the bloodlust. Aeronwen was used to fighting against three, her brothers always fought her together and they never gave her quarter. After what seemed an eternity of clashing steel Sten and Oghren had been disarmed leaving her only the Commander.

Duncan felt the taint within him throb almost painfully; it only seemed to dull when he was striking at Aeronwen and suddenly the only thing that mattered was winning, proving he was stronger, faster, that she could never prevail against him and more disturbingly against the taint. He realised now why he responded so poorly to her, the taint within him sensed something in her it feared.

Aeronwen felt the shift in Duncan; felt the raw itch of the taint, her body responding fiercely towards it, her eyes darkening as their fight became increasingly violent. It was repulsive and she would not rest until it had been driven from her presence. She hissed in pain as Duncan concentrated on relieving her of her sword; she relinquished it, the weapon buried in the snow as she clenched her fist and drove it against his jaw.

Duncan staggered back, flexing the grip on his blades and ran at her. Aeronwen span through the air driving her foot against his face. Duncan took the blow and span himself taking her leg from beneath her sending them crashing into the snow. Aeronwen rolled away in time to avoid a crushing blow, Duncan hissing as his fist hit the stone cobbles beneath the stone. Aeronwen managed to get to her feet as Duncan rose to his; neither went for their weapons, circling each other fists clenched. The taint demanded dominance and Duncan moved swiftly the two locked in brutal hand to hand combat. Duncan managed to spin her; gripping her arm, driving it up her back and sending them down into the snow. Aeronwen bit back the scream of pain and drove her head back, sending Duncan reeling back from the blow to his nose.

"Shit we need to stop this." Alistair hissed to Aedan, who nodded and the two rushed to intervene. Alistair moved in front of Aeronwen his hands up. "Aeronwen you need to calm down."

Oghren had moved to Aedan's side, slowly forcing the Commander to back away from her. "Come on Commander, enough is enough." Oghren stated in concern, he had never seen the Commander like this other than when battling Darkspawn.

Duncan finally mastered himself. "My apologies." He ground out.

Aeronwen did not relax her stance, her eyes fixed on him. "I know better than to fall so deeply into a fight when sparring. I apologise."

Duncan nodded and retrieved his weapons heading back into the Peak.

"Damn it!" She hissed, turning and glaring at Sten. "Why would you involve him?"

Sten crossed his arms, still feeling slightly alarmed. "To see if you are matched."

Aeronwen's eyes widened. "You have no right!"

"If you will not initiate …"

Aeronwen sent her foot hard against Sten's knee bringing him forward enough so that she was at a height to drive her fist against his jaw; the remaining Wardens unable to determine if the crack was Sten's jaw, or Aeronwen's hand. "The decision is not yours to make." She hissed with menace. "Do not interfere!"

"You are wasting time!"

Aeronwen stormed off towards the gate breaking into a run as she slipped and slid her way down the incline. She couldn't believe he would do that. The taint was so deep in the Commander she was physically repulsed. The idea of bonding with him sent cold shivers down her back. Her anger was so all encompassing that she was deep into the tunnels before she realised where she was. Aeronwen felt the darkness close in on her and her courage failed her.

**xXx**

Duncan had moved himself to Avernus's rooms to give himself space to think and be alone. His fight with Aeronwen had left him deeply disturbed. He allowed himself to consider his varying reactions. The taint in him despised and feared her; the man in him was having a very different reaction. He paced the room in agitation before sinking onto a chair realising just how tired he was. He had brought his bedroll and decided his mind would be clearer after he slept. He groaned and buried his head in the makeshift pillow of an old tunic. It had been a long time since he had shared his bed with anyone, longer still that it had been a woman and he yearned for soft flesh beneath his fingertips, of soft kisses leading to a passionate interplay of teeth and tongue. Duncan groaned; no matter how tainted, he was still a man, he still felt, he still desired. He closed his eyes sinking into a fitful sleep.

_The pressure of soft lips against his throat made him groan, the whisper of fingers applying soft caresses where for the longest time only he had touched. A cruel tongue tormenting him as it wound a tortuous trail from his throat to his chest, those soft lips enveloping a nipple, the soft scrape of teeth making his body arch. The torture continued as those cruel; wonderful lips continued their slow descent, lingering on his stomach. Lights seemed to burst behind his eyes as a pliant mouth and willing lips took the place of gentle fingers, his hips rising reflexively as a skilled tongue reminded him of how wonderful it was to be with someone. He was so close and then the lips retreated, the tongue now lavishing attention on his thighs. He was begging; pleading needing this release and those talented lips relented, tearing from him cries of pleasure that he could do little to suppress. _

_He shivered as those soft lips began to slowly move up his body; until he felt warm breath against his lips, his eyes opening. His hands moved up smooth olive skin burying his fingers in silky strands of ebony hair. "Aeronwen." He whispered, rewarded with her smile. He rolled them over, the throb of the taint within him demanding something though he was not sure what. He claimed her mouth his teeth scraping against her lower lip, his tongue seeking hers. His fingers exploring her soft skin with enough pressure to bruise. He tried to stop; wanted to be as gentle with her as she had been with him, but he had to claim her, make her understand. There was nothing but the taint, the darkness that drew them in and with each thrust he wanted to make her like him, to take the light of life that seemed to shine from her and make her as dark as he. She moulded to his body; accepted him, wanted him and he gave a hoarse cry as the taint swallowed them both. _

Duncan woke with a start, his heart pounding, his cheeks flushed. His body was still trembling from the intensity of his release from the dream. He slowly raked his fingers through his hair shuddering at the implications. Duncan covered his face with his hands and gave into the overwhelming horror of what he was becoming, tears burning his eyes. His body shuddered as he grieved for the young man he had been; for that terrible, awful mistake, for the death of a Warden that had sealed his fate.

He had recruited so few and only those in dire circumstances as he had not been able to bear the knowledge that he had brought them down a path of darkness they could never escape. Only when they were tainted, forever trapped did he tell them they would become the very monsters they fought. That one day they would go into the dark to fight until death claimed them, but his nightmares told him a different story. He would go there to die to finally find peace and all he would find would be the song and the embrace of his new brothers. Duncan continued to weep long into the night, years of pent up sorrow finally finding release.

**xXx**

Sten entered the tunnels after grabbing a torch from the Peak. His sharp hearing picked up the soft sound of crying and he felt a burst of anger. He had been a fool, her path was her own and he had interfered when he did not truly understand. At one time he would have simply forced his own opinions on others but with Aeronwen it was different. If he pushed too far she pushed back and he had respected her even as a child.

He found her huddled on the floor her knees to her chest; her arms wrapped around her legs, her face hidden from sight pressed to her knees. He remembered her as a child; he had found her in a similar position. It was his doing that she feared the darkness of the tunnels. He had pushed too hard too soon and she had broken. He had never forgiven himself. He wrapped his arms around her and comforted her as she cried.

"I am sorry Sten." She whispered tearfully.

"As am I. Perhaps one day you will forgive me."

Aeronwen smiled and rested her cheek to his chest. "You always come for me."

Sten lowered his eyes in shame. "Not when it mattered."

"It matters now."

"Can you walk."

"Yes."

Sten gently helped her to her feet. "There is a storm approaching we should hurry."

By the time they exited the tunnels the storm was in full force and they had to fight their way back to the Peak, both frozen when they managed to get through the doors.

Leandra took one look at them when they entered the main hall and tisked loudly. "What might I ask have you been doing?"

Sten looked her straight in the eyes, his face perfectly straight. "Rolling naked in the snow."

Aeronwen's previous anger and upset evaporated as she almost choked trying to suppress the stunned laughter, fixing her eyes on the floor.

Leandra simply stared. "You … oh … well get changed the pair of you before you catch your death of cold."

Sten gave a slight incline of his head and moved off to a vacant room to change. Leandra caught hold of Aeronwen's arm. "Aeronwen dear we need to have a discussion about your taste in men."

Aeronwen's jaw dropped. "Um …. my what?" She noticed Alistair and Bethany snickering and felt a slow flush rise over her cheeks.

"It is hardly my place to interfere my dear; but perhaps the Qunari is not the ideal match, I mean I am sure he has some impressive endowments … I mean accomplishments... oh my .. well just be careful he is … and well you are … good glad we got that sorted."

Aeronwen simply stared as Leandra hurried towards the kitchen. Sten chose that moment to return and Aeronwen found her eyes moving straight to his crotch. Her eyes widened slightly and she bit her lip moving passed him thinking he was rather impressively endowed.

Bethany groaned mimicking hitting her head on the table. "Thanks mom, if she wasn't interested in him before she probably is now!"

Carver; Garrett, Aedan and Alistair looked at each other, suddenly self-conscious about how they measured up.

**xXx**

Duncan impatiently waited for Malcolm to finish looking through Avernus's notes for the potion he had left.

"And he said it would augment Warden abilities and hold back whatever this Calling is?"

"Indeed."

Malcolm rubbed his chin. "Duncan in all honesty I have no idea what this will do. According to Avernus's notes it will enhance speed and agility by tapping into tainted blood. Other abilities seem to require the spilling of your own blood. Duncan you are no fool; this is blood magic, whether you are a mage or not, that is what this potion boils down to."

Duncan sighed and sat down heavily on the chair. One more sacrifice necessary to defeat the Blight. He ran his fingers through his hair. "Thank you Malcolm."

The mage realised he was being dismissed. Instead Malcolm sat down on the chair opposite the Commander.

Duncan glanced at him in surprise. "There is something else?"

"We both know you are going to take it, so I will stay to try and ensure you survive it."

Duncan gave a bitter smile. "Maker I am so exhausted of this fight. The idea of prolonging my ability to keep fighting is unsettling."

"You wish for death?"

"I wish for silence. I wish for a dreamless sleep." Duncan sighed. "I wish for peace at the end of a difficult life." Duncan eyed the potion. He was so tainted now what would it matter. There was another reason to take the potion lingering on the edges of his consciousness. Since waking from his dream of Aeronwen he was starting to fear that the taint in him would overwhelm him and he would hurt her, he hoped this potion would calm the taint at least for a while. He grasped the bottle and pulled out the stopper. "In war, victory. In peace, vigilance. In death, sacrifice." He muttered taking a mouthful and forcing himself to swallow it.

Malcolm caught the bottle as Duncan gasped in pain and sank to his knees. It was not unlike the Joining from so long ago. He felt the vile tasting liquid rush through his body pushing back the hold the taint had on him. It was painful, as though his entire body was being pulled apart and put back together again, but when it was done he felt as strong as he had when he had woken from the initial Joining, filled with renewed purpose and the knowledge that he could see this through. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder and when he looked to Malcolm he smiled.

**xXx**

"So my dear Alistair." Zevran purred settling into the tub opposite to him in the bathing room.

Alistair raised an eyebrow and smiled at his companion. "Yes Zev?"

Zevran loved the way the shortened version of his name rolled off the warriors tongue. "I have a wonder."

Alistair smiled and closed his eyes. "You usually do."

"That is true my friend, I have a curious mind. I have known Leliana for a long time."

"Ah … is this the part where you warn me about hurting her, or being ungentlemanly with her?"

Zevran allowed the delighted laugh to spill from his lips. "Not quite my friend. My wonder is this. You seem more comfortable; playful even in the company of men, is Leliana truly what your heart desires?"

Alistair glanced to the assassin. "Zev if I was not convinced your heart belongs to Sketch I would think you were propositioning me."

Little ever made Zevran speechless, but words left him and he stared at Alistair stunned.

Alistair swallowed. "Damn, foot in mouth yet again. Sorry Zev, can we just pretend I didn't say that." When Zevran remained silent Alistair sighed. "Really Zev I didn't mean to ….." He trailed off.

Zevran slowly cleared his throat. "I was not aware my heart was on display." He stated stiffly.

"Believe me Zev … um Zevran it isn't. I'm just very used to hiding my own feelings and I kind of know the signs. Plus since Sketch got hurt you have been more attentive. Sorry .. I didn't mean to offend you."

Zevran felt a twinge of disappointment at Alistair's reversal to his full name. "You have not offended me." He said softly, almost smiling at the look of relief on Alistair's face.

"Good."

"So; to my original query, what_ are_ your intentions with Leliana?"

Alistair's eyes darkened slightly, though from anger rather than passion. "Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer." He turned to the assassin, watching the flicker of shock in his eyes. "I know who she is and who sent her, and as she seems intent on getting me into bed I am assuming she wants a child."

Zevran swallowed slightly. "Leliana has never struck me as the maternal type."

"Zevran please do not take me for a fool. You know who my father is as well as I do. Cailan has been trying to make links with Orlais for long enough and he will likely be killed for it, especially now Maric is dead. The Empress does not let anything go to waste, she has been after me for years just in case her plans with Cailan fall flat. I'm the reserve. If Cailan dies she will no doubt find a way to put me on the throne. She wouldn't be able to marry me herself; as her relationship with Cailan would make that too obvious, so why not send her most skilled Bard, get her with child. Blackmail; deceit, whatever, it all comes down to the same thing, the Empress thinking I will be in her power." He maintained the assassins gaze, those darkened eyes sending a thrill through Zevran's body. "She will be very disappointed. I am no-one's puppet!"

Zevran listened in stunned silence; speechless for the second time in as many minutes and realising he had severely underestimated the Warden.

"A child is unlikely." Alistair continued. "Given the … well with being a Warden, but I don't intend to take the chance."

"Forgive me Alistair, but you seem so innocent to such intrigue."

Alistair gave a short bitter laugh. "I have not been innocent to intrigue in some time Zevran." He turned to the elf and smiled. "In answer to your wonder I have no particular preference. I happen to have the rather romantic notion that if I have feelings for someone, gender should not matter." He held Zevran's gaze. "I have yet to find someone I have strong enough feelings for to act upon, therefore interestingly enough Leliana was my first kiss."

"Truly?"

"Truly. It was nice. Well better than nice really and if I didn't know who she was I might let myself fall for her, but she is as likely to stick a knife in my back so I'll hold back on the falling in love part." Alistair regarded him seriously. "Do I have to worry about you too Zevran?"

Zevran felt his stomach tighten as Alistair almost purred his name. He shook his head, lost in his gaze. "I have no wish to harm you and you seem to know more of Leliana's intentions towards you than I do."

Alistair sighed. "At least I know something now."

"What is that my friend?"

"I really do come across as a bumbling oaf. It was what I was going for."

Zevran chuckled. "Not always Alistair; sometimes you are the Knight, the friendly ear, the innocent lover, the fierce Warden. The bumbling oaf is something of a side-line."

"It seems I have many sides to me."

Zevran grinned wickedly thinking he would like to explore them all. Instead he smiled and climbed out of the water; feeling himself stir as Alistair glanced in his direction, wondering if he met with the warriors approval.

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. I changed the rating of the story to M given some of the content of this chapter just to be on the safe side._

_So a little more insight into Duncan and Alistair. Let me know what you think. _


	16. The Truth Is

Zevran lounged beside the fire in the main hall, Sketch's head resting on his shoulder.

"Why are you so fascinated by them?" There was no jealousy in Sketch's tone, simply curiosity.

"In truth I am not sure. Aeronwen is unusual and Alistair has piqued my curiosity."

"Do you want to bed them?"

Zevran chuckled. "I want to bed many people."

Sketch gave a long suffering sigh, smiling as it had the desired effect and Zevran shifted him slightly running his tongue against the shell of his ear, gently kissing the tip and working slowly down until he was nibbling on the lobe.

"There is no need for jealousy my dear Sketch. I have no plans to pursue either of them although I cannot promise not to flirt it is my nature to do so."

Sketch sighed happily as Zevran's tongue flicked wickedly against his ear. "I know." He whispered. "Zevran what are we still doing here? We should be on our way to Antiva."

"At first I stayed for Leliana, now I stay because if this Blight is not stopped here it will swallow more than Ferelden and I will not lose my homeland to these Darkspawn."

"Zev." Sketch hated the tremble of his voice; they always skirted around emotions, never admitting that there was anything other than lust between them, both afraid of the consequences if the truth was spoken.

Zevran felt the lump form in his throat; the cool comment springing to his lips to diffuse the rush of emotions, his usual defence. He surprised them both when instead he tilted Sketch's chin, pressing his lips to his in a tender kiss. "I will never fail you again and though we will be parted it is only until I return from Denerim."

"Zev I will be fine to go with you."

"You require time to heal and Malcolm is an accomplished healer. I would have you here and safe."

Sketch felt the flush colour his cheeks, his words whispered against Zevran's lips. "I love you Zev. Perhaps you will despise me for it, but I almost died and I will not be parted from you without at least saying it once."

Zevran clasped his hand, his voice thick with emotion. "Such words are not easy for me to speak or hear; I am too suspicious, to conditioned to guard against such a thing as love, you know this, but my affection for you is such that I would risk my life to save yours."

Sketch gazed at Zevran realising that those words were his proclamation of love and sighed happily as Zevran claimed his lips in a loving kiss.

**xXx**

Leliana moved onto the battlements and hesitated, Alistair was gazing out across the mountains and she simply took a moment to look at him. There was no denying her attraction to him. His body was honed from hours of training and battle, sculpted to perfection in her eyes. He turned and her breath hitched; his hazel eyes seeming so warm and inviting, that almost boyish smile that despite her best efforts made her stomach flutter. She moved over to him resting a hand on his arm, reaching up and tasting those tantalising lips. She could feel the passion stir within him, but he always held back. She sensed within him a longing; a need waiting to be fulfilled and knew beneath this shy man was a passionate being desperate to be released, but for now the kisses remained annoyingly sweet. Leliana pulled back and decided despite her love of games, now was the time to uncover the truth. She gently ran her fingers down his jawline. "Alistair do you find me attractive?"

Alistair inwardly smiled, she was getting frustrated and that would likely lead to her slipping up valuable information. "You are a beautiful woman Leliana." The smile lit her whole face and just for a moment Alistair wished it was real.

"And you like our kisses?"

"Very much."

Leliana smiled at the flush, her fingers caressing his cheek. "Then why do you hold back? You must know how much I desire you."

Alistair felt his flush deepen. "Leliana I have never …" He turned fixing his gaze on the mountains, shivering as her arms wound around his waist.

"Do you intend to remain celibate?" She teased lightly.

Alistair chuckled. "Maker I hope not."

Leliana moved in front of him. "Perhaps there is someone else you wish to experience your first time with?"

Alistair flushed as the image of Zevran rising out of the bath tub sauntered its way into his mind. He cleared his throat. "Leliana I am no good at this kind of thing."

Leliana kissed him gently. "How do you know unless you experience it." Her lips softly moved down to his throat.

Alistair suddenly realised he was being backed into an alcove and wondered what it was she expected them to do outside in the cold. He got the shock of his life moments later as she unfastened his breeches, knelt down and showed him exactly how talented her tongue was. Alistair clutched the stone wall, lost to the sensations that made his body burn as though it was on fire. He squeezed his eyes shut his whole body pulsing, unable to stop the thrust of his hips wanting more. His climax was building and he managed to gaspingly warn her.

Leliana almost laughed; so considerate even now, but she wanted to claim this at least, let him know that being with a woman would be pleasurable. She glanced up; his chest heaving, his head thrown back in complete surrender, her name whispered from his lips, then his hoarse cry and finally she tasted him. Leliana smiled; it would be no hardship to warm his bed each night, especially when he was King and Morrigan had assured her a simple potion would have him begging for her attentions, yet she still hoped he would be naturally willing. Leliana rose to her feet and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "Let me be your first Alistair, I promise you will not regret it." She walked back into the building a smile on her lips.

Alistair leaned back against the wall and sank to the floor, his head bowed as he struggled against the ache in his heart. He had been a curious child; had heard the conversations between Eamon, Isolde and the hooded messenger that came to Redcliffe each year. He had heard their plans for him though at the time was too young to understand them. The violence; the fear was all to break him, but instead he had learnt how to hide in the shadows, how to be unseen, to understand what the changes in body language meant, but he was still a child and fear still ate at him until he ran. They always brought him back and each time the punishment was worse, until Alistair was running to reach the point when Isolde would go too far and she would kill him. He had often smiled at that thought, spending long hours fantasising about what the Empress would do to her. Instead however he was sent to the Chantry, watched over by an Orlesian Priest who had broken braver and stronger than he. Alistair learned again; how to hide the pain, hide his anger pouring himself into the training, moulding his body into a weapon so that should the Empress succeed and he be presented to her, he would have a chance of driving his sword through her. He understood well that his earlier years were to break him, starve him of affection of any kind so that when a beautiful woman entered his life who was attentive, he would acquiesce to her every wish simply for the feeling of being wanted. Leliana was a beautiful woman, but he had been warned of just how far she would go to get what she wanted, or rather what the Empress wanted. He sighed; he could take the brutality, but they were right, his longing for the tenderness of another was beginning to cloud his judgement. He wanted too much to believe that some part of her could love him; that he could stop running, stop hiding and just be himself with someone. He looked up startled as a shadow fell over him, his heart pounding as Aeronwen was looking at him curiously. "Umm .. hi." He whispered relieved he had fastened his breeches, flushing as she settled next to him.

"Why are you sitting in the cold?"

"I … um … is it cold?"

Aeronwen chuckled. "Perhaps not for those of you used to it. I on the other hand am used to warmth and find it freezing."

Alistair grinned and wrapped his arm around her shoulders tugging her closer to him and wrapping his cloak around them. "Well we can't have you freezing can we."

Aeronwen smiled resting her head on his shoulder. "You are as hot as a Volcano." She purred nestling against him craving the warmth.

Alistair felt his flush deepen, but smiled. "That's me, hot stuff."

Aeronwen chuckled. "I am sure Leliana would agree."

Alistair pretended to look offended. "You don't agree? Although I suppose I am not as manly as Sten."

Aeronwen gave a choked gasp and slapped his chest playfully. "Alistair!"

His eyes flashed wickedly and chuckled at the flush spreading across her cheeks. "What? He is very manly."

Aeronwen felt her flush deepen knowing what they must all think given Leandra's comments the previous day. "Alistair there is nothing like that between Sten and I."

Alistair thought better about teasing her further and smiled. "Well if there was it would be no-one's business but yours and his."

Aeronwen felt a sudden rush of sadness and nestled against Alistair, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Aeronwen, are you okay?" She simply nodded not trusting herself to speak. Alistair frowned and shifted slightly, gently tilting her chin so he could see her face. "Tell me."

Aeronwen sighed and gazed into those hazel eyes filled with compassion and friendship and felt swamped by a multitude of emotions. "I feel so alone." She whispered at last.

Alistair tightened his hold, pulling her to his chest and gently running his fingers through her hair. Aeronwen relaxed in his embrace and his lips pressed against the top of her head. "You're not alone Aeronwen."

Duncan swallowed the lump in his throat that threatened to choke him and walked back into the Peak. He had followed Aeronwen; wanting to speak to her, apologise properly for his behaviour during their sparring, to somehow find a way to get to know her, but seeing her in Alistair's arms made him falter and he strode away feeling inadequate and foolish.

Aeronwen sighed softly. "I am glad we met Alistair."

Alistair was startled by the warmth that seemed to enfold his heart and tilted her face again to look into her eyes and placed a soft kiss on her nose. "Me too."

**xXx**

They were back on the road again and heading for Denerim. The Hawke's had given each other a tearful goodbye and Alistair and Aeronwen were startled when Leandra and Malcolm had hugged them both telling them to be careful. None of the Hawke siblings liked the idea of their parents and Sketch being alone at the Peak, despite Duncan's assurances that the Dryden's were due to arrive any day.

Zevran and Sketch had said their goodbyes privately, but Sketch was left with a delighted smile as Zevran hugged him goodbye, that public display of affection meaning more to him than a thousand words.

Aeronwen had hesitated at the tunnel entrance thinking she could just change into a Griffon and meet them on the other side, but she had yet to pluck up the courage to tell the Wardens and after her fight with Duncan she was even less inclined to speak to him. Aeronwen suddenly became so furious with herself about everything that she marched into the tunnel glaring the shadows and her inner fears into submission.

**xXx**

Jowan had been quiet most of the day, glancing over to Aeronwen trying to work out what he wanted to say to her. He had satisfied himself that there was no lasting physical damage from her experience with whatever Nimue had been and now anger was slowly creeping in. By nightfall Jowan could no longer contain himself. Once the campsite was settled he strode over to Aeronwen who was chatting to Bethany. "Sorry to interrupt, but can I talk to you for a moment."

Aeronwen knew something was wrong by the look on his face and nodded, following him as he wandered towards the camps outer perimeter and into the trees, finally stopping and directing her to sit on a convenient log. "Jowan …"

"What in the Void were you thinking?" He yelled, pretty sure the others couldn't hear them from this distance, not taking into account elven hearing.

"Jowan I …"

"It's people like you that got the Circle annulled!" He yelled, tears gleaming in his eyes. "You don't take other beings into yourself, no matter what! Bad things happen!" His chest heaved painfully as he glared at her. "You're not even a mage, how in the Void did you do that? No, doesn't matter I don't want to know. Don't you ever do that again do you hear me? I thought you were going to die! You and Anders are the only people who have ever protected me when you didn't even know me. Anders is Maker knows where and you …. I …." He sank onto the log next to her and bowed his head.

Aeronwen sat quietly waiting for him to calm and then gently reached out and squeezed his hand. "I am truly sorry Jowan. Will you let me explain?"

Jowan raised his eyes and sighed. "Alright."

Zevran and Alistair settled in their hiding place to listen; satisfied that Jowan was not going to hurt Aeronwen, yet still not wanting to alert them to their presence.

"Nimue is … was one of my Kalsren. It is the term we use for the protectors. When a child is born into my family, at the naming ceremony we are bonded with four Kalsren. They help to guide and nurture us, they serve to keep us grounded and yet to remind us that there are things in existence that are far more powerful than we." She smiled lost in memories of her childhood. "Imagine it Jowan, experiencing the various states of water as only Nimue can. Diving off the edge of a waterfall, the water surrounding you slowing your descent so it's almost like flying." She flushed and glanced at the wide eyed mage. "Being with Nimue is to be water; to feel its flow, its power, the gentle meandering stream to the fierce storm capable of untold destruction. She taught me to respect nature. To understand its beauty and its violence."

"That sums her up; beautiful and violent, but you think she would have been kinder to you if she was your protector."

"Breaking the bond between us would have been as painful for her as it was for me." Aeronwen gazed at the ground the flush of shame colouring her cheeks. "No bond with a Kalsren has ever been broken in the history of my family."

Jowan faltered at the pain in her eyes. After several moments of silence he finally spoke again. "Who … who were your other Kalsren?"

"Tyril. Lord of Fire." She smiled wistfully. "Or at least that is the title I gave him."

"Why didn't you bring him to the fight?"

"Flame would only exacerbate flame, they would have probably killed everything within the Peak before Tyril destroyed him. Water extinguishes flame, I went for the safer option."

Jowan felt his jaw slacken. "Oh."

"Tyril as you can imagine is an extremely passionate being. As quick to anger as he is to laugh, but I was never afraid of him. He taught me to understand myself; my passions, my motivation and drive. He taught me never to settle for anything less than being true to myself, my nature." She sighed. "He taught me that at times, to save life you have to destroy it. One of my most painful lessons."

"So do you have air and earth too?" Jowan encouraged as she fell silent.

"No. My brother Asher was bonded with Seline of the Air and Delris of the Earth."

"I heard you mention to Oghren you have three brothers."

Aeronwen smiled warmly. "Yes. Brom and Finn. Ancestors I miss them." She smiled as Jowan clasped his hand in hers. "So, the Kalsren. I was also bonded with Elrist the Great Dragon and …"

"Whoa wait, the Great Dragon as in a real dragon?"

"Yes, of course."

"Aeronwen are you winding me up?"

"Of course not!"

"You have a dragon protector?"

"Had, and yes. He is a bit grumpy at times, but most of the time great fun and very wise."

Jowan narrowed his eyes. "You _are_ making fun of me." He squirmed at the hurt in her eyes.

"I swear Jowan, on all I hold sacred that I am telling the truth."

"Okay … so who was the fourth?"

"Ilebren the Huntress."

Jowan smirked slightly. "Thought you were going to tell me it was a mermaid, or something."

Aeronwen giggled. "No, Ilebren is a wolf."

Jowan stopped smirking. "Aeronwen you have got to be the strangest woman I have ever met."

"Really? Think how I feel. I am in a land that imprisons mages rather than nurturing and celebrating their gifts. You are so out of balance with nature that Blights flourish every few centuries. Dragons and wolves are killed rather than spoken too and until a few days ago none but Sten knew elementals existed." She sighed rubbing her neck. "What did I think I was doing coming here? I have felt my Kalsren my whole life and now there is nothing. I am left with an emptiness that will never be filled."

Jowan chewed his lip wanting to ease her pain. "You still have Sten. Nimue said he was your Kalsren now."

Aeronwen smiled. "That is true."

Jowan impulsively wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her gently against his chest. "I know what it's like to lose your home; your family and never be able to go back, but I'll make you a deal, we stick together and then neither of us will be alone."

Aeronwen turned and wrapped her arms around Jowan's neck, burying her face against his shoulder. "I would like that."

**xXx**

King Roldan paced the throne room in increasing agitation; his three sons in attendance, also deeply concerned. He had agreed with Morgan when she had refused help for Thedas. His people's blood had been long been spilled in the wars against the Blights. He knew that their people had been forgotten by the majority of those in Thedas and Roldan believed as his father before him, that it had been for the best. Of course no one had foreseen the actions of his willful daughter. He should have known that Aeronwen's sense of duty would have afforded no other course than her acceptance of exile to aid in saving Thedas and by extension her own people.

He stopped his pacing and clutched the throne, his heart aching in his chest. Aeronwen his first born; his willful, wonderful daughter. It was usual for the parents of children born to the House of Undran to take part in a ritual requesting specific Kalsren, picking those that could best guide the child in their expected role. Aeronwen had been different. At the moment of her conception Nimue; Tyril, Elrist and Ilebren had attended the palace, much to the astonishment of the King and Queen. Without request or ceremony the four had pledged themselves to guide the child and protect her. It was an astonishing honour and the land knew that their princess would be special.

Aeronwen was born at a full moon, a sign of Eluren's most sacred blessing. Her first cries the herold for the first flowers of spring. She was a delight, a child of curiosity and great kindness. Her parents had her life mapped out for her, but Aeronwen was willful and she had a different vision of her future. She became a warrior as able to guide her people through political intrigue as she was to protect them in battle. She was a born Guardian and her Kalsren encouraged her knowing she would need those skills, that one day a line would be drawn and to hold back the darkness she would have to make great sacrifice. So they taught her well, prepared her for what was to come and encouraged her travel and friendship with The Sten. Ilebren had sought the Qunari out herself, ensuring that soldier and child met. He would become her Kalsren in a darkness they knew they would be prevented from protecting her through.

Roldan had gone to speak to Nimue knowing she had answered Aeronwen's call knowing instantly that something was wrong. Nimue had refused to take human form, for six days now a violent storm had raged across the land. But it was not just Nimue; Tyril had been in a rage as well, the mountaintops blazed with his fire that not even Nimue's grief and rage could douse. Elrist had given out a mighty roar that shook the land just prior to Nimue's return, as though wracked with pain. The Great Dragon had then retreated and none had been able to gain entrance to his cave. Perhaps most disturbing was Ilebren. Her howls of rage; pain and grief had joined Elrist, but whereas he had withdrawn, Ilbren's howls pierced the night and echoed throughout the day. Crops had been destroyed through fire or water saturation, hunts failed and border squabbles were beginning. Within the space of a week their land had fallen into chaos.

Roldan had commanded Morgan's presence, turning to her as she entered the room. He could barely contain the fear coursing through his body. "Those who have lived with us; nurtured, us, guided us are turning from us. They will speak to no-one and appear in grief. You have lived many lifetimes Morgan, tell me what has caused this."

Morgan had been angry when she had made the decision about the bond. She had not been disobeyed in centuries and had become accustomed to being revered. When Aeronwen had flaunted her commands darkness had risen within her and she had wanted the princess to know pain. She had summoned her Kalsren in an ancient ritual and commanded the bond be broken, using her own blood to ensure she would be obeyed. She had never expected these consequences. That the breaking of the bond would create such a rift. In truth despite her knowledge Morgan was not wise. She never truly believed that the Kalsren were anything more than beasts or unusual magic. She had never understood that from them life had been created that the bond between child and Kalsren was a strengthening of their commitment to sustaining life in Melchrest. Morgan attempted to cover up her own actions, but Roldan was a powerful man with an unusual gift. None could lie to him and as the truth spilled from Morgan's lips her fate was sealed.

Roldan stared at her stunned for several moments. The idea of losing his bond with his Kalsren was terrifying. It had been known to happen, but it was rare. Now his daughter was in a foreign country, without the aid of those who had been with her since conception. He felt his own Kalsren react to the pain of his heart. His rage was all encompassing and Morgan found herself facing the fate she had given to Aeronwen, she was exhiled. She was to be denied access to the Eluvian, her powers temporarily bound and she would be placed on a trade ship destined for a Qunari outpost. Morgan begged and pleaded, but the King would not hear her. They all knew the fate that would await her with the Qunari people.

Asher realised that Aeronwen had understood perhaps in an unconscious way that it was not her destiny to sit upon the throne. They had discussed it many times and Aeronwen had told him when the time came she would kneel before him and swear her loyalty to him knowing there was no one better to lead their people. Asher had come to realise she was not teasing him and the future queen fully intended to abdicate in his favour. As he looked at Morgan he was horrified by the chaos her jealousy and lack of understanding had caused and he feared for what that meant for Aeronwen.

King Roldan communed with his own Kalsren who agreed to mediate on his behalf, knowing their land would be torn apart if this continued and finally Tryil's fires became more nurturing and warming than destructive, Nimue allowed herself to be soothed and calmed. Ilebren's howls no longer shattered the night and Elrist began to walk his mountain again. An offer had been made, a way to atone for the terrible injustice inflicted upon them that the people willingly accepted.

The land became a flurry of activity and those of age put themselves forward to be trained as Guardians. All now accepted as their princess had that if Thedas fell, so too would they. Men and women eagerly dedicated themselves to the intensive training knowing that time was not on their side, that the Blight was raging and somewhere in Thedas their princess was alone.

It would be many months before the training was complete, but they were a people and a land dedicated to one outcome, that now as before Aeronwen and Thedas would know they were not alone.

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed._


	17. Long Days & Longer Nights

Aeronwen was enjoying the warmer weather now they had moved away from the Peak, eagerly shedding her cloak and enjoying the warmth of the sun on her face. She was surprised to find the Commander falling into step with her and could feel herself tense immediately

Duncan felt it and inwardly sighed, it was his own doing of course. "I would like to apologise." His voice through gruff was genuinely apologetic.

Aeronwen glanced at him. "For what?"

"You name it." He muttered. "I have been a bad tempered ass from the moment we met."

"It cannot be easy to be in this alone."

"I am not alone."

Aeronwen gave him a sad smile. "No; you are not, but I do not speak of those who travel with you. Duncan where are the Wardens from Orlais; Antiva, The Anderfels, Nevarra, The Free Marches and Ravain? Why is it that we are traveling the length and breadth of Ferelden trying to build an army when the might of Thedas should be following your lead?"

Duncan almost choked. "You are as blunt as I."

Aeronwen sighed. "Perhaps; but the question remains, why is Thedas not united to face this threat? Why is Ferelden left to deal with this alone? Why has this been left on your shoulders to bear?"

Duncan bowed his head. "In truth I do not know. I have sent messages and pray that they reach the other bases."

"Duncan each Warden will know this is a Blight; they will all see the Archdemon in their dreams, how could they not respond to that?"

"How do you know that?"

Aeronwen sighed at the suspicious tone that had re-entered his voice. "To defeat a Blight you must know what you fight and those who fight it. That Wardens are connected to the Archdemon by their dreams is no secret and if you think it is you perhaps need to guard your secrets more closely."

"Clearly." Duncan snapped.

Aeronwen watched him stride towards Fergus and Aedan, clenching her fists and wanting to throw something at him.

"Count to ten." Bethany murmured, smiling at Aeronwen's confusion. "My mother always told me when I was angry to count to ten first. It gave me time to calm down."

"Or I could find something to hit."

"Sure as long as it isn't the Commander."

Aeronwen relented and smiled. "Any suggestions on how I can get on his good side?"

"Do not speak to him." Sten stated walking past. "Oil and water do not mix."

Bethany giggled. "I'd say you're more like oil and flame, exploding on contact."

Duncan pushed them to keep moving long into the afternoon until even he was in need of a rest. Bethany flopped down onto the grass pulling off her boots and rubbing her feet. "Maker we could do with horses."

Aeronwen grinned. "Feet sore?"

"Aren't yours?"

"Maybe a little." She settled next to Bethany and took her foot. "My father told me that an army is no good if it cannot walk when it reaches its destination. An army that cannot walk cannot fight."

Bethany smiled. "So did he have a fix for sore feet?" She gave a shuddering sigh as the pain began to ease out of her foot as Aeronwen's fingers kneaded into the soft tissue. "Maker that feels amazing."

Aeronwen smiled concentrating on her task for a few more minutes before putting Bethany's foot down and placing the other on her knee. "It is better with scented oils and more time, but this will help."

Bethany relaxed back and smiled happily. "I feel like I could walk miles."

"Well do not tell the Commander, he is likely to make us do just that." She glanced up as Zevran settled next to them.

"Such an interesting technique, a few slight changes and you would make it much more pleasurable."

"I know."

Zevran grinned in delight. "Ah my dear Aeronwen you are simply full of surprises."

Bethany gave a soft moan. "How much more pleasurable could it get?"

Aeronwen and Zevran exchanged a mischievous glance and Aeronwen gently applied slightly more pressure in a sweeping motion.

Bethany's eyes flared open; her cheeks flushed, her heart pounding in her chest. "Oh Maker." She gasped.

Zevran allowed a wicked grin to curl his lips. "Perhaps my dear Bethany you will allow me to show you my technique someday." Bethany felt herself turn bright red. Zevran leaned over to Aeronwen's ear. "Our friend does not say no, perhaps she is curious after all."

"Zev stop teasing her."

Zevran chuckled. "Perhaps you will allow me the pleasure of massaging your feet at camp tonight."

Aeronwen grinned, knowing well Zevran was more talk than action. "Tease."

Zevran placed his hand over his heart. "You wound me."

"I am more concerned about Sketch wounding me when we get back to the Peak." She chuckled.

Laughing Zevran moved off casting a cheeky wink in Bethany's direction.

Bethany chewed her lip as she leaned closer to Aeronwen. "The person who taught you to do that, were you … um …. together?"

Aeronwen placed Bethany's foot back on the ground, remembering Gawain's strong hands and teasing smile. "Yes." She murmured a sad smile on her face.

Bethany chewed her lip. "Did you love each other?"

Aeronwen flushed and nodded. "Very much."

"He must miss you." Bethany paled at the spasm of pain that crossed her face. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have assumed."

Aeronwen fought back tears, this was hardly the place. "He was killed."

Bethany could have cut out her tongue. "Aeronwen I'm so sorry."

Aeronwen rose to her feet. "Me too." She held out her hand. "Come on the others are moving."

**xXx**

Bethany lay awake long into the night cursing her unthinking tongue. Aeronwen had been quiet for the remainder of the day and had retired to her tent as soon as they had cleared up from the meal. She sighed; in reality she knew so little about Aeronwen and decided the following day she would do her best to make up for upsetting her. She sighed, no wonder she had rebuffed her about Alistair if she was still grieving for someone else.

Her thoughts flitted to Alistair and she turned over as her mind started to spin. She did not trust Leliana, she had seen her with Morrigan and the looks they cast in Alistair's direction were calculating and almost menacing. She shuddered; she really liked Alistair and didn't want him to get hurt, but she was afraid to approach him about her suspicions in case he thought her interfering.

As she finally began to fall asleep her mind drifted to Zevran and she smiled. He was unlike anyone she had ever met and despite him embarrassing her at every opportunity she liked him and they were definitely becoming partners in intrigue. He had hinted that Alistair was open to possibilities regarding potential lovers and that had given Bethany hope for Aeronwen, but now she shelved that deciding the most important thing was making sure they were both safe and she had an awful feeling that with Morrigan and Leliana in their group, they were anything but.

**xXx**

Duncan growled in frustration, sleep was elusive and he felt exhausted. He knew why of course, his conversation with Aeronwen kept stomping around in his mind. There was so much about her he didn't know and yet she had known about the Warden's Oath, she knew about the Archdemon being in their nightmares in a time of Blight and he had a feeling she knew a lot more. He wondered if perhaps she had worked in a Warden Compound at some point; or perhaps had a dalliance with a Warden and secrets had been revealed in pillow talk, yet none of this rang true. There was something about Aeronwen that set the taint on edge and despite their discomfort with each other; she was here to help, had stayed despite his appalling behaviour. She was something of a mystery and one he was slowly realising he wanted to solve.

He lay back and sighed; they seemed to bring out the worst in each other, but he had years of experience of controlling himself and this was no different than dealing with an annoying recruit. He chuckled, who was he kidding this was very different. She was not under his Command, she was wilful and fierce. She stood up to Sten when even he would have thought twice. He felt the stirrings of admiration and concentrated on nurturing that. She was a skilled fighter, perhaps it was through battle they could learn each other best and he could begin to find out her connection to the Wardens.

**xXx**

Fergus woke with a start from another nightmare, sweat soaked his clothing and his chest heaved painfully. He buried his face into his arm and wept. He longed to hold his son in his arms; to hear his laughter, to do all the things he would now never have the chance to do. He would never teach him sword play, never again ride with him down to the coast and watch the ships in the harbour. He would never again hear his laughter, or be almost knocked over by an enthusiastic hug. He would never see him marry and have his own children. His body shuddered at thoughts of Oriana. Each day was a struggle knowing she was not waiting for him at Highever. That her sweet lips and tender touch would never be his again. He squeezed his eyes shut, fists clenching. They had talked of trying for another baby when he returned from Ostagar. They had planned for a future that had been snatched from them and his whole life had shattered. He imagined what he would do to Howe when he caught up to him. There would be no quick death; he would make the bastard suffer. He heard his father's voice warning against the road of vengeance, telling him as a child that he should always strive to remain honourable and true to himself. Fergus felt fresh tears slip down his cheeks. _Sorry father; but I am no longer the man I was, vengeance is all I have left._

**xXx**

_Aeronwen gazed at herself in the mirror, the maids putting the finishing touches to her hair and straightening out the gown. Her ebony hair was piled on her head in a cascade of freshly groomed curls that spilled around her face enhancing the shimmer of the diamond encrusted tiara in her hair. The gown was of purest white samite, richly embroidered with real silver spun into a thread. She took a deep breath and smiled as Asher entered the room leaning against the wall and grinning. _

"_You clean up rather well."_

_Aeronwen glared slightly. "No teasing I am nervous enough."_

_Asher moved from the wall and gently took both of her hands in his. "You look stunning and you are about to marry someone you happen to love. That in itself is a blessing."_

_Aeronwen flushed and smiled. "It makes me more nervous. Gawain is my best friend. Today everything changes; we become the future rulers of this Kingdom. I am only eighteen Asher."_

"_Aeronwen father will still be ruling when you have grandchildren. Now just relax and enjoy your day. Speaking of father ..."_

_Aeronwen smiled and curtseyed as her father entered the room._

_King Roldan beamed at his daughter. "Your mother would be so proud, but today I will be proud enough for us both."_

_Aeronwen hugged her father, trembling slightly. "Thank you father."_

"_Gawain has become an honourable man. I am glad the match is being entered into willingly from both sides."_

"_We know how lucky we are father."_

_Roldan smiled and took his daughters arm. "Then let me escort you to your future husband."_

_Aeronwen breathed in the soft scent of flowers that filled the corridors of the palace. Each step becoming more relaxed as she breathed in the calming scent. They entered the great hall, Aeronwen only vaguely aware of the people crammed into the hall, her eyes fixed on Gawain. He looked more handsome than ever in a suit of deep green that brought out his eyes. She felt the flutter in her chest; the slight flip of her stomach, she was about to marry her best friend, the man who held her heart. Her father placed her hand into his and as Gawain pulled her closer to him, his lips pressed to her ear whispering his love for her. _

Aeronwen's eyes flared open; struggling against the weight pressing on her chest, tears streaming down her face. She would not re-live it. She kicked off the blanket and escaped the confines of the tent, ignoring Zevran and Leliana's startled looks as she took off at a run.

Aeronwen ran until her feet were sore and then she walked until she finally sank to her knees and screamed out her pain. The loss of Gawain cutting into her as deeply as on the day he had been killed. She begged her Kalsren to return to her, pleading for forgiveness. She clutched her hands to her chest and wept; until her eyes burned and her throat was raw, before lying on the ground exhausted.

Slowly she became aware of the soft gleam of moonlight filtering through the trees and her tension and tears began to ease. She thought of the people she now travelled with, of the extensions of family and friendship that had been made. Aeronwen glanced up at the sliver of moon. "By the Ancestors I am ungrateful." She admonished herself.

**xXx**

Zevran gave a sigh of relief as Aeronwen wandered back into camp; she looked exhausted, but unharmed. He noticed that many of their companions had clearly had a difficult night. He had slept poorly himself missing Sketch's warm body nestled into his. As they set off once more towards Denerim, Zevran fell into step with Aeronwen. "You left camp in a disturbing hurry. I would have followed, but Leliana felt you needed time to yourself. Should you leave in such a way again, I am unlikely to be able to restrain myself from following."

Aeronwen glanced at him startled. "I apologise if I worried you."

"You need not apologise, simply know you are not alone."

Aeronwen narrowed her eyes. "You heard my conversation with Jowan?"

"I have superb hearing and he was shouting very loudly. Alistair and I merely wished to ensure your safety."

Aeronwen impulsively leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Zev, it simply takes a little time to get used to not feeling them."

"Do you feel Sten?"

"Excuse me?"

Zevran's face remained serious. "He is your Kalsren, are you also bonded with him?"

"Oh; no, it is not like that with Sten. He is Kalsren, but we have no physical bond."

"I see. Are you still in pain from the breaking of the bond?"

"It is tolerable."

"You are a poor liar."

Aeronwen sighed. "What would you have me say Zev, that my heart is mangled? That I feel parts of my soul have been ripped from me. That the silence of my own being is terrifying. That there is an emptiness within me that I have no idea how to fill."

"It is a start."

Aeronwen stilled for a moment then smiled. "I suppose it is."

**xXx**

By midday they were set upon by soldiers working for Loghain, specifically charged with killing the Wardens. Aeronwen realised with anger they were concentrating on Duncan and sprinted through the fight, Jowan following her. Arrows, fireballs and flurries of ice taking care of the soldiers in pursuit. Aeronwen slammed into a soldier creeping up behind the Commander sending them both to the ground, her dagger slitting his throat. Duncan glanced to her startled but she was already engaged with another soldier. He ducked the arc of a sword, Asala sweeping across and beheading the offending individual. Sten and the Commander nodded before concentrating on the fight building around them.

Realising what was happening the group seemed to naturally split, each warden being protected. Morrigan moved to Aedan's side; Fergus joining her, his face grim, no-one was going to take his brother from him. Flax gave a fierce howl before baring her teeth in a fierce snarl.

Alistair was ploughing his way through an advancing group when he realised Bethany and Leliana were at his side. Oghren grinned as Tug, Carver and Garrett joined him moments later having taken out some troublesome archers. The flare of magic and the clash of steel ringing out across the Imperial Highway.

The main bulk of the attack continued to concentrate on Duncan and the other groups started to work their way towards them, Sten striding into the Soldiers, with each mighty swing another soldier fell to Asala. Jowan driving them back with the full force of the elements as his command. Aeronwen and Duncan were surrounded and had slipped into fighting back to back. Duncan was startled that she seemed able to interpret his moves, the slightest movement of his body and she compensated shifting to shield him or distract a target so he could take the killing blow. He was enthralled by her grace, elegance and sheer brutality. She gave no quarter and expected none.

Alistair's group was closest and he charged at the soldiers nearest to him, Leliana carving him a path with her arrows, Bethany alternating ice and fire.

Duncan and Aeronwen were both lost in bloodlust; their armour and weapons drenched with blood, their battle cries becoming fiercer with each life taken. Aeronwen span and grabbed Duncan's shoulder. He responded immediately shifting his stance, the blade sweeping past him harmlessly as Aeronwen drove her dagger deep into the throat of his attacker. He noticed Alistair trying to get to them, but the circle around them was closing in. He glanced to Aeronwen; her eyes almost black, face filled with rage refusing to give up, refusing to let them die. Duncan drove his sword into the gut of another soldier, his dagger tearing across the throat of another.

"Duncan get Aeronwen and get down!" Bethany screamed.

Duncan gripped Aeronwen's arm and thankfully she did not resist as he pushed them both to the ground using his body to cover hers. They felt the heat of flame as it licked around the blue energy shield surrounding them. There were terrified screams and the awful smell of burnt flesh before there was stillness and the shield faded. Duncan and Aeronwen found themselves surrounded by scorched earth; Bethany, Jowan and Morrigan on their knees gasping for breath.

"By the Void they want you lot dead." Tug gasped, grinning as he wiped the blood from his axe.

Duncan pulled Aeronwen to her feet. "You're one hell of a fighter."

Aeronwen grinned cheekily. "You are not so bad yourself."

Duncan held out his hand. "How about I will try to keep my being an ass to a minimum, if you will try and put up with the times I don't quite manage."

Aeronwen clasped his arm and grinned. "Deal."

Bethany grinned and glanced to Zevran. "How long do you think it will be before they are arguing again?"

Zevran chuckled. "Not as long as we would wish I fear."

Alistair moved between them a soft smile on his face as he surprisingly draped his arms over their shoulders. "Have a little faith!"

Bethany chuckled giving him a quick hug. "Come on help me see if there are wounds to heal."

"Of course milady." Alistair gave a quick bow and winked to Zevran.

Zevran smiled and wondered at their change in fortune; that such a group had come together, wondering if they could make it through the blight and what would happen to them if they did.

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Reviews are always appreciated. _


	18. Denerim Such A Nice Place To Visit

Though the rain was usually a cause for grumbling, today it was well received as it meant the Wardens had a reason to keep their hoods shrouding their faces. Being in Denerim was a huge risk for them, only further confirmed when Alistair spied a wanted poster of Duncan. They had skirted the edges of the market, keeping an eye out for the City Guard. Their aim was to scout out the Warden Base and see how difficult it would be to obtain entry.

Duncan had instructed Bodahn to wait at least an hour after they had departed before entering the City with Bethany; Leliana and Aeronwen, whose aim was to get much needed supplies from the market. They were also charged with gathering information regarding Prince Cailan. They had heard disturbing rumours on the road that he was deathly ill.

Aeronwen had noticed that Alistair had fallen very quiet at the news, exchanging only the occasional worried look with Duncan. Alistair was flustered and dismissive when she asked him about it. Although concerned she did not press the matter.

Not sure why himself, Zevran had volunteered to accompany Fergus as he attempted to ascertain the nobles views of what had happened to his family and gather any information he could regarding Howe.

Sten and Tug had come into the City ahead of the Wardens and headed straight for the Blacksmith; repairs to weapons and armour were long past due.

Garrett and Carver had teamed up with Morrigan and Jowan and headed to the Wonders of Thedas to stock up on magical and first aid supplies.

**xXx**

Fergus and Zevran entered the Gnawed Noble Tavern; sitting at a table within an alcove affording them a good view of the room, but keeping themselves out of the sight of prying eyes. Both kept their hoods up and leaned back into the shadows cast by the dimmed light, slowly sipping wine.

Snippets of conversation floated to them of Howe's betrayal; but more disturbingly from some, the rumour that it had been Teyrn Cousland himself who was the traitor and Howe had simply been protecting his beloved country. Zevran had held out a restraining hand to Fergus, softly whispering to him that he knew there would be such rumours.

Fergus struggled to listen; his parents death grieved by some, dismissed by others. Howe despised and praised within the same conversations. He also heard murmurs regarding Cailan and the suspicion that he had been poisoned, failing to notice that Zevran seemed to shrink further into himself. Fergus knew that his friend too had fallen to treachery. He clenched his fists; he could not save his family, but perhaps he could save his friend.

**xXx**

Morrigan rolled her eyes dismissively as they reached the Wonders of Thedas, her fellow mage practically hopping from foot to foot he was so excited. Jowan went immediately to the clothing section; he hated his robe and wanted something that didn't scream mage to any passing Templar. He had little coin other than his share taken from the soldiers and bandits who attacked them; but to his surprise Aeronwen and Bethany had given him their share, both wanting him to feel safe. He picked out dark green tunic and breeches, both with magical enhancements. Garrett cast him an approving glance as he tried them on making Jowan flush.

Carver and Garrett had picked up the first aid supplies they needed and Jowan stocked up on the ingredients for lyrium and healing potions.

Morrigan walked her way around the entire premises, her sharp eyes taking in everything. She picked up several powders and a honey coloured liquid a smug smile caressing her lips. Then she saw it, preserved in a glass case was a feather exactly like the one stowed in her pack. Loathe to speak to the Tranquil proprietor she swallowed her distaste and called for his attention.

"I am curious as to why this feather has its own case."

"The feather is the last of its kind."

She shuddered at the monotone voice. "From which creature did it come?"

"It is the feather of a griffon."

Morrigan's eyes widened. She turned back to the feather viciously chewing her lip. This changed everything, all of her plans could be ruined and she could not allow that to happen. Morrigan drummed her fingers on the table before taking a deep calming breath. She could not allow Aeronwen to bond with one of the junior Wardens; for if one fell she would need the other and she had no idea what effect the bond would have regarding her own ritual. However, since Aeronwen had not revealed herself yet perhaps she did not intend to bond. Morrigan snarled to herself furiously; bonded or not she knew Aeronwen would not allow the child to be conceived, her code would not allow it. She tapped her fingers across the spines of books she was not seeing. She needed leverage something to ensure the Guardian would not interfere. A glimmer of a plan began to form. If Aeronwen were to develop feelings for the Warden she bonded with perhaps she could be persuaded to agree to the ritual. Morrigan searched the shelves picking various other ingredients. She would have to bond with Duncan there was no other way, she doubted any strength of potion she could create would make her fall for the dwarf. She relaxed slightly; she would have to be weakened of course, Guardians were known for their resilience to magical potions. Morrigan smiled to herself, her Kalsren were gone which gave her a greater advantage and there were no other Guardians to deal with. Morrigan selected a deep purple liquid from the shelf, a vicious smile crossing her face. Given Duncan's length of service with the taint; if she was lucky, the bonding might even kill her.

**xXx**

Aeronwen was fascinated by Denerim, wandering casually around the marketplace with Leliana and Bethany as soon as Bodahn had purchased everything on his rather extensive list. He had headed back out to set up camp, leaving the women to their own devices.

Bethany pulled her cloak tighter around her as a group of four Templars marched passed them. Aeronwen could feel Bethany's fear and her concern increased as the young mage let out an involuntary whimper as the Templars stopped and turned back looking in their direction.

Leliana gripped Bethany's hand as the Templars started to move back towards them, pulling her away to the next stall knowing they could not afford to get caught. They were not far from the City Gates, but they would have little time once the alarm was raised.

Aeronwen realised what was happening and strode over to her two companions with a look of distaste. "Elina; Bridget, Makers breath why do I put up with the pair of you. I think I should send you to Tevinter and then you would know how good you have it in my employment!"

Bethany gazed at her in shock, Leliana quickly falling into the role realising what she was trying to do. "Sorry mistress." She mumbled.

"Now I trust you have at least managed to purchase everything on the list I gave you."

"Yes mistress." Leliana said softly keeping her eyes to the floor.

Fergus and Zevran were just exiting the Gnawed Noble Tavern in time to see the rather dramatic events unfolding. The Templars had hesitated watching them intently.

Fergus turned to Zevran. "I hate to ask this but …"

"I shall appear your manservant and we shall rescue the delightful Bethany from the Templar fiends."

"Thank you Zevran."

"My Lady Aeronwen." Fergus called out; Zevran quickly falling into step behind him, eyes alert but looking suitably subservient.

"My Lord." Aeronwen gave him a delighted smile, not daring to speak his name.

"I had no idea you were in town. We must dine together."

"I would be honoured. However you know how much trouble my servants can get into if left to their own devices."

Fergus chuckled. "Then allow my man servant to escort them and we shall have a bite to eat."

Aeronwen gave him a dazzling smile. "You are so generous my Lord."

Fergus smiled clasping her hand and directing Zevran with a wave of his hand; who escorted Bethany and Leliana out of sight, the trio breaking into a run once out of the City Gates and heading to the pre-appointed campsite.

The Templars moved on, Aeronwen giving a shuddering breath.

"You did well." Fergus murmured, subtly changing their direction.

"I hope Bethany and Leliana did not take too much offence."

Fergus glanced at her and smiled. "I doubt that."

**xXx**

Duncan glanced up as a breathless Bethany flopped onto a log, her face pale. Leliana and Zevran catching their breath beside her. "What happened?"

"I should have stayed at camp." Bethany muttered trembling.

Zevran sat next to her and took her hand. "Hush, all is well."

"We don't know that. Aeronwen and Fergus could be in trouble and we just ran."

"Would someone mind telling me what happened?" Duncan enquired a little more firmly.

Bethany flushed. "A group of Templars realised I was a mage and Aeronwen pretended we were her servants. Fergus helped with the ruse pretending Zevran was his manservant and had him escort us while the 'Lady Aeronwen' and he went for food."

Aedan paled. "What if he was recognised?"

"He was adamant Bethany was to be kept safe." Zevran stated softly.

Bethany glanced up miserably feeling her heart pound. "He risked himself for me. I will never forgive myself if he gets hurt."

Aedan got to his feet. "This whole thing has been a bust, we can't get close enough to the base to find out what the guard situation is and Bethany has been recognised as a mage. If Fergus is recognised ….."

Footsteps halted the conversation as Sten and Tug returned with some of the armour already mended. Garratt; Carver, Morrigan and Jowan were not far behind them carrying a large amount of supplies. Time passed and still Fergus and Aeronwen did not return.

**xXx**

"Is this not perhaps erring on the side of reckless?" Aeronwen whispered.

"I need to know." Fergus growled.

Aeronwen peeked around the corner and they hurried down the corridor hiding in the next darkened alcove. "The security here is abysmal." She felt Fergus's stare. "Which is of course good for us, but shocking for a Palace."

"It does not matter; we need to get to the east wing."

"Fergus how can you say that? Of course it matters! Cailan is the rightful King. He is potentially deathly ill and not only is there not additional security; there are barely any guards to speak of. Does that not seem in the least strange to you?"

Fergus rubbed his forehead in frustration. "Aeronwen I do not know what to make of any of this, all I know is we need to get to Cailan."

The sound of heavy boots had them both diving into a room their hearts pounding. "Fergus if you truly wish to get to Cailan we need other attire."

"What do you suggest?"

Aeronwen glanced at the closet and pulled out female servants clothing. Fergus turned swiftly to guard the door as she hurried to remove her dress. The clothes were a little small and accentuated her breasts more that she was happy with, but they had little choice. "Now at least one of us can walk openly." She whispered folding the dress and placing it into her pack giving it into Fergus's care.

Fergus kept to what shadows and alcoves he could, now able to navigate the corridors of the palace in a much faster time. Aeronwen distracted guards on three occasions to enable Fergus to slip past unnoticed. They moved into the future King's room which was unguarded, leaving Aeronwen in a state of horrified concern.

Aeronwen moved towards the bed; her breath catching, there was no denying his likeness to Alistair. She understood now why he had looked so worried, if not brothers their appearances suggested they were closely related. She glanced to Fergus who was looking at his friend in concern.

"Maker's breath Cailan what have they done to you?"

She gently leaned over and swept some stray strands of hair from Cailan's face, he stirred and his eyes opened.

Cailan's eyes widened as he sank into beautiful blue eyes. He gazed at the woman and then glanced behind her at the Griffon that rose behind her, the magnificent creature watching him intently. "Am I dead?" He whispered.

Aeronwen smiled. "No your majesty, but you are very ill."

Cailan realised Fergus was also there and he gripped his friend's hand. "Fergus; Makers breath it is good to see you, but you are not safe here. I heard … I heard what they did at Highever. We are betrayed on all sides." He clutched his stomach coughing violently. "I was so foolish. I wanted to build a union with Orlais to keep us protected, but I have led us to this. The Darkspawn may have dealt the blow that killed my father, but I may as well have wielded the blade." Tears slipped down his cheeks as he shuddered in pain. "Fergus you must stop Loghain, he must never have the Crown." He gripped his hand. "If I die Alistair must take my place."

Fergus looked at him in shock and glanced nervously to Aeronwen. "Cailan we will find a way to help you. Alistair is a bastard and was never acknowledged."

Cailan gave a shuddering breath. "I acknowledge him."

"Cailan you know they would never take my word for it."

"Fergus; Alistair is my brother, he is a Theirin. A Theirin must remain on the throne to maintain stability."

Fergus rubbed his forehead. "It will not be necessary; we will find a way, but you have to hold on."

"I am so tired Fergus, tired of the pain. I cannot understand why they would have me linger."

"Your Majesty your people need you." Aeronwen said softly.

Fergus pulled her to one side. "Whatever poison has been used it has gone too far. He will need a miracle to survive."

"Then we find him a miracle."

Fergus shook his head. "I do not believe in miracles."

Aeronwen smiled. "Then I will believe enough for us both."

"Aeronwen the only thing that could save Cailan now is Andraste's Ashes." He groaned as he realised she was taking seriously his flippant comment. "Aeronwen even if they are real they are lost."

"There must be scholars in Denerim. Religious artefacts are always researched, even if people are not openly told."

Aeronwen moved back to Cailan and gently took his hand. "Cailan I want you to hold on until we return."

"Kiss me and I will try."

Aeronwen saw the flicker of a grin and smiled leaning so close her breath ghosted over his lips making the Prince tremble. "Stay alive Cailan and when I return, if you still wish a kiss you may claim it."

Cailan gazed at her in awe, still transfixed by the Griffon. "I will hold on." He whispered; battling against the exhaustion, his eyes refusing to remain open.

Aeronwen knelt beside him and pressed her lips to his hand. "Eluren keep this one safe; he walks in the darkness and I ask that you shed your light upon him. Eluren guide him and let him rest in the comfort of your arms until we return. Keep him safe Eluren I beg you." She stood and glanced to Fergus who was watching her with fascination. "We need to go."

**xXx**

Loghain watched as Fergus and his dark haired companion slipped into Cailan's room. He considered calling the guard and having them taken straight to Fort Drakon, but he needed them to lead him to the elf. There could be no loose ends and to Loghain's fury the assassin had been sighted in the market earlier that day. He heard snatches of the conversation and the desperate decision to search for Andraste's Ashes. He slipped into the shadows and watched them leave. The Ashes if real could prove extremely useful. Loghain smiled, he would give Cailan the best care possible and if he was lucky the prince would survive until they returned. Then the last of the Couslands, the Wardens and that bloody elf would find themselves at the end of a rope for the murder of Cailan.

**xXx**

It was nightfall before they finally made it back to the campsite. They had barely got into camp before Aedan was hugging and then yelling at his brother demanding to know where they had been.

Aeronwen quietly stepped back to avoid Aedan's wrath and bumped into a solid body. Aeronwen glanced back to see Sten with his arms folded taking in her appearance. Sten's voice was a low menacing growl that made even Aedan fall silent. "Where have you been?"

Aeronwen returned his gaze. "Visiting Prince Cailan." She saw Alistair's shocked face, her fingertips nervously dancing across the hilt of her dagger.

"You did what?" Aedan thundered turning to his brother. "Do you want to be caught? Maker damn you Fergus, how could you risk yourself?"

"Cailan is my friend." Fergus hissed. "Not to mention our rightful King, helping him is worth the risk."

"And what about Aeronwen!" Aedan snarled. "If you had been caught she would have been hung."

"I would not allow him to go alone." Aeronwen spoke up. "And we were not caught so the point is moot. Cailan is gravely ill and if we do not help he will die."

Aedan glanced to Fergus startled. "It is that bad?"

"Yes, we have a chance though it is a long shot." Fergus ran his fingers through his hair, not entirely sure how to tell his brother they were relaying on a religious artifact to save Cailan.

"Which is?"

"Andraste's Ashes."

Aedan felt his jaw drop. "Brother, Andraste's Ashes is a myth and if it is not no-one knows where they are."

"Not true." Aeronwen stated pulling a pack from beneath her cloak. "We would have been back sooner, but I did some research in the Chantry. That led me to a Brother Genitivi; who unfortunately was not home, but his research was. He is headed to Haven and we have a map with its location. If we have any chance of saving Cailan that is where we need to go."

"Wait just one minute." Alistair finally joined the conversation. "You broke into the Palace, then you broke into a man's home and stole his research and now you want us to search for a lost religious artefact?"

Aeronwen saw fear within Alistair and knew she needed to assure him she would not betray him, but there was no way to convey that given the large group they were standing in. "We did not break into the Palace; we walked into it, the security is horrifyingly lax. The Warden base has more guards. I counted at least ten as we passed which should tell you how many guards we encountered within the Palace. We also did not break into the brother's home. We knocked and a man impersonating his assistant answered."

"How do you know he was impersonating him?" Bethany interrupted completely enthralled.

"The first clue was when he attacked us. The second was the real assistant's body in the bedroom. These Ashes are Cailan's only hope." She glanced to Duncan. "If Loghain takes the throne we will be fighting a Civil war as well as the Blight. It is in your interests to save the King."

Duncan sighed and rubbed his forehead. There was too much to do and not enough time. "Tomorrow we must find a way into the compound that is our first priority." He glanced to Aeronwen seeing the conviction in her eyes and nodded. "Then we will see how we may help the King."

**xXx**

Alistair had moved off in the direction of the stream and Aeronwen followed. He was skimming stones across the water's surface as she approached. "Alistair."

"I suppose you know who I am now." He kept his face averted from her, glaring at the water.

"You are King Maric's son."

"I am King Maric's bastard son." He amended bitterly.

Aeronwen moved to his side, sitting down on the bank staring into the water.

Alistair glanced at her as she remained silent and surprised himself as he sat next to her, startled when she rested her head on his shoulder.

"We are quite the pair." She murmured.

"How so?"

"The bastard prince and the exiled princess." She felt Alistair tense; knew he was looking at her, but she continued to look out across the water. She did not resist when he gently tilted her face gazing into her eyes.

"You're a princess?"

"Princess Aeronwen Undran."

"Maker I …" He fell silent.

"The House of Undran and the House of Theirin were friends once." Alistair simply stared as Aeronwen's hand slipped into his own. "I hope they are again."

Alistair gazed at her uncertainly. "Most people who know who I am only want something from me."

"I do." He tensed, his eyes darkening slightly. "I would like your friendship."

Alistair's gaze softened. "I doubt your father would approve."

Aeronwen smiled. "Alistair I am in exile I think we can safely say my father disapproves of me whatever I do now."

Alistair paled. "I'm sorry I didn't mean …"

"I know." She squeezed his hand gently.

"Aeronwen please don't tell anyone who I am."

Aeronwen gently cupped his cheek. "I swear to you on my honour Alistair son of Maric that I will never breathe a word unless you give me permission to do so."

Alistair grinned. "What's your father's name?"

Aeronwen looked at him curiously. "Roldan."

"Then I swear to you on my honour Aeronwen daughter of Roldan that I will never breathe a word of your true status unless you give me permission to do so."

"I think our families were very foolish to break ties with each other."

Alistair smiled sadly lowering his eyes. "Even if they hadn't we would never have known each other."

Aeronwen caught hold of his chin coaxing him to look at her. "I do not believe that Alistair."

He was startled by the sincerity of her tone and the yearning in his heart suddenly seeming a little less fierce than it had been. His eyes widened suddenly. "So when Oghren keeps calling you Princess, he really means Princess. How in the Void does he know?"

"Apparently I seem unable to hold my tongue with that Void spewed drink of his."

Alistair grinned wickedly leaning slightly closer. "So all I have to do is get you drunk to find out all of your secrets?"

Aeronwen nudged him playfully. "No Alistair, all _you_ have to do is ask."

"Really?"

"Really."

Alistair gazed at her for a moment; but instead of speaking he simply moved closer to her, smiling as she rested her head once more on his shoulder. "Thank you Aeronwen."

"For what?"

"For being my friend."

Aeronwen wrapped her arms around his waist and nestled closer. "Thank you for being mine."

Alistair chuckled and gently kissed her forehead; gazing out across the water realising perhaps for the first time in his life that he did not have to be alone, he had a choice.

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you to everyone who is following, favouriting and reviewing this story, I really do appreciate it and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always I would love to know your thoughts on the chapter. _


	19. Wasn't This Supposed To Be Easy

**Author Note: **_There are some scenes in this chapter that some people may find distressing regarding violence and hinting at torture._

**xXx**

"Ah I believe we have something of a problem." Zevran declared. He and Aeronwen had insisted on accompanying the Wardens into the city to at least act as lookouts. Aeronwen had left her hair loose and was wearing a dress of deep blue provided by Bodahn. She also had a deep blue cloak wrapped tightly around her, ready to play the noble again if required.

The Warden Base was guarded at the gate by six guards. Four more were on the wall surrounding the compound and at least three moved within the grounds. They headed to the Pearl needing to plan and the Gnawed Noble Tavern was simply too exposed.

"Hey Princess here could distract them and we could knock them out and take their armour." Oghren suggested, ignoring Aeronwen's glare.

"Subtlety is not in your vocabulary is it my friend." Zevran purred.

Oghren grinned. "Hey I like bashing heads, its much more fun."

Duncan sighed heavily. "I am hoping we can avoid any confrontations that may cause us issues in the future."

Aeronwen offered to go to the bar to get them a drink trying to figure out a way for them to get into the compound. She turned sharply as an arm wound around her waist and an extremely drunk nobleman leaned towards her. "Oh you will do nicely." He purred breathing heavily in her face. "And maybe the night after. We can have some fun in the cellars."

"Unhand me!"

"Ooh feisty."

Aeronwen grabbed between his legs and twisted slightly making the nobleman sober instantly. "I said remove your hand from me."

"Of course, my apologies."

"Now I suggest you leave before I give you a more permanent reminder of the need for manners."

"Just going." He gasped.

Aeronwen let go and watched as he and his friends ran out. Laughter caught her attention and she turned as a woman approached.

"I'm Sanga, the proprietor of this delightful establishment. I haven't seen that move in a long time. Are you for hire, you're a pretty thing and I bet you could keep troublemakers in their place in an out of bed."

Aeronwen stared at her stunned. "Thank you but no."

Sanga sighed. "Okay you drive a hard bargain. How about you keep half of what you earn and I'll throw in board."

"Ah my dear Sanga." Zevran purred moving swiftly to rescue her. "The beauty before you is in fact already claimed."

"Damn it all the good ones are." She turned to Aeronwen and patted her hand. "Well there's a job here for you if you change your mind."

"Thank you."

"Oh so polite too. Damn it."

Zevran took Aeronwen's hand and led her back to the table. "You are unharmed yes?"

"I am fine Zevran, thank you for your concern." She turned to Duncan. "I am assuming a certain building of interest has a cellar."

Duncan frowned. "Yes, but perhaps we should talk about what just happened."

"What that I was accosted by a drunk; or offered a job as a whore, neither is relevant. Now listen. Is there a cellar entrance from the sewers in case an exit or entrance was needed without alerting attention?" Duncan simply stared at her. "No secret passages?"

Duncan forced himself to snap out of it. "I believe there may be an exit to the sewers, but I have never used it and do not know its location."

"Well we are not getting in through the gate; or via the roof, so I suggest we scout out our way in beneath the City."

"Urgh, do we have to." Aedan and Alistair chorused.

"Maker why is nothing ever easy." Duncan mumbled. He was startled when Aeronwen squeezed his hand.

"We will find a way in." She retracted her hand quickly at his look.

**xXx**

Two hours later the Wardens, Zevran and Aeronwen were wandering through the sewers.

"Well would you look at that." Aedan chuckled. Aeronwen glanced along the sewer to where Duncan, Aedan and Alistair were looking. "It's in the right place."

"I don't see anything." Oghren muttered.

"Trust me the trapdoor is there, but how do we unlock it."

Aeronwen recognised the catch; it was similar to one in the palace at home. "Alistair lift me up." Startled he obliged. Aeronwen clicked five latches in a very particular sequence and grinned at the sound of a bolt pulling back. The hatch opened and gripping the sides she pulled herself up and through.

"Aeronwen!" Duncan hissed furiously.

A rope ladder appeared moments later along with a grinning face. "Ta da!" She paled at Duncan's look. "I am just in the cellar! What possible secrets could I uncover in here?"

Aedan pulled himself up through the hatch. "Oh I don't know you're doing pretty well so far."

Duncan climbed up the ladder and glared at Aeronwen and Zevran who had also climbed up. "Stay here!"

"Of course Commander."

**xXx**

The Wardens slipped through the base which appeared to be deserted. Duncan entered the study and moved to the desk. He found the panel in the side of the desk and the latch beneath it. He pressed it and heard a clicking. He traced his fingers over the now four protruding pieces of wood and pressed the third from the door, then the second, then the fourth. There was another click and the hatch opened. Taking the key from its hiding place Duncan moved over to the bookshelves, pulling out the tome on mushroom growing. Three clicks sounded out echoing in the quiet room and the door to the secret room swung open.

**xXx**

Aeronwen sat restlessly before standing and glancing to Zevran who was flicking his dagger. As long as she didn't leave the cellar surely she could look around a little. She moved through a small archway into another room with boxes and sheets covering items. Aeronwen lifted up the rune she always carried in her pack to see if she could shed more light, her jaw falling at the statue of a griffon the sheet hanging off the wings. She moved over studying the base of the statue and released the small panel that only sharp eyes would have seen.

Zevran leaned on the archway watching curiously. "You seem to have something of a knack for unlocking hidden doors."

Aeronwen glanced to him and smiled. "My great; great, great grandfather I believe had a talent for making complicated locks. He gave his designs to the Wardens to ensure their most valuable information and assets were as safe as possible. Therefore I have something of an advantage." She reverently pulled out a small wooden chest from the hiding place, swallowing hard as she opened the box. A slim book was fastened with a silver chain. Aeronwen carefully lifted out the book and realised that attached to the chain was a silver griffon pendant exactly like her own. Carefully she released the chain and opened the book.

Zevran continued to watch her, but moved around the room looking at other items of interest while she became absorbed in the book she had found.

Aeronwen quickly realised she was reading a diary kept by Tristan himself. She was fascinated as she read extracts of the story of two men struggling to come to terms with who they were and the role they had to play. She skipped to his last entry; it was before the final battle.

_5:20 Exhalted_

_Tomorrow will change our lives forever. Tomorrow a Warden will die to end the blight and destroy the creature that seeks our end. I pray it is not Garahel, but my fear will not be quenched. He is too bold, to ready to commit the ultimate sacrifice. I am not so eager for if that time comes I know he will ask me to break the bond. I would rather die than grant that request. I will not leave him and he will know my strength is his until the end. _

Zevran was startled to see silent tears slip down her cheeks and then he heard the sound of footsteps in the corridor beyond the cellar. Aeronwen tucked the book into her pack, replaced the panel in the statue and hurried with Zevran back to where they had entered the cellar. The door opened, but it was not their Wardens that entered.

**xXx**

Oghren was outside of the study keeping watch just in case, Aedan and Alistair having followed Duncan into the hidden room. Duncan opened the safe with the key, a volley of expletives leaving his lips. Both men looked at him startled and realised the safe was empty save for a single parchment. Duncan broke the seal and read the contents another round of curses rolling from his tongue. Duncan slammed his fist into the wall experiencing a rage he couldn't hope to contain. Alistair gripped his shoulders; his words sounding far away, but eventually he calmed.

"Duncan, what's going on?"

"Everything from the safe was moved to Soldiers Peak for safekeeping, due to concerns regarding unusual interest in the base from Loghain. I assume given what we faced at the Peak the contents of this safe is destroyed." Duncan rubbed his forehead in frustration. "Damn it we need more Wardens."

Alistair and Aedan glanced at each other in concern. They looked up as Oghren entered the room.

"Trouble." Was all the dwarf said before they heard footsteps. Aedan pulled Oghren into the room and shut the door.

**xXx**

Aeronwen had found herself dragged through various corridors and shoved into a chair, her wrists secured behind her. There had been smoke and a sickening smell and Zevran had been pushing her to the floor, but she was struggling to breathe. She saw him dragged in another direction, his head to his chest, unconscious from the blow he had taken.

"Well, well what do we have here. Such a pretty thing to be wandering the cellars. Tell me, how did you get in here?"

"Door was open." Aeronwen winced as the open palm impacted with her face.

"Now pretty don't be cheeky, or me and the boys might have to teach you some manners." Aeronwen simply glared. "Now, you are going to tell me where the Warden Commander is."

"How would I know?" Another stinging slap.

"Where is the Commander?" The voice harsh and unyielding.

"Go to the Void." Aeronwen hissed.

**xXx**

Zevran woke to a face inches from his, rancid breath making him gag. "Now elf, you and that pretty thing Kres is dealing with were seen with Cousland and we know he's with the Wardens. So you tell us where the Wardens are and we might not have to get rough."

Zevran raised an eyebrow. "Ah threats of violence, unfortunately I do not have the answers you seek." Zevran let out a gasping breath as a fist drove into his stomach.

Alistair clenched his fists as at least three men chuckled.

"How did you get in here?"

"I must have taken a wrong turning." Another blow had Zevran coughing.

Alistair gave a hiss of fury the damn door refused to budge.

"Come on elf, just tell us where the Commander is."

Zevran remained silent.

"You know, I think I know what would make him talk." Zevran shivered as a hand rested on his shoulder; lips near his ear, hissing in pain as a hand grabbed a fistful of his hair, sharply pulling his head back. "Elves seem so attached to their ears, perhaps if you tell us we will only take one."

Alistair clenched his fists in rage and threw himself at the door; when it refused to budge he ran at it from the other side of the room, the door flying open sending Alistair hurtling into the man who had hold of Zevran. He gripped him by the throat slamming him against the wall. "How about I take your ears." He snarled menacingly.

The remaining three stood stunned and that was all the time it took to cut them down. No one was in the mood to be merciful. Alistair shoved his captive to Duncan and moved over to Zevran, gently loosening the ties on his wrists. "Are you okay Zev?"

Zevran felt his world flip at the protective look in Alistair's eyes before forcing himself to speak. "I am fine my friend, my concern is for Aeronwen."

Duncan gripped the guard dragging him forward. "Where is she?"

**xXx**

The guard reluctantly led the Wardens and Zevran to the room Aeronwen was being held in. He squirmed more violently the closer they came to it knowing that Kres was not known for his gentle nature, nor his ability to restrain himself from his more lustful impulses. They were greeted by silence and deciding to go with the element of surprise Alistair put his foot to the door, his concern for Aeronwen was such that the door was wrenched from its hinges.

They stared startled, as Aeronwen turned towards them rubbing bruised wrists surrounded by four men dead on the floor.

"Aeronwen are you okay?" Alistair asked cautiously.

"A little manhandled, nothing too severe." She retrieved the flask Oghren had given her, unconsciously brushing her hair back from her face revealing a dark bruise on her cheek along with a burst lip, her cloak pulling to one side revealing rips in the material of the bodice. "These men were not the kind to take no for an answer."

Duncan couldn't help the possessive growl that left his lips. "You're hurt." Surprising her as he gently cupped her chin glaring at the bruise.

She glanced at the four men with such a menacing look it made her companions suddenly eager to never get on her wrong side. "Not as hurt as they were."

Duncan felt his blood run cold. "Aeronwen did they …" To his relief she shook her head.

"When they seemed intent of making things a little more intimate I suggested a drink." She smiled to Oghren who was looking ready to carve the men up. "I owe you one Oghren." She rolled back her shoulder slightly, wincing. She glanced to Zevran in concern. "Are you hurt?"

"I am well my friend a little roughed up nothing to worry about."

Aeronwen nodded in relief turning back to Duncan. "Did you at least get what you came for?"

Duncan swallowed almost painfully. "No. The items had apparently been moved to the Peak for safe keeping."

Aeronwen groaned. "And no doubt destroyed given the trouble we ran into." She leant back against the desk. "So what do we do now?"

"Now we get back to camp and have Bethany check over you and Zevran. Then we save a future King."

**xXx**

Duncan paced the campsite trying to decide what to do. He could split the groups and send one to Haven and one to the Brecilian forest, but now with no means of creating a new Joining potion he was loathe to reduce the size of the group. In truth he could not afford to lose any more Wardens. He glanced over to Aeronwen and Zevran who were sitting quietly by the campfire. Bethany had seen to the bruising and ensured there were no other injuries, but he still felt anger coil tight in his stomach. They had discovered from the guard who was so eager to mutilate Zevran that Loghain had doubled the security and wanted the Wardens brought to him alive. He wanted a very public hanging.

It would take longer but Duncan finally decided to go to Haven with a quick stop back at the Peak. Aeronwen was right; if they did not save Ferelden's true King they would find themselves so entrenched by politics, that the Darkspawn would not have to attack, Ferelden's infighting would destroy the remaining forces itself.


	20. What Are Friends For

Bethany and Alistair were keeping a close eye on Zevran and Aeronwen. They had both repeatedly stated they were fine after the incident in the Warden Base; but neither Alistair, nor Bethany quite believed them. Aeronwen was quieter than usual and Zevran was overcompensating by being even more outrageously flirtatious than he usually was.

Bethany sought out Zevran as everyone started to settle down for the night. She was startled to hear Leliana angrily berating him.

"Zevran you are going soft. You could have got out of there, what is Aeronwen to you?"

Zevran turned from her. "Leave me be Leliana."

"I never thought I would see the day Zevran Arainai would lose his edge." She gave a sharp hiss as a blade pressed to her throat.

"Never forget who, or what I am Leliana." Zevran hissed with menace. "I remained because you did; but you plot and scheme with the witch, you turn your back on those who have watched yours for years, so now I stay for my own reasons." He released her stepping back satisfied that it was true fear in her eyes.

"You would turn against me Zevran?"

"Should any harm befall Alistair because of you then yes Leliana, you and I will find ourselves on extremely unfriendly terms."

"Zevran I adore Alistair. I would never let any harm come to him."

"I know you Leliana, or have you forgotten that?"

Leliana scowled fiercely. "Stay out if it Zevran, I would hate to have to inform my employer of your interference."

"Should you threaten his wellbeing in any way Leliana, not even your employer will stop me from slitting that pretty throat of yours."

Leliana's eyes widened; before she smirked, her voice like ice. "My, my Zevran it seems our bastard prince has got under your skin. Is Sketch aware of your fondness for Alistair?"

"Twist it how you will Leliana; simply heed my warning, it will not be given again."

Leliana turned on her heel, glaring at him before returning to camp.

Bethany swallowed hard and then stepped into view gazing at Zevran. "Zev, what in the Void is going on?"

Zevran sighed and sank onto a huge tree root. "Intrigue my dear Bethany and lately I have begun to tire of it." Bethany cautiously approached him and waited for an invitation to join him. Zevran glanced up and smiled. "After that display you are not afraid to sit with me?"

"I'd be afraid if you turned on me, but I'm hoping that won't happen."

Zevran patted the root. "Then sit and we shall converse."

Bethany chewed her lip for a moment when she sat down. "So Alistair is Maric's son?"

"Indeed. Though I advise you to keep it quiet. That is Alistair's business, not ours."

Bethany nodded sincerely. "Zevran you know I don't trust Leliana, but why don't you?"

"Leliana has many faces, she is dangerous and will stop at nothing to please and impress her employer."

"Who is her employer?"

"To tell you that would be to put you in danger. I hope you understand therefore why I must remain silent."

"I think Morrigan and Leliana are plotting something about Alistair, but I also think they mean to harm Aeronwen." She squirmed slightly. "I have no proof and gut feelings probably count for nothing, but I know they are up to no good."

Zevran smiled. "Sometimes Bethany all we have is instinct. Do you trust yours?"

"Yes."

"Good. Then we shall watch and should the need arise we will act."

"Zev, I think you should be careful too. If they are plotting Leliana now knows you suspect something."

"Could it be you worry for me too?"

"Of course I worry about you; we are friends."

Zevran gazed at the sheer honesty in Bethany's eyes and smiled. "I have not had much experience with friendships, however perhaps now as we face the destruction of this land it is a good time to remedy that."

"Would looking at me as an ally make it easier?"

Zevran chuckled at Bethany's sincere gaze. "Tell me Bethany, why would you wish someone like me as a friend?"

"Why not? Zevran I have spent my whole life on the run from Templars. I have made lots of friends but never been able to keep them. Because of me we have had to move house and town more times than I have years. Because of me my brothers could never settle. As soon as they made friends or found lovers we would have to move. I think that's why they both enlisted. They were so used to that lifestyle; fighting for everything, always on the move." She sighed deeply. "Don't get me wrong I love my family deeply and I love being able to do magic, but I know our lives would have been easier if I had not been born a mage. So I will take what I can get when I can get it. I like people, and I like you."

Zevran felt his throat constrict, unused to such openness of feelings. "Your father is a mage is he not? I would imagine your lives would have still involved frequent location changes even if you did not have magic."

"It's much easier to hide an adult mage who can control his powers than a child who can let out a burst of magic if excited, angry or scared."

"I see. Still, your family love you very much and I doubt they would wish you other than as you are."

"I know. Father said it is a gift to be born with magic. I tell myself that every day and most days I believe it."

"I happen to agree with him. The ability to heal is truly a gift and had it not been for you; Jowan and Morrigan, I am not convinced Duncan and Aeronwen would have survived the assault, or if they did they would have been badly injured."

Bethany smiled. "I must admit it's nice travelling in a group that appreciates magic. I mean Alistair was training to be a Templar, but he never acts like one. I don't think he wanted to be a Templar."

"I do not think Alistair would have suited life as a Templar."

"Urgh; I agree, I'm glad he got away." She sighed. "I wish Aeronwen wasn't exiled. For her sake of course, but if she wasn't after all this is over she might have taken me back with her. I can't imagine a place where mages wander free and their gifts are celebrated. Well apart from Tevinter, but it doesn't sound like that."

Zevran chuckled. "Let us deal with this Blight and then perhaps we can find a way for Aeronwen to return home."

**xXx**

They had been on the road for a few hours when Jowan hurried over to walk alongside Aeronwen. She smiled as Jowan joined her, he had been so enthusiastic about having clothes other than a robe it had been all he had talked about all morning. Most people had indulged him so he was in a very happy mood.

"Can I ask you something Aeronwen?"

"Of course."

"In confidence."

Aeronwen turned to him and nodded, the two falling to the back of the group so their conversation would not be overheard.

"Um … what do you … um … think of Garrett?"

Aeronwen forced herself to keep a straight face. "He is a skilled warrior and charming, funny and witty. I like him very much."

Jowan swallowed hard. "Do you think … um … that he prefers women or men?"

"Is this not something you should be asking him?"

Jowan turned so red he thought his cheeks were going to explode. "Aeronwen I've lived in the circle my whole life. I can barely stand near him without blushing let alone ask him something like that."

"Well perhaps you could simply talk to him."

Jowan scuffed his boots on the road. "Maybe." He suddenly gripped her hand. "Aeronwen you could find out, you're smart and could ask him indirectly. Please!"

Aeronwen groaned as Jowan put on the full puppy dog eye effect. "Ancestors! Alright, but I am not responsible for the outcome."

Jowan beamed and hugged her. "You're the best."

**xXx**

They had settled down to eat lunch, Bethany having begged a foot massage from Aeronwen. Garrett flopped down next to them. "So what do I have do to get a foot massage?"

Bethany punched him in the arm. "This is girl's time, go away!"

"Hey when did you get so mean?"

"When you interrupted my foot massage!"

Garrett gave a dramatic sigh. "You girls have all the fun." He grinned at Aeronwen. "How about we trade, I will do your camp chores tonight in return for a foot massage."

Aeronwen chuckled and agreed thinking that would be the ideal chance to chat to him about Jowan. Once back on the road she mentioned her plan to Jowan not wanting him to get the wrong impression. He was grinning delightedly for the rest of the afternoon.

**xXx**

Garrett was as good as his word and he even did Bethany's chores to make up for disturbing her.

Bethany sighed when he joined them. "I hope you at least washed your feet!" She muttered.

Garrett flushed and leapt up disappearing, returning moments later minus his boots. "All clean." He grinned.

Aeronwen grinned as he settled down again, barely able to hold in her laughter as he dismissed his sister. "This is girl's time!" He mimicked.

Bethany mock glared. "You're an ass Garrett."

"I do my best."

Garrett sighed happily a few moments later and glanced at Aeronwen. "So, how you doing?"

Aeronwen glanced at him and shook her head. "I am going to assume Bethany put you up to this."

"Hey she's just worried about you and I really wanted a foot massage."

"I am perfectly well."

"Yeh we all know you're a hard ass, but still it must have been a bit scary."

_More like terrifying._ "Hard ass huh."

"Yup. You're kinda scary when you get mad you know." He grinned as Aeronwen smiled slightly. "For what it's worth guys like that deserve to die. Just, you know … it's okay to be scared. I mean even someone as manly as me gets scared sometimes." He flashed her a cheeky grin.

"Really, someone as manly as you!" Aeronwen teased.

"Sure, but don't go spreading it around. You know you're real good at this." He sighed and gave her his other foot. "So you're pretty good friends with Jowan right?"

"Yes."

"He seems kinda nervous a lot of the time."

"He has lived most of his life in the Circle, or been on the run from Templars. He saw the whole Circle annulled; I think he has reason to be nervous."

Garrett rubbed the back of his neck, lowering his voice. "I know. I just don't want him to be nervous around me."

Aeronwen fixed him with a piercing gaze. "What is it that you do want Garrett?"

Garrett flushed nervously and raked his fingers through his hair. "I just want to know if I would be making a fool of myself if I … you know … wanted something a little more intimate."

Aeronwen applied specific pressure to a point of Garrett's foot making him look at her alarmed. "By intimate do you mean a relationship, or do you mean just sex?"

"Aeronwen if I just wanted sex I could go to the bloody Pearl for Makers sake. I don't use people. I am very attracted to him and just wondered if there could be anything more."

Aeronwen gave him a beaming smile and soothed away the pressure she had applied, Garrett feeling instant relief. "I think Jowan might like that very much as it happens."

Garrett looked at her startled. "Really?"

"Just a hunch."

**xXx**

"There you are." Alistair grinned pushing branches to one side to squeeze passed and join Aeronwen at the stream. "If in doubt find water and that's where you will be."

"Sorry, force of habit. I am used to speaking to Nimue daily."

Alistair nudged her over and joined her on the log. "Will I do?"

Aeronwen chuckled. "You were looking for me remember, why?"

Alistair flushed slightly. "I just … you're the only one I can really talk to about the whole royalty thing. Do you mind?"

"Not at all."

Alistair beamed, before his face turned solemn again. "If Cailan dies and I'm hoping he won't but if he does they will be looking for a successor. I was never acknowledged so I should be in the clear, but … I suppose what I wanted to ask is if someone did know about me and put me forward … I could say no couldn't I?"

"I would imagine it would be easier for you to abdicate given your father for whatever fool reason did not acknowledge you. I certainly had every intention of abdicating in favour of my brother Asher. It would have been frowned upon, but nevertheless accepted."

Alistair looked to her startled. "You were going to abdicate? Why?"

"As future queen I was expected to marry and produce heirs."

Alistair squirmed slightly. "Don't you want to marry?"

Aeronwen lowered her head, her hair falling over her face. She glanced to him startled as Alistair gently tucked her hair behind her ear. "I did marry." She whispered.

"I don't understand if you're already married …"

Aeronwen gave a shuddering breath and stood. "It matters not. I should go …"

"Hey." Alistair caught her hand. "Aeronwen talk to me."

"I miss him so much." Tears spilled down her cheeks and she tried to pull her hand from Alistair's.

Alistair refused to let go and moved closer to her pulling her against his chest wrapping his arms around her frowning in concern and confusion. "I'm sure he will find a way to get you home." He whispered desperately; horrified at the agonised sob before she buried her face against his chest, her body shuddering uncontrollably. Alistair held her terrified to say anything else, relieved when after several long moments she started to calm down.

Finally Aeronwen pulled back slightly. "Alistair I am so sorry, I never meant …"

"Aeronwen you can talk to me I'm a good listener." He settled them back on the log, keeping his arm around her waist.

Aeronwen gazed at the water, her cheeks flushed with shame. "I suppose I owe you some explanation for that outburst."

"You don't owe me anything, but if you want to tell me I want to listen."

Aeronwen let out a shuddering breath. "Gawain and I were betrothed from birth." She smiled shaking her head slightly. "He was a week older than me and never let me forget it. My parents said we loved each other from the moment we set eyes on each other. All I know is he was my best friend. We got into so much mischief and of course when my brothers and his brothers were born we drove our parents to distraction. As we grew older and began to understand our responsibilities friendship turned into something much more. We were eighteen when we married. I was so nervous." She shuddered, fresh tears spilling down her cheeks. "The ceremony had just finished and we had turned to those gathered. There was a scream, the whistle of arrows and the smell of blood. Gawain used his body as a shield to protect me. I held him so tightly as his blood soaked into my dress, we both knew there was nothing we could do. When the light had gone from his eyes I left the hall. I changed into armour, grabbed Ancestors knows how many weapons and I tracked down each of the assassins. They did not die quickly." She glared out across the water. "He was barely returned to the earth and suitors began to formally show their interest. My father and brothers held them at bay for the first year. I spent the next six keeping them at bay myself. I think my father hoped I would see sense." She finally glanced to Alistair seeing the sadness and concern in his eyes. "They were shallow, selfish fools. How could I be with anyone like that after loving my best friend?" She wiped her face and smiled bitterly. "It would seem exile has its advantages."

"Aeronwen I'm so sorry." Alistair winced as he heard Leliana shouting for him.

"You should go." Aeronwen murmured giving him a gentle push.

"Maybe we could talk about Gawain sometime, if you want to I mean and your brothers too."

"Alistair you do not have to …"

Alistair clasped her hands and squeezed gently. "You're my friend Aeronwen. I want to know about you good and bad, whatever you are willing to tell me and maybe I could tell you some things too, if you want to know about me growing up that is." Hating the heat of the flush darkening his cheeks.

"I would be honoured." She whispered.

"Will you be okay, now I mean?"

"Yes. I will wash my face and come straight back to camp, I promise."

Alistair leaned over and gently kissed her cheek. "I know it doesn't make up for it, but you have me and Zev and Bethany to watch out for you now." He smiled as he squeezed back out through the bushes. "Don't be long."

Aeronwen nodded smiling as he left, feeling lighter in her heart than she had in some time. As she wandered back into camp she was delighted to see Jowan and Garrett chatting. She snuggled into her bedroll sinking into the first peaceful night's sleep since Gawain's passing.

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed._


	21. Growing Closer

Aedan glanced to Morrigan, unable to stop the rush of desire. She was a beautiful woman and he longed to thaw the ice of the shield she used to keep herself isolated. Morrigan had generally ignored Alistair after the Lothering incident, which he knew his fellow Warden was grateful for. The likelihood of a friendship between the mage and almost Templar was non-existent, but he hoped that would not be the case for himself. They had conversed, but it tended to be superficial. He had no idea about the woman beneath the icy stare, but everything told him she was lonely. Displays of affection would likely get him incinerated and gifts would, in all probability be thrown back at him. It was to his surprise therefore, that on the second day after leaving Denerim it was Morrigan who fell into step with him.

"You believe this Cailan is worth all the trouble we are going to, to save him?"

"Yes, of course. He is our rightful King."

"This country needs stability. From all I have heard Cailan is a boy in nature hardly fit to lead a county through a Blight."

"Cailan can be a little immature at times and yes he can see glory where no glory lies, but he and my brother are good friends and Fergus will be able to guide him."

"Perhaps it should be a Cousland upon the throne, not a Theirin."

Aedan laughed. "I have no desire to rule and I believe Fergus would hate it as much as I. No, Maker willing we will retrieve the Ashes and Cailan will survive. He will lead us through this, he will be a better King for it and maybe a better man." Morrigan fell silent, but remained at his side. Aedan glanced at her deciding to risk a more personal question. "Do you worry for your mother?"

Morrigan glanced at him startled, allowing herself to laugh. "I most certainly do not. My mother is more than capable of looking after herself." She returned her gaze to the road; moments later turning back to him, interaction was difficult for her, but she needed to find some way to ensure he would join her in the ritual. "I would imagine you grieve for your own parents."

"I do."

Silence fell between them again, but Morrigan allowed Aedan to walk closer to her and even smiled as his hand brushed against hers.

**xXx**

Jowan felt as though he was walking on a tightrope, deliriously happy one minute and gut crushingly anxious the next. When the eldest Hawke had wandered over to speak to him; his first thought had been to make an excuse and run, but since he had been the one to ask Aeronwen to speak to him, he forced himself to stay where he was. Garrett chatted about trivial things until Jowan realised he was trying to put him at ease. In the two days since, they had spent a lot of time simply talking and getting to know each other. Jowan was still nervous; he had been treated brutally at times in the Circle and Garrett was an imposing figure, but he seemed to understand when Jowan was becoming more anxious and he hadn't pushed for any physical contact.

Jowan had spent hours imagining what it would be like to kiss Garrett, as well as spending an equal amount of time thinking of all the reasons he had no right to wish for such a thing. He was lost in thought when he reached the river to bathe, jumping when an arm draped over his shoulders.

Garrett winced and immediately withdrew, as the look of fear that passed over Jowan's face was quickly masked by a smile. Garrett had spent most of his life fighting to keep Bethany out of the Circle and at these times with Jowan it brought home to him just why his father had emphasised they could never allow her to be taken. He wasn't sure what had happened to Jowan, but he was starting to have a damn good idea and it made his blood boil. "Sorry."

"No, it's fine I was just miles away."

Garrett shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Would you mind if I washed too, though I could wait and come back if you'd prefer."

Jowan hesitated; bathing communally was one thing, but just the two of them was something very different. "No it's fine."

Both men stripped and slipped into the water; Garrett glancing at the scars across Jowan's back and legs, inwardly seething at his mistreatment. The men bathed in silence for a few moments, Garrett trying to think of ways to help Jowan be more at ease with him. He turned as Jowan caught his arm, startled as the mage kissed him. Jowan pulled away before the kiss had barely started, flushed and nervous. Garrett gently wrapped his arm around his waist, coaxing Jowan closer making sure he knew he could get free if he wanted to. Jowan was trembling in his arms as Garrett lowered his head, the featherlike pressing of lips making him moan softly. Garrett gently cupped his cheek guiding their kiss; his tongue softly begging entrance, the sensation of tongues slowly and gently exploring making them both painfully aroused.

Jowan wanted this contact with Garrett; had wished for it every night since meeting him, but now something was happening between them he shuddered at how unworthy he was and pulled back sharply creating some distance between them.

Garrett hesitated fearful he had been somehow too rough, too demanding. "Jowan I'm sorry."

Jowan glanced up hating the tears in his eyes. "No, you didn't do anything wrong. I just … I really like you … but you deserve someone not like me."

Garrett slowly closed the distance between them. "What does that mean?"

Jowan closed his eyes knowing his next words would send Garrett from him forever. Yet he knew he couldn't keep it from him, his fear of intimate touch would be difficult to overcome if not impossible if Garrett did not understand. He swallowed hard; maybe it was better to be alone, to stop this before it really started. "Nothing, it doesn't matter." Jowan whispered. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have kissed you. Please forget I did."

Garrett had to force himself not to reach out and grab him to stop him from moving away. "Jowan please, whatever I did I'm sorry."

Jowan glanced at him in surprise, shocking himself when he moved towards Garrett and took his hand. "You didn't do anything I promise. I would just rather have you as a friend than have you hate me, or worse pity me."

"Jowan why would I hate or pity you?"

"In the Circle there are three ways to live; be invisible, fight, or accept. At first I was invisible, when Templars began to notice me I fought." He shuddered. "But there is only so much fight in a person."

Garrett wanted to find every Templar who had ever hurt him; longing to drive his sword through them, but that would have to wait. "Jowan I'm guessing the Circle was horrific, but you are here now. You're free of the Circle, you just have to realise that." Garrett felt his heart ache at the deep sadness in Jowan's eyes.

"Templars don't stop hunting mages, one day they will come for me."

"Then I will drive my sword through any who try to get near you. Jowan if you just want to be friends I understand and I'll take that, but don't let your past make you afraid." Garrett gently brushed Jowan's hair away from his eyes when he didn't move. "Your hair's getting long." He murmured.

"So is your beard." Jowan whispered a slight teasing tone to his voice.

Garrett grinned. "So; do you mind me hanging around, or should I give you some space?"

"Stay."

Garrett gently nuzzled his throat. "We'll take this at your pace Jowan." He smiled as Jowan sighed happily resting against him.

"Garrett?"

"Ummm?"

"Could we kiss again?"

Garrett gently tilted Jowan's chin until the mage was looking at him. "Gladly." He whispered against his lips, Jowan's hum of pleasure making his whole body tingle.

**xXx**

Alistair was exhausted his sleep disturbed with images of the Archdemon. He spent the entire morning listening to Leliana talking about Orlais and how she would love them to visit. He imagined that would please her mistress greatly and could barely hold his tongue. By the time they had stopped to rest the horses he needed to speak to the one person who would understand and who would not judge him. He pulled Aeronwen to one side, walking out of earshot of the others. His blood thundered in his ears and suddenly he had no words. He felt himself panic and looked up sharply as her hand rested on his arm.

"Alistair whatever it is you can tell me."

Rubbing the back of his neck Alistair cleared his throat. "I wanted your advice." Aeronwen smiled and settled herself on the ground waiting patiently as he paced, before forcing himself to sit opposite her. "We have spoken about my father and how I was brought up." He trembled as she instinctively took his hand to give him support and cleared his throat again. "Did I ever mention that the Empress of Orlais and her uncle before her took an interest in me?"

"What kind of an interest?"

"The political kind. I was too young to understand it all at first, but I'm a quick learner. She has been trying to get her hands on Ferelden for some time and I am a potential way to do that."

"Because of your father?"

"Yes."

"And if Cailan dies she will seek the throne through you?"

"I believe so."

"So as long as Cailan survives you should be safe, though he may not?"

"If Cailan survives I believe he and the Empress were considering the potential of marriage to unite Ferelden and Orlais."

"But you suspect she is simply using Cailan as a way to take over Ferelden?"

"That would be my guess. The Empress has sent many spies over the years." He let out a deep breath. "Leliana is one of them."

Aeronwen's eyes widened. "Does she know you know?"

"No; I thought keeping her close would serve two purposes, to help me to find out what the Empress was up to and the longer she is with me the less chance there is of someone else being sent. Someone I would not know."

"Alistair how do you know about Leliana, she may be Orlesian but that does not mean she is a spy?"

"I spent what little time I had building up a small network. She is the right hand of the Empress. I suppose I should feel honoured that she would be sent."

Aeronwen sat silently for several moments. "It is tactically sound to keep your enemies under surveillance, but Alistair she can be watched without you having to sacrifice yourself. Unless of course that is what you wish." Aeronwen felt a slight flush heat her cheeks.

"That's part of the problem." He flushed and looked away. "I can almost convince myself it isn't pretence and she does have feelings for me. It is nice to feel wanted."

Aeronwen gazed at him sadly knowing how lacking in affection and kindness his life had been. "Alistair it is a lie and you may try to deceive her, but you cannot truly deceive yourself. Leliana may have chosen this path, but you do not have to follow her down it."

"What do you suggest? If I end it who knows what her secondary plan will be."

Aeronwen rubbed her forehead deep in thought. "Perhaps Zevran may know something. If we are discreet she will never know we asked."

"Zevran knows I know about Leliana and there was truth in his eyes when he said I knew more about her plans for me than he."

Aeronwen sighed. "Then we must be on our guard." She flushed slightly. "I take it this is why you have not been completely intimate with her yet?"

Alistair felt his cheeks burn. "I wanted …. I wanted it to be with someone special."

Aeronwen's eyes widened slightly realising just what he meant. "Then I suggest we find a way out of this relationship for you before you can no longer resist her charms and end up regretting your choices."

"Too late." He muttered.

Aeronwen squeezed his hand. "There is always a way Alistair, my father taught me that." She gazed into the warmth of his eyes; he was not the only one who longed for the comfort of another's arms.

**xXx**

Just after midday they had headed off road to shelter beneath the trees as thunder rumbled overhead; hailstones drove against the ground and lightning flashed frequently, illuminating briefly the dark sky. When the hailstones eased to torrential rain Duncan reluctantly had them move out. They were drenched and freezing within minutes. As the day wore on; despite being hungry, no one wanted to stop, preferring to keep moving until they could make camp. Zevran and Alistair were scouting ahead looking for a suitable campsite. The ground was sodden so they were looking for high ground. Zevran's sharp eyes spied a cave entrance and the two hurried their pace to check it out. It was perfect; dry, spacious and even Bodahn's cart could gain easy access. They hurried back to the others and within a few hours everyone was settled next to a roaring fire sipping hot herb tea to ward off illness, eating hearty stew.

Bethany yawned and settled down next to Zevran using his shoulder for a pillow much to the elf's amusement. "Aeronwen tell me more about Melchrest." She mumbled sleepily.

Aeronwen chuckled. "What would you like to know?"

"Can you really talk to dragons?"

"That is a question about me; not Melchrest, but the answer is yes."

"You come from Melchrest so it's the same thing. So you could probably talk to dragons here too."

"I would imagine so. The language of Dragons is ancient; I do not think they have different dialects as we do."

"It is cruel to tease one as gullible as Bethany." Morrigan smirked.

"Hey!" Bethany muttered.

"Morrigan please enlighten me as to how am I teasing?"

"You expect us to believe you can speak to dragons?"

"One of my Kalsren was a dragon; do you think we simply looked at each other?"

Morrigan scowled. "I believe you were bonded; as you no longer have the bond, have you considered you may no longer be able to speak to them?"

"Then find me a dragon Morrigan and we shall find out."

Bethany grinned as Morrigan turned away in disgust. "Maker she really doesn't like you does she?"

"The feeling is mutual."

"Oh why?"

"She makes my skin crawl."

"I can relate." Alistair chuckled settling down next to them.

Aeronwen glanced to Leliana who was speaking with Morrigan and then to Alistair. "Those two are very friendly."

"Leliana says the same about us."

"And she would be right. Still I find myself wondering what they are plotting."

"You are spending too much time with our resident mistress of intrigue!" Alistair teased.

Bethany grinned. "Ooh I like that, mistress of intrigue. Am I a bad influence?" She purred fluttering her eyelashes at Aeronwen.

"That you are my friend." Aeronwen giggled.

Bethany glanced to Alistair. "So how long do you think it will take us to reach Haven?"

"We should reach the Peak tomorrow. From there it will probably take us at least a week walking. Perhaps we can purchase horses from somewhere."

"With what?" Carver muttered. "We aren't exactly rolling in it."

"Well if we keep being attacked the way we are, we should have plenty of coin again." Garrett chuckled.

Carver rolled his eyes. "You would see a positive side to us being attacked."

Fergus cleared his throat looking worried. "In all seriousness the faster we can get there the better. Cailan does not have much time."

"Perhaps we could try West Hill. Bann Franderel was always comparing his horses to fathers." Aedan hesitated, his throat constricting painfully.

"It will take us too far out of our way, especially if he will not help." Duncan stated firmly. "With luck the Drydens will have reached the Peak and may have brought their horses, perhaps I can persuade Levi to part with them. This trip must be done with all haste."

**xXx**

Leliana pulled Alistair over to sit next to her on their bedrolls as people began to settle down for the night, Sten and Oghren taking first watch. Alistair was grateful for their lack of privacy it meant he didn't have to think up yet another excuse for them not to be intimate. Exhaustion pulled at him and he lay down, her soft endearments following him to the Fade.

Alistair woke with a start several hours later feeling the warmth of a body pressed against his. He turned and simply lay looking at Leliana. She was a lie, a beautiful terrible lie and he realised one his heart could no longer bear.

He glanced to Zevran who was whispering with Bethany as they took over watch, whatever he had said had the poor girl flushed to her toes. He smiled allowing himself the briefest fantasy of Zevran's body pressing against his; but Zevran was with Sketch and he was genuinely happy for them.

His gaze settled on Aeronwen as she turned towards him in her sleep and his smile unconsciously brightened. She had shared so much about herself with him, speaking at length of her brothers and her father who she loved dearly. She told him of her mother's death and sometimes spoke of Gawain though it was still painful for her. He had spoken of his life at Redcliffe and his time with the Templars. Speaking to her of Leliana had also seemed to lift a weight from his heart. Somehow speaking to her about these things, although not easy seemed to unburden his soul and he believed it was the same for her. He wanted to protect her, make her smile and hear her laughter. She had entered his world and filled his hardened heart with warmth and light and he realised he no longer wanted to exist in the darkness. He didn't want this half-life of shadows and secrecy, he wanted to love and be loved in return. Alistair felt his heart pound fiercely in his chest; his whole body suddenly alert to one complicating fact, he was starting to fall for her.

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. _


	22. The Bet

Duncan was relieved when they finally entered the gates of the Peak, looking forward to a nights rest in a bed, hoping Leandra and Malcolm had managed to sort out the barracks.

"So you finally got back then!"

The companions turned, Duncan grinning broadly striding over to the man who had spoken and firmly shaking his hand. "Levi, it's damn good to see you. Settled in?"

"Yup and I have to say Mistress Leandra makes the finest stew this side of the Waking Sea."

"How many did you bring with you?"

"Ten of us at the moment, counting the three children. Mikhael is here, he's eager to try out some improvements to that sword of yours."

Duncan grinned. "I'll be sure to speak to him."

They turned at the shrieking of children and two boys of ten ran passed them followed by a younger girl of five. She looked furious as they managed to outrun her before she realised there were newcomers. Her eyes locked on Aeronwen's armour having never seen anything like it before. She approached and curtsied, Aeronwen doing the same managing it very gracefully despite her armour. "I'm Lis." The little girl held out her hand.

Aeronwen gently clasped her hand and smiled, kneeling down. "My name is Aeronwen."

"Oooh that's a name for a Princess, are you a princess?"

"Sure she is." Oghren chortled, ignoring Aeronwen's warning look.

"Oooh a real princess, can we play?"

Aeronwen glanced to Alistair and Bethany for help, the pair simply smirking. "Of course we can what would you like to play?"

"Princess in the Keep. You can be the Princess and I'm your knight." Lis took Aeronwen's hand and led her up the stairs towards the entrance to the Keep which she declared was her tower. She spied Sten and ran back down the stairs.

Sten gazed down at the small girl, hands on hips demanding he play. He glanced to Aeronwen who was grinning, wondering if all five year old girls were the same. "I do not play!"

Lis wrinkled her nose then grabbed his hand. "You can be a grumpy troll." Sten glared at the muffled laughter and Aeronwen had to look away. "You have to stand here." Lis directed, taking no notice of the fact the Qunari had declined to play.

"She is like you!" Sten growled glaring at Aeronwen.

"Oh Sten, I have not asked you to play a troll in many years."

That got Carver laughing again and also caught the attention of Lis, who grabbed his hand. "And you have to stand here because you're the dragon." Carver grinned at Sten who growled at him. Lis noticed Alistair watching Aeronwen and she skipped up to him jumping up and down on the spot. "Hi."

Alistair grinned and knelt down. "Hi Lis."

Lis beamed. "Will you be my griffon?"

Alistair bowed. "Of course my lady."

Lis picked up a stick from the ground and stealthy climbed on Alistair's back, holding on tightly as he stood up. She pointed her stick at Sten. "Bad troll you will never get the princess!"

Aeronwen doubled over laughing as Alistair charged at Sten, Lis shouting loudly. Sten folded his arms and glared. Aeronwen quickly made a snowball; there still being a thick layer at the Peak and threw it at his head, distracting him enough that Lis managed to tap him on the shoulder with her stick before Alistair dodged out of the way and at her command went after the dragon.

Carver could barely move for laughing only just managing to get out of Alistair's way and breaking into a sprint for the stairs.

Aeronwen cried out for her knight and Alistair tore after him as Aeronwen rained snowballs down on Carver. Chuckling, everyone else started to make their way into the Peak dodging snowballs and Lis's wildly waving stick. She tapped Carver on the back and he pretended to fall. Lis scrambled down Alistair and managed to get on Carver's back. "Now you're my dragon. We have a troll to get." She turned to Alistair. "Griffon take the princess to safety."

Alistair chuckled and approached Aeronwen who was watching Carver heading for Sten. "My lady." Impulsively he grabbed her putting her over his shoulder and making her shriek with laughter.

"Lis, come in a get washed for supper."

"But mom I'm a knight and I have a dragon and I still need to defeat the troll."

"Perhaps you can defeat the troll tomorrow. Now come on in." She smiled at those who had indulged her daughter.

Lis grabbed her hand and turned back smiling at them. "That was the best game of Princess in the Keep ever!"

Alistair continued to carry Aeronwen over his shoulder following them into the building.

"I think you can put me down now." She giggled.

"What and have a princess walk I wouldn't dream of it."

"It is hardly dignified to have a princess slung over your shoulder." She squealed as Alistair slid her down his chest finding herself cradled in his arms. Aeronwen glanced up her laughter falling silent as she found herself lost in hazel eyes, her lips parting slightly in surprise at the pounding of her own heart. She couldn't move, didn't want to and by the way Alistair was looking at her he had no intention of letting go.

Leliana was startled to see the pair and loudly cleared her throat breaking the spell between them.

Alistair gently placed Aeronwen on her feet and glanced to Leliana seeming in something of a daze. "We were playing with Lis." He murmured.

"I see." Leliana's tone was clipped as she glared at Aeronwen.

Aeronwen flushed and reluctantly moved back. "I should go and get washed up."

Alistair couldn't take his eyes from her and seemed startled when Leliana stood in front of him. "Alistair are you well?"

Alistair nodded. "I'm very well." He murmured.

Leliana clenched her jaw; perhaps it would take the potion after all.

**xXx**

Aeronwen ran to the first available empty room and shut the door; leaning against it, her heart pounding. She gazed at the ripples of golden energy flowing across her palms and slowly sank to the floor. Alistair was her friend, but as she gazed at the energy slowly fading from her hands she knew she had to be honest with herself. She had shared things with him she had never told anyone else, she loved how protective he was and she adored him. She couldn't even remember why she had thought he had looked like Asher, all she could see now was Alistair. Sweet; desirable Alistair.

She took a deep breath, guilt racing through her. She remembered when the energy had manifested with Gawain, that had been the moment friendship had become something much more. Whatever happened she knew she couldn't bond with Alistair, despite desperately wanting to. Romantic relationships between Guardian and Warden were forbidden for good reason and there was no way she could keep her feelings hidden if they were sharing thoughts. He was struggling enough as it was with Leliana and he certainly did not need the extra complication of herself. She groaned softly. _Simple solution Aeronwen, no touching in any way and do not be alone with him._

**xXx**

"Oghren for Makers sake take a bath!" Aedan grumbled the dwarf's stench enough to turn even his cast iron stomach.

Oghren gave a chuckle and took another swig of ale. "Make me pretty boy!"

"Oghren he has a point." Duncan muttered.

Leandra had even tried demanding that everyone get washed up for supper and that included dwarves. Oghren just chuckled and remained where he was happily getting drunk.

Aeronwen moved over to him needing her mind taken from her thoughts of Alistair. She gave him a cheeky grin. "So what would make you take that bath?"

"How about you take one with me Princess?"

Aeronwen settled next to him realising he was missing Branka badly and wanted to take it out on everyone. "I think I would only disappoint you." She said with a deep sigh.

Oghren chuckled. "You're alright Princess, for royalty and all."

"Oghren!"

"Hey you told me."

"When I was drunk!"

"No-one believes me anyway." He grinned and winked.

Aeronwen shook her head smiling. "Come on you grump what will get you to take a bath so the rest of us can at least enjoy the meal Leandra has gone to the trouble to prepare."

His eyes lit up as Lorella Dryden began to strum her lute and Lis began to dance around the room. "Tell you what Princess you get the Commander to have one dance with you and I'll have a bath, but if he won't dance you have to have a bath and I get to watch."

Aedan; Garrett and Carver had just returned to the main hall and stood holding their breath expecting her to slap the dwarf, instead she bent over laughing so hard she could barely breathe.

"Oh by the Ancestors Oghren you are as perverse as they come." She held out her hand and grasped Oghren's arm. "However, for the sake of my nostrils and my fellow companions I will accept your challenge."

Oghren kept a hold of her arm. "And no telling the Commander about the bet."

Aeronwen grinned wickedly. "Of course not, that would spoil the fun."

He wiggled his eyebrows, released her arm and took another swig of ale. "Damn straight. Thing is Princess he never dances."

"We shall see Oghren."

"Be seeing _all_ of you very soon." Oghren muttered chuckling to himself.

**xXx**

Duncan stared into the flames; he was tense from their journey and they would leave again tomorrow. Time seemed to be slipping away and he was terrified that this Blight would cost them all more than they had to give. He became aware that Lorella was strumming some notes and glanced up, a little taken aback to see Aeronwen and Zevran spinning around the room much to Lis's delight who was dancing around them.

Duncan couldn't take his eyes from her, her hair was loose from its braids and swirled around her as Zevran twirled her around him. He had no idea where she had got it from, but she was wearing a deep green dress that seemed to sparkle in the firelight, the hem whispering as it teased the floor, realising her feet were bare. She was laughing and he thought in that moment it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. He suddenly realised she was approaching him and held out her hand.

"I don't dance." Duncan said gruffly with a shake of his head.

She was aware of Oghren's chuckling and smiled. "You would deny a lady?"

"Of a dance, yes." He almost held his breath as she joined him on the bench, fussing with the fabric as she curled her legs up beneath her. Duncan tried not to look at her bare shoulders; at the plunging neckline of the dress and concentrated instead on her smile.

"Why?"

He looked at her puzzled, flushing at his distraction. "Why what?"

"Why do you not dance?"

He sighed. "Not much call to dance as a Warden." His voice sounded bitter even to him.

"All the more reason to dance when you can then." She persisted lightly, grinning as Zevran grabbed Bethany who was giggling so hard she could barely move. Alistair was pulled to his feet by Lis, the pair looking adorable. She quickly looked away feeling her heart pound almost painfully.

"They must have left the fun part out of the Warden manifesto." He said a little bluntly and was relieved when she chuckled.

"They left it out of my training as well." She gave him a cheeky wink. "That is why I make sure to have fun whenever I can." She held out her hand. "One dance." He shook his head. She moved closer and brought her lips to his ear, unaware of the shiver that ran through him as her hot breath rushed against his skin. "One dance or I will sit on your lap and annoy you _all_ evening."

"You are a wicked woman." He managed to say, his heart beating wildly.

Aeronwen laughed and stood. "On your feet Commander."

With an attempt at an annoyed sigh he joined her. Oghren spat out his mouthful of ale. Duncan wrapped his arm around her waist, clasping her hand in his other. Lorella began with a playful tune as the Commander led them away from the fire, spinning them so he was nearer the shadows, aware of the heat radiating out from his face.

Aeronwen beamed. "See, dancing can be fun."

Duncan felt a lump swell in his throat, but managed to smile and decided to simply enjoy having her this close to him. After a second dance he released her to Zevran once more and retreated back to his bench, his eyes continuing to follow her as the two flowed around the room.

"Pretty is she not!" Morrigan purred at Duncan's side, causing a flush to darken his cheeks.

Duncan cleared his throat. "A little young for me don't you think Morrigan."

Morrigan brought her lips to his ear. "I have seen the way she looks at you Commander. I believe she would be inclined to ignore the age difference."

Duncan watched as the witch moved away, wondering what she was up to.

**xXx **

Aedan; Garrett and Carver gripped a struggling Oghren and hauled him into the wash room, ignoring his roared oaths. Aeronwen laughed. "Oghren a bet is a bet."

Oghren grumbled fiercely but stopped struggling, frowning. "Last time I make a bet with you." He huffed, finding himself dumped on the floor.

"Don't forget to wash behind your ears." Garrett teased, ducking the gauntlet tossed at him.

They made their way back to the main hall listening to the dwarfs oaths following them.

Duncan had been curious about what they were doing and realised in a few moments from Oghren's rantings that he had been part of a bet to get him to wash. He wasn't sure whether to be angry or applaud Aeronwen's courage when Zevran informed him of what would have happened if he had refused her. He stood with his arms folded facing the door as they entered. "So being ogled while you bathe would have been your punishment for failing to get me to dance."

Aeronwen grinned and turned to the stern faced Commander, aware that the three men behind her were backing away. "Cowards." She muttered playfully under her breath. She looked at Duncan and grinned. "It is true, but surely a few moments dancing with me was worth the relief to all of us."

"And if I had refused?"

Aeronwen stifled a giggle. "A bet is a bet Duncan."

For some reason this made Duncan feel as though he was blushing from his head to his toes. "Then I forbid any more naked bets."

Aeronwen couldn't help herself. "I do not look that bad naked." She pouted.

Duncan looked horrified. "No, I didn't mean...that is to say you look lovely naked...not that I would know." He stopped himself, glaring as she struggled to swallow the laughter. "I say again you are a wicked woman."

"Wait until you get to know me properly." She winked before going to help Leandra bring in the food, leaving Duncan staring after her startled.

**xXx**

Leandra smiled approvingly as Oghren returned to the table washed and smelling of sandalwood. He had even tamed his fast growing beard.

"So Princess do I meet with your royal approval."

Aeronwen gave him a very serious once over, realising Lis was copying her every move. "I believe you do."

Oghren chuckled. "By the Paragons you've got nerve I'll give you that. Just out of curiosity would you have kept your end of the bet?"

"Oghren a bet is a bet."

He sat back a smug look on his face. "I'll be sure to remember that."

Carver nudged him. "How is it you can make any sentence sound perverse?"

"It's a gift."

When the children and the Dryden's retired for the evening Duncan brought Leandra, Malcolm and Sketch up to date, including their search for the Ashes. Sketch, much to Zevran's relief declared himself fit to accompany them and Malcolm agreed he was fit to travel.

Knowing they would be leaving early the next morning everyone settled down for probably the last comfortable night's sleep they would have in a while; tumbling into beds and nestling into the comfort of blankets and pillows, a sheer luxury in their current circumstances. Sleep however, remained elusive for many within the Peak.

**xXx**

_**Author Note:**__ Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed. A little light hearted fun before the trouble starts again. _

_Just a quick thank you to Judy for reviewing as I am unable to PM you. I'm glad you like Alistair and not to give any spoilers; but you are right, Aeronwen's reluctance to explain who she is will definitely come back to bite her. _


	23. Fair Warning

Bethany had spent the last half hour trying to explain to her mother why she had to go with the Wardens. Leandra was not eager to have all three of her children leave again so soon.

"Let the Wardens and Fergus deal with this." Leandra insisted. "There is much to do here at the Peak."

Bethany pulled a face. "Mom I don't want to be stuck in a building, I want to help retrieve the Ashes and save the King."

Leandra twisted her fingers nervously. "But what if you are hurt?"

"Sketch and I are the only mage healers, Morrigan can do a bit but she is more skilled in offensive magic and Jowan's talents lie with the elements. For the first time in my life I am with people other than my family who appreciate my magic, but not only that they need it. I am making a difference; isn't that what you always taught me, to be true to myself? I want to help and the best thing about this is I can. I don't have to hide and for once I'm not making life difficult for you."

"Bethany."

"Mom listen; I know you love me, but I also know there are times when you wish I had been born without magic. Maker knows I've felt the same myself; but this, helping to defeat the Blight, maybe this is why the Maker gave me magic."

Leandra stared at her daughter startled by her conviction. "If this is truly what you want then I will not stand in your way, just come back to me safe."

Bethany smiled and hugged her. "Thanks mom."

Leandra cleared her throat. "So; tell me about your brothers, they are as evasive as ever."

Bethany grinned. "Garrett is enjoying the fighting as usual and I think Carver enjoys the company."

Leandra cleared her throat. "I noticed Garrett talks to Jowan a great deal."

"Mom stop fishing, if you want to know about that ask Garrett."

"So they are together."

"Mom!"

Leandra smiled at her daughter's warning tone. Had she seen her son with Jowan a few weeks ago she would have actively discouraged them; not wanting her sons to spend their adult life running from Templars, but since the demon attack and almost losing them, there had been a shift in Leandra and as long as Garrett was happy she would be happy for him. She glanced to Jowan and saw his eyes were brighter; his smile quicker to appear and he seemed more relaxed, the same was true of her son. "I was simply going to say they appear to be good for each other."

Bethany smiled happily. "They are."

**xXx**

Duncan retrieved his sword from Mickael, feeling the soft hum of the additional runes. He gave it a few practice swipes before sheathing the blade and handing over payment, smiling as the money was shoved back at him with a softly uttered oath.

"When you return I have some ideas for your armour." Mickael stated gruffly.

Duncan grinned; despite his gruff manner Mickael was deeply protective of him. Duncan remembered a night long ago that could have changed both of their lives, but he had been forced into another life. Mickael had never questioned him, sensing that whatever had happened had not been Duncan's choice. Over the years they had bumped into each other; managed to retain a friendship and although Mickael now had a wife and family, his affection for Duncan showed itself in his eagerness to ensure his sword and armour would provide him the most protection. "I will be sure to see you on our return." Duncan turned at Levi's shout and taking his leave of Mickael he headed in Levi's direction.

Levi had brought many horses with them, all now housed in several buildings that had been used at one time for storage and had now been transformed into comfortable stables. The two men crossed the courtyard. Levi picking out eight who could easily carry two people. It wasn't ideal, but it would still get them there quicker than walking.

Lis was not at all happy to discover that her new friends were leaving so soon and had made Alistair, Aeronwen and Carver promise to play with her when they returned. Lis approached Sten and solemnly held out her hand. Sten glowered, before engulfing her tiny fingers in his. "You make a very good troll." Sten simply looked at her. Lis sighed and went to take her hand back when she realised Sten was not letting go and gazed up at him wide eyed.

"You will be a fine Knight someday."

Lis gazed at him in delight and hugged his leg before running over to her mother.

Everyone was packed and headed out to the courtyard relieved that their feet would be spared the long walk to Haven. Levi had the horses ready and the party split themselves into twos. Sketch and Zevran now together again would not be parted. Leliana and Alistair were naturally paired together, though to Leliana's annoyance she noticed he had gazed longingly in Aeronwen's direction before getting up behind her. Garrett and Jowan paired up and Morrigan assented to ride with Aedan. Bethany was startled when Fergus suggested they share a horse and felt herself shiver as he settled behind her, his arms around her as he held the reins. Carver and Tug were on friendly terms so they took a horse. Duncan was about to suggest Aeronwen ride with him when Sten lifted her onto a horse and climbed up behind her. Duncan hid his smirk as Aeronwen pointed out to Sten that she was perfectly capable of getting on a horse herself and glanced to Oghren, the dwarf glaring at him. This was going to be a long day.

**xXx**

Getting through the tunnels was thankfully quicker on horseback; even so by the time they reached daylight; Aeronwen's back was pressed hard to Sten's chest, her knuckles white as they gripped the reins. Sten who was not one for talking had spoken to her of trivial things throughout the journey, their conversation leading them to Lis as the warmth of the sun began to ease Aeronwen's tension. "I believe you made Lis's day."

Sten raised an eyebrow. "I was loath to make the same mistake twice."

Aeronwen looked to him startled. "What mistake?"

"I tried to keep you from your true path and in seeking to prove yourself to me you were hurt."

"Sten you still blame yourself, after all this time?"

"Until my final breath leaves this body."

"There is no need to carry that."

"As long as you carry it so will I."

"Sten I trust you with my life." To her astonishment Sten broke eye contact.

"I am not worthy of such trust."

"It is my trust to place and I give it without reservation. You are Kalsren to me."

Sten met her gaze. "I stand with you proudly in battle; you have become a formidable opponent."

Aeronwen smiled. "I still have much to learn from you if you will teach me."

"I would give you some advice if you will accept it."

"Gladly."

His tone lowered, having guided the horse enough away from the others that they would not overhear. "You should inform the Wardens of who you are. This delay will likely have unforeseen consequences."

"Sten I told you not to interfere in this."

"I am … concerned for you."

Aeronwen sighed. "I do not have to bond to help with the Blight. I am of a people seemingly long forgotten and I am only one, if there were more of us perhaps it would be different. I fight well enough to contribute to the fight ahead as I am."

"If that is your wish."

"You think me foolish."

"No. I believe you are wrong to conceal it, but I do not think you foolish. You knew becoming a Guardian would require sacrifice and you have sacrificed much; but how can you be true to yourself, to those you call friends, if they do not even know who you truly are? I will say no more, the decision is yours."

Aeronwen gave a soft sigh knowing he was right.

**xXx**

They rode hard and made excellent time, but to Jowan's horror Duncan decided they would spend the night at the Spoiled Princess. Being so close to the Circle had the mage terrified. Aeronwen moved to Duncan's side and softly advised him it would be wiser if they camped for the evening nearer the Imperial Highway. Duncan realised that their four mages were each showing some degree of discomfort and so they forwent the luxury of a bed and made camp as Aeronwen had suggested.

Alistair watched as Aeronwen knelt beside the stream, her fingers trailing in the water. His heart was pounding almost painfully. He knew something had happened to them both at the Peak, but they had not spoken since though he had longed to. Leliana barely left his side and he had requested Zevran's help to keep her occupied so he could speak to Aeronwen and find out if there was a chance his rapidly blossoming feelings could be reciprocated.

Aeronwen stood and tossed the petals of a flower into the water watching them flow downstream. She was so absorbed she did not hear Alistairs approach and jumped as his hands rested on her arms, his chest pressing to her back.

"Aeronwen can we talk?" His voice was soft almost pleading.

Aeronwen struggled to control the energy building within her, terrified to turn around. "Of course." She whispered.

"We need to talk about what happened at the Peak."

Aeronwen flushed; but forced herself to turn and look at him. "As you wish." She was painfully aware of how close his body was to her, how delicious he smelled.

"I need to know if you felt something between us." He whispered, his thumbs gently tracing soft circles over her knuckles.

Aeronwen felt as though she could barely breathe. "Alistair …"

"I know you felt something."

"Alistair you are my friend."

Alistair studied her eyes and knew she felt more than friendship towards him. "Would it be so bad to be something more than friends?"

Aeronwen's breath seemed to catch in her throat, his fingers still tracing slow circles on her hands. "You know as well as I that you cannot undo so easily what was started with Leliana."

"I know I need to deal with Leliana. I just … I wanted to be sure I wasn't going to make a fool of myself."

"Alistair …"

"I will end it with her."

Aeronwen gazed at his hands. "You are my friend Alistair that is all we can ever be."

Alistair turned his attention to the water struggling with the emotions pounding against his chest. "Please forget I said anything." He whispered, unable to keep the pain from his voice.

Tears blurred Aeronwen's vision, wanting nothing more than to sink into his embrace. "Of course." She whispered, her voice trembling slightly. She swallowed hard, as she heard him move away. Wrapping her arms around her stomach she did her best to stop her tears. She gave a startled gasp as she was turned, Alistair's eyes seeming to bore into her.

"I have accepted my life; made of it what I could, but ever since I was a child I have asked the Maker for only one thing, for someone to love and for that person to love me. Your friendship means everything to me Aeronwen, but I can't help wanting more and no matter what you say I know you feel something more than friendship for me. Your tears tell me that much."

"Alistair this cannot happen."

"Why?" His husky tone sent delicious shivers throughout her body.

"I have lost everyone. You are my friend; I cannot lose you too."

Alistair gently cupped her cheek. "You will never lose me Aeronwen."

She pulled back feeling fear swamp her. "You cannot make that promise." She whispered her voice breaking.

"Aeronwen I am not Gawain." Aeronwen felt the tears flood her eyes and wiped them angrily. Alistair gently tilted her chin. "I don't know what will happen in the future Aeronwen, but I do know I can't imagine it without you. I'll risk it if you will."

"Alistair I … I have to tell you something."

They both turned as Zevran approached them. "Forgive me Alistair, however the delightful Leliana is most anxious for your company and I can stall her no longer."

Aeronwen stared at him startled. "Stall her?"

Alistair raked his fingers through his hair. "Since the Peak Leliana has been frustratingly possessive. I asked Zev to help me get some time with you."

"Alistair …"

"I know. We will talk later I promise."

Aeronwen watched him as he hurried up the bank, turning to Zevran who was watching her curiously. "Why?"

"Because he asked." Aeronwen sat on the bank, hugging her knees to her chest. Zevran settled next to her. "Listen to me, Leliana is not to be trifled with. She is deadly and allows nothing to stand in between her and her desires or goals. Should you get between her and Alistair she will respond brutally."

"I told Alistair we are friends and that is how it will stay. He does not seem to want to accept that."

Zevran chuckled softly. "That my friend is perhaps because there is no conviction in your voice."

Aeronwen glanced to Zevran, of everyone he appeared to be the most open minded. Clasping his hand she rose to her feet. "Please come with me, there is something I would like to show you."

Zevran nodded walking alongside her the silence unnerving him as he felt her anxiety increase. "Aeronwen, you are making me anxious."

Aeronwen took a deep breath, satisfied they were far enough from camp to not be disturbed. "Zevran you know I am a Guardian. I want to show you what that means. Please do not be alarmed I am somewhat different in my true Guardian form." She swallowed nervously at Zevran's bewildered look. Her body shimmered as her form changed.

Zevran stared in awe as he felt the world he knew slip away from him. She was the most magnificent creature he had ever seen. His hand was shaking as he reached out to her, running his hand across soft amber feathers.

Aeronwen returned to her human form. "You are not afraid, or disgusted?"

Zevran's eyes widened. "Aeronwen you are magnificent. Does anyone else know?"

"Only Sten."

"You have kept this from the Wardens, I do not understand."

"At first I was afraid of Duncan. I am one Guardian, I felt unworthy. Some did not react well to Morrigan's ability to change shape, but this is not magic. The griffon is who I am. Having come to understand this land a little better I feared I would be too different."

Zevran smiled. "Perhaps you could start by telling Alistair."

Aeronwen sighed. "I was trying too. You really have no problem with this do you?"

"No my dear Aeronwen and I suspect the others will be more intrigued and in awe than afraid or disgusted as you fear. Perhaps a little faith is required."

**xXx**

They reached Gherlen's pass by evening the next day and set up camp hoping to reach Haven by the following evening or at the latest the morning after. Aeronwen had decided Sten and Zevran were right and she needed to tell the Wardens but she had been unable to get Alistair alone to speak to him and Duncan had been maddeningly elusive. She had finally managed to get a few moments with Duncan when Zevran's sharp ears picked up the sound of horses and to Jowan's terror eight Templars rode to the edge of the campsite. Aeronwen noticed the lead Templar was holding what appeared to be a vial of blood that was glowing slightly.

"You are harbouring the apostate Jowan. Release him into our custody and you will not be harmed."

Jowan whimpered; shivering as Garrett stood in front of him shielding him, Bethany moving to his side.

Aeronwen glanced to Jowan and then strode forward. "He is my responsibility." She stated with authority.

"You are no Templar."

"Perhaps not, but I received permission from Knight Commander Greagoir."

He unsheathed his sword; his Templars following suit, all at the camp gripping their weapons. "Hand him over before I run you through."

"I would say you are outmanned." Duncan stated with force. "I suggest you leave before I run _you _through."

"We will leave only when the mage is in our custody."

"Fools." Morrigan hissed. "I suggest we dispose of them."

He slipped off his horse. "You dare to threaten me."

"I take pleasure in it." Morrigan snarled.

The Templar went for Morrigan only to find Aedan's blade at his throat. "I wouldn't Templar."

Morrigan glanced to him startled.

The Templar removed his helmet, Aeronwen hearing a sharp intake of breath from Alistair. She felt her heartbeat quicken as she recognised the Templar from her shared experience with Alistair in the Fade. "The circle was annulled. No mage should have been allowed to leave." He leered at Jowan. "Besides no mage should be without Templar supervision."

Garrett clenched his fists feeling Jowan tremble behind him. "I won't let them take you." He whispered.

"He has supervision." Alistair snarled.

"Well would you look who it is. I hear you didn't take your final vows bastard, you don't count. I would imagine that's what your father said when you were born."

Alistair looked at him in disgust. "Why don't you go bother someone else Brand. Jowan stays with us."

"I'm taking the mage, me and my boys have needs." He chuckled; gasping as a fist slammed against his jaw, an armour plated knee driving between his legs making him squeal before he found himself on the ground a dagger to his groin and fingers gripping his throat. He looked in terror at a furious Aeronwen. Her look freezing the other Templars who pulled their horses back slightly.

"Men like you deserve death, but perhaps castration would serve in this instance."

"You … you think we will listen to idle threats?"

The dagger pressed deeply into the material making him give a strangled gasp. Aeronwen's tone became deeply menacing. "I _never_ make idle threats." The Templar stared at her in growing alarm.

"Maker she looks like she would really do it Brand. I'm not getting castrated for no mage!" A blond haired Templar whispered.

"There are eight of us!"

"Yeh and a lot more of us." Oghren growled, brandishing his axe.

Brand glared. "Fine. Release me and we will leave." Quickly getting to his feet as Aeronwen reluctantly moved back. "If we see you again …"

"You will keep on riding." Aeronwen hissed. She snatched the phylactery from his hand; throwing it on the ground and crushing it beneath the heel of her boot, grabbing his throat as he moved to stop her. She squeezed; his body ceasing his squirming, bringing their faces so close their noses almost touched. "If you come looking for Jowan again, castration will be the least of your worries." She glared after them as they returned to the Highway.

Morrigan actually grinned. "I think castration would be most fitting."

"Maker I am never getting on your bad side." Carver muttered glancing at Aeronwen.

"I would have killed them, but I am assuming killing Templars would be frowned upon. Threaten a man with castration and they tend to back down, no matter who they are."

"Dead Templars would likely cause issues we could do without." Duncan agreed, eyeing her nervously.

Jowan moved over to her staring at the broken phylactery. "You destroyed it." He whispered. Aeronwen paled wondering if she had done the wrong thing, startled by his sudden almost manic grin. "They can't ever track me again!" He cried out in delight wrapping his arms around her neck hugging her fiercely.

Aeronwen let out a relieved breath. "Jowan you are choking me."

He let go grinning wildly. "Sorry." He ran over to Garrett his eyes wide with delight. "_Now_ I'm free of the Circle."

Alistair glanced to Duncan, lowering his voice so Jowan couldn't hear. "We should probably move camp, just in case they come back with reinforcements."

**xXx**

Jowan approached Aeronwen as they finally settled down again. "Would you really have castrated him?"

Aeronwen patted the ground next to her smiling when Jowan sat down. "I do not make idle threats Jowan."

"Maker I wish you had been in the Circle. Well I don't, I wouldn't wish that on anyone, but …. you know what I mean."

"I think so. We will never let them take you, you have my word."

"Why did you protect me?"

"I believe it was you who said we were like family."

Jowan flushed. "I said I thought of _you_ as family, I didn't expect you to feel the same." Jowan shook his head and hugged her. "I think the Maker sent you to me." He murmured.

"Maybe he sent you to me." Aeronwen whispered. "Now get back to Garrett before he gets jealous."

Jowan grinned. "You're the best Aero." He grinned at her raised eyebrow. "If I'm your family I get to call you Aero."

"Ancestors even Finn never called me that!"

Jowan grinned. "I bet he did, just maybe not to your face."

**xXx**

Leliana slipped into the water her eyes fixed on Aeronwen ensuring to make enough noise not to startle her. "You have quite the way with men." Leliana purred as Aeronwen turned towards her.

"I do?"

"That Templar was terrified of you." She smiled, but there was no warmth. "With good reason. While I admire strong, powerful women I do not appreciate someone taking something of mine."

Aeronwen bristled; desperate to send the bard back to her mistress, but she would never betray Alistair. "I was not aware I had taken something of yours."

Leliana moved closer, her azure eyes menacing in their icy glare. "Perhaps not yet; but I am not blind, I see the way Alistair looks at you. Be warned Aeronwen I will not tolerate losing him."

Aeronwen clenched her fists beneath the water. "Leliana, I have no control over Alistair he is his own person. Perhaps if you have such insecurities it is to him you should be talking."

Leliana smiled. "No matter how much a person loses; there is always something else that can be taken from them, you might want to remember that. Alistair is mine, keep your distance or I will be forced to show you just what else you have to lose."

_**xXx**_

_**Author Note:** Thank you to everyone reading, following, favouriting and reviewing you keep me motivated. I'd love to know your thoughts on this chapter. _


	24. Unexpected Feelings

_**Author Note:** Included in this chapter is a scene some readers may find distressing - threat of rape and violence. _

**xXx**

Jowan snuggled against Garrett's broad chest and sighed happily.

Garrett grinned to himself; for the first time since meeting, Jowan was completely relaxed. He gently ran his fingers through the mages hair chuckling softly at the purr that seemed to rise from his chest. "Someone's happy."

Jowan glanced up at Garrett then shifted his position so he was still sitting, but facing him, He rested a hand lightly on Garrett's leg. "For the first time since I manifested my powers I'm free. Really free. Without my phylactery they can't track me." He hesitated, chewing at his lip slightly. "I mean I guess Templars realising I'm a mage could still try to capture me, but I can run fast and they have no means of finding me as long as I cover my tracks."

Garrett gently pulled the mage to him teasing his lips with a slight caress. "Jowan I meant what I said. I will _never_ let them take you. I've been protecting my sister for a long time and I've become damn good at either evading Templars or killing them." Jowan's eyes widened as Garrett's eyes darkened slightly. "If one so much as looks at you I will remove his eyes." His hand gently moved down Jowan's arm. "They will never touch you again I swear it."

Jowan began to wonder if he was in a dream to find himself so protected. "Thank you." He whispered.

Garrett smiled and coaxed him back to resting against his chest. "I protect the people I care about." He stated softly, slowly running his hand up and down Jowan's arm.

Jowan chewed his lip nervously again as he twisted himself to look at Garrett. "Maybe tonight we could ... share a tent. I mean not to do that, but just maybe …" He flushed and looked away.

Garrett felt his heart pound in his chest realising how difficult this was for him. "I'd like that Jowan. I told you, we'll go at your pace."

Jowan snuggled back against his chest silently thanking the Maker for Aeronwen and his Hawke.

**xXx**

Bethany was surprised when she realised Aeronwen was reaching for her cloak having returned from bathing. "Where are you going?"

Leliana's words had left Aeronwen chilled and she needed time by herself. "It is a full moon."

"And?"

"With each full moon my people commune with Eluren."

"You can't do that in here in camp, where you're safe?"

"I prefer solitude. I will not be far and I will be no longer than an hour."

Aeronwen slipped out of the camp despite Bethany's protests and retraced her steps to the small grove of trees they passed when moving camp after their altercation with the Templars. Kneeling she bowed her head before placing her sword and dagger to either side of her. She slipped off her cloak, freeing her braids.

"Eluren, I kneel here before you as the child. I am far from home, but I ask that you look upon myself and those I travel with and grant us your blessing. We have much to do and far to go and time is not on our side. I ask for the wisdom to choose the right path and the strength to follow it." She gave a deep sigh. "Eluren I need your guidance; I have never sought another after Gawain, but Alistair is …" She let out a deep breath. "I could love again if I let myself, but it is complicated."

A shaft of moonlight entered the grove, followed by a snarl. Aeronwen gazed at the huge black wolf as he moved out of the trees. Smaller grey wolves, their fur gleaming like silver waited in the trees just behind him.

Morrigan had followed Aeronwen in her form as a raven having overheard Leliana's words to her. The Guardian's feelings for the Warden and his for her was a complication she had not foreseen and one she could not afford. She watched in fascination as Aeronwen bowed her head to the wolf. Even as the wolf moved in a full circle around her she never made a move towards her weapons. The wolf let out a deep howl before moving towards her teeth bared. Aeronwen let her head fall back exposing her throat, not even flinching when gripped by powerful jaws and sharp teeth. Morrigan's eyes widened only just managing to keep herself silent, astonished as Aeronwen surrendered to the wolf completely. Finally the wolf moved back before rubbing his head against her shoulder. She heard Aeronwen's gentle laugh and watched stunned as she stroked the length of the wolf's back. In seconds the smaller wolves were surrounding her each wanting attention.

Morrigan was not sure how long she watched Aeronwen with the wolves, but as the moon became shrouded in cloud cover each wolf moved to Aeronwen rubbing against her briefly before following the huge black wolf, presumably to return from wherever they had come from. Aeronwen bowed to the moon, whispering words Morrigan could not make out before she was heading in her direction.

Morrigan flew off and transformed a little distance away mulling over what she had seen; suddenly finding herself on her knees gasping for breath, her whole body weakened. She glanced behind her to see Ser Brand and the other Templars.

"Well; well, looks like we've got us that mouthy apostate. I'd say it's about time someone taught her that a mages existence is defined by Templars." He gave a menacing laugh his gaze fixed on Morrigan as he moved forward. "You should know I am not a gentle man; but this will be fun, for us at least." His throaty laugh joined by his fellows.

Morrigan's eyes widened; struggling to get to her feet, nausea and dizziness preventing her from standing. She tried to cry out; but she couldn't speak, her throat constricting painfully. She began to crawl away, her cheeks burning furiously at the taunts of the Templars. She heard a sharp whistle and glanced up startled as Aeronwen ran passed her, driving her sword deep into Ser Brand's chest. Morrigan watched in awe as the wolves rushed passed her leaping at the Templars tearing into their throats.

Aeronwen pushed Brand to the ground kneeling beside him. "You will never harm Alistair again and I pray your Maker sees you for the vile creature you are and casts you from his side." Twisting the blade and driving it upwards, his lips coated in bright red as he started to choke on his own blood. She watched the light dim in his eyes, pressing her lips to his ear as he convulsed. "Demons could spend an eternity tearing your soul apart and you could not atone for your crimes, but I hope they do it regardless." Brand's eyes widened in terror, giving one last strangled gasp before his body stilled. Aeronwen withdrew her sword and ran after the blond haired Templar, hurtling into him sending them both crashing to the ground.

"Please!" He gasped. "I'm not like Brand."

Aeronwen glared. "Fool yourself if you wish. You watch and you allow atrocities to happen. You are as guilty as he." He gave a strangled gurgling noise before she drew her blade across his throat. Aeronwen checked to make sure the others were dead, the wolves circling them before moving back to Morrigan helping the mage to her feet. "Are you hurt?"

Morrigan shook her head shivering. "I was foolish to have come for a walk alone here."

"Solitude is important to you."

Morrigan glanced to her startled. "It is difficult to be around so many people after living with just mother for so long."

"There is safety in numbers; will you walk with me back to camp?"

Morrigan swallowed and nodded. "I should … I should thank you."

Aeronwen smiled. "Despite our differences Morrigan I would not allow them to harm you."

Morrigan nodded, trying to ignore the beginnings of admiration that had been stirring since their initial confrontation with the Templars and realising with some surprise that she hoped Aeronwen would survive the bonding to Duncan.

**xXx**

"Holy Maker what happened to you two?" Carver gasped seeing Morrigan's ruffled appearance and Aeronwen blood splattered armour. Alistair glanced over getting to his feet in alarm.

"The Templars we met earlier were foolish enough to return." Aeronwen glanced to Duncan. "They have been dealt with, permanently I am afraid." Jowan stared at her in awe.

Duncan raised an eyebrow. "You killed all eight, just the two of you?"

Morrigan flushed. "I was incapacitated."

"And I had help." Aeronwen stated glancing behind her at the howl, the wolves moving to the camp perimeter. Aeronwen immediately moved to Flax and knelt beside her, ignoring her companions startled looks. "They will not enter the camp; this is your territory, but they have offered to patrol tonight, will you allow them?"

Flax glanced at the black wolf who was sitting waiting patiently and licked Aeronwen's hand.

Aeronwen beamed. "Thank you." She moved over to the wolf and knelt whispering softly. The wolf nudged his head into her shoulder before they moved off, dissolving into the shadows.

"Aeronwen you can talk to wolves!" Bethany gasped.

"Of course."

"Of course." Bethany murmured glancing to Alistair who had a rapt expression on his face.

Morrigan glanced to Aedan as he wrapped a blanket around her. "I am fine."

"Morrigan for once will you just indulge me."

Morrigan flushed. "I do not need to be looked after."

"No one said you did, but try it you might find you like it."

"I am not weak, nor do I wish to be."

"Damn it Morrigan you are so frustrating!"

Aeronwen paused in front of them. "Morrigan please do me a favour; sit down and let Aedan fuss over you, just for tonight. You have had a fright and as powerful as you are the company of a handsome man is surely not such a dreadful way to pass the evening."

Morrigan forced a scowled. "Very well."

Aeronwen winked at Aedan who chuckled and led Morrigan towards the main fire.

Alistair moved to Aeronwen's side, his eyes showing his concern. "Did they hurt you?"

"I am unharmed."

His look was one of relief. "They had horses. Maybe we should see if we can find them."

Aeronwen shifted slightly being so close to him was making her feel things she had no idea how to deal with and Leliana's warning was fresh in her mind. "It would be good for everyone to have their own horse." She conceded. "We should not wander alone." She saw him quickly hide his disappointment and roped the Hawke's into coming with them. Aeronwen led the way to where the Templars had been, searching their tracks and tracing them back to the horses who were calmly grazing, unaware of the excitement.

Carver grinned in delight. "What a score, we have their provisions too."

Bethany tried not to look disappointed; she enjoyed spending the day with her back pressed against Fergus's chest allowing herself fantasies. She was startled when Aeronwen breath rushed against her ear.

"We could suggest using one or two to carry the supplies and perhaps Fergus would not object to continuing to share his horse." Bethany flushed, but smiled she could hope.

"Come on let's get these horses to camp." Garrett demanded hating to be gone long from Jowan's side.

Alistair caught Aeronwen's hand holding her back slightly. "I'm sorry we haven't had a chance to finish our conversation. Maybe you could tell me what you wanted to tell me."

Aeronwen glanced nervously after the Hawkes. "Alistair we really should get the horses back."

Alistair reluctantly nodded, grabbing the reins. "Aeronwen I am sorry I just left like that. It was rude and I know you must be angry with me, but I'm just not sure how to deal with this mess I've gotten into."

Aeronwen gently rested her hand on his arm. "I am not angry Alistair, just be careful." She shifted slightly. "I recognised Brand from the Fade."

Alistair sighed. "I thought you might. Thank you for not saying anything."

Aeronwen moved slightly closer speaking softly, but her gaze never moved from his eyes. "He died knowing I killed him for you."

Alistair looked at her startled, before taking her hand and pressing his lips to her fingers. "I want to be with you Aeronwen and Maker willing I will find a way. I meant what I said, I don't care about the Empress or her bard. I want a life and I want it with you."

**xXx**

Leliana watched Alistair and Aeronwen gather the remaining horses, driving the Templar dagger she had picked up into a tree. Rage coiled in the pit of her stomach believing that Zevran must have told him. With a struggle she retrieved the weapon and glanced at the blade easily recognisable as made for the servants of the Chantry. She gave a cruel smile as a plan began to form; Zevran and Aeronwen would both come to understand what it meant to lose what they loved.

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. _


	25. Tentatively Reaching Out

Morrigan subtly watched Aedan as he warmed up some wine adding spices. He had stripped off his armour and his tunic was open, showing a firm chest with a smattering of dark hair. The Witch of the Wilds unconsciously ran her tongue over her lips feeling her heartbeat quicken. He was an extraordinarily handsome man; fierce in battle but there was a softer side to his nature and normally that would have drawn only contempt from her, but as she gazed at him as he turned, the firelight dancing across his face she realised she wondered what it would be like to allow herself to experience such tender, devoted attention. She took the warm cup taking small sips. He was telling her his mother had always made that drink for him if he had been shocked by something. The deep tone of his voice was sending delicious tingles through her body and she ached to kiss those lips, turning his voice into a moan just for her.

Aedan had managed to get out of Morrigan, despite her reluctance just how she had been incapacitated and what the Templars intentions had been. Had they not been dead already Aedan would have gone after them. Morrigan was a strong willed woman and powerful, but the actions of the Templars had made her realise she was not quite as invincible as she had thought. Aedan was sitting as close to her as he dared and only just managed to hold back the smile as she moved closer to him mumbling about being cold. He tentatively wrapped his arm around her waist and in a moment she would later that night deem a moment of weakness she rested her head on his shoulder. She moved minutes later flushed and retreated to her tent, but Aedan simply smiled. It was a progress.

**xXx**

Garrett had stripped down to his smalls with a blanket covering his lower half, Jowan lying next to him still fully dressed. Garrett could feel his heart pounding as hesitant fingers caressed his chest, soft sighs emerging from the mages lips at frequent intervals. Garrett moved to lay on his side facing Jowan, not wanting to put the mage off by his steadily increasing arousal.

"They would never have taken me back to the Circle." Jowan whispered. "They would have killed me … eventually."

Garrett's jaw clenched; he remained silent, his eyes locked on Jowan's face.

Jowan glanced up and flushed slightly. "I wonder if Anders is alive, or if they found him too." Tears filled his eyes spilling down his face. He shivered as strong arms surrounded him and he pressed his cheek to a warm chest. He sniffed dismally. "I miss him so much, what if he's dead and I never know. Or worse what if he's back in the Circle, locked in the dungeon." Jowan gave another sniff swiftly followed by a sob. "I can't ever go back there, I'd rather die."

Garrett pulled Jowan as close to his body as he could, rubbing his back and pressing his lips to the top of his head whispering softly that he would never let him be taken.

Finally Jowan calmed and pulled away, rubbing his face. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to say any of that." He whispered backing away. "I should just have stayed in my own tent."

Garrett gently caught his arm and moved himself closer to the embarrassed mage. "Jowan, what do I have to do to prove to you that you can trust me?"

Jowan's eyes widened. "I do trust you."

"Then why are you embarrassed about sharing your thoughts and feelings with me?"

Jowan flushed. "I only ever did that with Anders before and we were punished for it and I don't want you to think less of me. I guess I also keep wondering when you will realise you don't want to be with a mage ... with me."

Garrett pulled Jowan into his lap and kissed him gently. "Can I tell you something?" He smiled at Jowan's nod. "I remember when Bethany and Carver were born; I thought they were the most amazing gifts from the Maker. Bethany was six when she first manifested magic. I'd upset her and she froze my leg. She was terrified and cried for hours, apologizing for weeks afterwards. I thought it was the most amazing thing in the world. My father was very careful about his use of magic, but when I was little I remember him making flame dance to candles and to light the fire. I truly believe magic is a gift from the Maker and I will stand against anyone who thinks otherwise. I know what is involved in loving a mage Jowan. I'm right where I want to be."

Jowan simply stared at him. "Loving a mage?"

Garrett flushed, raking his fingers through his hair. "Too soon to say that I guess. Maybe you could forget I said that part."

Jowan shook his head. "Not a chance." His lips seeking Garrett's in a kiss that left them both breathless.

Garrett knew Jowan was still too afraid to speak the words, but the look in his eyes and the feelings conveyed in the kiss told Garrett he felt the same. They settled onto the bedroll snuggled beneath the blanket. Jowan shedding his clothes sometime during the night and Garrett waking the following morning to find Jowan wrapped around him, snoring softly a smile on his face.

**xXx**

Alistair lay awake for a long time that night, replaying their brief conversation over in his mind. Aeronwen had killed Brand for him. Just as she had protected him in the Fade she was protecting him in their waking moments. He was terrified by the emotions swamping him. He had put on a mask for so long he wasn't sure who he was anymore. Yet Aeronwen knew more about him than anyone, there was never any judgement from her. She accepted him completely; willingly listened to him, was interested in _him_. He smiled. The best part was he knew she had feelings for him; real feelings, not the false drama Leliana was playing out.

He moved onto his stomach, resting his chin on his hands. Dealing with Leliana was a matter he needed to attend to. He could kill her and that would solve the immediate problem, yet she was the right hand of the Empress and he imagined her death would come with a price tag of his life and now he had found someone he wanted to live for that was no longer the appealing option it had once been.

Shifting restlessly onto his back Alistair interlinked his fingers behind his head and turned his thoughts to Aeronwen. She was the most amazing person he had ever met. Fierce in battle; able to talk to wolves of all things, so exotic in the life she had led and the beings connected to her. She had given up so much to help defeat the Blight and he hoped he could help to make her sacrifice a little more bearable. He roughly bit into his lip; she could take care of herself, but Leliana had a dark streak and he did not want Aeronwen to be the one to pay for his mistake.

He turned over onto his stomach again with a thump and buried his head in his arms. Seeing Leliana after Morrigan's brutal words had made him almost desperate to share a moment with someone. Then meeting her again at Redcliffe, his heart pounding when she rushed to him from the cell had made him believe he had a chance at someone wanting him for him. Michael of the Black Stone Irregulars had caught up with him at Redcliffe delivering into his hands a parchment from his Crow contact. He had been dismayed at Ignacio's information urging him to be beware of a bard whose description matched Leliana. As he had burnt the message and watched the smoke escape into the air he had felt his happiness vanish with it. He had fixed his smile, his heart hardening in despair accepting finally that he was unworthy of something as precious as love. Meeting Aeronwen, Zevran and Bethany had slowly altered that perception showing him that there were some people he could trust. It had opened the doorway to his heart and now he wanted nothing more than to coax both himself and Aeronwen out of their fear of love to embrace whatever was growing between them. Alistair sighed deeply and imagined what it would be like to kiss his exiled princess.

**xXx**

Aeronwen and Bethany smiled as Garrett and Jowan exited the same tent and pretended to be deep in conversation not wanting to embarrass Jowan. Both men looked sleepy, but content and as Jowan went to retrieve something from his own tent Bethany couldn't help moving over to her brother. "Did you have a pleasant evening brother?"

Garrett smiled, there was no denying he adored Bethany imp that she was. "Very enjoyable thank you Be."

"I hope you were gentle with Jowan." She said softly, flashing him a wicked grin. She enjoyed this banter with her older brother; if she tried to speak to Carver like this he would flush and leave in a huff. Garrett looked at her sternly surprising her.

"We are taking our time Be, Jowan has been through enough and Maker help me if you put him off through your teasing I will put you over my knee."

Bethany's eyes widened; his eyes glinted with humour, but she knew there was an edge of sincerity to his tone. "Cross my heart I won't tease him."

Garrett nodded satisfied. "I love him Be, I don't want to mess this up."

Bethany felt her jaw drop. Garrett had, had his fair share of trysts but he had never spoken of love before. "Wow, brother are you actually growing up?"

Garrett nudged her playfully and grinned. "Maybe."

**xXx**

The additional horses were a blessing for some and a downright nuisance for others. Duncan was relieved to have some distance from Oghren; who, now he found himself having to control the damn animal himself regretted grumbling at Duncan all day about his horsemanship. The dwarf would have given a flask of his brew to share a horse with someone, but there were no takers.

Morrigan realised she missed having Aedan so close to her despite having been rigid on the horse the entire time. She craved and cursed him in the same breath.

Leliana was furious that Alistair had not suggested they continue to share a horse and instead seemed eager to have his own horse, riding alongside Zevran and Sketch for most of the morning. Leliana seethed; Zevran was someone she deeply admired, but his betrayal was not something she could tolerate. She glared daggers in his back.

Bethany had been floating on cloud nine since Fergus had suggested they continue to ride together to allow a horse to carry the supplies. She was unaware that Aeronwen had spoken to Fergus in hushed tones telling him truthfully of Bethany's nerves given the Templar incident and wondering if he would stay close to her during the ride. Aeronwen had never mentioned continuing to share the same horse, but he would have had to have been a fool not to pick up on her hint and Fergus was no fool.

Tug and Carver continued to ride alongside each other having struck up a companionable friendship, Carver finding something of a kindred spirit in the gruff dwarf.

Jowan and Garrett had grudgingly accepted separate horses, but were riding so close they kept bumping legs.

Now able to get the horses into a comfortable gallop they made good time; Aeronwen and Sten riding ahead, thundering along the Imperial Highway revealing in the brief sense of freedom. Sten motioned for them to slow down as they were some distance from the others. They trotted on to allow the horses to calm when Aeronwen halted them, both seeing the badly concealed traps further along the road. Sten backtracked a little way signalling the others to slow down as they came into view. Aeronwen slid off her horse looping the reins around a tree branch and slipping up the side of a bank. Her eyes widened in alarm there were at least twenty of Loghain's soldiers and a group of at least six mercenaries. She moved silently back down the bank to relay the disturbing information.

Sketch and Zevran moved back up the bank she had used getting into cover, Morrigan and Leliana moving up the far bank getting into a similar covered position. Duncan and Alistair took the lead, the others spread out behind them. The horses had been kept out of the way no-one wanting them to get hurt. An arrow whistled by embedding into a tree and in seconds it became complete chaos. Leliana and Zevran fired arrows on the unsuspecting soldiers while Sketch and Morrigan lit up the road with a variety of spells to confuse and debilitate. Bethany was kept to the back to provide healing while Jowan sent lighting into the group of mercenaries.

Alistair gave a battle cry and ploughed into the oncoming soldiers; Aedan and Duncan on either side of him, Oghren following, the wide arc of his axe catching those who managed to get passed the three Wardens. Sten and Fergus followed with Garrett and Carver, Tug and Aeronwen bringing up the rear.

Aeronwen span around as Bethany gave a cry of alarm seeing a second group of mercenaries they had completely missed heading for her and Jowan. Aeronwen span on her heel and ran back the way she had come, Jowan fending them off with fireballs. Aeronwen jumped onto a fallen tree and leaped towards the nearest mercenary driving her dagger into his chest, landing and taking the legs from another, bringing her blade across his throat. She felt hands grab her; fighting furiously as she hit the ground, her head wrenched back at a brutal angle. Hot breath against her ear made her shudder.

"You're going to pay for killing those of my Order."

Aeronwen glanced to Bethany and Jowan seeing two Templars moving towards them. She suddenly went limp, feeling the Templar reflexively ease his grip. Aeronwen drove her knees into the ground to give her enough leverage to twist them. She couldn't dodge the blows rained down on her so instead she drove her body closer to the enraged Templar knocking them over, managing to free her arms. She twisted her body and brought her knee to his throat ignoring his clawing hands and gripped her dagger embedding it in the head of the Templar reaching for Jowan, the other Templar was on the ground screaming as Jowan set him on fire. Aeronwen pressed harder until the Templar became limp beneath her.

The continuing sounds of battle floated to them and they hurried to join the others. The ground seemed littered with dead soldiers, and the remaining one was cowering. Aeronwen pushed passed them and grabbed him. "Are there more Templars?" She hissed. Garrett and Carver's eyes widened in horror immediately moving back to Bethany and Jowan, the others looking to them in surprise.

The Captain shook his head. "No but you really pissed them off. Ser Brand was favoured by the Divine herself."

Aeronwen rolled her eyes. "How much more corruption can there be in one land." She hissed in disgust. "You work for Loghain yes?"

"Yes. He gave the Chantry permission to take into custody all mages, Wardens or not."

"Maker damn him!" Duncan muttered.

"You are all to be taken into custody and tried as war criminals."

Aeronwen raised an eyebrow. "Really."

The Captains voice became slightly higher pitched. "If … if you surrender you will be imprisoned, if you continue to resist you will be hung."

Duncan grabbed the soldier bringing his face close to his, his voice taking on the menacing tone that made even Morrigan pay attention. "You will go back to Loghain and you will give him a message. You will tell him that unless he wants this country to fall to ashes he will support the Wardens in defeating the Blight. You will remind him that without Wardens he cannot hope to succeed and you will inform him that if he tries to harm another person in this company I will remove his head."

The soldier stared at him wide eyed. "You ... you can't do that!"

The Warden Commander straightened fixing him with a piercing look, the taint and his rage making him a fierce unstoppable force. "Watch me."

The Captain whimpered and ran.

They took time to see to wounds and strip the dead of valuables and supplies. Duncan had moved away from the group leaning against a tree staring at nothing, lost in his own thoughts.

Aeronwen nervously approached him. "Duncan?"

He glanced to her feeling old and tired. He had forced himself to think of anything other than the death of Maric and Loghain's betrayal, but it was being thrust upon him and he was losing the battle to maintain control.

Aeronwen was aware through Alistair that Duncan had been friends with both Loghain and Maric. "Do you know why Loghain would do this?"

Duncan sighed and turned away. "He took the death of his wife and daughter extremely hard, he was never the same. Yet I never suspected he would go this far." Duncan glanced to her. "Aeronwen forgive me, but I cannot speak of this it is too painful."

Aeronwen nodded resting her hand lightly on his arm before retreating.

**xXx**

Though grateful for the sun, the heat had become unbearable by midday to all but Aeronwen. The oppressive weather eased its grip by evening and Duncan was in half a mind to continue to push on, but tempers were fraying with the heat and the threat of Loghain's soldiers and the Templars, so reluctantly he called for them to make camp.

Alistair glanced over to Aeronwen who was talking softly with Bethany. When the two women parted company he moved over to Bethany offering to help her clean the dishes. Everyone was more relaxed and the occasional laughter had replaced snapping tones and harsh comments. Of course a particular herb added to the meal courtesy of Bethany had helped with that, not that anyone other than the mage was aware of the addition to their food. When they had reached the stream he glanced to her. "So Bethany, you're a woman."

"Thanks for noticing." Chuckling at the flush on his cheeks.

"What should I do if … if I think a woman is special and … I want her to know just how special I think she is?"

Bethany glanced to him startled, following his gaze to the others realizing he was looking at Aeronwen. She felt a rush of excitement quickly followed by anger. Bethany put her hands on her hips and glared. "What you need to do first is decide which woman you want!"

Alistair looked to her startled. "I … um … what?"

"I get the distinct impression you are asking the question about Aeronwen, _not_ Leliana."

Alistair's flush deepened. "I … um … "

"I really like you Alistair, but if you think I'm going to stand by and watch you go between the two of them … Aeronwen is my friend and she deserves better."

"No that's not …."

"Good because I'd hate to have to freeze your bits off!"

Alistair swallowed hard wondering why the women of this group appeared to like the idea of emasculating men so much. "I just …"

"Alistair; I happen to think you are Aeronwen would be great together, but I'm warning you, hurt her and I will hurt you." They cleaned the dishes in silence before Bethany took pity on him. "Why the sudden interest in Aeronwen?"

Alistair flushed. "I've never known anyone like her. I … I feel differently when I'm with her, I want us to be more than friends."

Bethany raised an eyebrow. "Aeronwen deserves all of someone. I don't like Leliana and I'd be the first to cheer if you ended the relationship, but I won't stand by and watch you have them both."

Alistair glanced to her startled. "You don't like her?"

Bethany shrugged. "The way she looks at you sometimes, it's like you're a possession not a person."

Alistair rubbed his neck. "That's how it feels sometimes."

Bethany gave him a gentle nudge. "Then why are you with her?"

"It's complicated."

Bethany bit her lip. "Look Alistair I don't think she loves you, in fact I'm pretty sure she is just using you to get something."

"What makes you say that?"

"Woman's intuition."

Alistair smiled. "I see."

"Whatever reason you are with her she isn't worth it, but that's just my opinion."

Alistair glanced at her tempted to tell her just who Leliana was, but not wanting to put her in danger. "If you were me what would you do?"

"Without knowing your reason for being with her I can't really say; but I will say this, when you look at Leliana it is as though you have a weight on your heart, the way you just looked at Aeronwen was as though you had been given all your name day presents in one go. Perhaps you should let that guide you."

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you for reading; following, favouriting and reviewing. I love to know what you think of the story so please review. _


	26. The Hand of Jealousy

As night drew in most of the companions had gravitated towards the main fire. Morrigan turned to Duncan putting the first stage of the plan into action, trying to ignore the twinge of guilt niggling at her. "My mother told me stories of the Wardens and the griffons; I have never understood why they seemed to die out. Perhaps your Order should have been more vigilant."

Aeronwen glanced up curious to see how Duncan would respond.

Duncan shrugged. "I have no idea of what happened Morrigan. Their numbers seemed to flourish until the fourth Blight, I cannot say why that changed. It would certainly be useful to have such creatures aiding us in battle, though how one tames a griffon I cannot say."

Aeronwen felt her face flush with annoyance. He was the Warden Commander of Ferelden and yet seemed to have no knowledge of her people. She chided herself, perhaps he was merely protecting them.

Duncan continued, almost talking to himself lost in his thoughts. "Weisshaupt still has the griffon stables; it's a shame the breeding was unsuccessful in the end, useful beasts."

"Is that truly how your Order remembers the Griffons?" Aeronwen's tone was incredulous, unable to stop herself.

Duncan glanced at her in confusion. "You were expecting something else?"

"I was expecting more respect for those who sacrificed themselves alongside Wardens to end each Blight."

"Maker Aeronwen they were just animals; noble beasts to be sure, but still …"

Aeronwen gave an outraged snarl in the back of her throat, alarming Zevran and Sten. "Perhaps you should revisit your own lore. The eyries were never used by Griffons! They lived within the fortress; trained, ate, laughed and wept side by side with the Wardens. The eyries were to conceal the truth; to protect them, so the Chantry's eye would not be cast upon them. You do not tame a Griffon, nor do you breed them!" She hissed in fury.

Duncan raised an eyebrow, the taint within him wanting to antagonise her. "I suppose you have the romantic notion that the Griffons were warriors who joined the Wardens. The shape changers of legend. A fanciful tale if ever I heard one."

Morrigan glanced at the Commander startled, this was not going the way she had anticipated.

Aeronwen's eyes darkened her fists clenched. "Fanciful tale!" She ground out.

Duncan's eyes darkened in response to her, struggling to hold back the violence of the taint. "Griffons were beasts, intelligent but nothing magical and if they_ were_ warriors they abandoned us. Left us to face the dark alone." A deep anger and bitterness stirred within him. "Wardens cannot run from duty, we must face the darkness whatever the sacrifice. If they were real they left us and should I ever have the misfortune to meet one I would rather cut off my own arm than accept help from such traitors."

Aeronwen stared at him in astonishment. "Traitors! How can you say that? The Griffons bled and died to aid the Wardens!"

The taint burned in him forcing words passed his lips that even as he spoke he would give anything to take back. "I can understand your sympathy for them, you have much in common with those you seem to admire so much. Tell me Aeronwen was it easy to abandon your people?"

Morrigan felt guilt grip her and refuse to let go; the look of pain in Aeronwen's eyes suddenly made her nauseated, despite her efforts to remain within her hardened shell.

Oghren gripped Duncan's arm. "Enough Commander."

Duncan stared at the tears in Aeronwen's eyes, watched as she backed away and moved off into the trees. He put his head in his hands. "Maker what am I becoming?" He whispered. He glanced up to Alistair presuming he could soothe her and hating him for it. "Alistair please make sure she is okay."

Alistair nodded hurrying into the trees, ignoring Leliana's glare. Zevran slipped into the shadows and hurried in the direction Aeronwen and Alistair had taken.

**xXx**

"Aeronwen please slow down!" Alistair pleaded running to catch up to her.

Aeronwen span around glaring at him. "Leave me alone!"

"Aeronwen please; Duncan never meant to say those things, it's the taint. Please just come back with me."

"I will not."

"Aeronwen he shouldn't have said those things, but why are you getting so upset about the griffons?"

She span around to face him. "Because I gave up everything!" She screamed. "I gave up my home; my family, my country, even my bond with my Kalsren to serve with the Wardens and we mean nothing to you!" Aeronwen sank to her knees, burying her face in her hands. "Ancestors I should never have come here." Alistair knelt beside her wrapping his arms around her. Aeronwen felt her energy build in response to him. She forced it back, focused on her anger and pulled away from him.

Alistair suddenly realised what she had said. "Aeronwen are you saying … are you saying you're a griffon?" Alistair turned startled as Zevran joined them.

"Aeronwen perhaps it is time to show him."

Aeronwen shook her head. "What would be the point?"

"Because this is who you are and it is time to stop hiding."

Aeronwen stared at the ground before she forced herself to look at Alistair, seeing only concern for her in his eyes.

"Aeronwen?" Alistair's jaw dropped as Aeronwen's whole body seemed to shimmer. "Holy Maker Aeronwen!" He swallowed hard as he gazed at the huge Griffon that was watching him. He inched forward reaching out his hand. They both shivered at the sensation like electricity that flickered between them. Alistair gazed at her in awe. "Aeronwen." He murmured.

Aeronwen returned to her human form, taking a shuddering breath. "My people have protected this world long before the Wardens were created." She wiped away angry tears. "After the last Blight the majority of my people returned with Tristan to Melchrest. He was grief stricken and they thought bringing him home would help him to heal. Some of my people remained to live out their remaining years with their Wardens, once bonded with a Warden, it is difficult to break." She glared at the ground. "That is why the Griffons died out here."

"What is this bond?" Zevran asked curiously, wanting to bring her away from such painful subjects.

"It is the most sacred of our gifts. It is not something that is entered into lightly. The bond links the Warden and Guardian. Warden immunity passes to the Guardian and our quick healing, enhanced speed and agility pass to the Warden. We become as one in battle; our movements synchronized, our thoughts shared by each other. It has always been the Guardians duty to ensure the Wardens make it to the Archdemon."

Alistair moved slowly towards her, his heart thumping wildly. He gently clasped her hands, both feeling the energy rippling against their palms. "Why haven't you said anything?"

"I wanted to." She whispered, feeling the energy building between them. Aeronwen tried to concentrate on speaking rather than the fingers interlinked with her own. "I intended to that first night at Redcliffe, but Duncan called for you and I could not tell him, he was so angry..."

"Why didn't you tell me? After that I mean."

Aeronwen lowered her eyes. "I was afraid. Afraid it would be too strange for you and the longer I delayed the harder it became to broach the subject. Then you said you wanted to be more and ….. I am sorry I should have told you."

Zevran watched in awe the interplay of energy between the two of them. "Is that the cause of the glow?"

Aeronwen flushed and pulled her hands away. "No ... that is something else."

Zevran glanced to her startled. "Something else?"

"It can happen sometimes amongst my people when we ... have strong feelings for someone." Aeronwen swallowed, her breath catching as Alistair moved closer.

"Strong feelings?" He whispered against her lips.

Zevran smiled to himself stepping back to give them a moment together.

Aeronwen searched his eyes, for what she was unsure. She felt as though she was bathed in heat as he pressed his lips to hers. She felt a rush of guilt for Gawain, which was swiftly overtaken by the need blossoming within her. He had such soft lips, each caress sending tingles through her mouth. Her lips naturally parted at the gentle pressure of his tongue. Alistair's arm encircled her waist; fingers gently moving through her hair, as he deepened the kiss. She moaned against his lips as his tongue glided into her mouth, beginning a slow exploration that left her feeling weak. Aeronwen wrapped her arms around his neck. It had been so long since she had been kissed she was hungry for the sensation, her desire for Alistair making every touch cause an explosion of sensation in her body.

Alistair reluctantly parted their lips needing air and pressed his forehead to hers his heart pounding. "I want us to bond." He whispered, his hands resting on her hips keeping her flush against him.

Aeronwen shook her head. "Alistair it is forbidden. The feelings we have would complicate this too much. Tristan ignored the law and paid a terrible price."

"You cannot bind the heart in laws." He whispered, his lips moving to her throat making her shiver in need. "I want this, I want us." He pressed another light kiss to her lips. "I want you, _all_ of you."

"It is forbidden." She repeated with less conviction, her voice trembling with longing.

"It was forbidden for you to come here." His voice husky with need. "Aeronwen we do not know the time allotted to us. I want to share what is left of my life with you and I'm hoping you want the same."

Aeronwen rested her palms against the chest plate of his armour. "I ... I never expected this to happen."

Alistair gently traced her jaw line with his fingertips, placing a soft kiss against her lips. "I know you miss Gawain, but I think from everything you have said about him he would not object."

Her gaze flickered to his eyes before being drawn irresistibly to his lips. "We can be together without bonding." She whispered at last.

"Do you honestly think I could cope having these feelings for you and know you are bonded with someone else?"

Aeronwen clasped his hands needing him to understand. "Alistair the bond is powerful, it must be respected. It is not something that can be easily changed. If we bond and you changed your mind about it … about me ... it will not be easy to break. It could even be fatal."

"I want this Aeronwen. I want us. I won't change my mind."

Aeronwen gently pressed her hand to his cheek. "I had no idea you were so stubborn."

Alistair grinned and nibbled at her lip. "Not usually, you're an exception."

Aeronwen smiled. "Alistair I …" Aeronwen's eyes widened a cry of pain leaving her lips as pain tore through her back.

Alistair caught her as she collapsed against him, his eyes seeking out Zevran in his panic.

Zevran ran in the direction the arrow had come from as Alistair clutched Aeronwen to his body; gently laying her on the ground, terrified by her blood covering his hands as he snapped off the arrow shaft. "Stay with me Aeronwen." He pleaded.

She remembered Gawain in her arms; pleading with him to stay with her, snapping the arrow shaft, her hands drenched in his blood. She gave a shuddering sob as she fought to keep her eyes open. Gawain had looked at her until the end; she would give Alistair no less.

**xXx**

Leliana raced through the forest throwing the darkspawn bow on the ground and doubling back to the camp. She hurried to Morrigan's side. "You were right, there was some kind of energy between them."

Morrigan looked at her sharply. "You prevented it?"

"It is done."

"And you tipped the arrow with the substance in the vial I gave you?"

"I said it is done. Now you keep your side of the bargain. I need Alistair to be fully under my control."

"And you just grazed her?"

"More or less." Morrigan gave her a piercing look. Leliana scowled. "Perhaps I punctured her lung."

Morrigan snarled in rage. "It was a graze only, just to get the potion into her bloodstream!"

"They kissed! I will not have him taken from me; now give me the damn potion."

Morrigan handed her the vial. "Remember to add a few drops only to his drink; it is too dangerous to administer to the bloodstream." The bard clutched the vial and hurried to her tent. Morrigan bowed her head; perhaps giving Leliana the potion had not been sensible, she would have to watch carefully and ensure the nearly Templar was not harmed; she may need him after all. She sighed; a slight injury was all she had requested for Aeronwen, a way to get the weakening potion into Aeronwen's bloodstream. She gripped her staff; Bethany was a gifted healer, Aeronwen would survive and then she merely needed to create if necessary an opportunity requiring her to bond with Duncan. Once bonded the administration of the potion would make Aeronwen more amenable to advances from the Commander, although after their argument she realised she was going to need a stronger potion and that meant getting more supplies in Denerim.

**xXx**

Zevran snarled in fury finding no trace other than a discarded bow and picking it up returned swiftly to Alistair who was trying to stem the bleeding, whispering to Aeronwen, pleading with her to hold on. Aeronwen shuddering in his arms, never taking her eyes from his.

Alistair glanced to the bow in confusion. "No Darkspawn did this."

"You are sure?"

"Zev I would feel them, there are none anywhere near us."

"Alistair you were somewhat distracted."

"It wouldn't matter if I was in the presence of the Maker himself; if there were Darkspawn here I would have felt them, and why wouldn't they have attacked us, they are not known for discarding their weapons?" Both men winced at Aeronwen's whimper of pain.

"Aeronwen does not have time for us to ponder this here. Carry her and I will protect us."

Aeronwen cried out in pain as Alistair gently cradled her to his chest. "Keep breathing Aeronwen, we'll get you to Bethany."

Aeronwen shuddered, breathing was so painful it was the last thing she wanted to do.

**xXx**

Zevran darted across the campsite to Bethany and Sketch hastily trying to explain what had happened; everyone turning as Alistair gave an agonised cry for help as Aeronwen's eyes finally closed, her breathing so shallow there was barely any movement to her chest.

Bethany ran over to her friend staring in horror at the arrow that had punctured her left lung. "Get that out of her and I will do the rest." Wishing that her father was with them.

Aeronwen gave an agonised scream as Alistair began to draw the arrow from her body. "Damn it." He hissed. "Oghren give me some of that Void brewed drink of yours." Oghren didn't hesitate; his usually preciously hoarded flask given up into Alistair's shaking hands. He gently brought the flask to her lips. "Drink this and it will stop hurting, I promise."

Aeronwen felt the liquid slide down her throat, felt the world bevel before her eyes closed and the pain receded.

Alistair handed back the flask glaring at his still trembling hands. He glanced at Zevran startled as the assassin rested his hand on his.

"Allow me my friend. Hold her and I will remove the arrow."

Alistair nodded gratefully, holding Aeronwen though she made no move or sound as the arrow was removed, Oghren's brew had seen to that.

As soon as the arrow was removed Bethany practically pushed them out of the way, her hands gleaming blue. "Don't you dare die." She hissed. Bethany managed to repair her lung, but it took two mana potions and she was exhausted. Sketch had moved to help giving Bethany regeneration, their concern increasing as the wound refused to close. Jowan soaked cloths in healing herbs and bandaged the wound. He had picked up a thing or two from Anders. Aeronwen lapsed into fever despite the healing potions given to her.

Bethany made a bed for her and spent the night with Jowan and Alistair; changing the dressings, applying and removing blankets, gently washing her fevered skin with tepid water and dripping water passed her lips to ensure she remained hydrated.

Few of those at camp slept well that night. Sten paced the camp perimeter glaring at the retrieved bow as though it would suddenly tell them who had fired the arrow.

Duncan remained by the fire, his gaze constantly moving to Aeronwen sickened that it had been his own hate filled words that had led her to be gone from the campsite and vulnerable to attack. He swore silently to Andraste and the Maker that he would do anything they asked of him, if they would allow her to live.

Leliana was furious when Alistair refused to leave Aeronwen's side, jealousy and hatred seething within her. Since Denerim Morrigan had seemed to lose interest in the book Aeronwen always carried with her. Leliana retrieved it from Aeronwen's pack without the others noticing and moved to the cover of her own tent. She finally fell asleep as yet unable to decipher the language the book was written in and left to wonder about the significance of the flower found within its pages.

**xXx**

Aeronwen woke up gasping for air, each breath sending pain lancing through her chest. She felt hands pressing against her, the cool breeze floating over her skin that served to momentarily ease the burn before she slipped once more into the waiting Void.

_Gawain gave her that warm confident smile that made her whole body tingle and they turned to the priestess, kneeling before her. Praise was given to Eluren along with a request for her blessing. Prayers were said; blessings given, promises made, the length of cloth wrapping around their clasped hands signifying the bond of their union and the joining of their families. Aeronwen sank into the eyes that held her gaze unwavering. The look that told of strength and love and a lifetime extending before them spent waking up to each other. His lips were warm, sweet and all-encompassing as she melted into his arms. When they finally moved back from each other she saw the joy that was flowing through her, present in his eyes. _

_She gazed startled as he seemed to shimmer and suddenly Alistair was standing in front of her, her hands clasped in his. "Don't leave me." He whispered. _

Aeronwen blinked her eyes gazing into a star filled sky. Her chest burned, but it was tolerable. She tried to sit up, but felt too weak to move.

Bethany moved to her side gently propping her up before helping her to drink a thick bitter liquid. "It will help."

Aeronwen was aware of her worried look to Alistair who was gently holding her hand, his face pale with worry and lack of sleep. She clutched her chest; each breath shuddering, startled as Duncan knelt beside her, the Commander asking for a moment alone. Bethany nodded and moved away, pulling a reluctant Alistair with her.

"I owe you an apology." He whispered. "I should never have said those things. I didn't mean them." He bowed his head exhausted with his own anger and bitterness.

"I heal quickly." She whispered. "I will not slow us down. That is if you will still allow me to travel with you."

Duncan looked at her with a pain he couldn't hope to hide, but she was too exhausted to notice. "I am grateful for your help and you will take what time you need to heal, a group can go on ahead if necessary."

"I will be fit enough to travel tomorrow."

"Aeronwen the arrow pierced your lung for Makers sake."

She blinked sleepily, Bethany's potion beginning to take effect. "I will be fit to travel." She insisted sinking into sleep.

Duncan gazed at her furious with himself. Sten had pulled him to one side and informed him of who she was and her reluctance to reveal herself. Duncan had never hated himself more than he did in that moment; he had been unapproachable, vicious and accusatory to a woman who had given up everything to aid them.

Morrigan watched as Duncan gently smoothed stray strands of hair from Aeronwen's face. The way he looked at her leaving her in no doubt that despite his antagonism of her, the Commander held affection for her. She turned away feeling wretched. It was necessary that Aeronwen bond with Duncan; it was the only way, should Aedan fall she would need Alistair. Yet Aeronwen had saved her and that was a debt that needed repaid. She turned her gaze to Leliana and decided that whatever else happened between them, she would shield her from the bard.

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed. _


	27. Dragon Song

Aeronwen woke wincing at the burn of her chest. She was startled that she was not healing as rapidly as she usually would, despite Bethany's assurances.

Bethany re-bound the wound startled when Aeronwen unsteadily started to put on her armour. "What are you doing?"

"Getting ready to move out." Aeronwen hissed, pausing until the pain eased.

"Aeronwen you need to rest, you aren't fit to travel."

"Cailan does not have time for us to delay for this. It will not harm me to ride."

Not even Alistair or Sten could get her to back down so they broke up camp. Sten demanded she at least ride with him. Aeronwen agreed; grateful when he encouraged her to relax against him, each jolt making her shudder. He remained silent, she had made up her mind and there was no changing it.

Aeronwen drifted in a state of semi-consciousness, only vaguely aware that Sten's strong arms encircling her were the only reason she was still on the horse. She replayed Alistair's kiss over and over; smiling slightly as she leaned heavily against Sten, succumbing for a few moments to sleep. Each time she awoke she wondered why she was not in Alistair's arms and then she remembered Leliana and shifted restlessly. She would never have allowed the kiss if Alistair was in a genuine relationship; but Leliana did not love him, was using him and Aeronwen had no time for the bards games.

When they stopped at midday Aeronwen did not protest when Sten helped her down, his concern increasing at the spasm of pain that crossed her face. Bethany immediately checked the wound, muttering angrily that she should have made her stay put as she changed blood soaked bandages. Aeronwen was too exhausted to argue and as she watched Bethany work she knew something was wrong. "Bethany, was the arrow poisoned?"

Bethany looked up startled. "Not that we could detect. Why?"

"I should be healing faster than this; I should not feel so weak and exhausted."

"Aeronwen you took an arrow to your lung."

"My people are very fast healing." She whispered, finding it increasingly difficult to keep her eyes open.

Bethany glanced at her in concern, before moving over to Zevran as Sten settled next to her encouraging her to drink some water. "Is there any chance we missed something and that arrow was poisoned?"

"If it was; it is a poison I am unfamiliar with and that is highly unlikely."

"Aeronwen is convinced she should be healing quicker than she is. Maybe it wasn't poison maybe it's something that she is reacting badly too." She bit her lip fearfully. "Zevran it was a Darkspawn arrow. Maybe … maybe she is infected."

Zevran's eyes widened. "We must speak with Alistair."

Thankfully moments later Alistair returned to the camp with their flasks filled with water. He knelt beside Aeronwen gently placing his hand to her forehead. He could sense no taint within her much to his relief. She moaned softly in distress; shifting beneath his hand, her eyelids fluttering in her slumber.

Duncan had joined them hearing their concerns. "I suggest we keep moving until we reach Haven, perhaps we can find accommodation and allow her to rest in more comfortable surroundings."

Sten got on his horse, Alistair gently cradling Aeronwen and reluctantly passing her to Sten. He remained close, Zevran and Bethany at his side watching over her as Aeronwen slept fitfully in Sten's arms until night fell.

**xXx**

They spied the village as it was getting dark and pushed on. The guard at the village entrance was less than enthusiastic about their arrival informing them there was no inn and the only shop was closed. The guard was all for turning them around when Aeronwen gave a soft moan of pain his eyes fixing on her. "Make camp next to the river." Duncan nodded suspicious by his sudden change of attitude.

They had just set up camp when a young woman approached them with five guards. "We were informed you have an injured woman, Father Eirik is very skilled and extends his services. If you allow it we will take her to him."

Duncan smiled. "Please thank him; but we have skilled healers in our group, she simply needs rest." He was startled by the anger that momentarily crossed the womans face.

"Very well. Perhaps I could see her."

Duncan was feeling more alarmed, but could not think of any reason to deny the request.

The woman knelt beside Aeronwen pressing her hand to her forehead. Aeronwen's eyelids fluttered wildly before opening. "Hush. You are safe now." She stood and nodded. The companions were startled to realise they were surrounded by guards and the villagers all bearing weapons. "She will not be harmed, but she must be taken to Father Eirik."

Duncan unsheathed his sword the others taking his lead. "You are taking her nowhere." There was a soft hum and suddenly their limbs were weak, most collapsing to the ground.

Alistair fought against the magic, hitting the blood mage with a Holy Smite. The blow to his head from one of the villagers who had sneaked up on the camp from the river bank rendered him unconscious.

Duncan struggled to keep his eyes open; trying to move towards Aeronwen as the woman gently ran her hand down her cheek.

"Bring her; leave them they are of no interest."

Duncan watched helplessly as Aeronwen was gently picked up and carried away, before he too succumbed and sank into the Fade.

**xXx**

Aeronwen was aware of soft voices around her, the comfort of a bed and the crackle and warmth of a fire. She struggled to open her eyes not recognising anyone in the small room. She tried to bite back the moan of pain as she struggled to sit up. Gentle hands pressed her back down.

Father Eirik sat next to her on the edge of the bed. "Easy child, you are safe here."

"Where?" Her throat too dry and raw to say more.

"Haven. It has been a long time since any of your kind travelled to us."

Aeronwen tried to concentrate on what he was saying but her head was spinning. "My kind?"

"You have no need to hide from us. Rest now."

As Aeronwen closed her eyes sinking once more into sleep Father Eirik turned to the woman at his side. "She is the vessel we have waited for. Prepare the chalice her wound must be healed and at dawn we will bear her to the Temple and begin the ritual." He smiled. "We are blessed Engrid that this should happen in our lifetime."

Engrid smiled and rushed away to fulfil his command; returning an hour later, the chalice filled with the blood of a freshly slaughtered dragonling. She sat on the edge of the bed smiling as Aeronwen stirred bringing the chalice to her lips. "Today you are blessed." She said joyfully. Aeronwen was too weak to move as the thick liquid poured passed her lips. "Drink child it will bring you strength as you have never known it."

Aeronwen tried to move back, the strong metallic taste alerting her to the fact that whatever this was there was blood in it. Engrid was gentle but persistent, despite her protests she managed to get the liquid passed her unwilling lips. Finally she moved away, the chalice empty. Aeronwen wondered if she was spinning or if it was the room, her body flooded with warmth that quickly became unbearable. She whimpered, before crying out in pain as the heat flooded to her wound fighting against the potion already in her body. It felt like fire within her lungs, before it flooded out to the rest of her body. Aeronwen squeezed her eyes shut shuddering violently only vaguely aware of her cries of pain. She felt whispers filling her mind for an instant before her eyes closed and she lay still.

Engrid gently removed Aeronwen's armour and weapons when the fever had passed, gently cleansed her body delighted to see the wound had healed. She carefully and gently clothed Aeronwen in a white dress with elaborate golden embroidery. Loosening the braids and brushing her hair until it shone.

Father Eirik smiled as he entered the room. "Andraste will be pleased." He motioned to the guards and they gently placed Aeronwen on a litter following Eirik and Engrid as they wove their way up the path to the Temple, as the sun began to send its first fingers of light across the dark sky.

They moved deep into the Temple, those they passed bowing in acknowledgement, before resuming their guard positions. Aeronwen was placed on a circular platform of stone in the centre of the chamber. Father Eirik knelt down as three Drakes entered. They looked to Eirik and then to Aeronwen who had remained unconscious; moving to surround the platform with their bodies, lying down but remaining alert. Eirik and Engrid continued on, those guards who were bearing her armour and weapons following them.

**xXx**

The village was deserted when Duncan and the others returned to consciousness. Startled to find their weapons had not been taken they cautiously entered the first house freezing at the sight of the altar drenched in blood.

Jowan made a low moaning sound gripping the wall. "What if they've killed her. Maker I didn't even try to stop them."

Garrett's arm steadied him as the mage began to weep. "We couldn't move Jowan, it's not your fault."

Bethany blinked back her own tears, panic constricting her throat. "They … they didn't seem like they wanted to hurt her." Fergus gently gripped her arm in support, unable to hide his own horror.

"The blood is old." Morrigan snapped. "As is the blood magic performed here. I suggest we move on."

The Chantry appeared to be empty until Zevran's sharp hearing detected a muffled noise and he found the mechanism to release a hidden door.

Bethany gave a horrified gasp at the man on the floor who had clearly been beaten. He managed to identify himself as brother Genitivi as Bethany began the process of healing him. "They will all have gone to the Temple." He shuddered. "That poor woman." Bethany froze, Zevran's hand gently resting on her shoulder as Duncan knelt beside the injured brother.

"What woman? Did you see her?"

"They brought her here last night I could hear them, heard her cries of pain. They are vicious, with inhuman strength. They were going to take her to the Temple. Perhaps they mean to sacrifice her to the dragon."

Duncan felt the blood drain from his face. "A dragon?" Feeling nauseated as the brother nodded.

"How do we get to the Temple" Alistair demanded, his heart pounding fiercely in panic.

"I will take you."

**xXx**

The Temple was beautiful, despite its crumbling walls and the banks of snow that had filtered through the considerable holes in the structures roof. Huge columns rose to the ceiling and depictions of Andraste covered every available wall surface, though some had been destroyed by weathering.

Leliana's thoughts darkened the more panicked Alistair became. She had already ensured he had ingested a quarter of the vial, despite Morrigan's instructions and still he appeared to be unaffected. Morrigan had said she had compensated for the increase in immunity he would likely have given his training to be a Templar, but Leliana was impatient and had poured another quarter of the clear tasteless liquid into his water encouraging him to drink. He took the water silently; barely seeming to notice her, his eyes searching the shadows for rooms they may have missed. All they had found so far was an assortment of trinkets and weapons.

They climbed the stairs to the door leading to the next section of the Temple. Oghren who did not have a subtle bone in his body yanked open the door, a fireball missing him by inches. Only Zevran's yell and Garrett's hand clamping down on his shoulder and pulling him backwards saved him from losing his legs to a particularly vicious trap. Zevran quickly began to work his way along the corridor releasing the mechanisms of the traps filling the corridor, the attention taken from him by Leliana firing into the villagers and a firestorm created by Jowan at the entrance to the chamber which dissolved as Zevran released the final trap.

Zevran, Leliana and Jowan held back as the warriors dived into the room driving the guards and villagers back with shield and sword. Sten's mighty Asala drenched in blood as he struggled to hold the panic beginning to take hold of him.

Alistair was incensed, grabbing one of the villagers and slamming him into a wall. "Where is she?"

The villager grinned manically. "She has been given the blood of Andraste, she is beyond you now."

"What in the Void is the blood of Andraste?" Alistair demanded keeping him pinned.

The man looked at him in contempt. "Andraste returned to us in a more powerful form than you can imagine. She will rain her fire upon all those who oppose us."

Morrigan's eyes widened. "You made her ingest dragon's blood?"

"She will be the human vessel for our Lady."

"Over my dead body!" Alistair snarled yanking him forward. "Where is she?"

When he refused to speak Morrigan moved forward. "Allow me."

The menacing look in her eyes made Alistair relinquish his hold to the Witch. Morrigan smiled as she pressed her fingers lightly to his throat. Alistair felt the ripple of magic and edged backwards. The villager sank to his knees screaming and covering his eyes, pointing them in the direction of the tunnels. Morrigan smirked and moved away from him as he began to claw at his eyes to erase the visions her spell created from his own mind. To Morrigan's amusement Alistair drove his sword through the man giving him a quicker death than the spell would have given him.

"Move out!" Duncan snarled, reminding himself never to get on Morrigan's bad side.

The next set of tunnels were blessedly empty giving them a chance to catch their breath, before Zevran was called upon again to disarm a variety of traps between them and the only door ahead of them. Zevran gave a pained snarl as a trap backfired, his left arm badly burned. Sketch was swift remembering the pain only too well of his own burns, soothing and healing the raw flesh. Zevran winced, but forced a smile as Sketch promised him he would not be scared.

They became more cautious after that; especially as they began to hear the occasional rumble that sounded worryingly like a growl, or snarl of a large animal. They finally entered a chamber surrounded by troughs cut into the rock into which lava flowed surrounding clutches of eggs.

"Let us hope Aeronwen _can_ speak to dragons." Morrigan murmured as they entered a chamber filled with eggs. "These are dragon eggs."

"Makers breath." Bethany gasped, running her fingers over one of the eggs feeling it shudder beneath her touch.

**xXx**

Aeronwen regained consciousness glancing around her in confusion, the three Drakes turning to look at her. She knew instantly something was very wrong and wondered if Morrigan had been right and since her bond with Elrist was broken she would no longer be able to speak with the dragons. She pushed that to one side, she had still been able to communicate with the wolves. She spoke confidently the words of greeting, feeling a slight flicker of panic as they merely looked at her. She changed tact deciding instead to try and reach their primal force, a low growl swelling in her throat making her jaw ache. The Drakes shifted the smallest moving forward their eyes locked and waited. Aeronwen shivered, this sharing of thought was dangerous and rarely offered. Taking a deep breath she placed her hands to either side of his head and pressed her forehead to his.

The images were an assault; he had neither the time nor inclination to give the information gently. She saw the dragons slaughtered until only a few dragonlings remained one female and the three males. Their siblings drained of their blood, the villagers taking their strength into themselves. They were trapped, forced to breed to provide the villagers with the power of blood. However as the generations of humans died the High Dragon turned their imprisonment into worship. She became demanding and fierce in her hatred and rage as her children were slaughtered. She was filled with madness; once trapped by the villagers, she was now trapped by her own need for their worship, twisted beyond the will to change. The Drake showed her Eirik and Kolgrim and requested only one thing in exchange for her freedom that they die.

Aeronwen sank to the floor gasping painfully, trying to adjust to the pain slicing through her mind. "I had armour, weapons." She whispered. The image of Kolgrim flashed in her mind making her clutch her head at the renewal of pain, but she understood. She rose to her feet a fierce, animalistic snarl erupting from her lips.

**xXx**

The companions moved on cautiously pausing in an archway to a huge chamber. Duncan felt his blood run cold as he saw three huge drakes in the centre of the room watching them.

"Hey Duncan we have trouble." Oghren yelled.

"When do we not." He muttered, turning and realising the passage they had come up was now blocked by at least twenty dragonlings. They found themselves herded into the room.

Bethany cried out as one of the drakes snarled, baring its teeth before flame scorched the ground in front of them. Her breathing harsh as the drake moved towards them; Fergus gripped her arms, moving in front of her to shield her.

The dragonlings were difficult enough to kill and with each one to fall the drakes became fiercer in their attack. Bethany and Sketch concentrated on healing as claws ripped through armour gouging into flesh, flame scorching armour and the skin beneath. Jowan concentrated on freezing the drakes to give the others time to attack them, but his mana was almost gone. He cried out in pain as a dragonling tore into his back collapsing forward trying to shield himself from its attack. Garrett gave a roar of fury and impaled the dragonling. Jowan wasn't moving and Garrett had his hands full keeping the dragonlings back as his blood pooled around him inciting them into a frenzy. Bethany took over casting the ice spells as Sketch stumbled his way over to Jowan, Zevran at his side. A drake lunged for Bethany; Fergus driving his sword deep into its throat, gasping in pain as a claw tore through his chest plate, his blood spilling across glittering claws. Bethany gave a scream of rage, the air becoming so cold their breath drifted in frosty columns. Bethany's ice storm raged in its intensity, her whole body shaking with the effort of driving back the creatures. Sketch threw her some regeneration as the spell dipped; Bethany collapsing to her knees the storm continuing to rage around them, the two remaining drakes disappearing into a tunnel, the remaining dragonlings not surviving the assault. Bethany collapsed to the ground unconscious as the spell ended.

Carver raced over to his twin pulling her into his arms relieved to see she was simply exhausted. Aedan and Morrigan were tending to Fergus whose wounds turned out to be mostly superficial apart from a slightly deeper gash that Morrigan managed to knit together.

Garrett was shaking violently; Jowan was ghastly white from loss of blood, the back of his tunic torn to shreds his back along with it. Sketch was concentrating on stemming the blood flow, yelling at Garrett to pay attention and press cloth against the worst wounds. Sketch was grateful his fellow mage was unconscious, the wounds were deep and as he worked to knit the torn flesh together he knew the pain would likely have been intolerable.

Duncan was torn between the intense need to find Aeronwen and not wanting to separate the group, at least two drakes had survived and he doubted they had seen all of the dragonlings the caves housed. It was the clash of steel that made the decision for him along with a battle cry that he knew was Aeronwen's. He took Alistair; Leliana, Morrigan and Sten with him, praying as they entered the tunnel they would not find themselves facing the two drakes.

**xXx**

Kolgrim turned startled as a furious Aeronwen entered the chamber. "Give me back my weapons and armour." She snarled.

Kolgrim smiled. "A warrior, you have chosen well. Andraste will be pleased." He turned to Aeronwen. "A warrior should never be without a weapon." He brandished his axe. "Come and claim them."

Aeronwen gave him a vicious smile and made a strange snarling noise in the back of her throat. Kolgrim nodded and five guards surrounded her. Aeronwen smirked feeling the power of the blood flow through her. She drove her elbow back into the face of the guard behind her sending him stumbling back and relieving him of his sword and his head in one swift stroke. She span bringing the blade down the chest of the guard closest to her, catching his sword as his grip loosened as he fell to the floor. Aeronwen leapt as she span, driving her foot into the face of one man as she drew a blade across another's throat. Landing on the ground she crouched to avoid their blades while bringing her swords across their legs, driving the steel into their chests as they fell. Aeronwen straightened and faced Kolgrim barely having raised her heartbeat.

"Fantastic." He breathed, grinning at Father Eirik who had backed off slightly disturbed by the look of hunger in Aeronwen's eyes. He chuckled as two drakes entered the room, startled as they stood at either side of Aeronwen. "Powerful indeed. Unusual for the blood to take effect so quickly. You shall be a powerful vessel for Andraste."

Aeronwen licked her lips still tasting the blood, her body seeming to pulse. "We shall see." She purred.

Kolgrim went for her. Aeronwen relished the effortlessness of her movements; the weapons seeming weightless as she flowed around him, easily avoiding his axe. His reactions so slow to her eyes she felt almost sorry for him. She pushed herself, testing this new strength and agility feeling her blood pound within her. It flowed through her in a rush of heat; the need to spill his blood, have him dead at her feet. She could feel it was the same for him. He was strong and fast, but he could not compare to her. She slipped beneath the arc of his axe drawing her blade across his throat, watching the light die in his eyes. She turned to Father Eirik who backed away as she walked towards him.

"You are the vessel of Andraste." He pleaded. "It is an honour!"

She was stalking him; slipping into her primal side, the hunt making her blood thunder. She slipped to one side watching the fireball flow passed her hitting the far wall. She gripped his throat, ignoring his clawing hands and kicking feet as she held him up against the rock face. "You have dishonoured these noble creatures; they have demanded your death." His eyes widened as he stared at the drakes who were watching him with the same hungry look in Aeronwen's eyes. He spied Duncan and the others enter the room. "Help me!" He managed to scream, before Aeronwen drove a blade into his chest. She turned as the drakes began hissing and snarling at the intruders. A low growl vibrated in Aeronwen's throat and the two drakes glanced at her then moved towards Eirik's body as she moved away, tearing it apart. She fixed her eyes on Duncan, still swinging the blades the predatory look remaining in her eyes.

Duncan swallowed having no doubt she intended to kill him.

Leliana had been unable to take her eyes from Aeronwen, she was more dangerous that she had believed. The bard began to rethink her plans for Aeronwen, pain caused by Alistair would be much more delicious to watch and would resolve their issue without finding herself at the sharp end of Aeronwen's blade.

Sten moved forward realising she needed to be drawn back from the primal depths she had sunk into. "Kadan you are victorious now is the time to be calm."

Aeronwen stilled at the sound of his voice, watching as he slowly approached. He sheathed Asala. "You fought well." Aeronwen watched him cautiously the blood still thundering through her. "Kadan, now is the time for stillness within you."

Aeronwen's eyes slowly returned to their natural blue; throwing the blades on ground staring at the blood soaked dress, it reminded her disturbingly of her wedding day. She felt the panic well within her. "They took what was mine." She snarled.

Sten moved closer putting his hands on her shoulders. "We will find your armour and weapons Kadan, now breathe."

Alistair spied her armour near the drakes and hoping they were more interested in chewing on the two men they were tearing apart he retrieved the weapons and armour. "Aeronwen." He handed her the items smiling at the relief on her face. His eyes widened and he turned startled, Duncan doing the same as she began tearing off the dress.

Sten turned ensuring his body was shielding her. "Kadan, were you given anything to drink?"

Alistair raised an eyebrow, surprised at Sten's subtlety.

Aeronwen pulled on her boots and sheathed her weapons, moving over to him a grimace on her face. "I was given something. I was too weak to move and it felt as though fire had invaded my body, but my wound has healed and my strength has returned." She shifted uneasily. "I … I think there may have been blood in it."

"Apparently dragon's blood." Morrigan stated, eyeing her curiously.

Aeronwen paled and sat on a rock. "So Genitivi's supposition was right, they do drink the blood of the dragonlings." She shuddered.

Sten gently clasped her shoulder. "You appeared to be faster and stronger."

Aeronwen smiled. "You worried about our next sparring session?"

Sten rolled his eyes. "I see it has not affected your humour."

"Sten it is not right."

He gently cupped her cheek. "Kadan what is done is done. It healed you so perhaps see it as a gift from Elrist, the only one he could give."

Aeronwen gave a sharp intake of breath before hugging him. "What would I do without you my Kalsren."

Alistair had never known the Qunari to smile, but in that moment he looked like the cat that had the cream.

**xXx**

Bethany slowly opened her eyes giving an exhausted groan her entire body aching. She was a little startled to realise she was staring straight at Fergus who was watching over her. He smiled warmly and gently supported her to sit up. Bethany was too exhausted to speak; but she smiled in return, her body relishing the warmth of his hands.

Fergus realised his mouth was dry leaving him unable to speak so he simply settled next to Bethany. He was drawn to her; felt an intense need to protect her. He felt a confusion of need and guilt when with her, but he realised the genuine warmth of her smile gave him the strength to face each day and that alone was worth protecting.

**xXx**

Garrett gently helped Jowan into a sitting position as Sketch encouraged him to drink a healing potion. The young mage looked tired with the pain but was coping better than either Garrett or Sketch had suspected. As Sketch went to check on the others Garrett gently kissed Jowan's forehead. "You had me worried."

Jowan shrugged. "It's no worse than they did in the tower."

Garrett felt sick wanting to wipe the Templar Order off the face of Thedas. He swallowed and gently clasped Jowan's hand. "I thought I was going to lose you."

Jowan glanced to him startled and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. "Not if I have anything to say about it." His eyes lit as Aeronwen entered the chamber and with Garrett's help he got to his feet. "Thank the Maker you're alive Aero." He gasped hugging her, smiling as she gently held his arms avoiding his back.

"I am glad to see you are too." She pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Are you well enough to keep going?"

Jowan grinned. "Well I'm sure not staying here!"

**xXx**

The companions finally made it out of the caves and realised that they were once more outside on the Frostback Mountains, the chill in the air suggesting a higher altitude than they anticipated.

A fierce roar interrupted their thoughts and a High Dragon landed in their path. She regarded them with golden eyes, purple scales shimmering in the cold morning light. Everyone apart from Aeronwen shrank back in terror; Aeronwen however tilted her head and regarded her thoughtfully. "Stay here." She demanded as she walked towards the dragon. Alistair made a strangled noise in his throat; Aeronwen hesitating just before the steps leading down to the dragon, she glanced back and smiled at him. "Have a little faith Alistair."

The high dragon watched her as she approached, feeling her energy and the blood flowing within her. Aeronwen gazed in wonder at the beautiful creature, the ache for Elrist stronger than ever.

"She is going to get herself killed." Alistair all but whimpered.

Morrigan regarded him icily. "I doubt that."

The dragon regarded Aeronwen with unblinking eyes and huffed softly. "Peace my friend." Aeronwen soothed. "Will you allow us to pass? Our need is great."

"_Indeed it is, the world rests on the brink and you and those with you are all that stands between this world and the darkness. Be watchful Guardian, there are those whose hearts are darker even than those who seek this worlds corruption. Know this; a bond can never be broken with a dragon, it may seem so, but Elrist can still feel you, just as we all can. It is his desire that you be allowed to pass and I will not refuse him. Walk swiftly, my hunger is great and even I cannot fight against what has been done to me. Remain in the shadows when you leave and do not linger, if I see you it is likely I will be compelled to kill you all."_

The dragon moved back; her graceful neck bowed, then she stretched out her wings and took to the air, circling around until she came to rest on a ledge above them. Aeronwen stared after her stunned before she bowed low and turned to her companions. "We must move swiftly; I do not know what they did to her, but her restraint has its limits." They hurried after her towards the door in the rock face at the far end of the pathway, aware that the dragon watched their movements with hungry eyes.

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Reviews are appreciated. _


	28. The Ashes of Andraste (Part I)

It took Sten; Garrett, Duncan and Alistair to push open the giant doors, moving everyone swiftly into the small corridor and closing them again having no wish to remain in the sight of the dragon. They moved swiftly up the stairs pausing as they saw the man in armour before a set of double doors. His eyes locked on Aeronwen giving a genuine smile. "You are of the House of Undran."

Aeronwen felt excitement welling within her and gave him a dazzling smile. "I am and unless I am mistaken you are of the House of Dra'Helam."

"Leris Dra'Helam my Lady. How do you know that? Does my House still exist?"

"Indeed and prospering."

The Guardian smiled. "Glad I am to hear it. Long have I stood guard, long have I waited."

"Forgive me; but why are you guarding the Ashes, why did you stay?"

"I could not leave Andraste, not even in death."

Aeronwen gave a sharp intake of breath, her words becoming a whisper. "You were bonded?"

He nodded his grief even after the number of centuries that had passed clearly still tearing into him. "She was … words cannot describe what she meant to me. I wanted to protect her, but my bond was not enough." He lowered his eyes. "It is my greatest shame that I was unable to save her."

Aeronwen gently reached out and rested her hand on his arm. "I am truly sorry."

He brought himself back to the present with considerable effort. "Tell me Aeronwen of the House of Undran why is it that you seek Andraste?"

"There is a Blight, the King is deathly ill and Andraste's Ashes are his only hope."

His nodded; his stance shifting, his eyes becoming liquid black. "From this moment on you will all be tested." His tone becoming distant. The Guardian of the Ashes turned to those assembled. "You have come to honour Andraste and you shall. The Gauntlet will test you and if you are worthy you may take a pinch of the ashes."

"What is this gauntlet?" Duncan demanded impatiently.

"You will see."

"Helpful." Alistair muttered. The Guardian turned to Alistair, his eyes darkening as he pierced Alistair's soul.

"There is suffering in your past. Your suffering and the suffering of others. Do you believe you failed Marcus?"

Alistair paled, an involuntary gasp almost choking him. "How could you..."

"I see all in your heart Alistair son of Maric. Do you believe you failed him?"

Alistair almost fainted at the sound of his father's name from the Guardians lips. He felt astonished glances on him along with the warmth of Aeronwen's gaze, feeling tears burn his eyes as he hung his head in shame. "Yes." The Guardian nodded satisfied.

Duncan watched in growing anger as the Guardian sought the deepest secrets of those accompanying them, laying their pain bare. "What is the purpose of these questions?" Duncan snarled in fury, as Oghren was forced to admit his failure of Branka and he had been forced to admit his failure of Ferelden caused by his reluctance to heavily recruit.

"Only those who are honest with themselves are worthy to take the Gauntlet Duncan, Warden Commander." He turned to Aeronwen the last to speak. This time his eyes held no warmth, liquid black seeing into her soul. "You left behind your home; your family, your duty to your country to come here. Was it worth it?"

Aeronwen stared at him in astonishment. "This was my duty."

The Guardian moved towards her. "My question was, was it worth it?"

Aeronwen opened her mouth to speak, words failing her. She swallowed painfully, his eyes boring into her.

"Was it worth it?" He persisted.

She took a shuddering breath thinking of all she had lost, of what she had gained. "I … I do not know." She stated brokenly, Sten's hand on her shoulder keeping her on her feet.

He nodded before turning to Duncan. "Only six may enter. If you fail I will allow others to try. Choose wisely, the Gauntlet will test you in many ways."

In the end Duncan; Alistair, Aeronwen, Fergus, Sketch and Zevran moved beyond the doorway to face whatever lay beyond.

**xXx**

The first chamber was huge with a series of arches on either side leading to a door at the opposite end. In each archway stood a shimmering figure, a ghost of the past. Weapons drawn they followed Duncan to the first. They found themselves faced with a riddle from each spirit, shedding some light on the life of Andraste. As each riddle was answered; mostly by Fergus, the spirit shimmered and its energy flowed to the door, followed by a loud clicking sound. As the final riddle was answered the door swung open and each of the companions found themselves alone.

**xXx**

Duncan gave a sharp hiss as his previous Warden Commander, Genevieve stood with her hands on her hips watching him.

"So Duncan you face a Blight."

He moved slowly towards her gripping his dagger. "Are you a demon?"

Genevieve gave a harsh laugh with no warmth to it, looking at him with a mocking sneer. "Hardly. It has been some time Duncan, your Calling must be near."

Nodding he continued moving towards her, curious and fearful. "Why are you here?"

Genevieve smirked. "To help you unburden your soul, but there is not enough life in you for that. So perhaps I can take one burden from you, the life of a Warden is brutal and you saved Guy from the darkness we travel. I do not thank you for it; but since he did, I find myself realising I need to release it as much as you do. You have paid for his death and then some. Peace is coming, but you must walk the darkest path to attain it. Goodbye Duncan, may death be kinder to you than I once wished."

Duncan stared stunned as she faded, leaving him feeling cold and unsettled.

**xXx**

Fergus glanced around him his anxiety building. He had almost bullied Duncan into letting him come this far; it had been his idea to come for the Ashes after all, but now standing alone he wished he had stayed outside with the others.

"Fergus."

His eyes widened his heartbeat pounding as he slowly turned sinking to his knees as Oriana moved slowly towards him. "Not more demons." He whimpered.

Oriana smiled. "No my love, demons cannot enter this place. You cannot blame yourself; you were serving your country and if you had of been at Highever, Howe would have likely killed you too. I am grateful you survived. You will make the Cousland name great once more."

Fergus shook his head. "I am nothing without you. I will see this Blight defeated, kill Howe and then join you."

Oriana knelt beside him gently cupping his cheek, smiling sadly as her thumb caught a tear. "Fergus my love you must survive, you must live or our deaths mean nothing. Live and love and when it is truly your time we will meet again." She pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "Goodbye my love, I pray you find joy again."

Fergus wondered how long he knelt on the cold floor staring at the space that Oriana had occupied. He was so tired, the pain of his loss engulfing him as he leant against the wall and ached for oblivion.

**xXx**

Sketch cried out for Zevran; alarmed that he was alone, only his own voice echoing back to him.

"Well; well, well Sketch, you are still alive I see."

He span startled to see Marjolaine sauntering towards him. His eyes widened in shock. His mouth opening and closing but he remained silent.

Marjolaine smirked. "Lost for words my shy mage? I come with a warning; watch your back, we both know how fickle Leliana can be in her loyalty and tolerance of people. Her eyes drift to Zevran and there is hatred in her heart."

Sketch shuddered. "What is she planning?"

Marjolaine laughed a cold bitter noise that chilled his heart. "That is up to you to discover."

Her icy laughter lingered in the room long after her image had faded.

**xXx**

Alistair sank to his knees his hands covering his face as he shuddered, shrinking from hands that tried to coax his fingers from his face.

"Alistair, please look at me." Marcus pleaded.

Alistair glanced up. "You can't be real, you're a demon or ... or some trick."

"I am as real as you in this place. Please Alistair we were friends once."

Alistair let out a choked sob. "I failed you, I am so sorry."

Marcus gently wrapped his arms around Alistair resting his cheek against his head. "Alistair you tried to save me. You could not have done more than you did. You must let go of this guilt and hate, it is suffocating you. The road ahead will be darkened with enough treachery without it residing in your own heart. Please Alistair for my sake; for the sake of our friendship, a friendship that was forbidden yet we risked everything for, release yourself. I would not be the rope you use to condemn yourself."

"I will never forgive myself." Alistair whispered.

"Then how can I find peace?"

Alistair glanced to him sharply. "What?"

"Release me Alistair, forgive yourself and let me rest." He gently cupped Alistair's cheek, pressing his lips softly to Alistair's in a chaste kiss. "There is darkness ahead of you Alistair and for the two you will come to love. They will need your patience, your strength and your courage. Without you they will fall to despair. You know of whom I speak. Do not fear love, cherish it. Embrace who you are; use it, do not hide from it. I cannot linger, my prayers are with you always."

Alistair watched as his image faded, bowing his head and letting his tears flow.

**xXx**

Zevran snarled angrily as he found himself alone within the room. "What trickery is this?" He hissed glaring into the shadows.

"No trickery, only the opportunity to relieve yourself of long held burdens."

Zevran glared at the approaching Crow. "Taliesen, I believe I have already killed you."

"Indeed." Taliesen chuckled. "Being dead gives one new perspective. Take you killing me for instance. I was most grieved at the time, now however I find myself a little stunned you had not done it sooner."

"Why are you here Taliesen?"

"Why indeed. To offer a word of warning. A storm is coming and you are in its path. It will take everything from you. Despite being rather amused by that idea I find myself more unsettled. You always were a magnificent creature Zevran. Handsome; sexy, deadly, the perfect combination for an assassin. We were friends once and for that reason my death lingers around your neck like a chain whether you admit it or not. Let it go, or it will slowly choke you in the days to come." He grinned. "Opening your heart to another can be brutal Zevran and I believe you will live to regret it, yet I find myself hoping you will not."

Zevran felt his heart turn to ice as he searched for a way out of the room his voice growing steadily louder as he called out for Sketch.

**xXx**

Aeronwen realised she was alone forcing herself to calm. She glanced into the adjoining room and gave a sharp intake of breath.

"Aeronwen."

Tears flooded her eyes blurring her vision as she stumbled forward feeling solid arms wrapping around her. "Gawain." She wept. He was not as he had been, he had aged as he would of had he lived.

"My dear Aeronwen." He murmured gently releasing her from his embrace.

"Gawain I … I should not have kissed Alistair please forgive me." She sank to the floor tears streaming down her cheeks.

Gawain knelt beside her and gently tilted her face his look stern. "I have been dead for the past seven years Aeronwen. I am here now to remind you that you are alive. There is no sin or shame in loving another. I am so sorry I could not give you the future we planned, but that does not mean you should deny yourself that future with another."

"I miss you so much."

Gawain smiled tenderly and ran his thumb across her jawline making her moan softly the ache within her almost too much to bear. "Aeronwen listen to me; in the dark days ahead remember there was friendship before the beginnings of love. Do not give into the darkness; remember there are those with you who care for you, turn to them when you feel you are losing yourself. Live well Aeronwen and know that I celebrate your life with the Ancestors. Make me proud my love."

Aeronwen watched as Gawain left her life for the second time her heart aching.

**xXx**

Duncan shivered as he walked through the doorway the air rippling and his five companions appearing at his side, each looked as emotionally battered as he felt. Confirming no-one was physically harmed, not daring yet to intrude on what they may have seen he urged them to move on. They had barely reached the centre of the room when duplicates of themselves barred the exit. Duncan turned hissing as the door behind them became a solid wall. "For the love of the Maker!" He snarled in frustration.

Aeronwen glanced to him, her lips curling into a smile that he found tantalising. "Might I make a suggestion? You have been itching to kill me since we first met, now is your opportunity."

Duncan simply stared at her not sure whether she was joking or not. "What? No .. that's not …"

"Duncan be honest with yourself at least." She gave the hint of a smile. "I thought I could despatch your counterpart, get it out of our systems."

Duncan frowned. "You want to kill me?"

"There have been moments." Her cheeky smile threw him off balance; he had no idea how to read her. "Duncan we can hardly fight ourselves; we know our own styles and moves, we would be fought to a standstill."

"Maybe we could just ask them to let us passed." Sketch suggested hopefully.

Aeronwen gave an exaggerated sigh. "Very well." Winking at the mage who found himself grinning despite his unease in this place.

The asking option did not work out so well, their shadow selves preferring steel to words. The only way to tell them apart was the slight shimmer to the skin. Aeronwen found herself pinned to the wall by Duncan's duplicate who clearly wanted to kill her as much as she believed the real Duncan did. She gave him a particularly vicious kick to the knee, driving her head into his before slipping to one side and driving her blade towards him. Dark brown eyes glanced up and she hesitated. It was enough for the shadow self to send her onto her back, Aeronwen rolling to avoid the blade. Seizing her opportunity a second time she didn't hesitate driving her sword into his chest. As he faded she glanced around, only Alistair and her own shadow selves were left and she definitely wasn't going to kill Alistair. Duncan and Zevran were moving around the other Aeronwen, striking but unable to get a lethal blow. Aeronwen took Duncan's place and shuddered. "Take her head." She hissed; driving at herself, blades clashing at a terrifying speed. Duncan glanced to Zevran who stepped back. Duncan took a run jumping onto a ledge and spinning drove his blade through the shadow self's neck; landing on his feet and glancing down at Aeronwen's decapitated head before it faded, feeling deeply disturbed.

Aeronwen span just in time to avoid shadow Alistair's blade. Aeronwen backed up against the wall; knowing she couldn't take the killing blow, ducking the blade before the wall gave and she fell backwards, the secret passageway closing behind her.

Fergus drove his sword into the shadows chest glancing apologetically to Alistair who shrugged and began looking for the door Aeronwen had fallen through. They turned at the sound of stone scraping and the door out of the chamber opened.

"We can't leave without her." Alistair hissed; frantically searching the wall, Zevran joining him. The doorway to the passage was simply not there. The walls began to shift inwards and it took Duncan; Fergus and Zevran to drag Alistair from the room, the door shifting to stone behind them. Alistair pounded furiously on the wall, before turning.

The room the men now found themselves in was of white marble, columns interspaced throughout the room. There were no doors; but in the centre of the room was a raised circle of stone which held a pedestal with a bowl made of gold, inscriptions carved into the gleaming surface. There was a slight blue glow emanating from the bowl, the only light in the room and as they slowly approached the air began to shimmer. Sketch called out a warning; reaching out to Zevran, but they were wrenched apart, the room filling with the soft blue glow before they were plunged into darkness.

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. _


	29. The Ashes of Andraste (Part II)

Aeronwen scrambled to her feet, her heart pounding as she was plunged into darkness. She felt the roughness of stone against her fingertips and stretched out her arm feeling the opposite wall surmising she was in a tunnel or corridor. Step by agonising step Aeronwen inched her way through the darkness. She felt the pressure constricting her chest as she began to panic; sweat forming on her skin, her body shaking. Aeronwen stopped and took a deep breath. "I am no longer a child; the darkness holds no fear for me." She gave an involuntary scream as she felt something brush past her leg. She leant weakly against the wall and shuddered. This time there would be no Sten to rescue her from the dark, this time she would have to rescue herself. Aeronwen clenched her fists and glared into the darkness. "I am Princess Aeronwen Undran, Guardian of Melchrest and I will not break!" She continued to inch forward forcing herself to concentrate on the feel of the stone, the wild thump of her heart easing. Her eyes lit up as light shone ahead of her and she quickened her pace stepping into the room beyond. Aeronwen frowned; she was in the room she had just left. Her eyes drifted to the body on the floor. Aeronwen gave a low whimper. The shadow selves had faded when killed, which meant only one thing, this was not a shadow. "Alistair!" She gasped painfully sinking to her knees beside him, her body shaking. She pressed her ear to his lips but there was no breath and she could feel no pulse at his neck. Her fingertips bit into his armour as she pressed her lips to his, shuddering and collapsing against his chest when there was no response.

**xXx**

Darkness descended for a split second and when it lifted Duncan found himself walking through dark tunnels; the air musty and rank, a thick oily substance clung to the walls and the floor was covered in thick strands of a pink substance that squelched uncomfortably underfoot. The others were nowhere in sight. "The Deep Roads." Duncan muttered in astonishment wondering what trickery and magic was at work. He moved swiftly on, only stopping when a fearsome roar echoed around the cavern he had just entered. Duncan bit his lip to stop the groan of shock; the Archdemon was facing into a chasm, the roar echoing down to the Darkspawn below. Duncan had known this moment would come, when he would have to give his life for Ferelden. He had wanted this, yet something was holding him back.

"_**Duncan."**_

The Warden Commander swallowed hard and met the Archdemon's gaze; he tried to remind himself how evil the creature was, but all he could hear was the beautiful song that caressed him and promised him peace. He did not move as the Archdemon flew across the cavern and landed beside him. Reaching out a shaking hand he was permitted to run his fingers across the tainted scales. Duncan felt the dark pulse deep within him and moved closer, closing his eyes and resting against its great neck.

"_**You are home Duncan; now is not the time to fight, now is the time to rest. Join me."**_

Duncan tried to move back, but his limbs were too heavy and he instead leaned forward caressing the scales beneath his fingertips.

"_**You are tired. Come, rest."**_

Duncan managed to pull back, forcing himself to step away. "No!"

The Archdemon shifted slightly and seemed to smile. _**"You need not be alone Duncan. I can give her to you."**_ Duncan's eyes widened, his heart beating frantically in his chest. _**"She can be yours to do with as you wish."**_

Duncan took another step back and unsheathed his sword. "I will end you here and now!"

The Archdemon laughed a menacing noise that filled his mind. _**"I am not here; I am a reflection of your own desires. You are the only monster here."**_

Duncan drove his sword into the creature's throat, watching it and his surroundings begin to fade.

**xXx**

Fergus unsheathed his sword his heart pounding as he spied Howe at the far end of the room.

The Arl glanced up and smirked. "Well Cousland, interesting that you should manifest me."

"What is this?"

"This is the Hall of Reflections, in your case where your deepest fear is revealed to you. If you do not know your fear it will rule you."

"I am not afraid of you!"

"Perhaps not; but you are afraid of what I represent, that all you love can be taken from you and you are powerless to prevent it. I would imagine you are having some trust issues." His laughter was full of scorn.

"You were our friend!"

"I am merely a shadow; a whisper of the man who haunts you, but one day you will face him. What you must decide Cousland is if killing him will bring justice to your family, or will it make you just like him."

Fergus stared at him in horror. "I am nothing like him!" He hissed.

Howe smirked. "Keep telling yourself that Cousland, perhaps it will ease your nightmares."

Fergus realised he was shaking badly. "I will kill Howe and it will be justice." Howe faded much to Fergus's distress. "I will kill you!" He roared.

**xXx**

Sketch glanced around uneasily as he found himself in a room horrifyingly familiar to him; he was in the Knight Commander's Office. Sketch shuddered and shifted towards the door. He slipped into the corridor beyond and moved towards the main doors. He was not detained by Templar or mage, the corridors remaining empty. He moved out of the doors and delighted in the fresh air. He heard the scrape of steel on stone and span around finding himself staring at Zevran.

"Zev?"

"Tell me mage, do you trust me?"

Sketch frowned; it had been a long time since Zevran had addressed him as mage. "Of course I do."

"Then why are you shaking? And is that a bead of sweat I see passing your temple?"

Sketch swallowed nervously and stepped towards his lover. "Zev you know I trust you."

Zevran smiled pushing himself off the wall, wandering towards the mage. "Your body alerts me to the lies of your lips; but it is not surprising, assassins should not be trusted, especially those sent to kill you."

Sketch shifted slightly. "But you didn't kill me."

"No, I did not." Zevran purred moving behind him, his dagger gently pressing to his back. "And you often wonder when I will finish my contract."

Sketch shuddered. "Whatever you are, you are not Zevran."

"I am the Zevran you see in your nightmares, the Zevran you fear lurks behind those passionate kisses and lust fuelled nights. I am the assassin you fear, beneath the man you love."

Sketch narrowed his eyes gripping his staff. "I love Zevran and I trust him. He could have killed me a thousand times over; he will never hurt me because despite all of his insecurities and the feelings that were beaten out of him he loves me."

Zevran laughed. "You believe you make him a better man."

Sketch shook his head. "No, but he makes me a better person."

Zevran smirked. "Indeed."

Sketch shivered as the air around him shimmered.

**xXx**

Alistair stared at Maric and glanced around nervously.

Maric simply watched him.

Alistair cautiously moved forward. "Why are you here?" When he was answered only by silence he moved forward again. "What part of the Gauntlet are you?" Still there was silence making Alistair's anger begin to boil. "The same in death as in life I see." Alistair snarled. "You couldn't be bothered to speak to me when you were alive either!"

Maric simply watched him, eyes deep with sorrow.

"Why?" Alistair roared in fury. "Why give me to the Arl? I would have been better had you given me to a farmer. I might have had a chance at some kind of family!"

Maric's eyes filled with tears, but the dead King remained silent.

"Was there no part of your heart that held any love for me?" Alistair clenched his fists, grief and anger swelling through his body at the continuing silence. "Why did I have to spend my life paying for your indiscretion?"

Maric finally moved forward and placed a hand on Alistair's shoulder as he had at Ostagar. "I cannot take back the actions of my life; I did what I thought was best at the time, best for you. I was wrong."

Alistair wanted to shrug his hand from his shoulder; yell, drive his sword through him in fury, instead he collapsed into his father's embrace sobbing painfully. "Why didn't you want me?" He whispered. A child's plea for understanding.

"I did Alistair, I always did."

"Then why?" He whispered, forcing himself to move back from his father.

Maric sighed. "Your mother wished you to be kept from the life of Court. I could not deny her."

"So I got to spend my life without either parent, raised by people who hated me and hunted by the Orlesian Empress and her uncle before her to be used in their games of intrigue."

"Alistair that is not the life I wished for you."

"No, but it is the life you gave me." Alistair hissed bitterly.

"Please my son; do not let bitterness or hatred consume you, or you will follow Loghain on his dark path."

Alistair glared. "I am nothing like Loghain!"

"I truly hope so; one day you will be King, I am sorry I did not train you for it."

Alistair frowned. "The Ashes will save Cailan and he will be King. I want no part of the throne."

Maric smiled. "You were born a Theirin and Theirins were born to rule."

"I was born a commoner and a bastard, even were Cailan to perish I would not sit upon the throne."

"You are my son Alistair, one day you will embrace that instead of turning from it."

Alistar's breath hitched as Maric began to fade. "Father wait please!" He closed his eyes; bowing his head in defeat, his father would hear his words no more. He glanced warily as a door appeared and he moved towards it, lingering in the doorway aching for the father he had never had.

**xXx**

Zevran tried to calm himself by taking deep breaths. He was enveloped in darkness so deep he could not even see his fingers less than an inch from his eyes. There were occasional skittering sounds and the constant drip of what he presumed was water though it sounded heavier. Having already gone for his daggers and finding the sheaths empty; Zevran now stood with fists defensively to his chest, listening. He inched forward slowly, freezing as the toe of his boot connected with something. Cautiously he hunkered down and stretched out one hand. His fingers sank into material, the flesh beneath was cold. Zevran stood having had enough of the Gauntlet's games. "Enough!" He roared. "You _will_ give me light!" He frowned at the laughter and winced covering his eyes as the cavern flooded with light. Zevran rolled his eyes; it had not been the dripping of water that he had heard, but that of blood. He was surrounded by the corpses of those he had been contracted to kill. "What is it that you think to accomplish with this, to show me the error of my ways?" He waited but there was no answer. Zevran walked forward. "You may disagree with my life, but I kill quickly and cleanly and that it a better death than most would have." Again he was met only with silence. "I am not ashamed of who I am and what I do." Zevran stated, his words genuine. He raised an eyebrow as the door at the far end of the chamber opened. He made his way cautiously to the door. He turned back and glared into the cavern. "Let the dead rest, they are not your playthings." Closing the door quietly behind him.

**xXx**

Alistair heard muffled crying and hurried towards the sound, entering the room freezing as he stared at himself lying on the floor Aeronwen clutching him and sobbing painfully. She was whispering his name over and over, begging him to come back. Alistair felt a lump swell in his throat and cautiously approached her kneeling beside her and resting his hand on her shoulder. Aeronwen turned; crying out in alarm, backing away from him even as his deceased counterpart faded. "I'm real." Alistair whispered gently clasping her hand. "That was just some awful thing dreamt up by this bloody gauntlet." Any further words were lost as Aeronwen's lips crashed against his own, sobbing now with relief. Alistair wrapped his arms around her pulling her tight to him returning her kiss with increasing passion.

"I thought … I thought you were dead." Aeronwen sobbed breaking their kiss; her fingertips drifting over his cheeks and jawline, her eyes lost in his gaze.

"I'm alive Aeronwen, I'm here."

"Why would the Gauntlet make me think you were dead?" She whimpered nestling against him.

Alistair gazed at her still shaken by his own experience. "I don't know Aeronwen, I saw my father."

Aeronwen paled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Alistair I … did you speak to him?"

Wrapping his arms around her waist Alistair nestled into her throat relaxed by her scent and her fingers drifting through his hair. "I … I yelled at him. I wanted to hurt him, but I just ended up with him holding me. Maker despite everything I just wanted my father so much."

Aeronwen felt his body shudder as his tears fell. She pressed soft kisses to his cheeks tasting his tears. "I wish I could make this hurt less for you." She whispered. She sighed as she felt his lips on her throat, leaning into him as he pulled her tighter to him. "This seems more of a torture than a test." She gave a shuddering sigh. "I saw Gawain."

Alistair pulled back slightly, his heart pounding. "When?"

"Before we were fighting ourselves."

"What …. what did he say?"

Aeronwen gazed at him and gave him a sad smile. "He wanted me to move on from him. It has been seven years and I never looked at another man." She sank into warm hazel eyes. "Then I came to Ferelden and I met you."

Alistair realised he was holding his breath, his heart beat so frantic he thought it would burst from his chest. He gave a shuddering breath and pulled Aeronwen onto his lap. "I don't want to think about my father; or being a Warden, or this Maker forsaken Blight. I don't want to think about the Empress; or Cailan, or Leliana." He gazed at her, his eyes dark with need. "I just want to be with you."

Aeronwen gently ran her fingertips down his cheek, pressing her lips softly to his giving a low moan as Alistairs tongue sought her mouth. Their exchange became heated both seeking a deeper connection with someone who truly cared about them. Alistair was tired of being alone; tired of hating and wanted to give all of himself to the woman he was falling in love with. Alistair's kisses became frantic; his frustration mounting at the armour between them, his fingers loosening clasps, giving a soft sigh when his fingertips finally lingered against the skin beneath. He shivered as shrugged out of his own armour, soft fingertips drifting over his chest. He gently ran his fingers through her hair, a cascade of ebony sweeping across her shoulders. He closed his eyes as his lips caressed her throat, the purr like noise that tumbled from her lips making him shiver in delight. His fingers slowly travelled down her ribs; pausing at the swell of her hips, trailing his hungry lips against her breasts, revealing in her soft cry and the way her body arched against him. He had never imagined his first time to be in a dingy chamber where other members of their party mighty arrive at any minute, but that all fell into the background as Aeronwen's lips worked their way slowly down his throat and across his chest.

Aeronwen sighed; closing her eyes as Alistair's lips caressed her breasts, his tongue lavishing her with rapt attention. This was completely improper, but she didn't care. She had lost so much and she wanted this, finally admitting to herself the strength of her feelings for Alistair. She surrendered to her own need and his.

Alistair clung to her; lips pressing harder, tongues tangling, gasps for breath and then the heat of their bodies as he pressed her onto her cloak. He shivered as her legs hooked around his waist, her eyes filled with warmth, desire and trust. She was whispering his name, her hands caressing his chest before drawing him down into another fevered kiss, her fingers digging into his back at his first thrust. Alistair closed his eyes moaning into their kiss as he found his rhythm; her body moulding to his, responding to his slightest touch. His lips sought her throat as he deepened his thrust; her back arching, his name spilling from her lips. He was lost to everything other than the chaos of sensations rushing through his body. Aeronwen kissed him hungrily; staring deeply into his eyes as their lips parted for a brief moment, their bodies shimmering with sweat as they glided against each other. Alistair buried his face into her shoulder, her name becoming an incoherent gasp from his lips. Aeronwen hadn't felt so alive in such a long time, her whole body trembling as Alistair's thrusts became harder. Aeronwen cupped his jaw kissing him again as her body tightened, Alistair's eyes widening as his climax took over. Aeronwen cried out his name even as he was moaning hers, clinging to each other as they rode out their orgasm. Aeronwen finally felt her heart begin to calm; content to remain locked with Alistair as he trembled, her arms wrapping around him placing soft kisses wherever she could reach.

Alistair gently caressed her cheek, his lips pressing softly to her throat before moving to her lips. He gazed at her lovingly; before finally moving, hating parting from her and pulling her tightly into his arms. "I hoped … but I never dreamed I would meet anyone like you."

Aeronwen settled onto her side, pressing soft kisses to his lips as her fingertips danced across his chest. "I meet with your approval then?" She teased.

Alistair grinned. "Maker yes!"

Aeronwen smiled and nestled against him, sighing contentedly as his fingers ran through her hair. "We should probably dress." She murmured reluctantly.

"A few more minutes." Alastair whispered against the soft skin of her shoulder, before pressing his lips to her throat.

Aeronwen sighed happily and acquiesced to his wish, soft murmurs of his name punctuated by trembling gasps as his lips found out just how sensitive her ears were. Alistair's hand trailed slowly down to her leg and he pulled her closer, grinning at her look of surprise and delight as he pulled her tight to him, his lips claiming hers in a haze of passion.

**xXx**

Zevran stormed down yet another corridor sick of the maze he appeared to have found himself in. He hesitated at the soft moan that reached his ears and moved cautiously into the room to his left and froze; a wide grin curling his lips, seeing Aeronwen and Alistair tangled together on the floor. Alistair had his back pressed against the wall; Aeronwen straddling him, sighing softly as he gripped her hips, changing their angle, their lips stealing hungry kisses. Zevran couldn't tear away his gaze, utterly fascinated by the sight of two people he found extremely desirable bringing each other such pleasure. Zevran's breath hitched, this was no mere moment of lust, but one of love being formed and expressed.

Alistair moaned into their kiss, Aeronwen's body shuddering against him as they found their release for the second time. Alistair wrapped his arms around her, as Aeronwen rested her forehead against his. "I suppose we should get dressed this time." He murmured grinning wickedly.

Aeronwen sighed contentedly. "To do that you will have to release me." She purred, her lips capturing the lobe of his ear making him sigh.

"Never." He murmured. "Maker Aeronwen no matter what I am never letting anything come between us."

Aeronwen gently cupped his cheek and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "Such promises cannot be kept Alistair, no matter how much we both wish it."

Alistair trailed his hands down her back; smiling as her eyes closed, her body arching against him. "Okay no promises, then I hope my lady you do not tire of me and we can have many such moments."

"My father warned me about men like you." Aeronwen teased.

"Men like me?"

She smirked. "Who worship the pleasures of the flesh." Aeronwen giggled as Alistair pulled her tight to him, his face becoming serious.

"I will worship you for the rest of my life if you will allow it." Aeronwen gazed at him, opening her mouth to speak startled when he placed a finger over her lips. "That is not a promise." He whispered. "It is a fact."

Aeronwen nestled against him; resting her cheek on his shoulder, preserving this moment in her heart, her fingers lightly resting on his chest.

Zevran waited several minutes and when it was clear the lovers seemed to have finished their conversation he politely cleared his throat and leaned against the wall chuckling at Alistair and Aeronwen's flush as they glanced towards him, Alistair holding Aeronwen's waist unwilling to be parted from her. "Did you perhaps forget the reason we are walking these cursed corridors?"

Alistair flushed slightly. "No, we just … it just …" He grinned helplessly.

"Such a shame I was not here to join you." Zevran purred.

Aeronwen chuckled noticing the gleam in Alistair's eyes. She was well aware of his fondness for the assassin; she was deeply fond of him herself. "I would imagine your input would have been most educational."

Zevran laughed. "And do not forget pleasurable."

Alistair grinned, his eyes lingering on Aeronwen. "Thank you." He purred against her lips making her shiver.

Zevran smirked. "Come, before I find myself unable to resist and lavish you both with my attentions."

Alistair and Aeronwen disentangled as Zevran turned around and they pulled on their armour. Alistair caught her hand and pulled Aeronwen tight to him. "I love you Aeronwen. I just wanted you to know that."

Aeronwen gazed at him and kissed him gently. "I would not have lain with you if I did not love you Alistair." She smiled as his whole face lit up. The three exiting the room moments later after another lingering kiss between the couple, continuing along the corridor hesitating at a door that seemed to shimmer. Aeronwen gently pressed her hand to the wood and gave it a push. There was a rush of air and Alistair gripped Aeronwen and Zevran, holding them tight to his body as they were pulled off their feet and into the darkness of the room.

**xXx**

Duncan, Fergus and Sketch had paced restlessly finding themselves together. None had spoken of what they had seen, but all were agitated. However since there was no way back they eventually turned their thoughts to how to move forward. Small raised platforms gleamed on opposite edges of the chasm, but walls were smooth so there was no way of getting from the ledges to the doorway opposite them. Sketch had discovered as he stood on a platform to inspect the wall that an ethereal presence of a bridge appeared. Duncan and Fergus stepped on alternate platforms startled when the bridge piece became solid, but stepping back from the platform rendered the bridge translucent once more before it vanished.

Sketch moved to where the bridge had been. Kneeling down he tentatively reached out thinking that the bridge might be there and magic was shielding it from their eyes, but his hand went through where stone had been.

"Now my dear Sketch, if I had known such a delightful view would have been waiting for me I would have been quicker."

Sketch glanced over his shoulder grinning at the predatory look in Zevran's eyes. "I'll show you a better view later if you get us across this thing."

Zevran's eyes gleamed with delight. "Ah how could I refuse."

Sketch chuckled and explained their discovery. Now with six of them, getting the bridge to form was easy, getting it to stay solid was the tricky part. Eventually after many oaths, frustrated growls and sighs of annoyance Sketch stepped onto the bridge, his hands shaking in case it disappeared while he was on it. Zevran's heart was beating violently, hating to see Sketch take the risk. He relaxed as his lover reached the other side grinning. The bridge remained solid as one by one they left their platforms and joined Sketch on the other side.

Duncan was the last to step over, the bridge fading from sight. "I hope there is another way out of this place." He muttered, glancing ahead to where the others had halted. He gave a low groan; a huge wall of fire bared their way. Sketch was understandably nervous, though none were eager to get near it.

Aeronwen was reading the altar and felt the flush colour her cheeks. Alistair looked equally flushed as Duncan moved over to them. "Naked!" He muttered crossly. "Bloody typical." He cleared his throat flushing as his eyes rested on Aeronwen. "I'm afraid this part requires we relinquish our belongings, all of them."

Zevran was already stripping off; Fergus looking mildly embarrassed, Sketch looking downright terrified, though it was not taking his clothes off that disturbed him. Duncan started to remove his armour, Alistair doing the same. Aeronwen glared at the altar and the fire and then began removing her armour.

Duncan couldn't help himself, that beautiful skin he had seen when she had been in the water beckoned to him. He realised in horror he was becoming aroused and in their current state there was no way he could hide that. He felt only slightly better to see Alistair was having a similar reaction. Duncan wondered if Aeronwen was even aware of the way she was removing her armour and clothing.

Alistair felt his desire increase, her touch still tingling through his body. He flushed realising his thoughts were causing a very physical reaction and tried to think of anything but what they had been doing, but all he could think about was making love with her. He flushed realising Zevran was glancing at him a wicked grin on his face, surprisingly it relaxed him and despite his obvious state of arousal he didn't feel quite so self-conscious.

Aeronwen didn't dare look behind her, turning her attention instead to the wall of flame. Tentatively she reached out her hand; the flame was cool as she stepped through it feeling a tingling sensation move through her whole body. With a moment's pause and Alistair and Zevran gently coaxing Sketch, the men joined her on the other side.

The flames flickered and died the Guardian walking behind them smiling. "You have been cleansed in the living flame and found worthy. You may take a pinch of the Ashes." He glanced to Aeronwen his gaze piercing, Alistair unconsciously moving towards her to shield her nudity. The Guardian smirked and moved through a side doorway that vanished as he entered.

Fergus was already retrieving his clothes and armour; the others doing the same, Alistair and Aeronwen's eyes lingering on each other.

They climbed the stairs to where the Urn had rested for centuries. Fergus carefully put some of the ashes into the small pouch he had bought in Denerim for the purpose and tucked it into his pocket for safekeeping. "Thank the Maker." He whispered. "I pray we are not too late."

Duncan nodded and led the way to the exit finding themselves back on the mountainside. They looped back around to see the others just leaving. They didn't talk very aware of the dragon who was thankfully sleeping. None could face tracing the route back through the tunnels, but Morrigan spied a pathway leading down from the mountain. No one really knew how good a dragons hearing was so their journey was a silent one, no one wanting to tempt fate.

They had been walking the best part of an hour with snow getting steadily heavier until Duncan ordered they find shelter. It was a further hour before they had found something suitable, by which time they could barely see in front of them. They huddled into the cave Sketch had stumbled upon and Jowan used magical fire to ignite the sodden logs.

Leliana was well aware that something had happened between Alistair and Aeronwen though she was not sure what. They had not left each other's side for a moment since the group had met back up and Alistair had barely been able to take his eyes from her. Duncan had said only that it had been a trial and could be discussed once they made camp. Leliana settled into a cold hatred; her fingers dancing over the vial in her pocket, she could not afford to fail her mistress.

Aeronwen settled herself with her back to the wall of the cave, Alistair was chatting with Sketch and Zevran though their eyes constantly met. She subtly turned her gaze to the Orlesian bard. She knew she would have to be on her guard now, Alistair would too. She took out her dagger and began to sharpen it, the whetstone gliding slowly over the metal. She glanced up as a shadow fell over her and Lelian hunkered down next to her.

"I do not know what happened between you and Alistair, but I gave you fair warning."

"Do not threaten me Leliana." Aeronwen stated in a low menacing voice. "Or you may find yourself losing more than you have to give."

Leliana moved back a slight smirk on her face. _Then we shall see who has the most to lose._

__**xXx**

_**Author Note:** First of all apologies for the delay with this chapter, I just couldn't get it quite right so I am hoping you enjoyed. Thank you as always for reading and I'd love to know what you think of it so it would be great if you reviewed. _


	30. Revealed

None who had taken part in the Gauntlet had wanted to speak of what they had encountered, but it was clear to those who had not participated that whatever had happened had been disturbing. The night had passed by in small talk until one by one they turned in for the night.

Alistair had offered to take first watch and sat in the cave entrance and set about sharpening his sword. His mind wandered over the events of the Gauntlet bad and good. He thought about his father, remembering the Guardian's words and the surprised looks of those of his companions who were unaware of whom his father was. No doubt he would have to face their questions, but no-one had harassed him so far. Speaking to Maric had been painful, he had spent his life aching for the man and hating him in equal amounts. He wasn't sure if it had been his father, but perhaps the experience had lain a little of his pain to rest. He glanced to Aeronwen feeling a rush of warmth and an almost pleasant ache. Telling her he loved her had been a huge risk, but for once his life was going right. He glanced up as Fergus joined him at the cave mouth, wrapping a fur tightly around him. He moved slightly allowing Fergus to settle.

Fergus was exhausted and heart sore. He glanced to Alistair seeing Maric in him so clearly it hurt. "I should have realised." His voice was broken.

Alistair glanced at him in concern. "Realised what?"

"That you were Maric's son. Forgive me I have been bound up in my own grief and paid little attention to the grief of those around me."

Swallowing hard Alistair shrugged. "I am a bastard, I had no father." Alistair almost choked on the words, glaring out at the snow angrily wiping the tears that since the Gauntlet were too easy to flow.

Fergus winced. "I do not know why Maric would leave you unacknowledged, but he was a fool." Alistair's eyes widened, turning to Fergus startled. "Having lost my own son …." Fergus shuddered, struggling to maintain his composure. He met Alistair's eyes. "My son was my life, I could not imagine what would make a man turn from his own child, bastard or not. The indiscretion was his, not yours."

"He said he did what he thought was right." Alistair whispered.

Fergus's eyes widened. "Maker you saw him in the Gauntlet." Alistair bowed his head weeping silently. Fergus leant close to Alistair, placing a gloved hand over his. "You are the son of a King and we will save your brother."

Alistair made a strangled sound. "My brother!" He shook his head dismissively. "Cailan will no more acknowledge me than his father did. It is my hope that he is ignorant of me, or I may find myself in Fort Drakon on the off chance I become a threat to his rule."

Fergus shifted closer. "Cailan knows of you Alistair, he told me himself he would acknowledge you."

Alistair paled. "That will be his fever talking and once cured he will turn on me." He glanced to Fergus. "You could tell him I was killed."

"Alistair there is no need …"

"Fergus you are a nobleman, the rightful Teyrn of Highever. You know how things work. Cailan will not see me as a half-brother; he will see me as a threat to his throne, despite the fact I would rather gouge out my own eyes than rule. Tell him I am dead, I beg you."

"Alistair he is your family."

Alistair glanced back to Aeronwen. "No Fergus he is not. Not because I do not wish it; but because it can never be, our lives have seen to that."

"The Arl should never have treated you the way he did." Fergus whispered, realising he would not change the young man's mind.

Alistair raised an eyebrow. "What do you know of it?" He couldn't help the defensive hint of aggression in his tone.

Fergus flinched, the childhood memory making him shudder. "I saw the Arl beat you. I thought you had done something that deserved the punishment; though I could not imagine what, but he kept hitting and then you were limp and he still kept hitting. I ran back to the Castle yelling for my father, but instead I ran into the Arlessa." He glanced to Alistair. "We visited less after that and I did not see you again. I thought … I thought he had killed you. I did not realise who you were until the Gauntlet. Forgive me my inaction."

Alistair simply stared at him. He remembered that day well, he hadn't been able to move for weeks afterwards.

"I never understood why my father did nothing." Fergus continued, his head bowed with guilt.

"Perhaps he tried."

Fergus followed Alistair's gaze that had strayed back to Aeronwen. His voice a whisper. "You love her?"

Alistair flushed. "I do."

"Then deal with the bard sooner rather than later. Keeping the vipers close is not sound strategy Alistair. Howe was an old family friend and he led the slaughter of my family. Orlesian bards are not known for their mercy and you are too valuable to her I suspect, which means Aeronwen will feel her sting."

"How do you know who she is?"

Fergus gave a sad smile. "My wife made very sure I was kept informed of those who could be a potential threat. Maker we were so intent on looking at the borders that we did not pay enough attention to within our own walls. Slit her throat and be done with it, before it is too late."

Alistair watched Fergus retreat to his bedroll feeling slightly stunned. He longed to join Aeronwen; but Fergus was right, first he needed to deal with Leliana. He had seen the women exchange brief words; not close enough to hear, but he saw and felt the anger from Aeronwen. He glanced out across the mountain range as the snow storm continued to rage considering his options. Aeronwen was his life now and that thought brought a smile to his lips. He glanced back, his heart pounding as he watched her sleep before forcing himself to resume his watch. They had a Blight to deal with and assuming they both survived he allowed himself a few moments to consider what that would mean. He was a Warden and she a Guardian and if they bonded they could not be parted by duty. He glanced to Leliana, his hand tightening on the hilt of his sword. Maybe it _was_ time to stop running and hiding and send the Empress a message of his own.

**xXx**

It was morning before the snow had stopped. Aeronwen gazed out at the mountaintops now veiled in white and thought it beautiful. They had been walking for less than twenty minutes, feet sinking into the deep snow when a roar echoed down from the mountain. Aeronwen glanced up, but the sun was shining off the dazzling white of the snow obscuring their sight. They heard the rush of air and suddenly flames were melting the snow around them. Leliana and Zevran were already firing arrows at the dragon as it swooped down for another attack.

Aeronwen quickly climbed to higher ground calling out to calm the dragon. The High Dragon landed on a ledge opposite, a deep snarl ripping from her throat. Aeronwen continued to speak in the dragons own language. "Why attack us?"

"_Those with you slaughtered what was mine. You took of the blood of my kind and slaughtered those who worshipped me!"_

Aeronwen shivered. "The blood was forced upon me and I had no option but to fight."

"_Blood will repay blood, as it has always has." _

"Do not threaten them." Aeronwen snarled, her eyes darkening.

The High Dragon roared and left her ledge swooping against them. The mages hit her with ice and distraction spells, it was enough for swords to pierce her underbelly. In a rage she grabbed Duncan and Aedan who were nearest to her and swooped upwards.

"Duncan!" Alistair yelled, his face horrified. Fergus gave an agonised cry, terror making his blood like ice as he feared for his brother's fate. Morrigan paled, in retrospect it probably had not been the wisest action to call the dragon. She quickly weaved a spell around the struggling Wardens; Aedan would be unharmed, the Commander however would not be so lucky.

Aeronwen hissed in anger. "Damn it." She leapt off the ledge and was hurtling towards the dragon; screaming out to her, each beat of her huge wingspan closing the distance between them. All but Alistair, Sten, Zevran and Morrigan stared in astonishment. She gripped the dragon's back; talons and claws ripping into scales, her beak tearing into the flesh beneath forcing the dragon back towards the ground. The dragon twisted and gained altitude before she opened her claws. Aeronwen gave a piercing cry and lunged downwards, twisting herself in a violent movement managing to catch both men.

Duncan was unconscious, blood flowing from wounds where the dragon's claws had pierced. Aedan's own bulkier armour along with Morrigan's spell had kept him from a similar fate. It didn't really register to the youngest Cousland until he was standing in the snow laying Duncan on his own cloak that they had just been saved by a Griffon. Fergus and Morrigan were sliding down the bank towards them followed by the others as the High Dragon gave a roar of fury.

Aeronwen took to the air again trying to drive her away from them. Her anger boiled and she stretched out her wings trying to keep some kind of balance as she lodged on the dragons back once more and continued to tear into the dragon. It finally dislodged her and sent her slamming into the rock face, Aeronwen falling into the snow dazed. The bleeding dragon landed on the ground, letting out a roar of fury that echoed over the mountains. Aeronwen forced herself to move, standing protectively in front of her companions. The dragon roared and Aeronwen let out a piercing shriek before they raced towards each other. Aeronwen dodged at the last minute moving to the side, using the dragons own momentum against her as she used her viciously sharp talons to rip through the dragon's throat. She made the kill quick, stepping back chest heaving with exertion.

Alistair dashed across the snow towards her as she transformed. "Are you hurt?"

Aeronwen shook her head. "Nothing major, how are the others?"

"Aedan has a few scratches." He swallowed hard. "Duncan fared worse."

Aeronwen glanced over to Duncan, blood soaking through his armour. Bethany was trying to heal him, without success, Sketch taking over with the same outcome. Jowan bandaged the wounds as they tried a variety of healing potions. Bethany gently placed her hand soothingly against his forehead, alarmed by the fever raging in him. They all stared at Duncan in growing horror. It was becoming clear to them all that he was dying. His eyes fluttering open as he struggled to breathe.

Aedan knelt beside Duncan. "We can use the ashes."

Duncan shook his head weakly. "You will take those to Cailan that's an order!" He gasped.

"We need you." Aedan pleaded.

"You would have Loghain take the throne then?" His breathing laboured.

"We could redo the gauntlet." Bethany suggested nervously. "Those of us who have not done it."

"There is no time." Morrigan hissed. "For the Commander, or the King." She looked to Aeronwen. "The stories of the Guardians say once bonded the Griffon's ability to heal passes to the Warden."

"No!" Alistair cried out, looking flushed and flustered.

Aeronwen glanced at him feeling the same panic reflected in his eyes and turned to Morrigan. "My ability to heal has not been as it should be."

"Is it not at least worth trying?"

Alistair glared. "I don't want Duncan to die, but we can't expect Aeronwen to risk her life."

Leliana stepped forward fixing Alistair with a piercing stare. "Forgive me, but Aeronwen as a Guardian is this not your duty?"

Her words hung in the air making Aeronwen feel sick. If she had just told them she could have been bonded to Alistair and to the Void with the consequences of falling in love with him. The thought of being bonded with anyone other than him made her soul scream.

"Your duty is to protect the Wardens is it not?" Leliana persisted.

"I have borne the taint for too long." Duncan gasped. "She is right to hesitate. Neither of us might survive the bond." He gave her a gentle smile. "I do know some of the lore."

Aeronwen felt her eyes well with tears. "Duncan … I …"

"You did not come all this way to bond with a Warden of my years. Protect the others and make sure they get a shot at that bastard Archdemon."

Morrigan moved to Duncan's side. "I have a potion that will ease the transition. You should both survive."

"Convenient." Zevran murmured.

"She came here to help defeat the Blight, without Duncan we are left with a drunk dwarf and two junior Wardens!" Morrigan snapped at the assassin.

"There are other spells we could try." Bethany offered, Sketch nodded in agreement. "But not here, it's too exposed."

"The cave is not far." Carver reminded them.

As Duncan was gently carried back up the trail Alistair gripped Aeronwen's hand. "Aeronwen please don't do this. I don't want Duncan to die, but I can't lose you."

Aeronwen snuggled against him. "I am sure Bethany will find a way to help him."

"As soon as he is healed I want us to bond."

Aeronwen felt her heart soar. "I want that too."

Alistair nuzzled her nose. "What about our being together being forbidden?"

"Alistair I have no home; no people, no Kalsren save Sten. You are my family and my home, damn the rules."

Alistair kissed her deeply, whispering his love for her between soft kisses.

Leliana glared and stormed towards the cave, this situation required immediate action.

**xXx**

Aeronwen moved to Zevran's side as he watched Bethany and Sketch try to heal the Commander. Nothing was working.

Leliana moved to Alistair's side preventing him from moving further into the cave. She pressed her fingertips to Alistair's neck, smiling as he hissed in pain as she dug one nail in enough to draw blood, the potion flowing into his bloodstream. Her voice was a soft whisper in his ear. "Alistair the time has come. Tell Aeronwen to bond with the Commander."

Alistair gave a low growl. "No." He hissed as her nails dug deeper; somehow unable to move her hand away, blinking his eyes as his focus blurred for an instant.

Her whisper became menacing. "I am not asking Alistair I am telling you. Your choice is simple. Give her up, or I will take her from you and this time I will make sure my arrow hits her heart."

"You bitch." He muttered leaning heavily against the stone, his head seeming to spin. "I won't..."

"Let me be plain Alistair, you will do exactly what I say whether you want to or not. The potion now moving through your blood will see to that. Tell Aeronwen to bond with the Commander and make it convincing. Now!" She hissed in fury.

Alistair's face spasmed in pain as his mouth formed words despite his desperate attempt to stop them. "Aeronwen there is no other choice; we need Duncan, you have to bond with him."

Aeronwen and Zevran glanced to him startled. Fergus narrowed his eyes watching the bard realising with a sickening sensation his advice had come too late.

Alistair was standing so close to Leliana her fingers caressing his neck, Aeronwen suddenly wondered if in the space of only a few minutes he had changed his mind about them. Her mind fought against what her eyes were telling her. "Alistair you need to understand that when the bond is formed to save a life that bond can only be broken by death. This cannot be changed." Her eyes pleaded with him.

Zevran's sharp eyes noticed Leliana movements at Alistair neck and his wince.

"Aeronwen you have to bond with him."

Zevran raged at the pain in Alistair's face and the look of cruel satisfaction on Leliana's as Aeronwen nodded trying to hide her tears and turned to Duncan. He saw the tension of Alistair's body, the way his eyes pleaded for her not to do it even as his lips demanded it. Zevran watched helplessly as Leliana made her move to part the lovers. He knew she must be using some kind of potion no doubt from the witch, he would need Sketch's help to identify it and prayed that one dose would not have the power to force him to acquiesce to her desires permanently. He may have had to give up the bond, but Zevran had no intention of seeing Alistair lose Aeronwen too.

**xXx**

Aeronwen knelt beside Duncan realising she was shaking. There would be no getting used to the taint over a number of years; she would feel it as Duncan did. She wondered how close he was to his Calling and shivered. She gently cupped his cheek, his eyes struggling to focus. "Commander I offer you the bond of the Guardians, will you accept it?"

"Why would you do that?"

Aeronwen stared at him. "What?"

"After everything I said to you, why would you offer this to me?"

"Because you are going to die if we do not do something."

He shook his head. "Your bond should be with one of the others."

Aeronwen hid her desperation to agree with him in anger. "They are not dying. You despise me that much you are prepared to die rather than bond with me! What exactly do I have to do to prove myself worthy of you and the Wardens?"

Duncan felt his jaw drop and he was lost for words. "It is I who am unworthy." He whispered at last.

"Duncan I am sorry I did not tell you who I was; but for once stop being stubborn, I cannot bring you back from the dead! Now Commander, before you bleed to death I would like an answer." She saw his hesitation and sighed. "I am Aeronwen of the House of Undran; my word is my bond, my bond is absolute. I give my oath of allegiance to the Wardens. Whatever is to come I will be at your side. My strength is your strength; my speed is your speed, my resilience is your resilience." She held out her hand. "Duncan; Warden Commander I offer you the bond, will you accept?" Aeronwen had no idea what would happen if he refused. She had always been told not to initiate the bond unless the other party was absolutely committed. She watched him now; her heart pounding, partly in fear that he would accept the bond and partly afraid that he would not.

Duncan gazed at her wide eyed before grasping her hand. Aeronwen quickly downed Morrigan's potion, Aedan gently supporting Duncan to drink his, unaware of Morrigan's smile and Zevran's growing unease. Duncan watched in awe as blue energy moved from her hands, flowing over his skin, feeling the ripples move deep into him. He felt warmth and could feel his wounds knitting together, new strength and a renewed sense of his ability to defeat the Blight drowning out the cries of the Archdemon.

Aeronwen focused on their physical forms, her strength and quick ability to heal flowing into him, becoming part of him. What she accepted in return was a darkness so profound she wanted to fall on her sword just to be parted from it. She struggled to maintain their hold as the whispers of the Darkspawn filled her mind. She focused on her breathing, on her training but nothing had prepared her as their minds merged. She felt his guilt, his regret and his anger that this had been his life. She was drowning in a sickening hate that had invaded him almost completely. The echoes of the taint seemed to taunt her, dragging her towards an abyss she doubted she would ever return from. Then she felt it, the presence of the Archdemon, it becoming aware of her in the same moment, its rage terrifying. He had taken all she had to give and she pulled her hand from his feeling pain tear through her body before her knees buckled, her eyes closing as the chill of stone embraced her.

Duncan stared at her in alarm, Bethany moving over to her, glancing to Duncan in concern. "I … I don't really know what happened so I don't know if this reaction is normal."

"She needs rest only." Morrigan stated with authority. "We will not be moving further today I suggest we set up camp."

Duncan nodded unable to take his eyes off Aeronwen; Sten gently cradling her as Bethany made up a bedroll, Alistair's heart breaking.

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Thank you to everyone reviewing, it really is appreciated._


	31. Standing In The Darkness

Alistair watched helplessly as his life fell apart. The bond that should have been theirs; Aeronwen now had with Duncan of all people, a man who would never appreciate her for the amazing person she was. Alistair felt rage burn in his heart as she collapsed; unable even to move to her side as Sten and Bethany tended to her. They had both survived, but he feared the cost. He felt the pressure of Leliana's fingers on his neck and his body obeyed as she settled them where he could see Aeronwen, but not be near her. He understood then that Leliana meant to torture him with her. He felt a great weariness creep over his limbs, along with a dull ache and presumed it was whatever potion she had used. He felt the rage dim, buried beneath a numbness he no longer had the strength to fight against. He closed his eyes as Leliana's fingers drifted through his hair.

**xXx**

_Aeronwen found herself in tunnels carved into stone, alone apart from the chaos of whispers in her mind. She forced herself to walk; her heart pounding painfully, grimacing at the pink substance clinging to the walls and creeping across the floor. Her fingers drifted over it curious of the sponge like texture. The taint clung to the stone and Aeronwen moved to the centre of the tunnel. She heard a song then, terrifying and enough to make goose bumps on her flesh. She stepped into a cavern and took a sharp intake of breath._

_Aeronwen felt her blood turn to ice, the Archdemon was right there and she couldn't move and even if she could it took a Warden to make the killing blow. She trembled as its head swung around to her and she found herself sinking into black orbs. The voice that entered her mind was soft; caressing, coaxing her to join him. She realised her feet were moving of their own accord. The taint was too much; she hadn't had time to learn it, acclimatise to it and it was swallowing her. She stood at the edge of the chasm and glanced down, the voice encouraging her to simply step off. Aeronwen closed her eyes and stretched out her arms, her eyes flaring open in alarm as she was pulled backwards. Alistair clasped her hand and coaxed her through a vast network of tunnels into the relative safety of another cave. _

_Alistair's eyes were dark with fear as he pulled her into his arms. "Maker Aeronwen don't give into it. I know it hurts and I know it's powerful, but you are stronger than the song I know you are."_

_Aeronwen felt tears slip down her cheeks. "I had no idea." She whispered. "I read so much, but it is not the same." _

"_Duncan has been a Warden for a long time." Alistair soothed gently._

"_I should have told you sooner, then we could have bonded." She wept clinging to him. "I wanted to. Ancestors I am so stupid."_

"_No you aren't." Alistair gently nuzzled her nose; wrapping his arms around her, here at least he was himself. "Aeronwen listen to me. Leliana did something; I'm not sure what; but I would never have willingly given up the chance to bond with you, you have to believe me."_

_Aeronwen gazed at him and nodded. "I was so afraid to love again and now I cannot bear the thought of being without you. She wants to keep us apart; she told me she would show me what I have to lose." She clung to him. "Alistair I cannot lose you; please, please do not turn from me. I love you."_

_Alistair buried his face against her shoulder, his heart pounding so wildly he struggled to breathe. "I love you Aeronwen with everything I am. When you wake you have to remember that. I may not be myself, but I swear I will find some way to fight this."_

"_I will kill her!" Aeronwen hissed._

_Alistair smiled. "Can you find out what she's poisoning me with first? I'd like to survive this with my mind intact." He hugged her tighter as she gave a panicked sob. "Speak to Zevran and Bethany, get them to help you. Aeronwen forgive me for whatever that bitch makes me do. I swear I will fight it, but it is so strong."_

_Aeronwen hushed him gently pressing her lips to his. He clung to her and despite the roars of the Archdemon echoing to them through the tunnels, they were lost in their kiss. _

**xXx**

Aeronwen became aware of the warmth of a blanket around her, soft whispers and darkness on the edge of her senses that prowled around her as though stalking her as prey. She reached out to it, felt the vast swell of hatred and anger. She listened; the whispers becoming more coherent, it was a chant almost, a cry for deliverance. The song of the Archdemon washed over her making her body ache. It was vile; filled with malicious intent, hostile and alien to her. Aeronwen felt herself respond to it, wanting to take her Griffon form and drive the Darkspawn from Thedas. As the darkness crept closer she concentrated on the Archdemon, feeling its mind touch her own. She heard its laughter, knew to him she was insignificant. Aeronwen smiled and allowed the darkness to surround her before revealing herself to the Archdemon, hearing its scream of rage. _We will defeat you. _She sent to him; feeling only his hatred in return, but the darkness moved away, slinking back into shadows, once more prowling the edges of her senses.

Aeronwen allowed her eyes to open at last, the whispers tamed at least for the moment. She was startled to see Duncan kneeling beside her, his eyes filled with concern. She realised she was staring; unable to tear her gaze from his wondering why she had never noticed before that his eyes were not simply a dark brown, they were a rich, deep chestnut flecked with hazel. Not that she had spent much time gazing into the Commander's eyes. She flushed and smiled as he helped her to sit up.

"How are you feeling?"

Duncan's voice was softer than she had ever heard it, moving liked liquid silk over her frayed nerves. Aeronwen cleared her throat and swallowed painfully. "Thirsty." She managed to whisper, gratefully taking the flask of water he offered her.

"Small sips." He gently warned.

She nodded, wincing as each drop of water felt like glass against her raw throat. Rubbing her throat she glanced back to Duncan, in confusion.

"You were screaming."

Aeronwen glanced down, flushing now from sheer embarrassment. "Sorry." The whisper making her throat constrict painfully.

Duncan settled next to her wanting to help her through this. "There is no need for embarrassment, feeling the taint is overwhelming and you did not bond with a recent recruit."

Aeronwen nodded her voice little more than a croak. "The bonding should not take place after five years of being a Warden; it is astonishing either of us survived."

"I believe we have Morrigan's potion to thank for that."

Aeronwen glanced up and caught Morrigan's eye smiling gratefully, surprised by the flicker of unease before Morrigan nodded and resumed her conversation with Aedan. "There are things you should know." Aeronwen whispered each swallow painful.

Duncan rested his hand on her shoulder and gently squeezed. "There is time. I think Bethany has been brewing something to help with your throat. When you can talk without wincing then you can tell me what I need to know." He rose to leave surprised when she caught his arm.

"Did you … did you heal completely?"

Duncan hunkered back down and smiled. "There are only scars left."

Aeronwen shook her head. "There should not even be scars; I do not know why my ability to heal has changed."

"Aeronwen, I carry those scars with honour because they brought me to you and this bond." Duncan flushed realising the words he had spoken. "What I mean to say is it is a great honour." Aeronwen flushed; Duncan retreating at Bethany's arrival, his eyes lingering on her until he left the cave, surely the cold of the mountain would calm his increasing desire.

Bethany smiled and gave Aeronwen a cup containing a liquid the colour of deep green moss. "It may not look pretty, but it will help." She smiled as Aeronwen downed the cup, chuckling at her grimace. "Foul isn't it."

"What was in that?"

"Believe me you are better off not knowing." Bethany settled next to her clasping her hand. "Aeronwen are you okay?"

"I think so. It will take time to adjust, but it was partly what I was trained for."

"You didn't think to mention to your best friend you were a Griffon, you nearly gave us a heart attack. Poor Jowan nearly had a fit."

Aeronwen flushed. "It is not magic; the Griffon is who I am, but such things are not treated kindly here. I was afraid I would be too different. I am sorry I did not tell you."

Bethany squeezed her hand gently. "Don't be sorry; I understand, we all do. How about from now on no more secrets between us?"

Aeronwen glanced to Alistair; his face was ghastly pale, his eyes fixed on the floor as Leliana whispered in his ear. "Bethany I need your help."

**xXx**

The party slowly made its way down the mountain, stopping only to allow Aeronwen to return to the dragon's body. She knelt beside the creature and pressed her hands against the dragon's face, whispering the prayer for the dead. "I am truly sorry it came to this."

"You know those scales would make good armour." Oghren pointed out as Aeronwen drew back.

Aeronwen nodded. "I suspect where she has gone she has no further use for these scales. Take what you will, but do it with respect Oghren."

Oghren nodded. "Of course Princess." With Garrett, Carver and Aedan helping they took enough scales for several sets of armour, grunting slightly under the weight.

It was with relief that the pathway eventually returned to the Village and to their delight the horses were unharmed and grazing.

Aeronwen was deeply unsettled when the horses shied away from her, nothing seemed to calm them when she went near.

"I suspect it is the dragon blood within you." Morrigan said softly.

Aeronwen's horse was given to Brother Genitivi who had made his own way back down from the Temple. The scales separated into a load for each horse. Aeronwen transformed into the Griffon giving brother Genitivi the greatest moment of his life and took to the sky scouting ahead to keep her mind occupied. She and Bethany had not had the chance to talk, but she intended to take her to one side when they camped that night. She turned sharply feeling a deep throb through her body and a surge of rage that left her reeling. Aeronwen landed in a small forested area and took a deep breath alarmed as the ground opened up around her. Aeronwen unsheathed her blades, fighting back against the Darkspawn as they tried to grab at her. Her eyes darkened and she felt the dragon blood burn within her. The Darkspawns movements seemed clumsy to her as she drove her steel into tainted flesh, faster than they could raise their blades. She immersed herself into the fight, ducking the sweep of swords as she flowed around them. She stood chest heaving as the last fell, glancing up at the snarl. She transformed as the ogre shoved aside trees impeding its progress. Aeronwen flew at it, claws ripping into its face before gripping its shoulders and flying upwards, dropping it from a height onto its fellows. Finally the rage within her seemed to ease and she flew back towards the others, landing and transforming at a distance so as not to alarm the horses.

"What by all the Paragons have you been fighting?" Oghren muttered as the party stopped.

Aeronwen looked at him startled before glancing at her armour and grimacing. "Darkspawn."

"Without the rest of us?" Duncan roared, his panic making him angry.

"It was a small group, nothing to get excited about." Aeronwen matched his glare.

Morrigan inwardly sighed; this was going to take a stronger potion, they definitely needed to get to Denerim.

"You do not fight Darkspawn alone!" Duncan growled.

Aeronwen swallowed the biting comment and nodded. "As you wish Commander."

Duncan hesitated. "Really, just like that?"

Aeronwen smiled sweetly. "Just like that. I will scout ahead, should anything be amiss I will alert you."

Duncan watched her take to the air and they continued on. Little more than ten minutes later they came across the 'small' group of now obliterated Darkspawn. Duncan's jaw dropped. There were at least ten Darkspawn and an ogre.

Oghren moved his horse alongside him. "Maybe you should rethink yelling at her so much, she might turn on _you_ one day." Duncan glanced at him startled. Oghren gave him a wicked grin and took a gulp from his flask. "Just saying."

**xXx**

Aeronwen had kept to the air, often circling back to warn them of bandits on the Highway, or small pockets of Darkspawn. The fights were brief; having a Griffon on their side was certainly in their favour. They made excellent time and reached Gherlen's Pass by nightfall. They set up camp and Aeronwen disappeared into the trees for a time. They heard a low howl, joined by others. Aeronwen returned with the huge black wolf and they waited on the perimeter of the camp, Flax striding towards them her gaze locking on the wolf. Flax gave a demanding growl making Aedan pale. To his utter shock the wolf nuzzled Flax a soft whine vibrating in his throat. Flax nudged him and trotted back into the camp the wolf at her side looking extraordinarily pleased with herself. Aeronwen grinned and settled next to the fire smiling as Aedan hunkered down next to her.

"Aeronwen; not wanting to be disrespectful in anyway, but did you just set my mabari up with a wolf?"

Aeronwen chuckled. "Of course not Marrok simply expressed an interest in traveling with us. If Flax had not agreed he would have returned to the forest."

Aedan glanced at Flax who was busy licking Marrok's ears. Marrok licking her face in return. "Oh Maker they will have wolf pups before long."

Aeronwen glanced at him realising he was grinning. "Not yet, perhaps in time."

Leliana glared. "I hardly think it is safe to have a wolf in camp." She muttered.

Aeronwen smiled sweetly. "Marrok will protect the Wardens with his life. As will I." Duncan, Aedan and Oghren glanced up realising something else was being said within the words and tone. Alistair remained silent, his eyes closed in exhaustion from trying to fight against the potion flowing through him.

Leliana paled slightly before running her hand down Alistair's arm, her eyes locking on Aeronwen. To Aeronwen's fury Leliana encouraged Alistair to his feet and they entered her tent.

"What's going on between you two?" Jowan murmured in Aeronwen's ear.

"Leliana is playing a game of her devising, but I am about to change the rules." She squeezed Jowan's hand. "Do not look so worried."

Jowan watched as Aeronwen moved to Bethany's side the two women moving off towards the river. He glanced back towards Leliana's tent before moving over to Garrett. "I think something is wrong with Alistair." He whispered.

Garrett nodded. "He did not look well today I must admit. Perhaps the after effect of the Gauntlet."

Jowan shifted uneasily. "I … I think Leliana is doing something to him."

Garrett glanced at him in surprise. "What makes you say that?"

"I think she is jealous. Something happened between Alistair and Aeronwen in the Gauntlet that much was obvious. I think she's making sure he and Aeronwen can't be together."

"How?"

"I don't know but I think Aeronwen does. I know you probably think we shouldn't get involved, but Aeronwen is my friend and Alistair has protected me. I never thought I would say this about a Templar, well nearly Templar I guess, but I trust him and something is very wrong."

Garrett remembered Leliana's face when seeing Alistair and Aeronwen laughing together. "Jowan if something did happen between them, Alistair should have the decency to finish things with her."

"That's my point!" Jowan whispered urgently. "I don't think he is able to! He may have Templar training but he is not immune to potions and the like. Didn't you see his face when he told Aeronwen to bond with Duncan? His eyes were pleading with her not to do it."

"Jowan!"

"Garrett I am telling you something is wrong, I feel it."

Garrett sighed. "Fine, if it will make you feel better we will keep an eye on him."

Jowan gently kissed his cheek. "Maybe it's nothing, but I would rather be safe than sorry."

**xXx**

Zevran and Sketch joined Bethany and Aeronwen moments later, Leliana having gone into her tent giving them the freedom they needed to meet. Aeronwen paced beside the river before telling them everything, taking Bethany seriously about no more secrets. She explained who she was; briefly what had happened during the gauntlet, Leliana's threats and Alistair words in the Fade.

Bethany stared wide eyed. "I knew she was a bitch." She hissed, reeling slightly from finding out in the space of two days that her best friend was a Griffon and a princess.

"We need to find out what she is giving Alistair, how she is administering it and get him an antidote!" Aeronwen stated angrily. "I will not lose him!"

Zevran nodded. "We are stepping into her game Aeronwen, are you prepared for where that will lead?"

Aeronwen's eyes darkened. "I will free Alistair from her even if that means giving up my own life to do so. I am not asking you to risk yourselves, but I need you advice on how to proceed."

Zevran smiled. "I do not think giving your life will be required. We will find out what we can, in the meantime stay away from her." He raised a hand as she opened her mouth to speak. "Sketch and I have known her for a long time; we know how to find out things. Trust us, we will be careful."

Aeronwen nodded; crawling into her tent moments later, her eyes closing as the Fade drew her in."

**xXx**

_Aeronwen heard the sound of a gong and glanced around uneasily, she was in a huge white marbled room, veins of grey rippling through the rock. She moved cautiously forward freezing at the sight of Alistair sitting upon a throne; Leliana in rich red robes sitting beside him, her hand resting lightly over his. Aeronwen slowly approached, unable to stop herself from smiling as his face lit up._

"_You will kneel before the King." Leliana hissed._

_Aeronwen gasped as pain made her buckle to her knees. _

"_You do not rule here!" Alistair roared, Leliana's form fading before his rage. He raced down the steps and pulled Aeronwen into his arms. "My love." He whispered, his lips caressing hers. _

_Aeronwen snuggled against him. "Alistair." She whispered, kissing him almost feverishly. She reached up and removed the crown from his head. "Is this not your worst nightmare?"_

_Alistair shuddered. "Something like that."_

"_I spoke to Bethany and Zevran as you suggested, Sketch too. We will find a way to help you Alistair, you just need to hold on." _

_He smiled. "What's with the wolf?"_

"_Marrok is a wolf lord. He … he said your father saved him once. That is a debt he will repay by remaining with you."_

_Alistair gazed at her startled. "He's here because of me?"_

"_Well Flax too, he thinks she is cute."_

_Alistair chuckled and shook his head. "Our lives are so different."_

_Aeronwen kissed him gently. "Are lives are one now, entwined." She slowly kissed his jaw; leaving a trail of sweet kisses to his ear, her fingers nimbly unfastening his tunic. _

_Alistair's breath hitched as the dress she was wearing slipped to the floor, her lips moving slowly down his chest. He struggled out of the remainder of his clothes laughing at Aeronwen's giggle and pulled her to him. _

"_I give you something more precious than my bond." Aeronwen whispered; whimpering softly as his teeth grazed her shoulder, rolling her hips making him close his eyes, a low growl of sheer pleasure leaving his lips. "I give you my heart." Long moments passed punctuated by soft moans and whispered endearments._

_Alistair kissed her hungrily; crying out as they reached their peak together, the world and the Fade falling away from them. "You have my heart; my soul, everything I am is yours Aeronwen." His voice husky with the need to convey all he felt._

_Aeronwen kissed him deeply cupping his jaw, keeping their gaze locked. "Keep fighting Alistair, let my love give you strength."_

"_Aeronwen, tell Zevran that whatever she gave me is making me numb, I … I don't feel anything when I'm awake, not happy or sad. I don't feel our love until I return to the Fade and it's so hard to move, I'm exhausted and my body aches all the time."_

"_I will not fail you my love." Aeronwen whispered. _

_Alistair clutched her hand. "Aeronwen I'm trapped in the dark."_

"_Not for much longer! I swear it!"_

_Alistair watched as she faded and shuddered glancing around nervously as the shadows deepened and began to stretch across the floor towards him. He dressed and moved to the centre of the room where light still shone, the shadows rippling across the marble surfaces, whispering softly. He turned as hands ran down his back, Leliana smiling at him. She pressed him back against the marble, the shadows forming around her in a gown of sorts. _

"_I am your humble servant." She purred, unfastening his breeches._

_Alistair squirmed, struggling against the shadows that held him._

"_Alistair this need not be difficult. The Empress wishes you no harm. We can rule together. All the Empress desires is your loyalty. Loyalty to the Orlesian Empire." She knelt before him. "My King." She whispered. Alistair closed his eyes and tried to wake up. _

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. _

_I should probably just mention in case anyone was wondering - Alistair and Aeronwen are drawn to each other in the Fade not only because of the echo of the taint (Aeronwen is not physically tainted), but also because of the energy that has passed between them from Aeronwen because of the strength of their feelings for each other._


	32. What Lies Ahead

Alistair blinked slowly, the world seeming unreal. The Fade held more substance for him and it was where he could be with Aeronwen. Glancing at her now as they packed up camp he could not quite remember why he liked to meet her in the Fade; or indeed how they kept meeting, but he knew it was important to them both. He was so tired it took him all of his time to put on his armour, vaguely aware of Leliana packing the tent they were sharing. He glanced to her feeling only emptiness. He remembered the shadow of anger and sadness, but now he felt nothing. He wearily raised his head as a hand rested on his shoulder, noting Duncan's look of concern. He felt himself guided away from the others and did not protest.

"Alistair I need to know what is going on with you."

Alistair tried to remember what he was supposed to say, his head throbbing painfully. "I saw my father in the Gauntlet." He whispered. Duncan's sharp intake of breath told him he had said the right thing and the pain eased.

Duncan gently squeezed his shoulder understanding now why Alistair was so pale and withdrawn, assuming he was struggling to sleep and that was why he was so exhausted. "Alistair you could have come to me."

Alistair fought against the numbness, against the sharp pain that followed when he did manage to access an emotion no matter how slight. Tears of frustration and pain gleamed in his eyes. "How can I miss a man I never knew?" He rasped painfully, turning from Duncan.

"He was your father, whatever your circumstances and it is natural for you to grieve. The Gauntlet was a cruel trial and I'm sorry you had to face that alone."

Alistair glanced back at him. "I'm so tired." He groaned. "I can't … I can't go on like this."

"Alistair we must get to Denerim, but we will spend a few days there and allow you time to recover. Leliana is supporting you, yes?"

Alistair winced at the stabbing pain in his forehead. "Yes."

Duncan smiled. "Good. I need you back on form Alistair; this Blight will not defeat itself."

Alistair watched him walk away feeling a spike of anger and clutching a tree at the accompanying flash of white hot pain. He watched Duncan as he stood next to Aeronwen the two speaking and then Aeronwen nodded, fastening her pack to Duncan's horse who seemed to be the only one who did not shy away from her. The horse was was given to Fergus to lead and the pair walked towards the tree line, Aeronwen transforming and Duncan climbing on her broad back. Alistair felt a spasm of jealousy and a longing that almost crippled him. He turned sharply as Leliana whispered in his ear. Her words were as poisonous as the potion contaminating his blood; but he turned and followed her, wondering if his life would ever be his own again.

**xXx**

Duncan had never felt so alive, the wind rippled against his skin and armour as Aeronwen turned into a dive, helping him get used to the way her body moved through the air. He realised he could feel the subtle tensing or relaxing of muscles, seemed to already know what it meant when her wings shifted slightly. They hurtled across the tops of trees, banked left and swooped over Lake Calenhand. He laughed like a boy as she leaned slightly, his hand trailing in the water. They had been training all day as the rest of their party continued along the Imperial Highway, moving in circles around them to keep an eye out for any potential dangers. They swooped upwards and circled their party for a final sweep as the sun began to set before they landed a little way ahead at their evening's destination just beyond the docks.

"It's amazing." Duncan stated, settling onto a rock as Aeronwen transformed.

Aeronwen smiled. Duncan's mood had been improved by the sheer exhilaration of flying and all that seemed to be involved in their bonding.

"You know it hardly seems fair. I mean you have given me so much; I heal quicker than I ever have. I'm faster; stronger and I do not feel the taint so intensely, my nightmares seemed to have calmed somewhat. What do the Guardians get out of this exchange?"

"We receive your immunity to the taint without being tainted ourselves. We also feel the Darkspawn as you do so we know when they are approaching."

"The taint without being tainted." Duncan sighed. "What happens when a bonded Warden dies?"

Aeronwen settled next to him. "What happens?"

"To the Guardian."

"If the bond is severed there is a void that will never be filled. There will come a time Duncan when we will share our thoughts on the battlefield, perhaps even at other times. If parted we will know where the other is. That is not something that is healed easily. The same is true for a Warden who survives a Guardian. It is the price we pay to defend our world."

"Is it different for the Guardian bonded to the Warden who takes the killing blow?"

Aeronwen reached out and clasped his hand gently squeezing. "I know that as the Warden Commander it is your duty to kill the Archdemon. Know this now. My strength will be yours for as long as we both live, that is my oath and our bond."

"Will it kill you too?" Duncan whispered, afraid to ask.

"All Griffons before me have survived the killing blow; I see no reason to believe I would be any different."

Duncan nodded satisfied. Tomorrow they would reach the pass to Soldiers Peak. Brother Genitivi had agreed to take up temporary residence at the Peak having some interesting theories on the Wardens and their abilities and was eager to look at Avernus's research. Tug and Carver had agreed to escort him through the tunnels and check on everyone there while the others travelled on to Denerim. Duncan had also agreed to retrieve some items from his home for him. Glancing at Aeronwen Duncan felt the familiar pounding of his heart and the stirring of his desire and stood clearing his throat. "Perhaps we should clear the area."

By the time the others arrived a fire was casting warmth and shadows across their campsite. Aeronwen glanced to Alistair who as always was Leliana's shadow. He looked so pale and exhausted she feared he would not survive the potion. She couldn't stand remaining apart from him; the distance between them was torture, but she would give Leliana no excuse to harm him further. Her heart almost stopped when he glanced in her direction, his eyes so dull with exhaustion. He turned away as though barely recognising her. She clenched her fists stilling the rage in her heart. _If he dies Leliana your death will be long and painful, I swear it._

**xXx**

Leliana settled into the tent Alistair lying next to her. The potion made him obey her; but there was no life to him and her attempts to initiate a sexual encounter had met with little success. She realised with some annoyance that her own impatience was impeding her now and she knew she would have to grovel to the witch, however distasteful that would be. There were only so many excuses she could give to the others about his withdrawn behaviour. She gave it one last try; but Alistair simply lay still, remaining unresponsive. Leliana swallowed hard, the Empress would not be pleased.

**xXx**

Aeronwen slipped into the water, Bethany washing her hair as they spoke in hushed whispers, Bethany relaying all that Zevran had told her.

"On the back of Alistair's neck you will find a mark. Leliana will play it off as part of their amorous activities; not that there has been any of that, but it was made prior to your bonding with Duncan. That scratch allowed a potion to enter his bloodstream, the same potion she put into his drink twice in Zevran's belief. Alistair is strong, but direct into his blood was not something even he could fight. Sketch believes the potion is something called Siren's Kiss. It is not something commonly available given the danger of its use so Maker knows where she got it from. Alistair's thoughts remain his own, but his words and actions are those that Leliana commands." She hesitated, fearing Aeronwen's response to her next words and gently gripped her arms ready to attempt to restrain her. "Aeronwen if we don't get him an antidote and soon, Alistair will die."

Aeronwen's whole body tensed; rage, fear and despair rushing through her. She turned in Bethany's arms trembling. "Why would she kill him? He is no use to her dead!" Aeronwen whimpered blinking back the tears.

Bethany gently ran her hands down Aeronwen's arms attempting to soothe her. "I don't know, perhaps she does not realise how dangerous it is."

Aeronwen's mind scattered desperately searching for a solution. "Can Sketch make an antidote?"

Bethany shook her head. "He is unsure of all of the ingredients. He suggested speaking to Morrigan."

"Will Morrigan help us? She is friendly with Leliana after all."

"Alistair does not have time for us to get to Denerim and have the antidote made. We have to go to Morrigan."

Aeronwen sighed. "Come then."

"No." Bethany gripped her arm. "Zevran and I will go."

"But …"

"No. Leliana is not stupid. Trust us." Aeronwen nodded swallowing back tears. Bethany hugged her friend. "Don't worry, we'll get him back."

**xXx**

Bethany and Zevran approached Morrigan ensuring Leliana was in her tent. "Morrigan we need your assistance." Bethany stated.

Morrigan glanced at them looking vaguely bored. "My assistance?"

"We need an antidote to Siren's Kiss."

Zevran watched her closely and noticed the slight darkening of her eyes and the twitch of her hand. He bit his lip; it would not do to alert the witch to the fact he now believed he knew where Leliana had gotten the potion from.

"Why would you need such a thing?"

Zevran flicked his dagger in the air, the steel catching the firelight before he caught it. "My dear Morrigan as much as you dislike Alistair, even you would not be so stupid as to want a Warden dead during a Blight."

"What are you talking about?" She snapped.

"The potion is within his blood. Were you not curious as to why he looks so pale, why he is so silent these days?"

Morrigan's eyes widened. "I thought the fool was pining over Aeronwen, she goes nowhere near him these days." She glared; Leliana had put her entire plan at risk. "How may I ask did he come get such a thing in his blood and how do you know of it?"

Zevran smiled coldly. "I hardly think that matters at the moment my dear Morrigan. What matters is keeping a Warden alive."

"Very well; I will create an antidote, you will have it within the hour. Be discreet in your administration of it. It must be done exactly as I describe. Three drops no more and no less each day until the vial is finished. Now leave me I will bring you the antidote when it is ready." Morrigan watched as they left her and glared in the direction of the bard's tent. Leliana would learn not to cross a Witch of the Wilds.

**xXx**

Fergus stepped out of the trees in front of Bethany and Zevran as they returned to their camp nearly losing his head to Zevran in the process. "Makers breath Zevran!" He hissed.

"You should know better." Zevran hissed back, his chest heaving. Bethany would likely freeze his most vital manly parts if he had harmed, or Maker forbid killed Fergus.

"Fergus are you okay?" Bethany gasped clasping his hand before blushing and releasing him.

Fergus nodded. "Let me help."

Zevran raised an eyebrow. "Help us with what I wonder?"

"Morrigan is going to give you something to help Alistair is she not?" Fergus raked his fingers through his hair. "I told him to slit the bard's throat, but my warning came too late." He noticed their surprised looks. "My wife had Leliana watched as soon as she entered Ferelden. The only reason she is not dead is that she met up with you Zevran and my wife expressed a certain fondness for your abilities."

Zevran hid his shock well. "Your wife was a great loss; she was well respected in Antiva." He stated solemnly, catching Fergus by surprise.

Fergus lowered his head to hide his tears. "I owe Alistair a debt. Let me help, please. Leliana may be suspicious of you and Bethany given your closeness to Aeronwen and their current antagonism, I can get the potion to Alistair without her suspecting me."

"How?" Bethany asked moving closer.

"I would imagine Leliana would see the benefits of the Theirin and Cousland houses remaining friendly."

Bethany nodded. "When it is ready I will bring it to you."

"No, have Carver or Garrett bring it."

Bethany smiled and nodded. "Thank you Fergus."

**xXx**

They ate well that evening and Fergus pulled out a flask of brandy he had been saving. He wandered over to Alistair who as always was sitting next to Leliana. He smiled at the bard who smiled in return. "Alistair I was wondering if perhaps you would share a drink with me this evening, it was this day ten years ago now I first saw you at Redcliffe and I am of a mind to reminisce." He suppressed a shudder as Alistair's dull eyes flickered to Leliana.

Leliana smiled and nudged him. "Go. I'm sure I can spare you for one evening."

Alistair wearily rose to his feet and followed Fergus as they joined Carver for a game of cards. He stared at the cards barely able to focus let alone have any wit about him for strategy. Drink he could do, the liquid burning a trail down his throat making him feel something at least. Fergus was talking to him and he truly tried to concentrate, but it was a struggle just to keep his eyes open.

Garrett and Jowan joined them a little later, Garrett discretely passing a small vial to his Captain. He had been astonished when Bethany had come to him realising Jowan's fears were justified and feeling a little ashamed that he had been so dismissive. He had readily agreed to help and offered to remove the bard from their company permanently. Bethany had declined the offer; but only temporarily, once Alistair's health had been returned to him Leliana would not be so fortunate.

Fergus carefully administered the antidote to Alistair's next drink. The only visible change was a slight hint of colour to his cheeks. It was a start at least.

**xXx**

Leliana cautiously approached Morrigan when she was certain Alistair was settled with Fergus. She shivered beneath the witches withering gaze, but held herself straight.

"I see you paid no heed to my instructions." Morrigan's voice was as cold as ice.

"I admit my impatience got the better of me." Leliana stated meekly, hating to humble herself before the apostate.

"You do realise it is likely to kill him." Morrigan hissed with malice.

Leliana paled her panic and horror genuine. "What? No! You never said …"

"I warned you to follow my instructions exactly. I will help you clean up your mess, but only because without Warden's this Blight can never be defeated."

"Thank you."

"I do not do this for free."

"What would you ask of me?"

"Not now, but at a time of my choosing I will ask you to do something. You will do it without question or hesitation and you will never mention my name in relation to it if asked."

"Fine." Leliana snarled.

"So eager to commit to something you have no knowledge off. What is it I wonder that you fear so much?"

"My business is my own." Leliana hissed.

"You made it mine." Morrigan snarled leaning against a tree watching her coldly.

Leliana shifted uncomfortably. "My employer is not someone to cross."

Morrigan simply nodded and handed her a clear vial and a small bag of herbs. "Mix a drop from the vial into the herbal tea and give him one cup each day. If you do not follow my instructions he will die."

Leliana nodded, grasped the items to her chest and hurried back towards her tent.

Morrigan smiled, the herbs and contents of the vial simply made a tonic which would not interfere with the antidote. She glanced to Aeronwen and felt the uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach. She steeled herself. It was not her fault Aeronwen and that fool Alistair had fallen for each other. She glanced to Duncan whose gaze also rested upon Aeronwen. It would not be an unpleasant match once she had ingested the potion. Morrigan turned to the fire, angry with herself. Flemeth had schooled her well; nothing could get in the way of her goal, it was too important and had it been anyone other than Aeronwen she would not have hesitated, but she still remembered how vulnerable she had been and Aeronwen running passed her full of fire and fury cutting down those who meant to harm her. She glanced back to the Guardian and sighed; she could not allow her to be with Alistair, it was an unknown she could not afford.

Fergus was helping Alistair back to his tent as Leliana returned; catching him as he stumbled, chuckling about him not being able to hold his drink. Alistair collapsed onto his bedroll barely aware when Leliana slipped next to him. She was whispering something, but he was floating and he didn't care to listen.

**xXx**

_Alistair found himself walking through the corridors of the Palace in Denerim. He had never been there; had no idea what it looked like, yet he knew this was where he was. He heard laughter and moved out into the garden. Aeronwen was sitting on the grass; a young boy with blonde hair who looked about five running around her, a younger girl with ebony hair sitting on her knee. She gave Alistair a dazzling smile. He moved cautiously towards her. "Aeronwen?"_

"_Who else would I be my love? Come; sit, Lyris is a little grumpy and a hug from her father might just be enough to put a smile on her face." _

_Alistair stared at the struggling infant, hazel eyes holding him transfixed. "My daughter." He whispered startled._

"_Papa can we play now?" The young boy darted over tugging on his arm._

"_Give you father a moment Sebastian."_

_Sebastian settled next to Alistair and snuggled against him. "Tell me a story papa, of your victory against the Archdemon."_

_Alistair glanced up and saw the real Aeronwen watching from the archway. There was no comparison; his love seemed to glow with an inner light. He slowly stood; closing the distance between them, the woman and children fading the further from them he moved. He reached out and gently touched her cheek. "Aeronwen I'm losing myself." He whispered brokenly._

_Aeronwen pressed herself tight to his body, leaving soft kisses at his cheek and throat. "We are getting the antidote to you Alistair; it will just take a little time. Please hold on, please."_

_Alistair shuddered. "How is the bond to Duncan?"_

"_We are both adjusting. At least now I know why he is so bad tempered, the taint has been torturing him."_

"_It's like that." Alistair murmured glancing away from her._

_Aeronwen caught his jaw and gently coaxed him back to look at her. "Duncan may have my bond, but you have my heart. Never forget that Alistair."_

_A deep sigh caused Alistair's whole body to shudder. "That is all that is keeping me going love." Aeronwen smiled and caressed his lips, his mouth opening eagerly to accept her playful tongue. He moaned into their kiss, longing for her touch in the real world. "Stay." He whispered; kissing her hungrily, his teeth tugging gently on her lower lip._

"_As long as I can my love." _

**xXx**

Loghain slammed his fist on the table glaring at the trembling Captain. "They are all alive!" He roared in fury.

"Yes my Lord and my scouts have informed me they are heading back towards Denerim."

"Get out." He snarled pacing in front of the fire, Duncan's words relayed through the Captain playing over and over in his mind. Loghain shook his head. "This is no true Blight; there is no Archdemon, this is a play for power and I will not allow it!" He settled himself on the chair staring deeply into the flames. Let them come, let them try to take what was now his. Ferelden needed him; he was the only one who could protect the people from the Orlesian plots that surrounded them.

He gave a cruel smile, Fort Drakon would have new guests within the week and he would finally be in the position to protect Ferelden in the way he saw fit.

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. I'd love to know your thoughts so please leave a review._


	33. Maker Be Praised

_**Author Note:** Apologies for the delay I must have changed this chapter at least ten times. Anyway, here it is and I hope you enjoy. _

**xXx**

Finally the gates to Denerim stood proudly in the distance. Leliana had been relieved that Alistair had a little more colour and did not seem quite as exhausted. Her own impatience had cost her more than she was prepared for, but the alternative was an unpleasant death at the hands of the Empress. She glanced to Zevran; there was one more score to settle, but that would have to wait, first she had to make sure Cailan was not revived by the Ashes. Leliana was becoming worried about the risk to Alistair and had begun to make alternate plans, the ideal was to get the two of them passage on the first ship she could from Denerim. Her plan was simple, given Alistair's still weakened state they would remain outside of Denerim while the others went to Cailan. She had already managed to send word to Loghain that the Wardens were on the way. With the others engaged elsewhere it would be child's play to get Alistair on a ship and finally return to Orlais. Let Ferelden burn for all she cared.

**xXx**

Aeronwen and Duncan went into Denerim alone, the others having made camp a little distance from the gates. Duncan wanted as few people in the City as possible until it was absolutely necessary. While still unhappy at this delay, with the King alive getting support to fight the Blight would certainly be easier. Aedan would take charge if the worst happened and they were caught. They were cloaked and moved swiftly through the market, taking in the position and number of the City Guards. He glanced to Aeronwen wondering at the change of events having gone from almost detesting her presence, to feeling incomplete without it. Aeronwen used the key Genitivi had given them and they slipped into the house, grateful that they had not been stopped. They were using retrieving the Brothers things as an excuse to be in the City, they were pretending to be cousins of his and he had even written a letter giving permission in case they were thought to be stealing.

Duncan couldn't help but watch Aeronwen as her fingertips danced over the books that lined dozens of shelves, quietly and quickly searching out the ones on the list he had made. He was beginning to cherish the time they spent together there was no point in denying that to himself. Since their bonding they were getting on much better. He was like a young boy again excited beyond his wildest imaginings. Each day they would fly some distance to ensure he was as used to her as possible. He loved her griffon form, but it was her human form that he longed for. She swept her hair back from her face and he had to turn away to stop himself from moving forward and kissing her throat. His heart was beating painfully as he glanced back in her direction. Would it really be so bad to tell her that he found her attractive? He was almost at the end of his life; surely he could allow himself the risk, if she was not interested he would be no worse off than the torture he currently felt. Yet if she did not return his affections he knew it would likely break him, especially now and he did not want to jeopardize the fragile friendship they seemed to be building. He glared at his hands as they drifted across the back of a chair in agitation. What could he possibly offer her? His time was almost up and his life consisted of ending the Blight and if he survived he would take one final trip to the Deep Roads for his Calling. He shuddered at the thought. He had longed for it, but now as he gazed at the woman with him he wanted to run from his cruel destiny to somehow find a way to build a life with her. He almost laughed; as circular as always he was right back at where he had started, what could he possibly offer her apart from a few snatched moments in the dark days ahead? He rubbed his forehead, these same arguments filing the hours when he should be sleeping. He turned sharply as Aeronwen gave a frustrated yelp as books tumbled from the shelf. Duncan raced to her side; catching the books she didn't manage to, hesitating when he realised his body was pressing firmly against hers.

Aeronwen smiled and put her own handful of books on the shelf before she took the books from him, thinking idly that she was grateful she and Fergus had taken time to dispose of the body, the smell would have been unbearable by now she imagined. Duncan was giving her that intense look again as he moved back and she longed to ask him what he was thinking, but as always he turned away and busied himself with something else and she was left with a feeling that if she asked it would be an intrusion he would not appreciate. Aeronwen filled the pack with the items Genitivi had requested and locking the door they made their way back through the market, heading out of the main gate.

Loghain watched them leave, the tiny scrap of parchment in his hand. He had no idea who it was from, but at this point he didn't really care. He rubbed his chin; he wanted them dead and out of his way as soon as possible, tomorrow would be a good day for a hanging.

**xXx**

It was nightfall and Fergus; Aeronwen, Zevran and Bethany infiltrated the Palace with ease, though this time they had dressed the part. They had managed to liberate the armour from four inebriated soldiers thanks to Oghren's brew and they blended in moving swiftly towards Cailan's rooms.

Their decoy group consisting of Duncan; Aedan, Sketch, and Garrett were leading what they hoped was the majority of Loghain's men on a merry chase through Denerim. Duncan as the bait.

Bethany set to work performing the spell Genitivi had given her for using the Ashes. The Ashes seemed to gleam gold before being absorbed into him. Cailan gave a soft moan his eyelids fluttering.

Zevran quietly opened the door nodding to Fergus. "We have trouble."

Fergus moved out of the room snarling as five guards moved towards the Royal chambers.

"The Cousland traitor!" The guard roared pulling his sword. "He means to kill Prince Cailan!"

"I am helping to save him you fool!" Fergus snarled drawing his own sword.

Zevran moved to Fergus's side; Bethany just behind them, stunning the soldiers long enough to give them the advantage, having told Aeronwen to protect the King. The aim was to disarm and render unconscious, but not to kill which was becoming increasingly difficult in the small space with the number of soldiers coming at them from both ends of the corridor.

Bethany's cry of alarm made Fergus freeze as he turned seeing her with Loghain's sword at her throat.

"Drop your weapon traitor." Loghain hissed.

"How can you call me traitor after what you have done?" Fergus snarled throwing his sword to the floor in frustration his sharp eyes having seen Zevran melt into the background.

"Take these two to Fort Drakon." Loghain commanded. "And find that bloody elf!"

Fergus and Bethany were bound, gagged and dragged away. Both stopped fighting as they left the Palace; they did not want to draw too much attention to themselves, especially as they knew Zevran was following them and with luck they would not set foot in the prison.

**xXx**

Aedan almost jumped out of his skin when Zevran appeared at his side giving a nod to Duncan who was standing next to him. "We have experienced a little trouble my friends. It was as we suspected, Loghain was well informed. Fergus and Bethany are being taken to Fort Drakon as we speak. I slipped ahead of the guards but they will be here momentarily."

Aedan glanced to Garrett. "I guess we will need to do this after all, damn it that man must have spies everywhere. It seems our traveling was not as discreet as we had hoped."

Garrett frowned. "Perhaps we lingered a little too long in that last village, it's not even on the map but Loghain will know Ferelden like the back of his hand." He took a drink of rum before handing it to Aedan.

"Well however he knew; let us make sure we spoil his plans." Duncan growled softly.

The two nodded and slipped out of the alley and began weaving an uneven path towards the guards singing an extremely dirty sea shanty and falling into them. The guards were hit with a slumber spell by Sketch as Garrett and Aedan distracted them and they pulled the guards into a darkened alcove. Quick; simple and effective, with no bloodshed.

Bethany and Fergus were untied and Duncan glanced at them expectantly. "So where's Aeronwen?"

**xXx**

Aeronwen bit her lip furious and frustrated hearing the commotion. It continued long after her companions were removed from the Palace. She watched over the Prince; the colour returning to his cheeks, his breathing becoming stronger. "Wake up Cailan." She pleaded. Finally the Palace seemed to fall silent, for some reason that made her more uneasy. Aeronwen slipped to the side of the large ornate wardrobe almost holding her breath as the door opened. Her eyes widened as Loghain entered; closing the door softly behind him and walked to the window gazing out, his hands behind his back.

"You brought this on yourself Cailan. Your dealings with Orlais have earned you a traitor's death." A second later the Prince was struggling against the pillow pressed against his face. Aeronwen ran at Loghain shoving him so hard their momentum took them stumbling across the room and through the window, glass shattering and raining down on the ground below.

Aeronwen cried out in alarm; her breath taken from her as Loghain kept her pinned to him, her body driven down impacting first with the bushes, which did little to break their fall. Aeronwen wondered momentarily if she would even be able to move; her whole body screaming in protest as Loghain shoved her away from him, his own groan of pain alerting her to the fact at least he had not come out of the fall unscathed. Used to flying not falling, Aeronwen shook her head slightly her vision hazy.

Loghain hissed in pain, his armour having saved him as well as causing additional injury. He struggled to his feet glaring when Aeronwen groaned and attempted to get to her knees. He gave her a vicious kick to the ribs knocking her onto her back, kneeling on her hand as she went for her dagger, ignoring her cry of pain. "You have destroyed Ferelden." He hissed. "Cailan will open the doors to Orlais and our country will be lost once more. Everything I have done has been to protect Ferelden."

"You think trying to kill the King and Wardens is protecting Ferelden. This is a Blight, only a fool would cause a Civil War now!"

"I would have led Ferelden to victory against the Darkspawn; it is merely a large horde, you have been listening to that bastard Duncan."

Aeronwen burned with fury and flipped herself, ignoring the pain and landing him a blow to the head with her foot knocking him away from her. "This is a Blight and you are the only one leading this country to its destruction."

Loghain glanced up as he heard the cry that the King was healed and then came Cailan's unmistakable voice calling for him to be found and brought to justice. He snarled in rage and landed a blow to Aeronwen's face, leaving her stunned long enough for him to limp into the darkened street. He was furious, he had always protected Ferelden and now he would be branded a traitor. Anger made him swift; he needed to get to Amaranthine.

Aeronwen forced herself to her feet tearing off the breast plate as it was causing her problems breathing and gave chase. Loghain was fast despite his armour and injury and Aeronwen was slowed by the excruciating pain in her leg and left side knowing at least one rib was likely cracked. She was soon lost in a maze of streets with no sign of him. She leant against the wall; hidden within the shadows as she fought to catch her breath, before moving on again. Arm wrapped around her waist Aeronwen kept hold of the wall to keep her steady, her whole body protesting at the continued movement. She caught sight of his armour and forced herself to keep going. They were heading for the docks and she realised he must be heading for a ship.

"Well look what we have here boys." Vaughan Kendells, the noble who had groped her in the Pearl was leering at her. He threw aside the two young elven women he was accosting and advanced on Aeronwen. "You need to learn your place bitch and you are going to do exactly what I tell you, or things will go very bad for you. Get that armour off her and hold her boys." He grinned unlacing his breeches, his fellows leering and chuckling.

Braden grinned and moved towards her. "I wouldn't bother struggling; I would hate to mess up a pretty thing like you."

Aeronwen stared at them in disgust, feeling anger and hatred swell within her. The cautionary voice within her telling her killing the nobles would only lead to more trouble was drowned out beneath the deeper urge to tear them apart. "You wont." She hissed and despite the pain she transformed, moonlight giving her something of an ethereal presence.

No one helped the screaming men as a huge creature tore apart the three nobles and their four guards. No one left their homes or called out for the City Guard as their screams echoed through the streets and when the creature transformed back into a woman and slipped into the shadows whispers only followed her. The young elven women returned to the alienage telling their story to those who would listen, that they had been saved by Mythal The Great Protector herself.

**xXx**

Fergus urged them to hurry back to the Palace explaining they had left Aeronwen to guard Cailan. Zevran moved on ahead to warn of any further trouble. Their caution was in the end unnecessary. The Palace shone like a beacon there were so many torches lit; guards running through the streets, not looking for them, but for Loghain. Cailan himself was at the gate surrounded by guards when they made it there and he hugged Fergus; thanking his friend, shaking Duncan's hand remembering him well from his visits to his father. He quickly explained that Loghain and Aeronwen had gone out of the window when she had stopped him being suffocated with his own pillow, but neither had been seen since Aeronwen had run after him into the alleys.

Duncan was eaten up with concern, but there was nothing further they could do. Cailan had guards out looking for them both; they would simply have to wait.

Cailan and Duncan spoke briefly regarding the situation with the Wardens. Cailan was infuriated with all that Loghain had done and immediately declared the Wardens pardoned and sent messengers to inform the guards at the compound that the Wardens were to be given entry to their base. Aedan and Garrett hurried out of Denerim to get the others while Duncan, Bethany and Sketch headed over to the compound. Fergus remained with Cailan, the Prince wanting someone he could trust with him and Zevran took up a seemingly relaxed position near the gate in case Aeronwen should return.

**xXx**

Aeronwen leaned against the wall of the Chantry, clutching her side. Loghain had vanished into the night, she had lost his trail. To compound that stunning failure she had then added to the death toll of the city. The deaths of nobles would not go unpunished, but she had acted on instinct. No that wasn't true, she acted out of the blind rage the echoes of Duncan's taint seemed to demand of her. She could have debilitated them, instead she had torn them apart. She did something she never thought she would do and slipped into the Chantry. Sitting at a pew towards the back she glanced around her. Andraste formed of white marble stood proudly at the far end of the room, lit by the flickering of hundreds of candles. She jumped as a Mother rested a hand on her shoulder,

"Do you need help child?"

Aeronwen swallowed and shook her head. "Forgive me I should not have come here so late."

"The Chantry is always open to the faithful and those seeking help. Stay as long as you wish." The Mother moved down the aisle and knelt before the marble statue of the prophetess. Aeronwen strained to hear what she was saying and eventually moved closer to hear her whispers. "Blessed are the righteous, the lights in the shadow. In their blood the Maker's will is written."

Aeronwen cautiously moved forward attracting the Mothers attention. "Forgive me, but what is it you are reciting?"

The Mother smiled. "Benedictions four, eleven of the chant of Light. Does it speak to you child?"

Something about the Mothers look made Aeronwen uneasy and she merely smiled and moved back down the aisle, exiting the Chantry as quickly as she could. Keeping to the shadows she headed back towards the Palace, each step becoming more of an effort. She was relieved when she spied Zevran by the gate.

"It is good you are here." Zevran purred pulling her into a hug startled by her soft moan of pain. "You are hurt."

"I did take a dive out of a window Zev!"

"Ah; of course, I simply assumed … never mind. Let us get you to Bethany; she is in the Warden Compound with the others. The King was most gracious and removed the bounty from the Wardens."

"That is good." She mumbled. "What did you assume Zevran?"

Zevran actually flushed. "It is not important."

"Zevran!"

"I simply assumed you would have taken your alternate form."

Aeronwen closed her eyes as pain overwhelmed her for a moment.

"Come you need healing."

"I take it the King is fully recovered."

Zevran nodded. "The Ashes have returned the King to health." He cocked an eyebrow. "Whether that is a good thing remains to be seen."

**xXx**

Bethany winced at Aeronwen's soft moan of pain, but her bruises were already healing without her aid so she concentrated on the large gash on her leg which was bleeding profusely. "You are lucky a fall like that did not kill you."

"I did not intend for us to go out of the window." She hissed as the skin began to knit back together. "Nor did I intend to lose him."

"He will be found." Bethany soothed, but both women were aware of the doubt in her tone.

"I see the King was eager to pardon the Wardens."

"Good job too." Aedan said with a grin leaning against the doorframe. "Did you forget you have wings?"

Aeronwen glared and hissed out an oath as Bethany started to work on her cracked ribs, she had three in total. "I was taken by surprise." She gasped.

Aedan sat down on the bench next to her. "And you couldn't have landed on that son of a bitch instead." He continued to tease gently trying to take her mind off what Bethany was doing.

Aeronwen gave a sharp scream of pain; Aedan gripping her arm as she slumped forward, her face ghastly pale. "He was too heavy." She mumbled.

Aedan gave her a gentle hug. "Next time you meet him, make sure you can fly and drop him from a height he won't survive from."

Aeronwen glanced up and gave a small smile. "Will do."

"All done." Bethany declared pleased with herself. "Just make sure you rest over the next few days."

Aeronwen nodded and accepted Aedan's help into the dining room.

"There she is." Garrett chuckled. "For the only one of us who can fly, you apparently dropped pretty spectacularly!"

Aeronwen groaned. "Am I going to get this all night?" She muttered.

"A week at least." Gerratt chuckled.

Aeronwen winced as she sat down accepting a shot of whisky from Oghren and downing it, grateful for the warmth rushing through her body soothing the pain. "Any idea where he could have gone?"

Duncan entered the room and sat opposite her. "That is not our concern; the King has men out looking for him."

Aeronwen nodded. "Let us hope they do a better job of catching him than I did."

"They did not fall out of a window two floors up and have a fully armoured warrior fall on top of them. You were lucky to survive."

Aeronwen glanced up at the gruffness of his voice seeing unexpected warmth in his eyes. She shook her head. "Go on you might as well say it too."

Duncan raised an eyebrow. "I have no idea what you mean."

Aeronwen accepted a drink from him and smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now just to clarify, when we are out flying you aren't suddenly going to drop are you?"

Aeronwen gave a mock scowl. "I shall endeavour to ensure that does not happen."

"What, the flying or the dropping?"

Aeronwen suddenly grinned. "Be careful Commander, I might very well drop you on our next flight if you continue."

Duncan laughed a rich sensual sound that startled Aeronwen. "Very well no more teasing. I promise."


	34. Plans In Motion

Given they could now walk in Denerim without fear of arrest; Morrigan went straight to the Wonders of Thedas the morning after Cailan's recovery, to stock up on ingredients. Aedan accompanied her, Morrigan was no Warden and the Chantry would likely have her in the Circle by nightfall if they could. He watched Morrigan picking various items from the shelves; scowling, putting items back and then choosing others. He found it all rather fascinating and couldn't take his eyes from her. He moved behind her his hand resting on one shelf, not touching her but close enough that a shiver ran through them both.

Morrigan glanced back and actually smiled at him. "You require something?"

Aedan's breath caught in his throat, her amber eyes seeming to look right into him. "I'm curious." He managed to say. That all too rare smile was still on her lips making him tingle.

"I cannot imagine what you would be curious about."

Aedan took a chance and closed the small gap between them, his body pressing lightly against hers. When she didn't move he relaxed a little. "I'm always curious about you." He whispered bringing his lips close to her ear.

Morrigan shivered as his hot breath caressed her skin. She turned so she was facing him, her breasts brushing lightly against his armour. "Ask me one question and I will answer it." She purred.

Aedan smiled. "I've wanted to kiss you since I woke to find you tending my wounds. Will you allow me a kiss?"

Morrigan smirked. "Of all the questions you could have asked me that is the one you choose?"

"That is the answer I am most interested in."

His husky voice was making her toes curl and Morrigan had no inclination to deny herself of pleasure so eagerly offered. "I will allow it." She whispered, her lips almost touching his.

Aedan smiled; his hand slowly travelling up her arm, across her shoulder, his fingertips grazing her throat as he gazed into her eyes.

Morrigan's breath hitched and finally he drew her closer, his hand cupping her cheek. She forgot about potions and Blights, Archdemons and rituals and sank into his kiss. He was powerful, passionate and his kiss told of pleasure that was hers for the taking. His hand moved from the shelf wrapping around her waist and pulling her closer. Morrigan gave a soft moan as his tongue began to explore her warm, willing mouth.

Aedan could barely restrain himself from coupling with her right where they stood. He was a man of great passion rarely denied and as he felt her heartbeat increase he knew she wanted him as much as he wanted her. It was an almost animalistic fever that gripped them, a low growl of need drowned by their kiss. Finally he pulled back though did not let go. He smiled as Morrigan's eyes fluttered open; her cheeks flushed her smile as predatory as his.

"Join me tonight Warden."

Aedan smirked. "As you command my lady."

Morrigan turned from him and gathered what she had come for. Walking down the stairs; she glanced back over her shoulder, Aedan was leaning against the bookcase watching her, a grin on his face. Morrigan smiled, he was hers for the taking.

Aedan chuckled as she turned and gazed at him before continuing down the stairs. He pushed himself from the bookcase and followed her. This was turning out to be a very pleasant day.

**xXx**

Cailan glanced up as Fergus entered his private rooms and motioned for him to take a seat. "It would seem that I owe you my life." He stated to Fergus with a warm smile. "You and your companions."

"It is good to see you recovering your Highness."

Cailan smiled. "Fergus we have been friends for a long time and we are in my private chambers, I think you can call me Cailan."

Fergus smiled. "I never presume with you Cailan, you know that."

"Am I so fickle and flighty of mood my friend?"

Fergus chuckled. "You can be."

Cailan allowed a smile to lighten his face. "Speaking of recovery how is the Lady Aeronwen fairing after her dramatic departure from my room?"

Fergus rubbed his forehead. "She is recovering, she will be sore for a few days."

"A fall like that I would imagine she would be more than sore!"

"The Wardens have mages."

Cailan raised an eyebrow. "Of course." He shifted slightly in his seat. "I am truly sorry about your family Fergus. Oriana and Oren will be missed as will your parents of course."

Fergus leaned back into the chair looking towards the window. "Thank you." His voice thick with emotion he was desperately trying to suppress. "Howe will pay for what he has done to my family."

Cailan sighed deeply. "While I feel for you my friend our priority must be the Blight. I cannot afford my country split apart with a Civil war."

Fergus's jaw clenched. "I understand."

"I do not like it any more than you do Fergus. My own father lies dead too."

Fergus lowered his head. "I know Cailan and I am sorry for the loss of your father. King Maric was a good man."

Cailan took a shuddering breath; he had no time for tears, they could come when Loghain was brought to justice. "My father will be avenged." He muttered, his voice edged with the tone of violence desperate to be unleashed. "However, we must both wait for our vengeance." They sat in silence for a few moments. "Fergus I request you remain with me, I will need your help and advice my friend and Ferelden needs stability in this time of crisis. I need someone I can trust."

Fergus nodded realising that as headstrong and impulsive as Cailan could be, he did tend to listen to him and he knew for the moment his place was in Denerim. "It would be my honour."

"I think it wise if I am coroneted sooner rather than later so that all recognise my rule."

Fergus nodded. "The sooner you take your place as King the sooner any unrest regarding succession of the throne can be quashed and the sooner we can deal with the Blight."

"I will speak to a representative of the Chantry today." He rubbed his chin and met Fergus's questioning look. "Tell me Fergus, how is Alistair taking our fathers death?"

Fergus shifted uncomfortably remembering Alistair's words to him, but the King knew he was at the Warden Compound. "Alistair has said little though he has been unwell."

Cailan raised an eyebrow. "Something serious?"

"He is recovering. Rest for a few days in the Warden Compound will help."

Cailan stood and moved to the window. "I believe in my fevered state I may have mentioned acknowledging Alistair."

Fergus leaned back into the seat realising the fine line he was walking. He noted the tension of Cailan's body and the fact he was not looking at him. "Really your Highness? I do not recall."

Cailan turned and smiled. "Ah Fergus you do know me well. It would be better if Alistair is not present at the coronation."

"I believe the Wardens intend to move on in a few days. They will be gone before the ceremony."

"Good. I ask your advice as your friend and King. Is Alistair a threat to my rule?"

Fergus shook his head. "Alistair has no interest in the crown. He is a dedicated Warden and in my opinion his premature death would be a blow the Wardens cannot afford."

Cailan nodded. "Very well Fergus. Thank you for being so frank with me." The matter for the moment dismissed to give way to other pursuits. "Now there is something else you can help me with. Tell me what you know of the Lady Aeronwen."

"I know little other that her homeland is Melchrest which is across the Volca Sea."

"Surely you know her family name."

"It is Undran." Fergus remembered asking her while they had been slipping through the Palace the first time, recalling too late how hesitant she had been in telling him. He raised an eyebrow. "Cailan have some respect for the woman who saved your life."

Cailan gave him a shocked look that both knew was anything but serious. "Why Fergus what are you accusing me of?"

"Cailan we both know how easily your head is turned by a pretty woman. I humbly ask you to leave this one be."

"Surely you cannot be looking her way Fergus." Cailan stuttered an apology as his friends face darkened with grief realising he had gone too far.

"She is a friend Cailan and I would not see her become your plaything only to be tossed aside when the next pretty face comes along."

"Aeronwen is special." Cailan stated softly.

"Yes she is; so I am asking you as a friend, do not make her one of your flights of fancy."

Cailan scowled slightly rolling his eyes, their discussion ended abruptly as a messenger arrived bearing the news of the death of Vaughan Kendells, Lord Jonaley and Lord Braden along with four of their guards. Fergus shifted slightly as the guard flushed and mentioned the rumours that a huge winged creature had killed them. When the guard left, Fergus made his excuses as soon as he felt able and returned to the Warden Compound.

Cailan cared little for the death of those particular nobles, they had been an annoyance since they were children, however he sent messages to their families of his grief at their untimely deaths and assured them everything would be done to find out what happened. That done he called together three of Denerim's top scholars. He was slightly annoyed that brother Genitivi was unavailable, the man was a wonder and what he didn't know wasn't worth knowing. He gave them one task, find out everything they could about Melchrest and the name Undran. He then retired to his rooms and began a systematic search through the books his mother had given him, he knew the name Undran and knew it was somehow linked with the Theirin line.

**xXx**

Marrok had alternated his time between Alistair and Aeronwen since her injury trying to capture Loghain, however being in a building did not suit the wolf. Aeronwen spoke to him softly assuring him that once she had spoken to Duncan they would leave the city itself for the day, suggesting he could remain in the woods beyond if that would suit him better. Marrok was torn between needing the wild and watching over Alistair and now Aeronwen. He settled himself next to Alistair his head on his paws, only looking a little less miserable when Flax settled next to him. He glanced up as Alistair's hand gently drifted over his head and the wolf sat up and looked deep into the hazel eyes. The potion was being cleansed but it was a slow process. Marrok growled softly as the bard approached, she smelt wrong.

Leliana glared, the wolf seemed extremely possessive of Alistair and it was a source of great irritation to her. She settled on a seat a little distance from Alistair glaring at the wolf, unnerved when his eyes fixed on her and Marrok silently bared his teeth. Leliana gave a muttered oath and left the room. Alistair's hand drifted once more to Marrok and behind the dullness of his eyes was the faint glimmer of amusement.

Limping to the study Aeronwen knocked on the door and waited. Duncan smiled as he opened the door and allowed her in. She gingerly sat on the seat, noting his look of concern. "I am healing quickly, it is simply uncomfortable."

"No flying today then."

Aeronwen chuckled. "Not unless you can do the flying." She became serious glancing at her hands. "Duncan something happened when I was chasing Loghain."

"Something?"

"It will likely bring us trouble. I … the man who grabbed me in the Pearl, do you remember him?"

Duncan scowled. "I do."

"He and others with him intended to assault me. As injured as I was I … I could have disarmed them and left before they had a chance to hurt me but I did not leave."

Duncan felt cold and moved to her side hunkering next to her. "What happened Aeronwen?"

"I tore them apart." She gazed at him, closing her eyes at the shock on his face. "They had already attacked two elven women. Duncan I am worried. The need to kill them came from a darker anger than the one I felt. I need to learn how to control the effects of the taint. I feel only an echo of what flows through you, but even so it is so strong."

Duncan gently took her hands, unconsciously running his thumbs across hers in slow sweeping movements. "Aeronwen I will do my best to help you with this."

Relief eased the tension in her muscles and Aeronwen squeezed his hands before impulsively wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a hug. Duncan wrapped his arms around her waist and closed his eyes desperately wanting to tell her how he felt about her. A knock on the door made him pull away, hiding his annoyance.

Fergus entered and glanced to Aeronwen. "Forgive me for interrupting, but I just came from the Palace, there was some disturbing news. I need to ask Aeronwen, did you have trouble other than Loghain last night?"

Aeronwen flushed. "As it happens I was just telling Duncan what happened." She explained quickly seeing Fergus pale and then flush with anger.

"They always were sick bastards." He snarled. "As far as I am concerned you did Denerim a favour, but let's avoid making who you are public and try not to kill any other nobles while you are here." His face breaking into a cheeky smile.

"Then let us hope they behave themselves." She stated softly, giving him an equally cheeky smile.

**xXx**

With enough dragon scales to create at least three suits of armour, the Wardens and companions drew straws to determine who would be outfitted with the new armour. In the end Oghren, Aedan and Garrett went to Wade's Emporium. Aeronwen went with them for curiosities sake, Marrok having decided he was not comfortable leaving Alistair's side.

Herren smiled as they entered, his enthusiasm for them fading as they showed Wade the Dragon scales. To Herren's dismay Wade immediately took up the task ignoring the armour he had just been working on, busying himself taking measurements and discussing additional runes for the heavy dragonscale armour, boots and gauntlets for each man.

Aeronwen took pity on Herren and asked to see his wares.

He showed her a variety of armour but nothing seemed to catch her attention until he had a wave of inspiration. "We do have a set of armour you might be interested in. It is very old, but Wade repaired it and added a few runes."

Aeronwen stared at the armour in awe. It was made of dark green dragon scale that seemed to have a shimmer through it. It was thick but lightweight. Her fingers drifted over the arm where the crest of a Griffon had been created in tiny golden scales.

"Some say its old Warden armour."

"How much?"

"Fifty gold."

Aeronwen raised an eyebrow. "It is a fine suit of armour, but not worth that price."

Herren moved quickly to her side. "My lady hours have gone into repairing the armour and additional runes of strength, stamina and speed have been added. It is fire resistant and extremely durable. Perhaps I can be persuaded to lower the price to forty five gold pieces."

"Lower it to forty and add in the dragonbone dagger that accompanies it and we have a deal."

"Dragonbone dagger?"

"It's under the counter." Wade supplied helpfully making Herren bite his tongue in frustration.

"Forty it is then." He muttered grumpily.

They were to return in two days for the dragonscale armour. Aeronwen's armour would likely not be ready for several weeks as additional materials would have to be sought as she had asked that the dagger have an ice rune added and immunity and tempest runes added to the armour to increase resistance against missile and elemental attacks. Bodhan would likely be coming back to Denerim for supplies and she would request he pick it up and take it to Soldiers Peak. She handed over a further five gold for the additions which went some way to soothing Herren.

"That was a lot of money." Garrett murmured as they left.

Aeronwen grinned. "Lots of people seem to attack me I have a small fortune."

Garrett chuckled. "Maker I like your style."

**xXx**

Morrigan carefully sorted through the ingredients she had purchased. She had her own room and it afforded her the privacy she needed. She placed a small rose quartz crystal into half a glass of pure water, whispering soft words watching the crystal glow slightly before the water took a pink taint. She carefully took out the crystal and added to the water honey and the petals of a red rose she had spied in Lothering along with two lily petals. She whispered more words the ingredients swirling of their own accord within the glass. To the mixture she added a pinch of a combination of cinnamon, lavender and lotus root. Taking her atheme she pressed the tip into her finger allowing a single drop of her blood to fall into the mixture. The liquid seemed to become flame for an instant before returning to fluid form and becoming crimson. Morrigan carefully poured it into a vial and stoppered it. It would need to rest for several days before it could be used. It was the strongest potion of its kind that she had ever made and the addition of the lotus root would negate the need to repeat the dose.

Morrigan chewed her lip slightly, before undressing. The luxury of bathing in hot water soon soothed her troubled conscience and she reminded herself of why she was doing this, of why it had to be done. By the time she was dressed she was once more settled in the action she was taking. Her hair hung loose over her shoulders and she was wearing a gauze like lilac material that left little to the imagination which she had purchased that day in the Denerim market. Morrigan smiled at her reflection and turned at the soft knock on the door. She felt the almost dizzying experience of seeing Aedan and taking his hand she drew him into the room.

Aedan was finding it hard to form any thoughts at all with what she was wearing. He shut the door behind him whispering how beautiful she looked before words were drowned in heated kisses and Aedan did what he did best, made Morrigan feel as though she was the only woman in the world.

Morrigan was no innocent; she had experienced several lovers, but they fell into obscurity as Aedan seemed to bring her body to life. It was as though before him, her life had been lived been in shades of grey and suddenly it exploded into colour.

As Aedan's fingers and lips drifted over Morrigan's body he felt her icy exterior thaw and she became a woman capable of warmth and lust that matched his own.

As skin glided against skin and lips met in a heated exchange the lovers realised one fact they had not counted on; within them stirred something more than lust, and it terrified and excited them both.

**xXx**

Darkness had fallen and Zevran watched as Leliana slipped from The Pearl and moved swiftly in the direction of the Warden base. He moved subtly to the 'Queen of the Eastern Seas' side.

Isabela smiled and offered Zevran a drink which he accepted. "You were right, she is looking for a ship and safe passage for two people. She said her travelling companion has recently been ill and they would require a cabin that would enable them to remain undisturbed. I told her I would discreetly see if any ship could meet her needs, for the right price of course." Zevran rubbed his forehead, a scowl creasing his handsome face. Isabela smirked. "Oh she is in trouble."

Zevran sighed. "Perhaps I am."

Isabela leaned across the table, startled to see the assassin look so troubled. "Zevran I could better help you if I knew what was going on."

"I would not risk you. She is more dangerous than she looks."

"So am I sweet thing."

Zevran glanced up and smiled. "Yes my dear Isabela, you are." He hesitated for a moment before leaning closer to her, keeping his voice low. "She intends to take one of our companions to Orlais where he will face a most uncomfortable fate I have no doubt. She is the reason for his 'illness'. I have to come to … care for him a great deal and do not wish him to be used by her."

Isabela raised an eyebrow, keeping her mouth shut about his admission. "I could call in a few favours; make sure there is no room on the few ships in dock."

"And what is the price?"

Isabela leaned closer, her lips almost touching his ear. "I want to meet the Griffon."

Zevran smirked. "Griffon? My dear Isabela what have you been drinking?"

"Come Zevran we know each other too well. I saw her tear apart those bloody nobles and I have seen her in your company, in this very building in fact only a few weeks ago. That is my price, I wish to meet her. I swear on my ship I mean her no harm." She gave him a cocky grin. "I will also throw in the name of the ship Loghain took and where it is going."

Zevran let out a low breath. There was little choice.

**xXx**

"_So leaping out of windows is your new thing." Alistair murmured softly running his fingers through Aeronwen's hair as she lay with her head resting on his thighs. Their surroundings matched their current accommodation of the Warden base and they were both comfortable on a large bed. They had already spoken about Loghain and what had occurred with the nobles. Alistair had been furious to put it mildly, but he had finally calmed down. _

"_No teasing, you promised."_

_Alistair gave a dramatic sigh. "I did didn't I."_

"_Yes you did." Aeronwen sat up and gently caressed his lips in a sweet kiss; before snuggling against his chest, his arms wrapping around her. "I wish we could actually do this. I hate having to stay away from you."_

"_I'm starting to feel better; my thoughts are a little clearer when I'm awake. Though I wonder why its effects do not reach me in the Fade." He shrugged dismissively and shifted them so they were lying down on the bed, his fingertips gently caressing her cheek before drifting across her shoulder and down her arm before he clasped her hand in his and brought it to his lips. "When I am recovered I will ensure Leliana cannot hurt us again."_

"_You intend to kill her?"_

"_It is the only way to be sure she does not come back to haunt us."_

"_And the Empress?"_

"_I thought perhaps we could forge a letter stating of my unfortunate demise in Orzammar. No-one will want to search the Deep Roads for my corpse and I could change my appearance."_

"_You have been giving this some thought."_

"_I want my freedom Aeronwen." He gave her a warm smile. "You seem to be getting on better with Duncan."_

"_I agree. He is not so quick to anger these days, but sometimes he looks at me so intensely and I am not sure why."_

"_Have you asked him?"_

"_Ancestors no! I would like to keep the civility we have managed to build not destroy it by prying into something he is clearly not ready to share."_

_Alistair rubbed her nose with his making her giggle. "He is so used to having to do things himself he rarely lets us in. I'm glad he is at least making the effort with you now."_

_Aeronwen smiled. "Me too. Will you join us in meeting with Prince Cailan tomorrow?"_

"_No, I think it best if I stay as far away from him as possible. Besides I am hardly fit for such an appearance and I don't want him to suddenly decide he doesn't like the look of me and have me hauled to Fort Drakon."_

"_I would never let them take you." Aeronwen stated passionately as she gently pushed him onto his back and straddled his hips. _

_Alistair grinned and pulled her down capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. "I love you Aeronwen, always."_

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you to everyone reading, favouriting and reviewing. I hope you enjoyed. _


	35. Brothers Theirin

Cailan revelled in the simple joy of being able to get out of bed, washing and dressing without his body being wracked with spasms and pain that made him wish for death. He glanced into the mirror; he was pale and thinner from being so ill, but he still saw the handsome man he was. Once back to his training regime he would regain the muscle he had lost. He smoothed the deep grey tunic embroidered with silver complemented with black breeches and boots. He was not yet strong enough to wear his heavy armour.

The search for Loghain was still on-going, the populous horrified to hear that their hero had threatened Cailan's life. In three days he would be officially coronated and as Cailan gazed at his reflection he realised that coming so close to death had changed him. The need for vengeance burned within him. He stored it away, today was about thanking those who had helped to save his life.

He had thought a great deal about Aeronwen; having discovered in the early hours of the morning through a tattered book that his mother had given him, that Undran was a royal line. Cobalt blue eyes had held him in his dreams, amber wings wrapping around him as he had fought the poison in his system. He was desperate to see her, if only to put away his poison induced hallucination. The Empress paled into the background in the light of Aeronwen who hailed from another land. Dismissing his servants Cailan moved through the corridors surrounded by guards; each man vetted to have proven himself loyal, none in the Palace wanted him at risk again. Once in the great hall Cailan seated himself and signalled for the Wardens and their companions to be shown in.

Alistair had remained at the Compound, accompanied by Sten and Marrok who were watching over him at Aeronwen's request. Everyone else was present.

"My friends you are most welcome." Cailan stated as they entered, all bowing before him.

Duncan moved forward. "I am glad you are recovering your Majesty."

"In no small part thanks to you Duncan. I know you were friends with my father for many years. I hope we can continue in a similar fashion, I have a great respect for the Wardens."

"Thank you your Majesty. As you know we are facing a Blight and we must prepare."

Cailan nodded thoughtfully. "I will begin a draft of all those able bodied to replace those good men and women lost at Ostagar. I believe Wardens would be more readily accepted by Orzammar to discuss the treaty, but I could have emissaries sent to the Bracillian forest if that would aid you. Fergus made me aware you have yet to travel there."

"That would be greatly appreciated."

"Now as much as I owe my life to you all, none more so than the lady who risked her life against Loghain himself and took such a terrible fall from my window." Cailan rose to his feet and walked down the steps as he fixed his eyes on Aeronwen. His heart began to pound in his chest and he was sure everyone could hear it. He moved to her side gently taking her hand in his. "I believe my Lady that I owe you special thanks."

"That is unnecessary your Majesty. I did no more than any other would do."

"So modest. Nevertheless I am deeply grateful. Fergus tells me you are Aeronwen Undran of Melchrest."

Her eyes flickered momentarily to Fergus who gave her an apologetic look. "Yes your Majesty."

"It has been many years since your people graced our shores." He smiled at her guarded look. "Not everyone has forgotten the loyalty and sacrifice of your people." Cailan gently interlinked their fingers and brought her hand to his lips pressing a soft kiss against her skin.

Fergus rolled his eyes. Cailan had been his friend for many years, but his womanizing shamed him and unfortunately when Cailan wanted something he rarely failed to get it.

"I was under the impression my people had been forgotten, even by those who knew them best." Aeronwen stated softly.

Cailan gently cupped her chin tilting until their gaze locked. "As I said my Lady, not all of us allow the past to fall into obscurity." Cailan boldly ran his finger across her jaw line allowing what appeared to be an almost shy smile. "I believe there was an intention of joining the Houses of Undran and Theirin."

Duncan felt as though his heart had been pierced, a rage and deep jealousy building within him of the over familiarity of the new King.

Aeronwen hid her surprise well, the King was well informed. That particular piece of information was not something she had even told Alistair. "It would seem our two houses had a talent for producing sons. I am the first daughter in nine generations."

"And yet here we stand, a son of the Theirin line and a daughter of the Undran line meeting once more."

Aeronwen felt her stomach plummet; she momentarily thought to tell him she was involved, but Leliana was standing barely feet away from her and despite wanting to antagonise the bard she knew it would be Alistair who would pay for it. "Indeed."

"Would you do me the honour of dining with me this evening?"

Zevran gave a polite cough and Aeronwen smiled. "Forgive me your Majesty but I must decline. I have other business I must attend to tonight."

"Tomorrow night then." He gave her a charming grin. "I could order you." He added playfully.

Aeronwen met his gaze; realising that smile of his got him his own way far too often, but it would not do to upset the new King and so she walked the line of acquiescing to his wish while restraining herself from slapping him. "That will not be necessary your majesty I am sure I will be available to dine with you tomorrow evening."

Cailan beamed, though he was no fool and heard the warning in her tone that she too was royalty and he would do well to remember that. "I will send one of my men to escort you. Until tomorrow evening." He kissed her hand again, before he moved back towards the throne. "While in Denerim you will be afforded every comfort and any supplies you require for your trip to Orzammar simply pass on to Fergus and I will ensure you have everything you need. Now if you will excuse me I have other issues that must be dealt with." His eyes lingered on Aeronwen as they bowed and left the room.

Bethany moved to Aeronwen's side the moment they left the room her voice low. "Aeronwen, Prince … King Cailan is known for his rather numerous affairs. The more exotic the woman the more he coverts her. Be careful."

Aeronwen smiled her voice a whisper. "Bethany I have spent my life dealing with men like him. I am well versed in the ways of court. There is only one Theirin I will share my bed with and it is not Cailan."

**xXx**

As night fell Aeronwen glanced at the ship, holding her aching side. "Is this a trap Zev?"

"I have known Isabela for many years; she is a thief and has killed as many men as I, but I trust her as far as I trust anyone, which is to say I will be on my guard, but I am not expecting trouble."

"Very well. Let us see what your Isabela requires of me."

They stepped onto the ship, Isabela smiling broadly and ushering them into her cabin. She sat behind a desk littered with maps and sat down resting her legs on the table crossing them at the ankle, motioning for them to sit. "My mother told me tales of the Griffons."

Aeronwen regarded Isabela with curiosity; a smile suddenly curved her lips. "I would imagine she would given you are descended from my people."

Isabela's eyes widened slightly, Zevran's too. "I can see I am not going to get much passed you."

Aeronwen chuckled. "You look very like Naishe one of many Guardians to travel to Thedas during the third Blight."

Isabela smiled knowing her own birth name came from her Guardian ancestor. "You are well informed. Unfortunately I cannot change into your rather magnificent Griffon form though it would have come in handy a time or two." She chuckled and unlatched a tiny chest taking out a griffon pendant. "This has been passed down our line. I stole it from my mother when she sold me. A little payback."

"What is it you wish of me?"

"Simply to meet you. When I saw you kill those nobles all those stories I was told as a child were suddenly real. It seemed important to see you for myself."

Aeronwen smirked. "So now that I am seen …."

Isabela leaned back into her chair and smiled. "Very well I admit to having something of an ulterior motive. My employer, a rather roguish man by the name of Castillon can be difficult at times. You have a Blight to defeat; but should we both survive, perhaps we can pay him a visit and persuade him to free me from his employment."

"I would be happy to."

Isabela grinned. "Loghain left on the The Sea Witch bound for Amaranthine. I believe he seeks refuge with Arl Howe."

Zevran scowled. "Two snakes in the same hole; perhaps they will poison each other, but I do not think we are that lucky."

Isabela poured them each a drink and raised her mug. "To interesting times."

**xXx**

Aeronwen was grateful when she could eventually sink into bed. She smiled and closed her eyes eager to speak with Alistair about Isabela.

_Aeronwen was startled when Alistair scowled and stormed away from her. She hurried after him. "Alistair!"_

"_What?"_

"_Why are you so upset?"_

_Alistair sank against the wall. "I'm going to lose you to him aren't I?"_

_Aeronwen stared at him startled. "Lose me to whom?"_

"_To Cailan!" He cried out in despair. "I heard the others talking about how he was with you. Makers breathe he practically proposed, he certainly hinted at marriage! You said our families had been friends you never mentioned anything about betrothals!"_

_Aeronwen flushed. "Alistair we were just getting to know each other when I told you our families had known each other. Besides which the contract is void as it was to merge two royal lines. I am in exile!"_

"_You think he will care about that! He will claim that bloody kiss you offered him I know he will! Damn it Aeronwen it's bad enough I lose the bond with you, now you're going to fall at the feet of my half-brother. My __**womanising**__ half-brother!" _

"_I am most certainly __**not**__ going to fall at his feet!" Aeronwen hissed grabbing his arm to get his attention. "It is just a meal."_

"_A meal that will become a kiss and a kiss that will become a tryst in his bedchamber."_

_Aeronwen slapped him hard across the face, Alistair staring at her stunned. "Never question my integrity." Aeronwen hissed, hot tears slipping down her cheeks. "We made love because I love you and you throw that back in my face as though it means I will share my bed with anyone." She swallowed painfully. "You and Gawain are the only ones I have shared myself with, but perhaps if you think so low of me I have made a mistake with us."_

_Alistair paled. "No! No that isn't what I meant. I trust you; it's him I don't trust."_

"_In case it has escaped you it takes two." She snarled, striding away from him. _

_Alistair watched helplessly as she faded. He turned and drove his fist into the wall. "You stupid fool!" He raged. He had ruined everything because of foolish jealousy. He had finally found someone he trusted; someone he cared for and loved, someone who loved him in return and with one foolish statement he had ruined it. He slumped against the wall, wondering how he could possibly make it right._

Aeronwen awoke with a start, her cheeks already wet with tears of anger. She sat up and slipped out of the bed crossing the room to the window staring into the night sky, wiping the tears from her eyes. She sighed and pressed her forehead against the cool glass; Alistair was right unfortunately, Cailan would claim the kiss, but he would have nothing else. She had seen the look in his eyes behind his charm and dashing smile; Cailan saw her as something to be conquered, but Aeronwen was no pushover and Cailan would learn that, the hard way if necessary.

**xXx**

Leliana moved through the maze of streets to the Chantry, unaware that Morrigan followed her. After Loghain's stunning failure she had become uneasy lest her own part in alerting him to their presence became known and now unable to get passage on a ship from Denerim she felt as though her options were diminishing too rapidly. She had never anticipated seeing Alistair again at Redcliffe, nor had she expected to receive orders from the Empress stating that she was to remain at Alistair's side as his lover and potentially future Queen.

Like Alistair she was a bastard child. In fact the only child of the late Emperor Florian. Her mother, a Ferelden noble woman had died giving birth to her and Lady Cecilie took her in knowing of her father. She was a player of the game and had ensured Leliana was schooled in the art. Celene had known of her and watched her progress as a bard, ensuring that they met. The future Empress had nurtured Leliana's hatred for her father who would have nothing to do with her. Bedding a Ferelden had been one thing, but he would never acknowledge a child of such a union. Celene spoke to Leliana of her plans for Orlais and Ferelden; accepted her as a cousin though could not do so publicly, not until she was Empress. By the time Leliana assassinated her father and Celene took her place as Empress both thought it better to keep Leliana's parentage quiet and use it to their advantage when the time was right. Leliana was initially contented with being the right hand of the Empress and those who played the game set their sights away from the Empress and her loyal lady.

Leliana had no interest in ruling Orlais; but as time passed she did set her sights on Ferelden, the land that she saw as abandoning her. Her mother's family had exiled the pregnant noblewoman once she was showing and had; like the Emperor, refused to have anything to do with the child. Leliana knew of Celene's plans to marry Cailan and through her Empress she would have her vengeance. However the game was changed when Celene eventually revealed to her King Maric's bastard son. Celene had become aware that Eamon wished the young man dead, but she thought this foolish and sent Leliana to Ferelden to deal with the situation. She had taken Sketch and Tug and had been delighted to meet up with Zevran who was a contact she had met in her early teenage years. A game was already being played out with the nobles and Zevran was happy to have her along, both having other matters to take care of which benefited from their skills.

Meeting Alistair had thrown the bard; he was handsome of course, all of the Theirin line seemed blessed with good looks, but she saw in his eyes a pain that mirrored her own and she was drawn to him. With Cailan out of the way she could rule with Alistair under the Empress of course. Celene need never know she had worked to ensure he would not survive. However it was all falling apart and with Cailan recovered, her grip on the throne was slipping.

Once in the Chantry Leliana showed the Mother the sword of mercy she wore around her neck, the symbols engraved on the back ensuring she could use the Chantry's communication system. Leliana was led into the lower chambers into one of many rooms with a rune stone on a central pedestal. The Mother watching the runestone nodded and left the room standing outside as Leliana closed the door behind her. Morrigan had changed into a mouse keeping in the shadows watching curiously as Leliana activated the runestone and waited. Several minutes passed and finally Leliana was able to speak to the Empress.

"So my fair Prince awakens. That is good news. I must correspond with him immediately."

"And what of Alistair?"

"I still wish him brought to Orlais for safe keeping. When my engagement to Cailan is made public I will feel a little more secure, but I would have him here."

"I have been unable to get passage on a ship."

The Empress clicked her teeth impatiently. "Use your mind Leliana, the Wardens will seek to have the treaties fulfilled which means they will travel to Orzammar. It will be simple to break from the group and get over the border; I will have guards waiting for you to take custody of our Warden Prince."

"I feel it my duty to inform you that Cailan's eyes and attention seem to have landed on Aeronwen."

The Empress hissed. "The same who has caught Alistair's attention?"

Leliana nodded. "The same."

"I will not have her in my way. You will dispose of her."

Leliana pursed her lips. "That will be difficult she has friends and …"

"Do not give me excuses! I want her dead. I will not lose Ferelden to this woman who does not even belong in Thedas! Deal with her and then bring Alistair to me."

"As you wish. However it may interest you to know that Aeronwen is a Griffon."

There was silence for several long minutes before the Empress spoke. "So the legends are true. If Cailan were to know the truth the foolish boy would marry her in a heartbeat. He has a fancy for such legends. Leliana when you leave here give the Mother a full description of this woman and inform her the Hunter is required for this matter. She is to report to me as soon as it is taken care of."

"The Hunter?"

The Empress smiled. "The Chantry has long been able to deal with their particular type of abomination. To my knowledge they eradicated any family lines created and once those with the Wardens died there was no continuation of their line. A shame perhaps, they were said to be rather magnificent. However the past is of no concern and I will not have one of their kind interfere with my plans. Simply give the Mother the information and concentrate on getting Alistair to the border."

Leliana bowed. "I will ensure it is done."

"You always do Leliana it is why I value your service and loyalty. Believe me Leliana, when I have control of Ferelden you will have your vengeance."

Leliana swallowed and nodded. "I look forward to that day my Empress."

The rune dulled and Leliana leaned against the wall, wondering how she was going to keep Alistair subdued long enough to reach the border.

Morrigan watched Leliana leave the room and speak in hushed tones. Morrigan followed the Mother as she approached another rune as Leliana left. She returned to her usual form and placed a quick paralysis spell on the Mother. "Listen to me carefully." Morrigan purred in her ear. Her mind had long ago been brainwashed by the Chantry and Morrigan found it childsplay to influence her. "There will be no call for the Hunter. In two day's time you will contact the Empress and inform her that in an altercation with some nobles Aeronwen was poisoned and she was unable to fight its effects. You will then inform the Empress that her bard was the one to tell Loghain that the Wardens were returning with the Ashes of Andraste in an attempt to ensure Cailan would not be revived as she seeks the throne for herself via another heir." Morrigan released the paralysis spell. "Now go about your duties and mind what you have to do." The Mother nodded keeping her eyes averted and moved off to her original room, sitting down her eyes fixed on the rune. _My debt to you is repaid Aeronwen._

**xXx**

Aeronwen stared at her reflection and sighed before leaving for the Palace with the guard Cailan had assigned as her escort. She wore a dress of crimson that Bethany had helped her to pick out. Although beautiful; the dress was conservative, Aeronwen had no intention of encouraging Cailan in his current line of thought. She ached for Alistair despite still being angry with him; so it was with surprise that Aeronwen found herself enjoying the meal immensely, although she remained on her guard. Cailan was a gentleman throughout the evening as they talked of her homeland; of their families, of his upcoming coronation and the Blight. It was nearing midnight and they had moved to chairs near the fire hours earlier, both enjoying the wine and the company.

Cailan was feeling the effects of the wine and had realised he had been silent for several minutes as he imagined Aeronwen in his bed. She was truly a stunning creature; but she was strong willed and despite Cailan never having been turned down before, he felt certain she would be the woman to do it, so he reined in his passion; something so rare was worth taking the time to attain. She had however promised him a kiss. "Aeronwen." His voice soft and coaxing, gazing at her hesitantly. "Would it be too bold of me to claim a promised kiss?"

Aeronwen met his gaze steadily. "I gave the promise of a kiss when I was free to give it."

Cailan raised an eyebrow; the game had just stepped up a notch. "I see. Is it possible you have heard rumours of my supposed intimacies and seek to shield yourself from my advances?"

Aeronwen smirked slightly. "I am merely advising his majesty that I am no longer unattached."

Cailan felt his heart sink. He recovered quickly; this hunt would make the capture all the sweeter for the opposition. "Ah, I understand then why you must break your _promise_ to me."

She glanced at him realising she would have to be very careful with him and spoke softly. "The Undran's do not break their promises."

Cailan smiled, this moment at least was his victory. "He is a lucky man, whoever has captured your heart." He whispered before warm breath was replaced by soft lips as he leaned towards her. The caress of lips was tender, with just the whisper of a tongue against her lips before he drew back. "I would like to see you again." He whispered, disappointed that she had not responded to his kiss however brief.

"Your Majesty …"

"Cailan." He urged his body now uncomfortably close.

"Cailan you will be extremely busy preparing for the coronation."

"Perhaps once this Blight is over you will allow us the chance to get to know each other a little better? As friends of course."

"As your Majesty wishes."

Cailan squeezed her hands pressing a soft kiss to each. _You will be a magnificent Queen. _Returning to his seat he took another sip of wine."I wonder if you have heard the current rumour in this City of mine. A winged creature that tore apart three nobles not a few nights ago, they had apparently attacked two elven women." Aeronwen glanced up waiting for him to continue. "The elves swear it was one of their Creators come to save them. I hope I do not have to worry about any further deaths of my citizen's by such a creature."

Aeronwen took a slow sip of wine, her eyes never leaving Cailan's. "I doubt the creature would make another appearance unless it came across some of your citizens who were going to be raped." She didn't bother to disguise the harsh tone.

Cailan shifted slightly, swirling the wine in the glass. He noticed her increasing tension annoyed with himself, this was not how he wished this night to end. "Almost dying gives a man a perspective he may not have had otherwise. I intend to be a just King."

"An admirable goal." Her voice still held an edge to it.

Cailan stood and moved back over to her, inwardly berating himself for the abrupt change in tone to their evening and gently cupped her cheek. "Forgive me if I have offended you. I know of the legends of your people, of what I saw the night you and Fergus risked yourselves to come to me. I suppose it was my clumsy way of trying to ensure the poison had not caused me to lose my mind."

"You have not offended me."

His fingers lingered against her jaw before he pulled away, realising she was not going to confirm or deny his suspicions. "I think perhaps I have had a little too much to drink, despite your kindness I do not wish to run the risk of causing further offence this evening."

Aeronwen rose and smiled. "It is getting late."

Cailan leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Sleep well Aeronwen."

"And you Cailan."

As Aeronwen was escorted from the Palace Cailan had one of the guards bring him Esrin a young elven servant. She had dressed hurriedly and blinked at him sleepily. Cailan smiled and took her hand, dismissing his guard and leading her into his bedchamber. He hushed her murmured protests, who after all would not wish to be bedded by the King. As he reached his climax it was Aeronwen's name gasped from his lips. Esrin moved to leave the bed but Cailan held her gently but firmly, he was not a man whose lust was so easily sated.

**xXx**

Aeronwen's heart was pounding as she was escorted back to the Warden Base. She struggled to get out of the dress and sank onto the bed shivering. Cailan's parting look had reminded her of the men at Court, she was something to be conquered, a bauble to be shown off. Aeronwen lay on the bed and buried her face into the pillow. She desperately wanted Alistair, but she couldn't bear his accusations. It was some time before she entered the Fade.

_The tavern was warm and bright and as Aeronwen moved deeper into the room she noticed Alistair sitting by the fire. _

_He looked up as she slowly approached and gave her a hesitant smile. "Aeronwen please. I .. I never meant to hurt you and I certainly never meant to insinuate that you would … that … Maker I'm sorry."_

_Aeronwen sighed, brushed her hair back from her face with her fingers and sat opposite him. "I know."_

_Alistair swallowed nervously. "Did he touch you?"_

"_He claimed the kiss as you said he would."_

"_And?" Alistair's voice was barely above a whisper._

"_Nothing else happened." Aeronwen snapped. _

"_That is not what I meant." Alistair soothed. "I mean did you feel anything, for him I mean?"_

_Aeronwen shook her head. "I did not even respond to the kiss. I love only one Theirin and he is not King."_

_Alistair pulled her gently onto his knee. "The only time we have together is in this place and it is not real, just a shadow of what our lives should be."_

"_You are growing stronger each day, you will have command of yourself before long and then we can be together."_

"_Will you even want me then?" Alistair sighed. "Forgive me my jealousy love. I'm terrified of losing you and losing you to Cailan would be unbearable. _

_Kissing him gently Aeronwen smiled. "Trust me Alistair, there is only you."_

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Reviews are always appreciated. _


	36. Decisions & Goodbyes

Aedan was silent as Fergus explained that he would be staying in Denerim with Cailan when the Warden's departed for Orzammar in the morning. Despite having his suspicions that this would be the case, Aedan still felt his heart sink. Having his brother close had gone some way to easing the pain of his family's death, but being gone from him made him afraid for Fergus's safety. "Just be careful brother." He muttered gruffly, feeling hot tears prick his eyes.

Fergus gripped his arm. "You too Aedan. I wish we did not have to be parted but we both have our duty. When the time comes we will stand together and Howe will pay for his treachery."

Aedan nodded. "No killing him without me."

Fergus hugged him tightly. "Same goes for you little brother."

Aedan gave him a playful shove. "Not so little these days!"

Fergus smiled warmly. "No I suppose not. Sometimes I forget you're an adult and remember the boy who used to follow me around."

"Yeh I guess I was a pain in the ass back then."

Fergus shook his head. "Anything but little brother. I liked having you around, even if sometimes I didn't show it."

Aedan grinned. "You going soft on me Fergus?"

"Older brother's privilege."

"What are you going to do about Garrett?"

Fergus sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I would keep him with me; he's a good man and I trust him, but he has already asked my permission to join the Wardens."

"Maker he really doesn't want to be parted from Jowan does he?"

Fergus raked his fingers through his hair. "How can I deny him? The Blight may take us all."

Aedan gripped his brother's arm. "Don't think like that."

Fergus swallowed and lowered his eyes. "I do not fear death brother. In truth I almost hope for it, to be with Oriana and Oren once more …. I only hope the Maker grants me enough time to see Howe dead."

Aedan paled. "Fergus please, I'm begging you don't talk like that I can't lose you too."

Fergus pulled Aedan into a tight embrace his heart clenching at his brothers trembling frame. "Forgive me brother, I just … without them I am lost."

Aedan clutched his brother, his voice trembling. "_I'm_ still here."

Fergus closed his eyes; Aedan sounded so young, Maker he was only twenty. "I'm not going anywhere Aedan." And for the first time since finding out about the murder of his family he meant it.

**xXx**

Clearing his throat to catch Bethany's attention; Fergus requested a word with the young mage, who gave him a radiant smile. "Bethany I will be staying in Denerim as advisor to the King." He noticed the momentary look of sadness. "I was hoping you would consent to stay as well. You are a gifted healer and Cailan is not at full strength yet." He shifted slightly. "I am sending a message with the Wardens for Carver to get here as soon as he can so you will have at least one brother with you."

Bethany chewed her lip thoughtfully. "Fergus, Denerim is not exactly the safest place for an apostate."

"Cailan has extended his protection as a personal favour to me and we would not be announcing you are a mage." His tone lowered. "I will keep you safe Bethany."

Bethany's heart fluttered. The Wardens were heading to the Deep Roads and she was not eager to go there, but she did not wish to part from Aeronwen and she feared still for Alistair.

"The Wardens leave tomorrow morning perhaps you can let me know before then."

Bethany swallowed. "I will stay Fergus; but if there is any hint of the Templars discovering I am a mage I must leave. I will not be taken to the Circle."

Fergus smiled. "Should there be such danger I will take you back to Soldiers Peak myself."

**xXx**

Bethany spoke to Garrett about staying in Denerim, a little surprised by his intention to join the Wardens.

"Fergus will watch out for you, just be careful."

"I will brother. You really love Jowan don't you?"

Garrett gave her a grin. "I do. I would imagine as much as you love Fergus."

Bethany flushed. "At least you get to be with Jowan."

"Maybe in time …"

"Garrett we both know that is not an option. I am a mage and he is the rightful Teryn of Highever."

Garrett grinned. "Wouldn't be the first noble a Hawke mage has married."

Bethany glanced at him startled and then chuckled. "Way to feed my fantasy's brother."

"It's what I'm here for."

"Look out for Aeronwen and Alistair I worry for them."

Garrett gave her a hug. "You have a truly compassionate heart sister, I will do my best."

Bethany smiled and hugged him back. "I should tell Aeronwen. Maker I'm going to miss her."

"I think the feeling will be mutual."

Garrett went to find Jowan as Bethany moved through the Warden compound and into the small garden where she knew she would find her friend. The small patch of land was wildly overgrown, but it had a certain beauty to it and Aeronwen loved it. Bethany found her sitting in the centre of the tangle of foliage simply breathing it in. Marrok was sitting beside her looking slightly more settled than he had been. Bethany picked her way over to her friend, careful to disturb as little as she could.

Aeronwen smiled as Bethany settled next to her. "So next stop Orzammar. The delights of being underground."

Bethany shifted uncomfortably. "Aeronwen I will be staying in Denerim."

Aeronwen glanced at her startled and then nodded, somehow reading the situation in her eyes. "I will miss you."

Bethany took her hand and squeezed gently. "I will miss you too." She continued in a whisper. "Garrett and Jowan will make sure Alistair is given the antidote and Zevran will be keeping an eye on things."

"Just worry about keeping yourself safe, there are many Templars here."

"I know, but staying here with Fergus even though we are not together is worth the risk. You do understand don't you?"

Aeronwen smiled and hugged her friend. "Better than most Bethany."

**xXx**

Aeronwen gazed at her reflection so much had changed. She wondered what her father would think of her having the love of one Theirin and wanting to be owned by the other. She felt the lump swell in her throat and sniffed dismally, at least in private she did not have to keep herself together. She missed home, her family and her people. She turned startled at the knock on the door and fastened her night robe, quickly wiping the tears from her eyes, opening the door surprised to see Oghren.

"Ah sorry thought I would catch you before you went to bed." Oghren's voice was gruffer than usual.

"I have not gone to bed yet, would you like to come in?"

Oghren flushed and then nodded and stepped into the room. "I … um … well the way I see it Princess I owe you for Branka, so I want you to have this."

Aeronwen stared at the rune he placed in her hand. It fit neatly in her palm and appeared to be made of quartz crystal with a vein of lyrium running through it. "Oghren it's beautiful."

"You activate it by holding it and saying 'raeyr' means bring light or light bringer or something like that in the elven tongue. It was Branka's, but I think she would like you to have it."

Aeronwen glanced to him startled. "Oghren I …"

"Now I know you hate tunnels and being underground, but this way you will always have something to light your way"

Aeronwen swallowed hard before leaning over and pressing a kiss to Oghren's cheek. "Thank you."

Oghren cleared his throat giving her a half-hearted scowl. "No need to go all soppy on me." He muttered gruffly, but there was warmth to his eyes.

"My apologies ser dwarf, perhaps you will accept a drink instead."

Oghren grinned. "Now you're talking, but perhaps tomorrow. Commander said we are heading out early and if I'm to ride another bloody horse I'll need to have a clear head."

"Very well, tomorrow then."

"Goodnight Princess."

"Goodnight Oghren." Aeronwen watched him wander down the corridor and glanced at the rune. So much had changed, but not all of it was painful.

**xXx**

"Are you mad!" Jowan spluttered.

Garrett felt his jaw drop, this was definitely not the response he had been expecting. "I …"

Jowan gave him no time to explain; pacing their room, his face furious. "It's bad enough that I have to do this bloody Joining. Do you hear them screaming in the night because of the nightmares that haunt them? I've heard them talking. They see the Archdemon and the Darkspawn in their sleep. I _have_ to do this; it was this or death at the Circle, but _you_ have a choice."

"If I'm a Warden I can stay with you." Garrett managed to get a word in. "And I choose to stay with you."

Jowan scowled. "Warden's don't accept people on the basis of who they happen to be sleeping with!"

Garrett flushed. "I happen to be a good fighter you know."

Jowan's scowl deepened. "I don't want this for you Garrett. I won't have you make this choice because of me."

Garrett sank onto the edge of the bed. "What are you saying?"

Jowan swallowed hard. "I want you to stay with Fergus. We will see each other when we can." He felt tears well in his eyes; the thought of being gone from Garrett for months at a time was almost more than he could bear. He turned and glared out of the window, clenching his fists trying to stop his body from shaking.

"If that is what you want." Garrett whispered his heart feeling as though it was breaking.

"It is."

Garrett stared at Jowan's tense form, wanted to hold him but he could feel the mages anger and did not want to make things worse. "I'm going to get some fresh air." He murmured thinking to give Jowan some time to calm down. He saw him give the slightest of nods. Garrett gave a shuddering breath he was unable to stop and left the room.

Jowan slumped against the wall and gave into the tears that had been burning his eyes. He hadn't realised he was signing up for the Wardens in leaving the Circle he had been too distraught. Duncan had spoken with him briefly ensuring he understood. Aeronwen had argued with Duncan for hours saying Jowan was her responsibility and he had not been conscripted. Duncan had pointed out they had gone to the Circle for mages and had left with one, Jowan was to be a Warden. He did not think either were aware he had heard the argument; but he had adored Aeronwen for it, despite it making no change to what was to happen. He had got used to the idea. He knew there were risks involved, but with the Wardens he at least had some freedom and despite the dangers it was still a better life than the one he had in the Circle. Besides with no Joining potion it was unlikely he would be made a Warden any time soon. He knew he wasn't supposed to know about it, but Jowan's tent had been closest to Duncan's and in the weeks they travelled together he had realised the Commander talked a lot in his sleep. He finally sank onto the bed wondering if Garrett would be gone all night, wishing they had not fought. He woke hours later as Garrett tried unsuccessfully to get into the bed without disturbing him.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

Jowan turned and snuggled into him. "I love you Garrett."

Garrett froze and then relaxed and pulled Jowan to him, kissing him gently. "Love you too."

"I … I don't want to lose you Garrett and I've heard the Joining can be fatal, that's why I was so angry." He gave a shuddering sigh; Garrett's lips were gently working their way down his throat, leaving a trail of heat down his chest.

"Want to be with you whatever the risks." Garrett murmured placing soft kisses against his stomach.

Jowan trembled and moaned loudly as he felt the heat of Garrett's mouth envelop him. They had not been fully intimate with each other, but as Garrett's tongue worked its magic he knew he was ready. "Garrett please I … I want us to be together tonight." He felt Garrett hesitate and then the warrior was working his way back up his body, their eyes locking.

"I want to Jowan; truly I do, but not because you feel we have to because you are leaving tomorrow."

Jowan gazed at him and felt himself shiver realising Garrett would do as he asked no matter how much it hurt him. He ran his thumb across Garrett's cheek. "Maker who am I kidding, I'd run away from the Wardens first chance I get to be with you." He reasoned with himself if the worst happened and Garrett lost his life in the Joining he would follow him, he had come close to taking his own life more than once and for Garrett he would risk the Makers displeasure.

Garrett's lips were so close to Jowan's the mage could almost taste him. "Joining the Wardens is my choice, the risks are my choice."

"But you're doing it to stay with me." Jowan whimpered, his anger gone.

"Bethany risks discovery staying in Denerim to be near Fergus. Aeronwen risked everything to come to Ferelden and continues to risk Maker knows what for Alistair. We risk our lives travelling with the Wardens, helping them to defeat the Blight. We are heading into war and I want to spend what time we have together."

Jowan kissed him hoping his actions would speak for him where words simply did not seem adequate.

Garrett was startled when Jowan managed to flip them over; groaning with delight as his mage straddled him, Jowan's kisses becoming demanding. Garrett gave a low growl as Jowan nipped at his throat, his lips drifting to his ear.

"I want to make love with you Garrett." Jowan whispered. His voice no longer trembling; but husky with desire, love and excitement. "Will you let me show you how much I love you?"

Garrett hadn't imagined Jowan would be the dominant partner in their lovemaking; but seeing the look in his eyes, the mages hands setting his body ablaze he nodded, his fevered yes drowned in Jowan's hungry kiss.

**xXx**

With dawn's arrival Zevran moved to Bethany's side passing a sealed parchment into her hand, his words whispered to her ear. Bethany smiled and nodded in understanding. Should they have need of it; Zevran had given her the means to send him a coded message, or indeed decipher a message from him.

She hugged Alistair whispering that all would be well and reminding him he had friends before she said her goodbyes to the others, hugging Garrett and Jowan last as they waited for Aeronwen.

Fergus and Aedan exchanged a final goodbye, both urging the other to be careful.

Aeronwen moved swiftly down the stairs looking flushed and unsettled. Bethany glanced back at the stairs and seconds later Cailan appeared to send them off. She felt her stomach twist wondering if he was the reason for her friend's discomfort. He had arrived earlier that morning to speak to Duncan regarding the treaties. Bethany hugged her friend, squeezing her hand gently.

Aeronwen held her tightly for a few seconds before forcing herself to move away. "Stay safe Bethany."

"You too. Be careful in Orzammar."

Aeronwen ran her fingers over the rune Oghren had given her and smiled. "I'll be fine. Hopefully see you in less than a month."

As everyone started to get onto their horses Cailan took told of Aeronwen's hand. "We will discuss this further on your return my lady."

Aeronwen took her hand from Cailan's; her tone soft but deliberately distant, hiding her mounting frustration. "I believe we have discussed everything your Majesty and my answer remains the same." She climbed up next to Duncan who had the only horse who didn't appear nervous around her.

Cailan moved back as they left, his eyes narrowing wondering if it was possible Duncan was his competition. With any luck the Commander would kill the Archdemon dying as all those before him. Bethany turned to Fergus, her eyes questioning. Fergus rubbed his forehead; the sooner they found Cailan a wife the better.

**xXx**

**Author**_** Note:** Thank you for reading, favouriting and reviewing. I really appreciate it and hope you enjoyed. _


	37. Pushed To The Limit

Aeronwen settled next to the fire gazing into the flames. She had known she would miss Bethany, but she hadn't realised just how much her friend helped to balance her. Bethany was the calming word, the soft touch of restraint. She was someone to laugh with and a listening ear and she desperately wanted to talk to her about Cailan.

The King had discovered a parchment written centuries ago detailing that when an eligible son and daughter of the Theirin and Undran lines came of age they were to be married to solidify the bond between their lands. To say that Cailan was enthusiastic about the idea was a major understatement. Aeronwen had reminded Cailan she was with another and not only that she was in exile so there could be no union of their lands. Cailan had brushed over these facts much to her annoyance. Aeronwen had spoken bluntly and informed the King she would not consider marriage between them. He had spoken of the legality of the document and indeed it did bear both the seals of Theirin and Undran. Despite Aeronwen's insistence that both parties would have to agree to such a match and she did not, Cailan would not be dissuaded. He repeatedly insisted that once the Blight was defeated they would discuss the matter further. Aeronwen mused that she would have no problem honouring such a contract as long as it was to Alistair she was to be married. She felt her cheeks flush as her heart pounded; startled with herself that she would consider marrying a second time. The thought had been so natural it made her smile wondering if Alistair would want that too.

She glanced up as Zevran and Sketch move into their tent, Garrett and Jowan slipping into theirs. She glanced to Alistair and the ache in her heart suddenly became too much to bear. Aedan and Morrigan were chatting, Sten and Duncan prowling the perimeter, Oghren was already passed out and Leliana had gone down to the river. Aeronwen couldn't take being apart from him anymore and rising she moved around the fire and settled next to Alistair. "I miss you." She whispered. Her fingers drifting over the grass and rested on his. She finally looked up tears welling at the uninterested look. He made no move to give any indication he was even aware of her hand against his. She bowed her head and slowly pulled back her hand. "Goodnight Alistair." She whispered, moving quickly to her own tent indulging in a few moments of tears. The echoes of the taint throbbed through her and she forced herself to be still taking deep breaths to calm her and allow her to sleep.

**xXx**

Leliana had returned to see Aeronwen next to Alistair; smiling at the despair on her face as she moved to her own tent, yet it was not enough. She wanted Aeronwen to know pain before her end and she did not know how much time she had left before the Hunter came for her. She retrieved Aeronwen's book, looking again at the flower considering their significance. She jumped as Morrigan moved to her side.

"I see you have her book."

"What of it?" Leliana snapped.

"It may make things easier."

"Make what easier?"

"I call in your debt to me. I wish Aeronwen to be distressed enough that she will accept a potion without question."

Leliana glanced at her. "What game are you playing witch?"

"One that will benefit us both. After tonight she will not look at Alistair again. That is what you wish yes?"

"Yes, but how does that benefit you?"

Morrigan smiled. "She will be otherwise occupied with another and that will benefit me greatly."

"Who?"

Morrigan's eyes flitted to Duncan who appeared and then disappeared into the treeline.

"The Commander!" Leliana spluttered. "This should be interesting."

"I suggest you encourage Alistair to his tent and I shall occupy Aedan, I shall leave the rest to you. Remember if you speak my name in connection with this you will not enjoy the consequences."

Leliana glanced to Aeronwen's tent wondering how to get her attention and smiled leaning back against the tree the book in her hand as she heard a soft moan of distress. Aeronwen had begun to have terrible nightmares and after each one she would seek solace in nature, all Leliana had to do was catch her attention before she left.

**xXx**

_Aeronwen walked barefoot along the riverbank her heart pounding though she was not sure why. There was an air of calm that she did not feel, an unease that was not translated in the life around her. She heard the distant howl of a wolf and felt it was her own cry of pain. She forced herself to keep moving and lush grass gave way to scorched earth. The rippling stream gave way to pools of lava and fire raged across the sky. The earth became almost too hot for her feet and fire impacted the ground around her. She ran towards the shelter of a cave and froze, seeing herself chained halfway up the cave wall. Even through the dim light she knew something was very wrong and she cried out in alarm as she saw her heart had been torn from her chest. She cried out spinning around as the cave entrance was blocked by falling stone and the unmistakable smell of Darkspawn reached her nostrils. She couldn't see and her blades were gone. Aeronwen cried out as hands grabbed her arms._

Aeronwen's eyes flared open as she took gulping breaths, her whole body shaking. She was not eager to return to sleep which meant she couldn't reach Alistair, Bethany was in Denerim and she couldn't bring herself to disturb Zevran or Jowan. Tears were slipping down her cheeks now. Sten would not understand and despite being on better terms with Duncan she was not sure he would want to listen to her talk of her nightmare, he had enough of his own. She wrapped her arms tightly around her legs, hugging her knees to her chest. She wanted home so badly she could feel the throb in her heart, the pain unbearable. She reached for her pack; needing the one link she had with her past.

She frantically searched through the bag; her heart racing, tears burning her eyes. _It has to be here!_ In panic she couldn't even recall the last time she had read it so many things had happened. In frustration she moved out of the tent needing the firelight and dumped out the contents of her pack, the Tao of the Guardians not there. Aeronwen forced herself to stop and took a deep breath. _It must be here, just be calm and you will find it._ Renewing her search proved just as fruitless. Nausea clawed at her stomach, a grief so deep she felt overwhelmed washed over her. Raising her eyes she noticed Leliana watching her with a smug look on her face a book in her hands. Aeronwen felt her body turn to ice, followed by a rage so intense she felt as though her blood was boiling. Gripping her dagger she strode towards the bard.

Leliana watched in satisfaction as Aeronwen tore through her pack, feeling her distress and revealing in it. This was better than she had hoped for. Still watching as she rose to her feet Leliana felt a momentary flare of anxiety as Aeronwen unsheathed her dagger and started towards her. Leliana moved away from the tree she was leaning on walking deliberately towards Morrigan's empty campsite, the witch having joined Aedan in his tent. "Looking for this?" She held up the book. "I found myself curious as to its nature. Is it a tome of Melchrest I wondered, or perhaps your most intimate thoughts? I felt compelled to find out."

Aeronwen clenched her fist, tightening her hold on the dagger in her hand. "What business is it of yours? That is my property and you _will_ return it."

Leliana chuckled softly, continuing as though Aeronwen had not spoken. "My curiosity was not sated upon realising the tome is in a language unknown to me, but then I found this between its pages." Leliana held up the flower, smirking as Aeronwen's face paled and her step faltered. "I believe this is why you turn to the book, what is the significance of this flower I wonder."

Aeronwen realised she was shaking. "Leliana, whatever game you are playing enough. Give them back to me. You have Alistair, what more do you want?"

Leliana's azure eyes gleaming wickedly. "I warned you did I not. Now you know what you had left to lose."

Aeronwen's eyes widened as Leliana let go of the book and the flower over Morrigan's fire. She gave a cry of panic and dropped her dagger racing forward as both the book and the flower were consumed by the flames. Aeronwen tried to retrieve them, but the heat was too intense and she clutched her hand to chest in pain as she sank to her knees.

Leliana swallowed hard and backed away realising that whatever those items had meant to Aeronwen they were more than she had suspected. "Alistair is mine." She managed to hiss out.

Bowing her head Aeronwen struggled to contain her grief. The book though committed to memory was precious beyond measure, holding both the collective knowledge of Guardians passed along with their energy. She remembered so clearly the day she had earned her Guardian title and been given the book. She remembered opening the first page and and finding the flower pressed between the pages. The flower was the rarest in their land named Dragon Fire and it had been part of Gawain's final test to return with it. Now both had been consumed by flame; her final link to her homeland, to her lost love were ash.

Duncan clutched his chest, leaning against a tree giving a sharp intake of breath. He felt as though his heart was breaking the pain was so intense. He knew the pain was not his but Aeronwen's and he moved swiftly back to camp.

Aeronwen ignored the pain of her hand, the skin already healing. Rage and grief coursed through her and she looked towards Leliana. Hatred burned and Aeronwen gave into it, rising to her feet her eyes almost black. She retrieved her fallen dagger her eyes locked on the bard. There were no words, only a rage that curled around her heart trying to dull the pain and give her the ability to move. Gawain was lost to her, her homeland lost and in that moment of despair she feared Alistair was too. She wished she had ignored the Call, obeyed Morgan and never set foot on Ferelden soil. She gave a cry of rage and pain and closed the distance between them.

Leliana's eyes widened, she had not anticipated this rage fueled madness. She only just managed to dodge out of her way and in her panic ran.

Aeronwen chased her; leaping over fallen trees, dodging branches, the sound of her blood thundering through her body masked all other noise. She re-sheathed her dagger she wanted to kill the bard with her bare hands.

Leliana realised she needed protection and doubled back heading for camp feeling Aeronwen gain on her. Her lungs were bursting and she broke out of the tree line, Aeronwen catching her and sending her hurtling to the ground. She tried to defend herself against the blows that rained down on her screaming for help.

Sten grabbed hold of Aeronwen as the Guardian's hands wrapped around Leliana's throat; having heard the commotion through the trees, dragging her from the screaming woman beneath her, ignoring the pain as she fought against him. He realised whatever had caused this she was beyond rationality of words and he dragged her out of the camp.

The camp had burst into life hearing Leliana's screams believing they were being attacked. The sight of Sten dragging Aeronwen from the bard had them all momentarily stunned, Sten signaling for them to be given a moment. Sketch moved over to Leliana and helped her towards the fire. "What in the Maker's name happened?" He gasped his hands flaring to begin healing her.

"A reckoning." Leliana hissed. "No more than she deserved."

The light faded from Sketch's hands and he took a step back. "Leliana what did you do?"

She glanced up realising all eyes were on her, including a furious Duncan. "Nothing that was not warranted. Now will you just hurry up and heal me."

Sketch glared at the bard feeling an inner strength that had been building since their experience at the Peak. He tossed her a healing potion. "You never used to be like this Leliana. Whatever you did, deal with the consequences."

Zevran felt a flare of pride for his lover, but saw the hatred that flashed across Leliana's face and he knew they would have to be on their guard.

Duncan turned from them and moved off in the direction Sten had taken Aeronwen; the rage in his heart; her rage, was overwhelming.

The pain and grief was too much, Aeronwen could barely breathe as it consumed her. Physical pain broke through the red haze as Sten pressed her hard against a tree.

"You must calm Kadan!"

Aeronwen shook her head; sobbing now, gasping for breath and clawing at his hands to get free of him.

"Kadan, enough!"

Still she fought, kicking and hitting him until Sten gripped her throat and squeezed slightly, forcing her to be still or lose consciousness.

"What in the Void are you doing?" Duncan gasped shoving him out of the way and cupping her cheek tears streaming down her face.

"She would have harmed herself trying to get to the red head. There was no other way."

"What happened?" Duncan asked softly.

"She destroyed it!" Aeronwen gasped clutching her chest. "The only thing I had left of him, of my home." Her sobbing tore from her throat, her body shaking.

"What did she destroy?" Duncan coaxed; as Sten continued to stand ready to restrain her again if necessary, but Aeronwen couldn't speak, her throat constricting painfully, her sobs preventing any words.

Moments passed and Aeronwen looked up, Duncan startled by the hatred on her face. "I will kill her." She snarled at Sten.

"No Kadan, there is no honour in this."

"I do not care!" She screamed. "What would you do if your soul was taken? Have I not paid enough for coming here?"

Sten lowered his eyes, wishing he could take her pain from her.

Duncan gently grasped her jaw forcing her to face him; words of comfort dying on his lips as their eyes locked and a stream of images seemed to assault him, their accompanying emotions a confusing mixture of love, pain and despair. He wasn't sure what to do or say; the pain was too much, he felt as though he was drowning.

Morrigan moved to Duncan's side her face pale, the sharp ache of guilt pressing on her heart. Like Leliana she had not understood the true significance of the book and as she gazed at Aeronwen she feared the damage was irreparable. Morrigan gently rested her hand on Aeronwen's shoulder a soft green glow emanating, Aeronwen took a shuddering breath surprising them when she leaned against Duncan, closing her eyes and using the steady beat of his heart to help her endure the pain of her own heart. Morrigan handed Duncan the vial of crimson liquid, her hand trembling slightly. "Give her this, it will help."

Duncan nodded and took the vial gently coaxing Aeronwen to take it.

Aeronwen gazed at the vial momentarily and decided that whatever was in it couldn't make her feel any worse than she already did. It tasted sweet like honey and seemed to sooth the jagged edges of her heart. She gazed at Duncan and then once more rested against his chest, desperate for the warmth and care he seemed to be offering.

Morrigan felt a deep sense of relief as Aeronwen drank the vial, the Guardian's eyes locking with Duncan for an instant, the binding forming between them. She glanced over her shoulder seeing Zevran, Sketch and Alistair watching them. Alistair was still clearly affected by the overdose but she could see the fight within him spurred on by Aeronwen's distress. She felt a pang of guilt for him too and was disgusted at herself. Aedan wrapped an arm around her waist and gently kissed her cheek, his approving smile all she needed to begin to sooth her. Yet her inner voice muttered harshly that he only looked at her like that because he thought she was helping.

Duncan helped Aeronwen back to camp, catching her as she stumbled and gently supporting her as she continued to weep softly.

Jowan frowned seeing a faint reddish glow around Aeronwen and glanced to Morrigan, but her face was pale and she looked worried. Leliana had retreated to her tent. He glanced to Alistair who was watching Aeronwen, the faint glimmer of pain on his face and Jowan felt panic rise that the game had just been changed. Gripping Garrett's arm they walked to the other side of the camp, Jowan softly whispering in Sketch's ear.

The mage glanced to Duncan who was whispering soothingly to Aeronwen; but could not see what Jowan did, however he closed his eyes in frustration. "Morrigan gave Duncan a vial of crimson liquid to give to Aeronwen to calm her."

"What is it you suspect?" Zevran whispered wishing he had killed Leliana during their argument by the stream so many weeks ago.

"Well there is only one type of potion that makes a red aura and it isn't a calming potion. I think Morrigan gave Duncan a love potion to give to Aeronwen." Jowan whispered.

"For what purpose?" Garrett spluttered in confusion.

"Alistair is beginning to recover and if Aeronwen is attached to another she will be no competition to Leliana." Zevran snarled.

"Why would Morrigan be involved?" Sketch muttered in confusion.

"Perhaps our bard has some hold over Morrigan." Zevran mused given he believed Morrigan had given Leliana the potion Alistair was overdosed with.

"Makers breath now we need an antidote for her too." Garrett fumed.

Jowan shook his head. "You don't understand. For a potion to cause that aura it must be incredibly strong. I have no idea how we antidote it, or if it can even be antidoted!"

Garrett glanced in confusion. "Wouldn't a love potion need to be given to both parties?"

Zevran glanced to Duncan. "The Commander's attraction is already there, it is unlikely he would need the services of such a potion."

Garrett raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure about that, I mean the way he looks at her sometimes ..."

"Hate and love are very close my friend. It would seem someone is taking advantage of his growing affection for our Guardian and ensuring she has no choice in the matter."

"Then we confront Morrigan and make her antidote it!"

Jowan placed a restraining hand on Garrett's arm. "Not everything can be resolved with brute force love. We must tread carefully."

"And meanwhile Duncan thinks Aeronwen is in love with him! Not to mention whatever Aeronwen is feeling. What in the Void do you think happens when they both realise the truth."

"We can't go to Morrigan, if Leliana has something over her that could put her and possibly Aedan in danger." Jowan glanced to Garrett. "Perhaps your father might know something that would help."

Garrett scowled in the direction of Leliana's tent. "Bethany should have just let me kill her when I suggested it." He muttered angrily. "My father is extremely knowledgeable, but I have no idea if he can help with this."

"What choice is there?" Alistair managed to gasp out, startling the men with him. Tears of anger gleamed in his eyes, his fists clenched. "Maker I thought I was going to lose her to Cailan, I never imagined it would be to Duncan."

Zevran moved to his side, seeing how exhausting it was to fight against the potion still lacing his body. "We will find a way my friend."

Alistair nodded and leant weakly against him. "This is all my fault." He whispered.

Zevran grasped his chin and forced him to look at him. "No my friend. This is Leliana's doing and I swear she will pay."

Garrett folded his arms. "Remind me again why we are not killing her."

Zevran sighed. "Because her employer is extremely powerful and should Leliana's life be lost by our hands, I believe we would shortly follow along with any we care for."

"Can't we just kill her employer then?" Garrett muttered in annoyance.

Alistair sighed. "If you know of a way to get to Empress Celene, kill her and live I'm in."

Garrett felt his jaw drop. "When you said powerful you weren't kidding. Okay, lets just concentrate on this bloody love potion then." Garrett muttered shaking his head. "Maker they are going to be pissed."

**xXx**

Aeronwen spoke only to thank Duncan as he retrieved her pack before she retreated to her tent. She started to sharpen her dagger, each glide of the whetstone fuelled by her hatred for the bard. When she slept that night she was plagued with nightmares of Gawain's last moments and the grief she believed she had dealt with rushed in on her.

Duncan heard her screams and sobs as she thrashed in her sleep, her nightmares had momentarily become his own. His footfall was light and no one saw him enter her tent. Duncan knelt down next to Aeronwen and gently pulled her into his arms. He shuddered; he felt her grief and rage as though it was his own, the intensity of it making him ache for her. "Aeronwen." He whispered soothingly, gently running his fingers through her hair. Aeronwen woke up startled their eyes locking and Duncan saw the images so clearly his eyes widened in shock. Her memories rushed him and he squeezed his eyes shut at the onslaught. Duncan shuddered and slowly opened his eyes realising Aeronwen was on her knees; her hands cupping his jaw, her voice coaxing him back.

"Forgive me." She whispered, tears glistening in her eyes. "I did not mean for you to see that."

Duncan gently cupped her cheek, his heart pounding. "I am so sorry."

"It is in the past ..."

Duncan gently took hold of her shoulders. "There is no shame in grieving Aeronwen." He watched the impact of his words even as he felt it; the moment her resolve faltered, the second the final remnants of the barrier she had built collapsed and the tidal wave of pain that rushed her making her collapse against him, clutching his tunic as she wept. Duncan wrapped his arms around her, feeling tears well in his own eyes as he lived her memories of Gawain. Aeronwen wept long into the night before finally falling into an exhausted slumber; Duncan laying her down, his arms enfolding her as she curled against him, sleep finally gracing him with its presence.

**xXx**

Aeronwen swallowed hard as she woke up to find herself in Duncan's arms. He looked surprisingly peaceful, his usual frown faded in sleep. She allowed herself a moment to relax into the warmth and strength of his arms around her, the comfort she had needed and had found in the most unexpected person. As his eyelids flickered slowly open, those rich dark eyes seemed to engulf her. Aeronwen felt a rush of emotion she quickly denied and locked her thoughts from him, her heart pounding.

"How are you this morning?" He asked gently as she carefully moved from his arms.

"I … better thank you. I … I did not expect you to stay with me." She saw his cheeks flush and clasped his hand. "Thank you, waking up alone would have been …. difficult."

Duncan felt his desire flare at the flush on her cheeks, the tangled locks that framed her face and those cobalt blue eyes that seemed to drink him in. He cleared his throat and smiled. "We'd best get up before the rumours start." Duncan started to rise startled by the soft pressing of lips to his cheek.

"Thank you."

He left the tent a smile on his face ignoring Zevran's astounded look and oblivious to Morrigan's delighted smirk.

**xXx**

_**Authors Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. I'd love to know your thoughts on the story so please review. _


End file.
